Et le Ciel nous pleurera un jour Tome 1
by yushisan
Summary: Drago Malefoy a un jumeau, Draughar. Pourtant, malgré leur gémellité, tout les sépare. "Les jumeaux Malefoy ne sont pas réputés proches" scandent leurs camarades de Poudlard. L'un est orgueilleux, pinçant, l'autre sombre, torturé. Durant cette sixième année où Drago essaie d'accomplir la mission de Voldemort, Draughar lui, met tout en place, pour accomplir un sombre dessein,lequel?
1. Chapitre premier

**Et le Ciel nous pleurera un jour...**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : L'acier reflète le Styx de l'émeraude**

Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement, sortant de la torpeur d'un sommeil sans rêves, d'un néant à la perfection ensorcelante, véritable prison de son âme, véritable sauveuse de son être. La sueur qui perlait son front collait certaines de ses boucles blondes. Sa respiration était rapide, saccadée, son cœur battait à tout rompre, saccagé. Assis sur son séant, Draughar Malefoy essayait de reprendre pied avec la réalité, de se délivrer des mains cruelles de ce sommeil sombre, dangereux, implacable. Lorsqu'il reprit possession de ses moyens, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était temps d'y aller. A demi-nu, il chancela jusque dans la salle de bain où il s'appuya lourdement sur le lavabo. Il contempla son reflet. Sa chevelure sauvage dorée ne cachait pas la dévastation qui habillait ses traits. L'expression de ses yeux, tout comme la couleur de ses iris, étaient sans couleur, morne, sans vie. Une nuit de plus comme celle-ci et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il enfonça sa main dans le nécessaire à potion installé tout près. Il fouilla, dans un geste affolé l'intérieur de la sacoche en cuir, renversant les fioles qui s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres dans un bruit cristallin. Lorsque sa main se referma sur un minuscule flacon. Il regarda le contenu bleu, et sans ménagement fit sauter le bouchon, qui finit sa course sur le sol carrelé, rebondissant. Sadiquement. Le son, trop strident, trop vif sonna dans sa tête, comme autant de poignards perçant ses tympans. Il ne put contenir une grimace et eut un râle douloureux, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ravala difficilement sa salive et but d'une traite le liquide bleuté.

Peu à peu, il sentit ses forces revenir, s'installer dans chacun de ses muscles. Son sang circulait de nouveau normalement. Toujours agrippé au lavabo, il prit une grande inspiration. D'un pas, désormais assuré, il s'installa dans la douche. L'eau agissait comme une rédemption, nettoyant les vestiges d'un corps maltraité par les substances qu'il ingérait quotidiennement depuis deux mois, afin de se libérer de la folie qui encerclait ses tripes. Afin de maîtriser l'incontrôlable. Dompter l'indomptable. Expugner l'intenable.

A cette pensée, il rit, mais ce rire était désespéré, las. Vie normale... Cela n'avait jamais existé pour Draughar Malefoy.

Il sortit de la douche, un soupçon revigoré. Il enfila un sweat-shirt noir et un jean et rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa valise qu'il avait ensorcelé quelques années plus tôt. Il la ferma et mit son masque. Le masque implacable, imperturbable. Il sortit.

La gare était un lieu sinistre, se transformant à la nuit levée en plaque tournante de la drogue pour les villes voisines. Le sol était jonché de prospectus divers, d'ordures et même de seringues utilisées. Draughar Malefoy, assis sur un banc de pierre, qui ne semblait nullement ému par l'état déplorable du lieu, referma dans un bruit sec le journal qu'il lisait. Un journal aux images qui bougeaient toutes seules. La Gazette des Sorciers avait fait sa Une sur le premier ministre dont la photo se voulait rassurante. Ce dernier, dans sa robe de sorcier, serrait la main d'une autre sorcière, un sourire amical aux lèvres, et saluait de son autre main les journalistes.

«Le premier ministre assure que le monde magique n'est nullement en danger par le soi-disant retour de Vous-Savez-Qui annoncé par le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore deux mois auparavant».

Les yeux aciers fixaient le titre d'un air pensif, quand, dans un geste colérique le jeune homme froissa le journal de ses mains, tout en soupirant rageusement. Il se leva. Il regarda le ciel qui était tapissé de gros nuages noirs menaçant les habitants de la Terre d'une pluie torrentielle. Il regarda l'heure, encore une fois, et jeta d'un geste las le journal au sol, rejoignant ainsi, une pile d'ordure amassée non loin. Il prit sa valise dans laquelle il pouvait rangé toute sa vie. Mais était-ce réellement une vie ? Désabusé. Dégoûté. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur son nez, qui eut l'effet sur lui d'une lame invisible, glacée. Laissant au diable ses sensations physiques tortueuses il se mit en branle. Il s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui menait au quai souhaité. La gare était déserte la journée, les habitants de la ville l'évitant comme la peste, préférant conduire leurs proches dans leurs étranges machines moldues jusqu'à la prochaine gare. Mais le grand blond ne semblait pas partager ces inquiétudes inutiles, les siennes étaient d'un tout autre ordre.

Il arrivait en bas de l'escalier. Quand ses pupilles se rétrécirent violemment, son cœur manqua un battement : il n'était plus seul. Instinctif, il serra un peu plus fort sa baguette située dans sa poche. Il continua néanmoins sa marche, inébranlable, jusqu'au prochain escalier. Mais il se refusa de poser le pied sur la première marche. Il fit volte-face tout en lâchant sa valise qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit épouvantable et cria «Expelliarmus !». Un bruit de baguette tombant au sol se fit entendre au loin. Malefoy aperçut alors l'homme qui jouait le rôle de scrutateur. Portant une robe de sorcier prune, il avait été propulsé sur un mur orné de graffitis, sous la violence du sort de désarmement. Ce dernier lui lança un regard amer.

\- Impressionnant, Draughar Malefoy, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme sentit une décharge électrique glisser lentement le long de ses membres. Il contracta la mâchoire pour oublier la douleur que lui procurait cette sensation dans le profond de sa chair. Il sentit la colère poindre dans son sang, le submergeant tel un venin mortel.

\- Pourquoi me suiviez-vous ?

La question avait été prononcé à voix basse, dans un sifflement. Il s'avança à pas lent vers l'homme.

\- Je travaille pour le ministre de la magie. Vous êtes prié de me suivre au ministère afin que l'on vous...

Mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Draughar Malefoy était désormais à un mètre de lui, et quelque chose dans sa présence lui glaçait le sang, se sentant gravement menacé.

\- Le ministère hein ? chuchota le jeune homme, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de mieux faire rentrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans son oreille.

\- Oui, dit l'homme du ministère en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Draughar rouvrit les yeux, son regard fit blêmir d'effroi le sorcier à la robe prune. Un regard ne laissant transparaître qu'une dureté plus froide encore que l'acier. Il leva sa baguette.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Le sort éclaira le tunnel d'une verte, l'espace d'une seconde, les iris grises de Malefoy devinrent émeraudes. L'homme s'écrasa au sol, parmi les cadavres de canettes de bière. Le blond le regarda quelques secondes, absorbé par le vide, ses iris redevenues implacables. Il cracha à côté du corps, tout d'un coup écœuré. Il retourna à sa valise. Il avait un train à prendre Poudlard et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait raté.


	2. Chapitre deuxième

Chapitre 2 : La Glace enlace les liens d'acier

 _Marcher vers une issue incertaine. Marcher vers sa propre mort._

Le vacarme du train lancé sur les rails n'arrivait pas à couvrir le bruit de la pluie qui battait hystérique sur les vitres. L'eau tombait si dense, que telle un couperet mortel elle faisait disparaître la vie au-dehors, recouvrant tout de son rideau d'eau. Pour un début de mois de septembre il faisait exceptionnellement froid. D'ailleurs, l'été n'avait laissé passer que peu de rayons de Soleil sur le pays, la saison estivale s'étant résumée à des parapluies et des pulls.

Le voyage était aussi terne que le temps. Les élèves, d'habitude surexcités par le retour ou la découverte de Poudlard, se contentaient de sourires discrets et de discussions à voix basses. Le compartiment d'Harry Potter et de ses amis n'échappait pas à la règle. Ce dernier qui ne supportait plus le son de cette pluie qui semblait s'acharner que pour le rendre fou, faisait les cents pas dans la minuscule cabine, comme pour se soulager de l'irritation qui s'emparait de lui. Il voulait arriver au plus vite. C'était la seule chose qu'il souhaitait ardemment depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard deux mois plus tôt afin de reprendre une vie normale. Non, il ne pourrait feindre que tout allait bien. Mais se jeter dans le réconfort d'un quotidien d'étudiant lambda, voilà ce à quoi il aspirait. Il ne supportait plus les condoléances qu'on lui présentait de façon quasi-quotidienne depuis cette maudite soirée où il avait vu son parrain mourir. Les regards désolés qu'il avait essuyé tout l'été l'écorchait au plus haut point. Comme un fil en fusion dans le coeur. Il le savait qu'il était redevenu un orphelin pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Pourquoi en rajouter ? Seuls ses amis lui offraient la sainte grâce de se comporter de façon habituelle à son égard. Il leur avait fait promettre au début de moins de juillet de se conduire de façon naturelle. Ces derniers, compréhensifs, avaient opiné du chef.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de ce voyage, les nerfs à vifs, il se tordait les mains. Ses amis ne semblaient pas s'agacer de ses interminables allées et venues sous leur nez, eux-même en proie à une humeur maussade. Hermione était plongée dans un sempiternel livre poussiéreux, Ron, fixait la vitre, d'un air grave. Azèle, quant à elle, était plongée dans une contemplation profonde et frénétique de sa petite gomme rouge, comme empreinte à la plus furieuse des réflexions. Harry s'attarda sur la vision de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs, d'une longueur qui ne semblait jamais en finir, tout en continuant sa marche colérique. Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle. Son état étant déjà assez nerveux comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il en aurait été si elle n'était pas venue lui rendre visite dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, au début de l'été. Il y pleurait sans retenue, sans fierté mal placée, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient les unes après les autres sur son visage, se demandant avec rage pourquoi il ne pouvait avoir comme tout le monde, une présence qui guide ses pas ? Pourquoi l'amour d'un parent ne lui était pas déchu ? Quand alors, Azèle avait posé sa main blême sur son épaule. Elle l'avait pénétrée de son regard émeraude dans lequel il s'était noyé sans restrictions. Quand alors, elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots que seule une autre orpheline pouvait prononcer. Quand alors, elle lui avait serré la main dans un geste ultime de réconfort. Quand enfin, elle lui avait remis une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles en place. Harry avait sentit la chaleur revenir dans son corps.

 _La nuit avait été trop longue._

Il l'avait prit dans ses bras, comme pour sceller la chaleur qu'elle avait instillé en lui. Et Harry avait rapproché son visage du sien, et pour la deuxième fois leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. A ce souvenir, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Oui. Ce genre de douleur ne pouvait être apaisée par n'importe qui. Seule une âme avançant dans la solitude était capable de trouver les mots justes, le bon regard, le bon touché. Azèle Keller était cette personne pour lui. Elle avait grandit dans un orphelinat dans une petite bourgade du sud de la France et n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Personne n'avait voulu l'adopter. Les couples qui l'avait recueillie chez eux, l'avait aussitôt ramenée à l'orphelinat. Effrayés par les choses étranges qu'elle faisait, la petite fille avait grandit en se sentant anormale. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes qui habillaient son visage blême lorsque le quatuor s'était retrouvé sur le quai neuf trois quart. Azèle n'était resté que peu longtemps au repère Weasley, elle avait passé la plus grande partie de ses vacances en France, expliquant avoir besoin de retrouver son pays d'origine. Hermione, avait été tout aussi frappée qu'Harry, et lui avait demandée comme elle se sentait, qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. Elle avait haussé les épaules, expliquant essuyer des crises d'insomnies. Le fait était notoire, la jeune française était en combat permanent avec ses nuits, vieille ennemie. Alors, ils se contentèrent de ses dires, ne cherchant pas plus loin.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley et Neville Lomdubat se tenaient dans l'encadrement.

\- Vous êtes là ! s'exclama Ginny tout en rentrant et prenant place aux côté de son frère. Elle lança un regard mauvais à Azèle, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée.

\- Chicaneur ! Quelqu'un veut le chicaneur ? demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse, tout en regardant dans le vide, comme si elle s'adressait à personne en particulier.

Mais le train prit un virage trop serré et Neville trébucha, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase par la même occasion. Dans sa chute, il avait lâché son scrutoscope, qui s'explosa dans un milliers de morceaux et d'étincelles rouges grincheuses et émit un sifflement suraigu dans son éclatement. Tous durent se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles tant le bruit était insupportable. Lorsque le bruit cessa, Hermione et Ginny tentait d'aider Neville à se relever tandis qu'Azèle se leva brusquement.

\- Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! cria-t-elle les poings fermés.

Tous regardèrent la jeune femme, ébahis par sa brusque colère. Certes, Azèle Keller était réputée pour son mauvais caractère et sa patience plus que limitée, mais elle se contenait avec ses amis.

\- Tu devrais dormir, Azèle, conseilla Ron moqueur.

La sorcière se rassit en soufflant un «oui». Cho Chang arriva précipitamment dans le compartiment.

La bande d'amis entendirent alors des gens courir dans le train, d'autres criaient. Le bruit qu'avait émit le scrutoscope semblait avoir été entendu avec la même intensité dans tout le locomotive et déjà une dizaine d'élèves s'entassait devant la porte, paniquée. Harry se leva.

\- Non, non, c'est juste le scrutoscope de Neville qui a explosé, dit-il les mains en avant, comme pour indiquer que tout allait bien.

Mais d'autres élèves se pressaient à la porte, bouleversés. Harry se répéta mais les cris redoublèrent dans le train. Les élèves semblaient perdre leur sang froid.

 ** _Les brebis bêlent. Le danger guette._**

Il sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea sur sa gorge.

Sa voix s'amplifiant devint assourdissante.

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque, seulement un malheureux scrutoscope qui a explosé en mille morceaux sur le sol de mon compartiment. Calmez-vous, tout va bien !

Ils attendirent quelques instants en se regardant anxieux. Le calme revint petit à petit, les élèves rentrant dans leur compartiment respectif. Certains lâchaient des longs soupirs de soulagement.

\- Bah dis donc ! s'exclama Ginny les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, tout ça c'est de ma faute, dit Neville en regardant le sol honteux.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un accident, ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde, rassura Harry en lui faisant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Ron explosa de rire en tapant du pied.

\- On aurait dit Dieu le père, avec ta voix tonitruante. « Ici Harry Potter», se mit-il à l'imiter avec une voix anormalement basse et forte. Ils ont dû flipper quand ils ont appris que Dieu était Harry Potter.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour. Un rire incontrôlable, qui lui permit de relâcher toute la tension qu'il accumulait depuis des semaines.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Ron, lui reprocha Hermione. Tout le monde est tendu. Nombres de parents ont rechigné à mettre leurs enfants à Poudlard après l'annonce de Dumbledore sur le retour de Voldemort. Ils ont vraiment eu peur, ne vous moquez pas.

\- Ho ça va, avoue le que c'était cocasse Hermione, lâcha le rouquin goguenard.

Elle lui lança un regard interdit.

\- C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, chuchota Azèle pour soi-même, excédée par tant de bêtise humaine.

Quand Drago Malefoy passa devant eux et se stoppa net, les regardant perplexe et repartit aussitôt. Hermione et Azèle se questionnèrent du regard. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Drago Malefoy de ne pas les insulter à la moindre occasion. Le survivant sentit son sang faire un tour dans son corps. Le passage du serpentard eut l'avantage de calmer son fou rire.

 _Le lion pressent le venin du serpent._

Harry se remit à faire les cents pas. Il était tourmenté d'un puissant pressentiment. Le père des jumeaux Malefoy, Lucius, était à Azkaban après avoir activement participé à la mort de son parrain. Furieux à cette pensée, il serra les poings dans ses poches, s'enfonçant les ongles dans sa peau. Et ses deux fils, de simples mangemorts en herbe, pourquoi seraient-ils revenus à Poudlard alors que leur cher mage noir était de retour ? Ils préparaient un mauvais coup. La bile qui remonta de son estomac était une preuve qu'il pensait juste. Il ne se trompait rarement, sachant où se trouvait le danger. Tel un lion, l'oeil aguisé. Il attendit que leurs visiteurs s'éclipsent pour faire part à ses amis de ses impressions.

\- Enfin, Harry, tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin là, rouspéta doucement Hermione. Si maintenant, les Malefoy, juste en passant devant toi deviennent suspects...

\- Elle a raison. Certes leur père est un mangemort mais eux ça reste des gamins aux yeux de Voldemort. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il leur donne une quelconque mission d'importance, déclara Ron.

\- Mais arrêtez, fustigea Harry, excédé. On parle des Malefoy là.

\- Oui, on parle de Drago Malefoy qui est passé devant notre compartiment et qui est juste une fouine rapporteuse. Pas de quoi être effrayé, se moqua Hermione qui ne comprenait pas Harry.

\- Tu oublies son jumeau, fit remarquer Harry qui perdait patience devant la connerie de ses amis.

\- Il faut avouer qu'il n'a jamais prit part à aucuns mauvais coup de son frère, nota Hermione.

\- Et toi Azèle tu en penses quoi ? demanda sèchement Harry ne se préoccupant pas de ce que venait de dire Hermione.

Cette dernière qui n'avait pas prit part aux échanges, leva nonchalamment les yeux de sa gomme rouge et reporta son regard sur le survivant.

\- Je pense qu'il faut faire attention à eux tout au long de l'année, on ne sait jamais. Mais pas de quoi paniquer avant l'heure.

C'en fut trop pour lui. Agacé de ne pas être comprit dans son intuition, son irritation prit une ampleur insupportable. Il soupira de rage et sortit du compartiment.

\- Besoin de faire un tour, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en sortant en claquant la porte plus que nécessaire.

Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qui ne quittait plus sa poche et s'enveloppa dans le tissu au toucher plus doux que des doigts caressant de l'eau. Obsédé par cette impression qui lui tordait les boyaux, il avait besoin d'agir, de trouver du concret, d'en avoir le coeur net. Il n'avait rien fait de tout l'été, et c'était inacceptable. Il devait frapper à son tour le camp ennemi. Voldemort était de retour et lui avait été au chaud chez les Weasley. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne rien faire. Il avança d'un pas rapide et décidé vers la direction qu'avait emprunté Drago Malefoy quelques temps plus tôt. Dans un pincement au coeur, il découvrit le compartiment dans lequel ce dernier était assis, en face de son jumeau. Malgré son énervement, Harry en fut interloqué. Les jumeaux Malefoy n'étaient pas réputés proches. Rarement on les trouvait en tête à tête. Il eut tout à loisir de contempler leur similarité parfaite, sauf que l'un possédait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, lisse et que l'autre arborait une tignasse couleur dorée et bouclée. En un mot sauvage. Malgré leur physique un monde semblait les opposer. L'un était d'un caractère nerveux, arrogant et les traits tirés par la suffisance et la haine, tandis que l'autre était fait de glace. Son regard exprimait une dureté non réprimée. Aucunes émotions ne semblaient trahir ses traits. Harry ne put s'empêcher de les comparer aux jumeaux Weasley, qui n'étaient qu'amitié et complicité entre eux. Il se demanda si l'éducation d'une famille vouée à la magie noire expliquait ce manque de chaleur entre deux jumeaux dont on disait le lien si particulier.

Draughar Malefoy se sentait harassé. Il espérait arriver au plus vite à Poudlard afin de s'allonger dans des draps frais, pour soulager son corps meurtri. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son jumeau qui regardait la fenêtre, la mine renfrognée, acariâtre. Nerveux le Drago. Draughar savait pertinemment ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête. Ce qu'il devait arriver, l'inéluctable, s'accomplissait en fin de compte. Certaines personnes ne pouvaient se battre contre leur destin, même s'ils le souhaitaient. Dégoutté, mais ne laissant rien transparaître, il regarda à son tour la fenêtre, à travers laquelle on ne voyait rien d'autre que le déferlement furieux des dieux sur le monde. La porte s'ouvrit et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se retourner, le compartiment fut envahit d'une fumée blanche opaque et quelque chose semblait éclater à de multiples reprises sur le sol. Drago se leva, tout colère et rouvrant à nouveau la porte, mit un coup de pied au pétard-à-magie qui s'évertuait à continuer d'exploser. Draughar regardait la porte, perplexe. Sûrement, des premières années ou des élèves essayant de leur faire comprendre comme les Malefoy, partisans de Voldemort, n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Drago se rassit, semblant exténué par cet incident. «Stupide gamin» cracha-t-il en croisant les bras.

Draughar passa une main dans sa folle chevelure et ferma les yeux essayant de faire le vide en lui. Mais ses sens exagérément en exergue ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Le bruit du train, le bruit de la pluie, le bruit de la respiration de Drago, le bruit de son coeur qui pulsait le sang dans son corps. Il prit une grande respiration pour ne pas perdre pied quand son jumeau lui adressa la parole.

\- Alors, tu ne me racontes pas ?

Drago lui lançait un regard anxieux.

 _L'acier contre l'acier._

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Drago.

Il vit son frère se vexer par ce manque de confidences. Non, il n'y avait rien à dire. Dire quoi ? La perdition ? Le chemin de croix ? La maltraitance infligée à son corps ? Que des futilités inutiles.

\- Tu as bien changé, pestiféra Drago.

Draughar sentit son estomac se contracter. Changer non, il est bien là le problème. Supporter ce qu'il était au jour le jour, voici son combat perpétuel.

\- Non, j'ai simplement recouvrer ma vraie nature.

Drago grimaça, visiblement mal à l'aise, par ce que venait de dire son semblable. Draughar ne put s'empêcher de se préoccuper pour son jumeau. Il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, les mains liées.

\- Toi, par contre, je crois que tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago le regarda interdit, de biais. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ouvrit la bouche mais le train s'arrêta brusquement, et un sifflement trop strident au goût de Draughar alerta les passager de l'arrivée à Poudlard. Dans le brusque arrêt des machines, la valise de Drago tomba au sol dans un bruit sec. Les deux Malefoy entendirent un cri de douleur sur l'étagère à valise. Drago, lança un oeil suspicieux au-dessus de lui. Draughar ne put se sentir qu'excédé par la bêtise de Potter. La discrétion n'était pas son fort. Il mit sa cape autour de ses épaules et attrapa sa valise sur l'autre étagère. Il passa devant son frère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Amuses toi bien Drago.

Draughar Malefoy arriva à la sortie du train et huma l'air frais de la nuit, qui eut l'avantage de calmer son état pitoyable. Il avait subitement cessé de pleuvoir. Mais il vit Azèle Keller arriver vers lui, l'oeil visiblement inquiet. Il soupira. Elle devait sûrement chercher son Graal Potter. C'était bien les gryffondors ça, un pour tous, tous pour un. Cette attitude l'irritait au plus haut point. Il réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mêle des affaires de son jumeau avant qu'il n'en est finit. La jouer fine, être malin, vif d'esprit. Car, on peut reprocher ce que l'on veut aux lions, leurs femmes étaient intelligentes.

Elle arrivait déjà à son niveau, et il entendit un bruit sourd dans le compartiment dans lequel il était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Alors, Keller, tu rentres au bercail ? Tu abandonnes ta clique de lions enragés, tu as enfin compris que vous n'aviez aucune chance face à Voldemort ?

 _La malignité du singe. Le sang froid du serpent_

Elle s'arrêta nette, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce fut une mauvaise stratégie somme toute, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de lancer des pics à la Drago, elle allait se douter de quelque chose. Mais dans l'urgence et l'état de fatigue extrême dans lequel il était, il n'avait su trouvé mieux. Il constata qu'elle avait également l'air fatigué, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux d'un vert qu'il avait toujours trouvé... étranges. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à avoir de sacrés nuits. Elle le regarda durement et il vit de la colère poindre dans ses iris.

\- Bouges de là Malefoy, sinon tu risquerais de ne pas apprécier le traitement de ma baguette sur ton corps.

Le blond aperçut alors son frère sortir par une autre porte. Mais la gryffondor, d'une patience semblant quasi-inexistante, le bouscula pour rentrer dans le train. Draughar se sentit foudroyé. La bête hurla, sa violence ne put se contenir davantage. La haine s'empara de tous ses membres, ses pupilles se rétrécirent à une vitesse affolante, sa jugulaire battait au rythme effréné de son coeur. Ne supportant pas d'avoir été menacé puis bousculé, avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il enserra le bras de la sorcière et l'expulsa sans contenir sa force dans le mur d'en face dans le train. Keller, qui avait émis un léger cri de douleur, s'était aussitôt reprise et lançait un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez quiconque jusqu'à présent. Elle ressemblait à présent, plus à un fauve qu'à un être humain. La tête légèrement baissée, elle regardait Draughar de façon assassine. Ils sortirent leur baguette d'un même mouvement.

\- Fatale erreur, murmura-t-elle dangereuse, semblant en proie à une folie mystérieuse.

 _Détruire, tout détruire._

Quand la voix de Luna Lovegood se fit entendre.

\- Mais que fais-tu ici Harry ?

 _Mais La Lune vint sauver le lion piégé._

Keller sembla retrouver pied avec la réalité et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la voix. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Malefoy avait disparu.


	3. Chapitre troisième

Chapitre 3 : Les émeraudes ne durent jamais longtemps

 ** _Avancer. Sourire. Marcher la tête haute, digne. Ne rien laisser transparaître. Cachées les gouttes noires suant dans mes veines. Marcher, relever la tête, les regarder se débattre, rire, simplement vivre alors que je me sens happée par la main putréfiée de la mort. Ravaler ce qui me ronge et m'anéantit minute après minute, jour après jour et ne me laisse pas de répit. Je fuis, je suis essoufflée, je sais que tomber signera ma mort, ma défaite, mon être aspiré par le néant. Alors, je fuis encore. Ignorer la douleur physique. Se lacérer de ses ongles pour oublier le Mal. Les rejoindre, recouvrer le masque de celle qu'ils ont connu jusqu'à maintenant._**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée traversa d'un pas rapide la cour menant à la grande salle. La pluie s'abat sur elle, hargneuse comme autant de reproches d'un amant trompé. Une fois à l'abri, la silhouette accentua son pas. Les mains jointes, cachées par le long tissu de sa cape, la capuche rabattue bas, on ne peut distinguer un visage. Un fantôme. Une ombre. Un premier année qui retournait dans sa salle commune s'effraya à la vue de la silhouette et changea de couloir.  
Puis, un mouvement trop brusque, un touché trop violent. La silhouette avait sorti sa baguette d'un geste rapide et menaçait la carotide d'un grand roux.

 ** _Les émeraudes disparaissent_**

\- Azèle, c'est moi ! s'écria Ronald Weasley, effrayé par l'attaque de son amie.  
La jeune femme qui lui fit face se détendit, ses yeux redevinrent deux bijoux éclatants sur fond d'une peau pâle et elle abaissa sa baguette.  
\- Désolée, Ron, tu m'as surprise.  
Ce dernier se décrispa et souffla de soulagement. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.  
\- On est en guerre, Ron, fut la seule explication de son amie.  
Ron la contempla interdite. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Est-ce donc la guerre qui transformait les gens ainsi ? Il voulut lui dire que dans ce château, la guerre n'existait pas, qu'il fallait qu'elle se décontracte, mais la vue d'un groupe de serpentards plus loin le ravisa. Il se mordit la joue, l'air désolé. Des mangemorts, voilà ce qu'ils étaient ou ce qu'ils allaient devenir sous peu. Peut-être, avait-elle raison au fond, le château ne serait-il plus cet havre de paix ?  
\- Allons manger, finit-il par lui dire en posant une main sur son dos pour qu'elle avance à ses côtés.  
Azèle serra la mâchoire. Elle venait exactement de faire ce qu'elle redoutait. Le regard désolé que lui avait lancé Ron avait fait office de coups de poignards dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et ce immédiatement.

Ce matin-là, jour de rentrée, c'était l'effervescence dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves discutant avec passion de leur emploi du temps ou des examens à la fin de l'année. Azèle enleva sa cape dégoulinante et s'assit aux côté d'Hermione qui l'attendait avec impatiente, pour pouvoir parler de leur nouveau emploi du temps.  
\- Azèle ! Mais où étais-tu ? lui demanda t-elle scandalisée.  
Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, plus excitée que jamais par son nouvel emploi du temps.  
\- Regardes, on a cours d'arithmétique deux fois par semaine, ça va être super !  
Azèle en temps normal, aurait été ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Mais là, elle ne sentit que son ventre se tordre. Elle arbora un sourire satisfait à l'égard d'Hermione, et se força à lui répondre sur le même ton. Ron, pendant ce temps là s'était assis auprès de Harry, qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, se pencha à son oreille.  
\- Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'Azèle est étrange ?  
\- Elle est toujours étrange, répondit Harry d'un ton monocorde en ne levant pas le nez du journal.  
Harry faisait semblant de ne pas avoir comprit la question, trop occupé à s'énerver sur un énième article qui faisait passer Dumbledore pour fou.  
\- Je suis sérieux.  
Ron lui relata brièvement l'incident qu'il venait de se produire dans la cour. Harry leva les yeux vers son ami Ron, sourcils levés, visiblement surpris. Ce dernier hocha de la tête comme pour appuyer la véracité de ses propos.  
\- Si, c'est vrai, je la trouve... commença Harry.  
\- Parano ! compléta Ron vivement.  
Azèle et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps vers Ron.  
\- Qui est parano ? demanda Hermione, contrariée, se sentant visée par les éternels pics de Ron. Tout ça parce que je suis contente d'aller en arithmétique et en runes anciennes ?  
\- Non, je crois qu'il parle de moi, dit Azèle en posant sa main sur le poignet de son amie pour la calmer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci ? demanda Ron en faisant une légère grimace à Hermione, comme pour lui dire «tu t'es bien trompée ma vieille».  
La Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffée grimaça à son tour en direction de Ron. Azèle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Cette question l'agaçait au plus haut point et elle ne voulait aucunement se justifier. Elle s'était réveillée en sueur, les draps dispersés autour d'elle, la baguette en main. Elle n'avait pu se rendormir et des images de ses multiples cauchemars ne cessaient de lui réapparaître. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de faire un tour près du lac, bien qu'il faisait encore nuit et que la pluie tombait drue.  
\- C'est vrai, demanda Hermione, qui décida de mettre un peu de côté son euphorie pour la rentrée. Quand je me suis réveillée tu n'étais déjà plus là !  
La jeune femme sentit le regard pesant de ses trois amis et consentit à leur répondre. Après tout ce n'était pas de leur faute.  
\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air, déclara-t-elle en se servant un toast.  
\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda Harry dont l'inquiétude transparaissait sur son visage.  
Elle plongea son regard vert dans le sien tout aussi vert. Ce n'était néanmoins pas le même vert. Les yeux d'Azèle faisait penser à deux émeraudes intenses qui semblait pouvoir électriser quiconque se perdrait dans son regard. Ceux d'Harry était plus clairs et plus vifs.  
Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter aujourd'hui et bien que ses amis ne lui voulaient que du bien, il lui en demandait trop pour l'instant.  
\- Peut-être devrais-tu allée voir Madame Pomfresh, elle doit bien avoir des potions pour passer des nuits paisibles ? suggéra Hermione.  
\- Bonne idée, admit la jeune sorcière. Il faut y aller, le cours de potion va commencer.  
Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
\- Ok. Allons-y alors, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Azèle.  
Les deux garçons ne semblèrent pas décider à quitter à la table.  
\- On a encore 10 minutes, expliqua Ron en croisant le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.  
\- Oui et il faut 5 minutes pour y aller, dit cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Harry avait replongé dans la gazette du sorcier. Les deux amies se levèrent d'un seul chef, et partirent sans eux, trop habituées au fait que les garçons traînent des pieds dès qu'il fallait en cours.

Draughar Malefoy était adossé contre un mur, attendant le nouveau professeur des potions, Slughorn. Un vieux croûton qui aime s'entourer des gens qui compte avait-il conclu après sa petite enquête. Ce changement de professeur l'amusait grandement, et il était impatient de voir ce que valait Rogue dans le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. Quel clown celui-là, pensa-t-il, il va se pavaner partout, tellement fier d'avoir réussi à enfin décrocher ce poste. Draughar avait passé une bonne nuit, il se sentait en meilleure forme aujourd'hui, son corps se remettait du mauvais traitement infligé, et dans ce château, il se sentait bien.C'était le seul endroit où il se fut senti en harmonie avec lui-même, bien qu'il devait fréquenter un nombre incalculable d'abrutis, à commencer par les élèves de sa maison. Les yeux fermés, ils les entendaient pinailler, sûrement l'arrivée des gryffondors qui les mettaient dans tout leurs états. Il nota le silence inhabituel de son jumeau. Il consentit à ouvrir un oeil et s'aperçut que c'était Granger et Keller qui étaient la risée des quolibets de ses congénères. Il croisa les bras. Il avait complètement oublier son altercation avec la jeune femme aux cheveux longs, trop apaisé et absorbé à profiter de son retour et de son lit. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui chercherait pas des noises, il ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur son sujet. D'ailleurs, elle réagissait au quart de tour aux moqueries des verts et argents. Elle s'était avancée d'un pas vers eux, abandonnant son amie qui se dirigeait à présent vers les toilettes. Keller les défiait tous du regard, elle ressemblait à une lionne prête à assaillir ses ennemis. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec si peu de sang froid et sa haine qu'il pouvait voir battre sur sa tempe l'irritait. Il sentit sa propre colère ressurgir à la vue de la sienne. Oublié la paix dans son corps. C'est quoi son problème à cette fille ? Pas réputée la plus aimable, mais de là à vouloir en découdre avec tout le monde pour une petite remarque puérile, c'était ridicule. Il se demanda aussitôt pourquoi il réagissait ainsi à sa présence. Il perdait vite le contrôle de lui-même quand elle était dans les parages depuis la veille, fait nouveau à étudier. La violence qu'il avait eu envers elle hier soir ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était gratuit et aurait pu le mettre en mauvaise posture à Poudlard, chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Quand son fichu regard à la couleur étrange se posa sur lui. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le jaugeant de haut en bas, il vit ses pupilles rétrécirent. Il remarqua que, discrètement elle s'était saisie de sa baguette dans sa poche. Décidément, son pressentiment disait vrai. Elle s'avançait désormais vers lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Draughar lui lança un regard hautain dont seuls les Malefoy ont la recette. Il lui fit un rictus mauvais pour la provoquer. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments : d'une part il voulait savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce dont elle était capable, parce qu'au fond de lui il souhaitait ardemment rejeter toute sa haine sur quelqu'un, et cette personne pouvait être elle. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres des professeurs, il a bien trop de choses à faire ici sans attirer l'attention. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

 ** _La bête assoiffée prenait le contrôle et choisissait la haine, la raison n'a rien à faire dans le monde noir_**

Doucement, il décroisa les bras et se saisit de sa propre baguette.  
Mais Potter décida pour lui la raison, posant sa main sur le bras de sa chère et tendre, il les fit sortir de leur transe.  
\- Azèle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
Elle se tourna vers Harry qui lançait quant à lui un regard froid à Draughar. Après tout, il avait participé passivement à la vengeance de Drago la veille. Malefoy faussant de se sentir nullement concerné rentra dans la salle en haussant avec dédain des épaules. Harry regarda Azèle avec un regard interrogateur.  
\- Laisse le, lui et son frère ce sont deux ratés, lui dit-il se dirigeant vers la salle.  
\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. Ron et Hermione les attendaient au bas de la porte de cours.

***

Harry et Ron qui n'avaient pas prévu de prendre ce cours, n'avaient pas de livres. Le nouveau professeur des potions leur désigna une armoire dans laquelle il restait justement deux livres. Ils se battirent brièvement pour savoir lequel aurait le livre en meilleur état. A la vue déconfite d'Harry, Azèle comprit qu'il avait perdu. Il lui fit un sourire, bon perdant, et elle lui rendit un sourire faible. Même sourire lui était trop demandé aujourd'hui. Le retour à la réalité avait été brusque et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait à vouloir attaquer quiconque ces derniers temps. Elle rentrait dans une sorte d'état frénétique où plus rien n'existait et quand elle avait posé les yeux sur son assaillant de la veille, le peu de contrôle qui lui restait s'était envolé. Elle n'entendait plus que son sang courir dans son corps habité d'un sentiment maléfique. Elle ne put continuer ses sombres pensées puisque Slughorn annonçait que Dumbledore, ayant à cœur de dissiper toute haine entre les deux maisons en ce temps de crise, souhaitait créer des binômes pour toute l'année : un gryffondor et un serpentard. Toute la classe se mit à s'insurger face à cette nouvelle.  
\- J'ai déjà composé les groupes, expliqua le professeur qui s'attendait visiblement à cette réaction. Votre venu Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley sont les bienvenus. Il y avait deux serpentards de trop. De ce fait, Monsieur Potter se retrouvera avec Monsieur Crabbe et Monsieur Weasley vous serez avec Monsieur Zabini.  
Les deux amis pestèrent tandis que les deux serpentards leurs faisaient des gestes obscènes.  
\- Si vous recommencez Messieurs Crabbe et Zabini, c'est 50 points de moins pour votre maison.  
Puis le professeur continua à désigner les duos d'une année. Hermione se retrouva avec Pansy Parkinson et ne put s'empêcher de tirer une moue de dégoût. Cette année sera peut-être moins amusante finalement. Le pauvre Neville se vit échoir Drago Malefoy. Il pinça les lèvres, cette année quant à lui, allait être difficile. Mais le blond ne réagit quasiment pas à cette information. Le cœur d'Azèle cessa de battre à l'annonce de son duo : Draughar Malefoy. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Ses amis se retournèrent vers elle et ils lui chuchotèrent un «bon courage». Elle se retourna et vit ce dernier assis au fond de la salle qui ne réagissait pas à cette nouvelle, arborant à nouveau son masque impassible. Ses boucles blondes tombaient nonchalamment sur son front et il regardait son livre de potion avec un intérêt travaillé. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Azèle. Cette dernière prit ses affaires d'une main sans le lâcher du regard. Une fois à sa table, elle s'assit lourdement.  
\- Gardes tes envies de meurtre pour un autre moment, Keller, commença Malefoy de sa voix tout aussi imperturbable que son visage de pierre. Je tiens à avoir une bonne note.  
\- Si tu crois que je vais me taper une note de merde juste pour te contrarier Malefoy, c'est mal connaître ma force de volonté.  
Elle soutint son regard. Il eut un sourire mauvais.  
\- Et bien soit, c'est parti.  
Ils travaillèrent en se parlant le minimum nécessaire. Au bout de vingt minutes, Azèle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était agréable de travailler avec lui. Elle était douée pour les potions et passait le plus clair de son temps à rattraper les bourdes de ses amis. Mais sa patience était limitée. Néanmoins, Malefoy était lui également doué dans les potions et son travail était propre et méticuleux. Avec contentement, elle constata qu'ils avançaient vite et efficacement. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacée par sa présence, respirait plus fortement que d'habitude pour essayer de calmer la colère qui brouillait son cerveau.  
L'altercation de la veille avait été comme un pas de trop dans la folie qui la ravageait.

 ** _La folie consume les veines_**

Elle avait un furieux besoin de s'en prendre à cette bande d'abrutis, alors quoi de mieux que lui ? Fils du mangemort responsable de la mort de Sirius Black. De plus, l'incident d'hier était une excuse inespérée pour pouvoir délivrer toute la rage qui criait au fond d'elle.  
 _  
_ ** _Laisser le maléfice sortir_**

La jeune femme constata qu'il lui lança un regard en biais.  
\- Quoi Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton mauvais.  
\- Rien, je me disais que tu travaillais bien pour une personne qui n'a pas grandit avec la magie.  
Azèle cessa de triturer la plante sur laquelle elle s'acharnait depuis cinq bonnes minutes et regarda droit devant elle, le regard furieux, se pinçant les lèvres pour se contenir. Elle sentit son sang bouillir et accélérer sa course dans ses veines. Venant d'un Malefoy, c'était une insulte quant à sa condition de sang qu'il considérait comme «impur». Azèle ne savait peu de choses sur ses parents, seulement que sa mère était une sorcière et que son père était un moldu.

 ** _Orpheline. Pour seule compagnie_** **sa** ** _présence_**

Elle fut tout d'un coup prise de panique, Draughar Malefoy lui chuchotait dans l'oreille et elle ne l'avait pas vu s'avancer vers elle.  
\- J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que tu aurais fait avec ta baguette tout à l'heure.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait de la provoquer, c'était plus fort que lui, elle le mettait dans un état de nerf incompréhensible, la trouvant au plus haut point agaçante. Elle se retourna doucement, leurs visages désormais proches. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le serra avec force, enfonçant ses ongles sans ménagement dans la peau du blond.  
\- La prochaine fois que tu me parles dans l'oreille, je te pète les os. Et si tu continues à m'emmerder tu sauras très vite ce que je prévois pour toi avec ma baguette, comme tu dis, menaça-t-elle sur le même ton suave.  
La dureté de son regard ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses dires. Quiconque aurait été effrayé par telles menaces, Azèle Keller avait le don de glacer le sang à ses ennemis. Mais lui sentit le monstre en lui se régaler. Il eut un léger sourire angélique et leva un sourcil.  
\- Alors, on le saura bientôt.

Le cours s'acheva et ils eurent la note maximale.


	4. Chapitre quatrième

**Chapitre 4 : Les chiens scabreux aboient sur le monstre**

 ** _Courir, plus vite, plus fort. Courir. Se retourner et voir ses chiens affamés, les babines retroussées, la bave sur les crocs, brûlaient le pavé de leurs pattes enflammées. Courir mais courir. La falaise me stoppa net, faillir tomber dans l'abîme. Et ces chiens de l'Enfer m'entourant. Le feu partout. L'abîme de l'Enfer. Des créatures hurlent mi humaines mi animales en bas. Puis je me consume moi-même, mon ventre n'est plus que braise ardente. J'hurle. Que quelqu'un me sauve_**

Deux grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement. Azèle en sueur se réveillait d'une nuit agitée. Ses draps étaient encore dans un piteux état. Elle avait lancé un sort d'assourdissement à ces rideaux afin qu'Hermione cesse d'entendre ses cris les nuits de cauchemars et surtout pour avoir à éviter de se justifier. La jeune femme se mit sur son séant et regarda droit devant elle. Mais elle ne voyait rien, les yeux grands ouverts, une main refermée sur sa poitrine, la jeune femme était vide, comme pas complètement revenue de son rêve. D'un geste lent, presque irréel, elle poussa l'un des rideaux de son lit et regarda l'heure sur son réveil. 6h. Elle se rallongea sur son lit doucement, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, précautionneusement, comme si le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal. Les yeux ouverts, elle regarda un point fixe jusqu'à ce que sa camarade se réveilla.

 ** _Azèle avait cauchemardé. Azèle se perdait_**

La jeune femme était, comme après chaque nuit de tourment, d'une humeur massacrante. Elle fut forcée de constater qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cacher son état à ses amis. Incapable d'afficher correctement un sourire, elle profita que ce soit samedi pour s'isoler. Elle n'avait pas rêver depuis le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle se posa contre un arbre, en face du grand lac. L'infinitude de l'eau avait l'avantage de calmer son état. Elle sortit sa gomme de la poche de sa chemise et entreprit une contemplation nerveuse et tourmentée du petit morceau rouge, qu'elle ne cessait de faire bouger entre ses doigts. Le ciel était lourd et menaçant. Tout comme son âme.

 ** _Mais quelle âme ?_**

Elle sentait son estomac se tordre, une perpétuelle griffe malfaisante ne cessait de l'érafler en son sein. Doucement, insidieusement, secrètement, la créature ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Azèle réfléchissait, essayant vainement d'oublier le silencieux supplice opéré dans ses entrailles. Pourquoi s'était-elle toujours sentie différente de ses amis ? et pourquoi aujourd'hui, alors que le monde partait à vau-l'eau, elle se sentait elle aussi partir en désastre. Elle se contrôlait de moins en moins bien. Plus elle grandissait et plus elle sentait ses pouvoirs s'accentuer, se développer de façon monstrueuse. Mais aujourd'hui, les cauchemars lui faisaient perdre toute domination sur eux. Épuisée, ombre d'elle-même, elle était dans l'incapacité physique de les contenir à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se sentait alors irascible, et dans ces moments tout était prétexte à bagarre comme le lundi dernier avec Malefoy. Un furieux besoin de faire mal. Faire souffrir. L'effroi s'empara d'elle à cette pensée.

Des voix la firent sortir de ses réflexions. Elle regarda derrière l'arbre. Crabbe, Goyle et deux autres serpentards, essayaient de racketter des premières années. Face à ce spectacle, la jeune femme sentit la colère vibrer à nouveau dans son corps. Elle se leva d'un bond et prit sa baguette rangée dans sa poche et s'avança avec vivacité vers la quatuor infernal.

\- Alors les quatre abrutis, on se sent tellement insignifiant qu'on essaie de reprendre consistance en effrayant des gamins de 11 ans ?

Les quatre serpentards se retournèrent vers elle, Crabbe qui tenait par le col un enfant aux boucles rousses, le lâcha et regarda en biais son camarade Goyle comme pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas tout compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Néanmoins, il avait très bien saisi son ton méprisant. Un des serpentards dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, la menaça de sa baguette.

\- Je serais vous, je me barrerais pour éviter toute effusion de violence.

Azèle savait ce qu'elle disait, elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser de ce dernier mois trop difficile à gérer pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'expulser toutes cette maudite magie qui la torturait et la tuait de l'intérieur. Mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'à où elle serait capable d'aller si elle se laissait aller, et ça elle le redoutait plus que tout. Mais l'abruti ne sembla avoir compris son avertissement, et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer un sort. Elle fut plus rapide.

\- Expelliarmus !

Les quatre baguettes finirent dans sa main la seconde d'après. Ils se regardèrent, bouches ouvertes, se demandant ce qu'il valait mieux faire : s'enfuir ou s'enfuir ? Mais Azèle se sentit perdre le contrôle, était-ce le pouvoir des cinq baguettes en sa possession qui la précipitait au bord du précipice. Elle ne le sut. Elle leur tourna le dos et se prit le visage d'une main.

\- Cassez-vous !

Les quatre serpentards ne se firent pas prier. Elle les entendit à peine s'enfuir lourdement vers le château, ainsi que les premières années qui pressentaient le vent tourner. La jeune femme respirait fortement, sa poitrine ne cessait de se relever et de se recoucher violemment, le regard fou. Au prix d'énormes efforts, elle essayait de redevenir elle-même, quand elle entendit un bruit étrange. Elle lança un regard en biais et vit Malafoy Draughar l'applaudir lentement, sa robe de sorcier ondulant doucement autour de ses pieds.

\- Vraiment très impressionnant, Keller.

A sa vue, Azèle se sentit complètement partir. La haine pulsa rageusement dans ses tempes.

\- Mais tu n'auras pas cette chance avec moi, rajouta le blond.

Il avait abandonné son éternel masque d'impassibilité et ses yeux gris devenus aciers laissaient transparaître une sombre colère. Azèle souriait malgré elle à présent, ravie de la perspective du combat qui allait avoir lieu.

 ** _Chouette, la furie allait manger le serpent_**

\- Ce n'est pas de la chance, chuchota-t-elle.

Il souriait à présent, de toutes ses dents, il avait l'air plus mauvais que jamais. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être ravie de pouvoir se battre. Le vent avait cessé de souffler, comme si la Terre elle-même avait retenu sa respiration face au combat imminent.

Elle attaqua la première. Il contra le sort facilement. Mais Azèle sachant pertinemment qu'il l'éviterait le premier, en envoya un deuxième, coup sur coup, beaucoup plus puissant. Ce dernier le frappa de plein fouet et il fut éjecter deux mètres plus loin, se cognant contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il se remit sur pied dans un grognement et lança à la jeune sorcière un regard assassin.

\- Tu vas me le payer sale conne !

Azèle, peu affectée par la menace se contenta de dire d'un ton froid :

\- Comme je ne suis pas une lâche, comme vous les putains de mangemorts, elle accompagna ses dires par un coup de menton pour désigner Draughar, je ne me servirai que de ma propre baguette.

Elle lança avec violence les quatre baguette sur la pelouse. Le jeune homme qui s'était rapproché à pas lent vers la gryffondor, lui répondit :

\- Dommage, c'était ta seule source de salut.

D'un coup de baguette, il l'expulsa lui aussi à quelques mètres mais dans son vol plané elle cria «Diffinito». Elle s'écrasa violemment au sol, le souffle coupé. Mais sa seule obsession était Malefoy. Elle le vit saignant, une profonde entaille défigurant sa joue, tournant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Des centaines de branches mortes se relevaient du sol, lévitant. D'un autre geste de baguette, les branches s'élançaient tels des pieux à une vitesse folle vers elle. Instinctivement, de sa baguette et de sa main libre, elle créa une bulle protectrice qui changea le bois en copeaux inoffensifs.

-Azèle non !

Les deux ennemis tournèrent la tête et ils virent Hermione s'élancer vers son amie, suivie de près par Harry et Ron. Ils constatèrent également que de nombreux élèves s'étaient réunis autour d'eux, admirant le combat magique, à distance raisonnable. De sa main libre, Azèle lança un sort qui créa un mur invisible entre eux et ses amis.

\- Azèle, supplia Harry tout en se cognant au mur.

Mais cette dernière, folle de rage, avait déployé grand ses bras comme si elle allait prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras. Le visage de Malefoy se ferma lorsqu'il vit des centaines d'algues quitter les eaux du lac. La seconde d'après, la jeune femme commanda de sa baguette aux algues de se diriger sur Malefoy. Ces dernières l'enveloppèrent. Bras écartés, ne touchant plus le sol, le blond était captif des algues qui l'emmaillotaient presque entièrement, les pieds dans le vide, entre deux arbres.

La gryffondor s'approcha doucement de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors Malefoy, tu ramènes moins ta grande gueule de sang pur.

Elle avait comme craché le dernier mot. Ce dernier ne répondait pas et essayait de se libérer de sa prison ondine. Il avait toujours sa baguette en main, fermement greffé.

\- Astrictum vinculum !

L'homme sentit les liens se resserrer violemment sur lui, l'étouffant. Il commença vite à manquer d'air, suffoquant même. Il continua néanmoins à se débattre.

\- Apparemment il t'en faut plus.

De sa main libre, elle mima le geste de la strangulation et les liens se resserrèrent plus fort autour du cou du serpentard. Azèle entendait ses amis crier son nom, la sommant d'arrêter, mais elle semblait subjuguée par le spectacle qu'offrait la douce mort de Draughar Malefoy, qui ne se débattait plus qu'avec sa respiration dorénavant. Mais ce dernier rassembla le peu de souffle qui lui restait et murmura «Incendio». Ses liens prirent subitement feu, il se retrouva écraser au sol, en feu. Ne semblant pas remarquer qu'il allait prendre lui-même s'embraser, il regarda Azèle assassin, plus dangereux que jamais.

 ** _Chien de l'Enfer_**

D'un rapide coup de baguette, il se dégagea de ses lianes en feu. Il fit alors léviter la sciure précédemment engendrée par la gryffondor et prononça à voix basse une formule. Azèle lança une autre attaque mais c'était trop tard, la créature Malefoyenne était créée. Un géant de sciure de quatre mètres fit face à la jeune femme et prit le sort lancé en pleins dans les jambes. Un sort qui resta sans effet. Draughar sourit, respirant douloureusement. Sa vengeance allait faire mal.

 ** _Le serpent avale la lionne_**

Il ramena la baguette vers lui et de sa main libre souffla. Le souffle mit feu à la créature. Les élèves qui assistaient au spectacle commençaient pour la plupart à prendre peur. Le lieu était désolant, les algues continuaient de brûler, un géant de feu menaçait une jeune sorcière. Mais les deux assaillants ne voyaient rien, trop impatients de pouvoir blesser mortellement l'autre. Le géant fonça sur Azèle si rapidement, qu'elle dut se jeter sur le sol pour éviter le poing de l'énorme créature magique dans ses côtes. Elle se releva le plus vite possible mais la créature lui asséna un second violent coup de poing qui l'expulsa contre un tronc d'arbre. Sa tête se cogna sans ménagement et elle sentit du sang dans sa bouche. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur la douleur, la créature revenait déjà vers elle. Elle se releva vivement, la rage ne l'avait pas quittée, non la rage était décuplée. La créature allait encore une fois écraser son poing sur le corps frêle de la sorcière. Une fois le poing de la créature commençant à toucher la jeune femme, le temps se figea tout d'un coup. Quel étrange tableau que celui-là, une informe créature prête à frapper une jeune femme, le poing figé sur son corps. Pourtant, elle ne prit feu. Un phénomène étrange naquit. Des milliers d'étincelles oranges s'échappèrent du monstre et entrèrent en Azèle. Le phénomène qui avait commencé de manière lente, s'accéléra subitement, jusqu'à ce que les contours de la jeune femme devinrent flous à l'œil nu.

 ** _Azèle aspirait. Azèle mangeait la magie animant la créature à l'intérieur d'elle-même_**

Quand le phénomène cessa subitement. Pendant une seconde, tout sembla figé à nouveau. Le géant toujours le poing sur le corps de la jeune sorcière et celle-ci droite comme un I, attendant. Quand cette dernière se mit à hurler avec force, la tête en arrière, la poitrine en avant, les bras tirés en arrière. Dans ce cri strident elle relâcha la magie qu'elle venait d'aspirer. Ce fut comme une onde de choc. La créature se désintégra en millier de copeaux qui s'éparpillèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres. Les arbres alentours perdirent leurs feuilles et leurs épines, l'herbe se coucha comme soufflée par un vent inexistant, Draughar Malefoy, ainsi que tous ceux qui regardaient la scène tombèrent sous la violence du phénomène. Même quelques vitraux du château se brisèrent. Mais le jeune homme se releva immédiatement, redoutant une attaque de la gryffondor. Il ne devait pas la laisser avoir le dessus, surtout après cette démonstration de force qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

 _ **Le chien reniflait le danger** _

Mais cette dernière l'attendait, le regard noir de magie, baguette levée.

\- Cessez ! Immédiatement !

Ils reconnurent la voix du directeur mais n'osèrent bouger, de peur que l'autre attaque. Dumbledore qui était désormais à côté d'eux les menaça :

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous désarmer de vos baguettes.

Ils baissèrent leur baguette d'un seul chef, tout en continuant à se toiser avec aigreur.

Les professeurs également présents, pressaient les élèves de rentrer au plus vite au château. Azèle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit le regard scandalisé d'Hermione et de Ginny, toutes deux une main sur la bouche. Ron, ouvrait la bouche comme un benêt et semblait avoir perdu la notice pour la refermer et Harry lui lançait un regard désolé. La scène du combat était ravagée. Les algues continuaient à prendre feu, éparpillée sur un hectare, les arbres, eux, étaient nus. Le sol était jonché de feuilles et de sciure, de telle sorte que l'herbe n'était plus visible. A cet aperçu, Azèle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et consentit à regarder Dumbledore, qui avait le visage fermé.

\- A l'infirmerie et en paix. Le professeur Mcgonagall vous accompagne pour éviter tout incident.


	5. Chapitre cinquième

**Chapitre 5 : Et le serpent eut choisi sa proie...**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie devenait de plus en plus difficile au fil des pas. Une fois l'adrénaline du combat évaporée, Azèle prit conscience de l'état général de son corps. Elle titubait plus qu'elle ne marchait, son dos n'était qu'un hématome géant, et sa tête s'avérait être lourde. Si lourde. Tout semblait faux, irréel, un rêve. Elle ne put que se sentir soulagée lorsqu'arrivée, elle put s'allonger. Ne plus avoir à supporter le poids de sa tête céphalée sur sa nuque était une sainte bénédiction. Elle se demanda par quelle miracle elle avait pu se traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh arriva. Madame Pomfresh était si floue. Mais que disait-elle ? Les mots qu'elle articulait était dans une langue étrange.

 _ **Azèle sombra. Azèle était blessée**_

\- Respirez là-dedans monsieur Malefoy. Ça va détendre votre gorge et faire revenir votre respiration à la normale.

Azèle se réveilla péniblement. Elle ne sut dire combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Elle analysa la situation et constata qu'il faisait toujours jour, et qu'elle portait toujours ses habits. L'assistante de l'infirmière, miss Tigry, s'occupait d'elle tandis que Madame Pomfresh soignait Malefoy Draughar. Elle en déduisit qu'elle s'était évanouie que quelques minutes. Ne se préoccupant aucunement des soins que lui prodiguait l'infirmière, elle tourna la tête. Cette dernière semblait beaucoup plus légère, bien qu'un mal de crâne tambourinait sans pitié sur les flancs de son cerveau. Elle vit Malefoy. Ses vêtements étaient brûlés par endroit. Il arborait une profonde entaille sur toute sa joue droite. Assis sur son séant, soutenu par l'infirmière d'une main dans son dos, il était en train de respirer dans un étrange objet violet transparent. Sa respiration était rauque, sifflante, difficile. Le cœur d'Azèle se contracta à ce son. Telle une morsure éjectant un venin âpre dans ses veines, elle réalisa qu'elle était à l'origine du piteux état du blond. Il éprouvait des difficultés à respirer à cause d'elle. Parce que quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait perdu le contrôle et avait décidé, sans remords et sans émotions, qu'il devait mourir. Elle revit les images. Lui, en train de suffoquer. Lui, en train de se débattre de ses lianes. Lui, en train de blêmir, de bleuir. Et elle, enserrant toujours ses liens, de plus en plus fort, intraitable, impitoyable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de dégoût envers elle-même.

 _ **Un jet de sang s'installe sur son visage de porcelaine**_

\- Ça va aller jeune fille, la rassura l'infirmière Tigry qui avait pris sa supplication pour de la douleur physique. Vous avez un traumatisme crânien mais d'ici une semaine vous serez entièrement remise.

Si seulement sa douleur pouvait n'être que physique... Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata que Malefoy, à présent allongé, respirait de nouveau normalement. Son visage était tourné vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Azèle eut un frisson, son visage était de nouveau redevenu ce mur de glace. La haine avait disparu. N'avait-il jamais aucune émotion ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'être allée à sa plus dangereuse magie et lui semblait nullement contrarié. Était-ce donc qu'une simple formalité pour un Malefoy d'user de magie dévastatrice au point d'en être nullement atteint ?

\- Allongez-vous sur le ventre, Miss Keller.

Cette dernière, soumise, obéit. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de douleur. Son dos lui faisait payer au centuple ce combat de fou. Elle se mordit la lèvre et serra fort le coussin sur lequel sa tête était posée. Sa fierté revenait, et elle ne voulait pas que Malefoy ait cette victoire sur elle. La minute qui suivit la jeune femme ne sentit rien de particulier se produire hormis la douleur qui disparut subitement.

\- Avez-vous finit Madame Pomfresh et Miss Tigry ?

C'était la voix de Dumbledore. Azèle se retourna urgemment et s'assit tout en ignorant superbement les battements douloureux contre sa boite crânienne. Les deux infirmières confirmèrent que les soins avaient été prodigué et se retirèrent. Le vieux sorcier se tenait debout, en face des deux lits, droit comme un I, sa longue chevelure d'argent lui descendant jusqu'à la taille.

\- Ce combat était une sottise sans nom...

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton mais quelque chose dans sa voix imposait le silence et le respect. La jeune femme déjà emplie de culpabilité se sentit à présent misérable. Draughar Malefoy qui s'était également assis sur son lit, regardait le vénérable sorcier de son visage de marbre.

\- Pas seulement car il aurait pu vous tuer l'un et l'autre, reprit le directeur. Mais également parce qu'il aurait pu mettre en danger toute personne trop près de vous, sans parler des dégâts matériels sur notre majestueux extérieur.

Azèle ne put soutenir plus longtemps la vue de Dumbledore et regarda ses pieds.

\- Regardez moi tous les deux, imposa le sorcier de sa voix doucereuse.

Ainsi, Malefoy n'était pas si fier que ça, et lui également éprouvait des difficultés à soutenir le regard du plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas et dit d'un ton grave, presque chuchotant :

\- Votre magie est puissante, très puissante. Lorsque la magie est forte, la personne détentrice se doit être maîtresse d'elle-même, sinon elle signerait sa perte et celle des gens qu'elle aime.

La dernière remarque eut comme un effet d'un poignard planté sans ménagement dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Même si vous avez eu le bon sens de créer un bouclier de protection autour de vous, un jour, peut-être, ce ne sera plus suffisant...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant les deux jeunes gens tout à loisir d'imaginer les dégâts. Azèle tressaillit. Elle n'avait donc pas été la seule à lancer un sort de protection. Malefoy également. Ce dernier regardait le directeur de son même regard impassible.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense jeune gens ?

\- Absolument rien, dirent d'une même voix les deux ennemis.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris, Malefoy un sourcil levé avant de replonger aussitôt dans le regard azur du directeur.

\- Seulement... Commença Malefoy hésitant. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez comme punition mais ne me renvoyez pas. S'il-vous-plaît.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot difficilement mais le suppliait bel et bien. Il regardait le directeur intensément et Azèle crut même lire une pointe d'appréhension sur ses traits. Dumbledore le contempla quelques instants, tout comme elle, il devait être surpris. Ainsi donc Draughar Malefoy était capable d'avoir des émotions autre que rage et colère et de mettre sa fierté de côté pour demander quelque chose à un autre être humain.

\- Vous serez tous deux punis, Monsieur Malefoy. Mais aucun de vous deux ne sera renvoyé de l'école.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, soulagé. Azèle restait ébahie face à tant de réactions provenant du blond.

\- La fréquence de votre punition sera bimensuelle. Vous l'effectuerez tous les deux, ensembles. Cela vous apprendra peut-être à vous supporter. Vos missions varieront et vos talents magiques pourront être très utiles le cas échéant. Peut-être apprendrez-vous à vous canaliser par ce biais ? Ça commence vendredi prochain.

Les deux jeunes sorciers ne réagirent pas à la nouvelle et Dumbledore commençait à partir. Azèle, dans un geste incontrôlé, leva un bras vers le directeur et se ravisa aussitôt. Elle hésitait. Fallait-il lui parler de ses rêves ? De ces brusques perte de contrôle ? Le danger qu'elle sentait insuffler dans son corps ? Mais déjà Dumbledore était parti.

D'un œil perplexe, le blond observait Keller. Pourquoi avait-elle levé le bras ainsi lorsqu'elle vit le directeur tourner des talons ? Et qu'était-ce donc que cette intense réflexion qui ravageait son visage ? Mais peu importait le comportement étrange de la gryffondor. Draughar Malefoy vainquant, souriait intérieurement. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Elle était la solution à son problème. Une seule question le taraudait : comment allait-il faire pour l'entraîner avec lui dans ses ténèbres ?

Elle entendit des bruits au loin, et le tambour reprit sa marche impitoyable dans sa boîte crânienne. Des bruits de pas, des gens qui courent. Azèle ne savait plus très bien si elle dormait, ou si elle était réveillée. Des voix éclataient autour d'elle, se répercutant en de multiples minuscules explosions électriques dans sa tête souffrante.

\- Moins fort, marmonna-t-elle.

Les voix se figèrent et elle sentit une main chaude lui caressant le bras.

La voix d'Hermione, douce, chaleureuse, réconfortante. Azèle consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Ses amis la regardent inquiets.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Ron.

\- Heu... et bien j'ai un traumatisme crânien mais ça va se résorber petit à petit.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas joué cavalier seul peut-être cela ne serait-il pas arrivé, reprocha Harry acerbe.

\- Harry ! rappela Hermione.

\- Tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé Azèle ? demanda sèchement Harry à la jeune femme allongée en ignorant délibérément Hermione.

La gryffondor sentit le poids des regards de ses amis sur elle. Comment expliquer qu'elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle de soi-même et qu'elle avait été prise de folie meurtrière ? Ils ne comprendraient pas. Eux, avaient toujours fait les bons choix, même dans les pires moments, ils n'avaient jamais été capable d'actes incriminables. D'actes honteux.

 ** _Tu es une honte_**

Même Harry, possédé par Voldemort, n'avait jamais perdu pied, n'avait jamais, ne serait-ce que souhaité faire du mal. Dans la rage, il avait jeté le sort doloris à Bellatrix, mais ne le voulant pas réellement, le sort avait été rompu. Et elle, une petite provocation, et elle devenait un monstre sanguinaire.

 ** _Tu es honte_**

Son estomac se tordit alors, tout d'un coup nauséeuse. Elle ne montra pas son émoi à ses amis et se contentait de répondre :

\- Il m'a énervée, une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'est battu.

\- Tu te fous de nous Azèle ? s'écria Ron, tout d'un coup excité. Ce n'était plus se battre ça ! C'était diabolique. Tu étais diabolique !

Ron était admiratif, mais Azèle sentit ses tripes se tordre aux dires du rouquin.

\- C'est vrai, ce que tu as fait avec ce troll... dit Harry visiblement toujours en colère contre son amie.

\- Un géant, rectifia Hermione.

\- Ce géant. C'était énorme.

\- N'en faites pas trop, rétorqua Azèle. Tout le monde l'aurait fait à ma place pour pas s'en prendre une, rien d'extrao...

\- Non mais tu plaisantes ? s'interloqua Hermione en se penchant en avant. Azèle, très peu de sorciers savent faire cela. Ce n'est pas une qualité que tous les sorciers ont. C'est comme le fourchelang, très peu savent le parler. Cette capacité que tu as est très rare.

Azèle ne supportait plus aucunes paroles. Sa bile ne cessait de monter et de descendre dans son œsophage.

\- Tu sous-entends quoi Hermione exactement ? arriva-t-elle à prononcer difficilement, redoutant d'entendre tout haut ce qui ne cessait de la tarauder.

\- Rien, Azèle, rien. Je dis juste que tu es une sacré sorcière avec de sacrés pouvoirs.

\- Comme Voldemort c'est ça que tu essaies de me dire Hermione ?

Elle avait craqué. Sa respiration se fit plus forte, le tambour dans sa tête devint insupportable.

Hermione resta pantoise face à la colère de la jeune femme aux yeux verts, ainsi que les deux garçons.

\- Mais enfin, dit Harry qui avait troqué sa colère pour la douceur, je parle fourchelang moi et je ne suis pas comme Voldemort. Toi non plus.

\- Bah oui, je te jure c'est pas ce que je cherche à te dire, reprit la gryffondor à la chevelure sauvage.

Azèle sentit le monstre griffer ses entrailles. Elle avait envie de tout exploser, de leur crier de partir, de la laisser seule dans son néant, dans son obscure antre. Pourtant, elle fit un effort surhumain.

\- Oui désolée, Hermione, je n'ai pas les idées claires avec cette migraine.

Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. La jeune femme aux yeux noisettes la regarda tendrement, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était pardonné. Harry et Ron lui firent des petites tapes dans le dos, c'était leur façon de dire qu'ils étaient là pour elle.

\- J'ai besoin de dormir...

Ses amis la regardèrent conciliants et s'en allèrent afin qu'elle puisse avoir un repos salvateur. Harry, avant de partir, lui ouvrit la main et y confia son petit morceau de gomme rouge et déposa un long baiser sur son front.

Elle attendit qu'ils soient partis, et d'un geste désespéré balança au sol tout ce qui était sur la table de nuit, c'est-à-dire en tout et pour tout un gobelet d'eau vide.

Draughar Malefoy qui était dans la salle de bain à la porte entrouverte pendant tout ce temps, n'avait rien raté. Il contracta la mâchoire, perdu. Il posa sa main sur le mur et se somma de réfléchir. Les échanges niaiseux entre tous les gryffondors ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé à trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur Keller. Mais une information intéressante avait réussi à en ressortir : elle flippait de ressembler à Voldemort. Ainsi donc, elle avait peur de ses pouvoirs.

 _ **Comme le petit garçon**_

Il fallait dire que ses pouvoirs semblaient incommensurables, et il avait remarqué qu'elle n'utilisait pas que sa baguette pour jeter des sorts. Sa main libre lui servait également et très peu savent faire cela. La baguette servant à canaliser au mieux la magie de la personne, il fallait une émotion intense pour qu'un acte magique puisse se produire sans le bout du bois. Certes, elle semblait folle de haine pendant le combat, mais cela n'expliquait pas le nombre de fois qu'elle avait usé de sa main. La première fois, elle avait lancé un sort de protection. D'accord, c'était faisable sous l'émotion mais encore. Ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Et la seconde fois, elle s'était servie de sa main pour l'étrangler un peu plus. Il tressaillit à ce souvenir.

 _ **Comme le petit garçon**_

Une fois, c'était limite acceptable, mais deux fois de suite, ce n'était plus une coïncidence. Sans parler de ce qu'elle avait fait de son monstre de feu. Elle avait littéralement aspiré toute la magie de sa création pour l'évacuer la seconde d'après. Les personnes capables d'une telle chose pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il était lui même très fort faisait parti de cette dizaine surdouée en magie, mais seul c'était du suicide. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus sur elle, et il n'allait pas la lâcher jusqu'à pouvoir la compromettre. Il continua de réfléchir... Si elle avait si peur de sombrer dans le mauvais côté, elle devait sûrement s'en vouloir, elle avait été à la limite de le tuer. De plus, c'était une fichue gryffondor, ils ont envie de distribuer le bien autour d'eux. Qu'ils sont ridicules ! Certes, il s'agissait de Keller, plus prompte à cogner et se poser des questions sur le bien-fondé de ces actes après. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas rien tout à l'heure. Elle ne l'avait pas simplement giflé. Il mit une main autour de son cou comme pour effacer ce désagréable souvenir. Il sentit sa tête tourner. Décidément, son combat avec Keller l'avait affaibli. Il décida de retourner se coucher, sans lancer une pique toute réfléchie :

\- Ce serait bien si tu arrêtais de foutre le boucan, j'aimerais bien dormir cette nuit. Tu me dois bien ça après avoir essayer de me tuer tout à l'heure.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as également essayer de me tuer, rétorqua-t-elle faiblement.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer de te dire ça... souffla le blond qui feignait un air blasé.

Il s'attendait à une énième explosion de colère de la gryffondor. Mais elle ne répondit rien, retournant sa tête dans ses mains. Raté, elle préférait se cloîtrer dans le silence. Il n'apprendrait décidément rien de plus ce soir. Il se tourna sur le côté en s'emmitouflant dans ses draps frais. Puis qu'elle aille se faire voir cette fichue conne ! Oui, Draughar Malefoy prenait toujours le dessus sur ses émotions. Et là, il avait mis sa colère et sa haine pour la jeune femme de côté afin de mener à bien ses futurs projets. Il avait sciemment oublier le mal qu'elle lui avait cruellement infligé à son corps. Certes, il se portait mieux depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, l'arrêt de la drogue expliquant cette amélioration. Mais personne ne le traitait comme elle avait osé faire. N'importe qui aurait payer le prix de cet affront, mais elle, non. Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est justement de cette personne dont il avait d'aide. Il ne se surprit même plus de l'ironie de la vie. Cette connasse se foutait toujours de votre gueule, un peu plus, un peu moins. Mais là, il fut tout d'un coup excédé. Fatigué et souffrant physiquement, il n'avait subitement plus envie de faire semblant, d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Il poussa un soupir de colère. Après tout, elle n'avait pas le monopole de l'emportement dans cette infirmerie. Quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement. C'était Keller. Portant une chemise de nuit de l'infirmerie blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux, ses cheveux lui tombant de part et d'autre de son visage pour finir à sa taille, le teint pâle, elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Ses yeux arborait un air grave.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'emporta le serpentard, visiblement à bout. Tu viens terminer ce que tu as commencé ?

Il la vit frémir et son regard devint implorant. Son foutu regard émeraude. Des saletés de phares dans la nuit.

\- Non Malefoy, non... sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge.

Mais Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de peine pour la jeune femme. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle vivait. Il le savait mieux que quiconque sûrement. Et elle semblait tellement fragile là, devant lui, dans sa stupide robe de chambre. Il attendit mais elle ne disait rien.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

Draughar Malefoy la regarda intensément. Il n'avait pas besoin d'excuses.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses Keller ? Moi je m'en tape. Et au fond de toi tu n'en as rien à foutre que je vive ou que je meure n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle faiblement, surprise.

Draughar fatigué de la voir dans cette torpeur se mit sur son séant et claqua ses doigts devant les yeux de la gryffondor.

\- Hé ho Keller, regarde moi !

Keller décontenancée obéit et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Malefoy. Mauvaise idée, pensa le blond tout en ne se laissant pas démonter.

\- Je suis Draughar Malefoy. Tu sais, les Malefoy, la famille vouée au plus puissant mage noir de ces derniers siècles. Le mec qui a essayé de te buter tout à l'heure comme tu l'as très bien fait remarquer. Pourquoi tu t'excuses merde ? Je vais te le dire puisque tu sembles complètement dans le pâté. Tu t'excuses parce que tu es capable de faire des trucs que tes petits lions sont incapables de faire. Et ça, ça te fout les boules. Moi aussi je me sais différent mais j'en fait pas un cas de conscience personnellement.

Azèle Keller tressaillit à nouveau.

\- Effectivement, cela m'importe peu que tu vives ou que tu meures, d'ailleurs le monde se porterait mieux sans des gens comme vous. Mais ça ne viendra pas de ma main !

Elle semblait avoir recouvert tous ces esprits. Malefoy se félicita intérieurement. Elle tourna les talons prête à partir.

\- A d'autres comme à ton petit copain Potter, ce genre de discours ça marche du tonnerre mais pas à moi Keller, la railla-t-il. Pas à quelqu'un comme moi.

Elle continua à partir vers son lit.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de croire que je suis comme toi, honnêtement, j'en ai rien à faire.

\- On sait tous les deux que tu m'aurais tué tout à l'heure si je n'avais pas été assez puissant. On sait tous les deux que tu n'avais aucun remord pendant que tu me voyais mourir sous ta magie.

La jeune femme se mit dans son lit, ne semblant pas réagir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle lui tourna le dos. Draughar souriait car il savait qu'il touchait juste. Et s'il ne pouvait pas se venger sur elle par un sort dévastateur, il pouvait bien prendre sa revanche avec les mots. C'était la spécialité de son frère cependant. Mais là, il comprenait la jouissance de détruire quelqu'un par une joute verbale et plus gai et il se tourna à son tour pour s'endormir.

Draughar se réveilla subitement en tenant sa gorge de ses mains. Reprenant rapidement ses esprit, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit de Keller qui semblait dormir profondément. Il se sentit stupide de réagir comme un gamin traumatisé. Il était 8h du matin. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le dortoir de l'infirmerie, même la respiration de Keller était inaudible de là où elle se trouvait. Il se leva péniblement, grimaçant des hématomes que lui avait infligé la gryffondor. Trop las pour la haïr, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche rituelle, sa rédemption quotidienne. Une fois finie, il se dirigea face au miroir habillé d'une simple serviette à la constata que malgré les soins de Madame Pomfresh, les bleus à sa gorge était réapparu dans la nuit. Il se saisit de sa baguette et entreprit de les faire disparaître lui-même. Mais en vain. Il se promit, de retour à son dortoir de concocter une potion qui le guérirait définitivement.

\- Mère est dans tout ses états.

Drago. Il se retourna pour faire face à son jumeau sans mots dire. Ce dernier refermait la porte derrière lui, l'air grave et anxieux.

\- Elle t'a bien amochée la sang-de-bourbe, reprit-il calme. Mais de ce que j'ai appris, tu lui a mis un sacré traumatisme crânien.

Draughar se retourna face au miroir, et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître son rasoir et de la mousse sur sa mâchoire.

\- Ouais, c'est sympa de me rendre visite, fréro, dit-il en commençant à se raser.

Il avait appuyé sur le dernier mot comme si sa prononciation l'écorchait.

\- Putain, tu vas arrêter de jouer au con, Draugr. Je t'ai dit que maman était dans tous ses états quand elle a appris que tu étais blessé. Et père est en prison donc...

Draughar balança colérique son rasoir dans le lavabo et se retourna vivement vers son frère, menaçant. Ce dernier eut un pas de recul.

\- Donc quoi Drago ? Donc ça change quelque chose ?

Le jumeau ne répondit pas, l'air pincé, le regard interdit. Après quelques instants, il reprit doucement :

\- Écoute... Tu es mon jumeau, et... Tu avais raison dans le train, j'ai bien quelque chose à te dire.

Draughar sembla se détendre quelque peu. Il lança un sort à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Assurdiato. Si tu veux parler, j'ai pas envie que cette fouine de Keller entende tout et aille tout répéter à Potter, car on sait que ça terminera dans les oreilles de Dumbledore. Pour l'amour de Dieu Drago sois un peu plus prudent, rajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis allé la voir avant de te voir. On dirait qu'elle est dans le coma, se justifia Drago.

\- Tant mieux, elle arrêtera de me faire chier comme ça.

Ses forces recouvrées, le sommeil évanoui, il recommençait à s'emporter contre elle. Il s'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire attendant que son frère décide à se confier. Ce dernier regardait le sol, plein de désespoir et de nervosité. Il se tourna vers la porte, puis précipitamment vers son frère se penchant vers lui et dit rapidement à voix basse :

\- Il m'a donné une mission.

Pour toute réponse, Draughar lui prit violemment le bras et défit les boutons de sa manche sans ménagement et la remonta au niveau du coude. Il regarda à nouveau Drago, l'oeil interdit.

\- Trop risqué dans l'école. Et... c'est pour racheter les fautes de père.

\- Et si tu le fais pas il nous bute tous c'est ça ?

Drago hocha de la tête pour confirmer. Draughar se dirigea vers le lavabo et entreprit de terminer son rasage. Le blond platine attendit quelques instants, mais son jumeau ne reprit pas la parole. Visiblement contrarié, il prit la porte et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Draughar mit une chemise propre et reprit son questionnement de la veille en la boutonnant. Devait-il rester à l'infirmerie pour essayer de glaner des informations précieuses sur Keller ? D'ailleurs que savait-il d'elle exactement ? Une inconditionnelle fan de Potter et de sa clique, une orpheline française ayant fini en Angleterre quelques temps avant ses 11 ans, mais il ne savait pas quand exactement. D'ailleurs, il ne savait aucunement pourquoi elle était venue en Angleterre et pourquoi elle n'avait pas finit à l'école française de magie Beauxbâtons. Il ralentit son geste. Il y avait quelque chose à creuser ici. Ces derniers jours il avait appris qu'elle était devenue une puissante sorcière, très dangereuse, qui était apeurée de ses propres pouvoirs, de ce qu'elle était. Il savait également que Potter était transie d'elle mais que c'était un peu à sens unique. La rumeur disait que ses parents étaient des moldus et jamais elle n'avait démentie, ni aucun de ses amis, enclins à des bourdes pourtant. Peut-être n'en savait-elle absolument rien. Mais il en doutait. Bref, rien de tout cela ne pouvait justifier qu'elle vienne avec lui dans cet endroit maudit. Et il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de lui parler de ses projets comme ça. D'une part, elle n'aurait aucune envie de l'aider, de risquer sa vie pour lui sans raison, de plus elle prendrait un plaisir de le dénoncer et de saboter son projet. Pouvait-il la contraindre ? Le sort de contrôle, l'imperium. Sa magie serait endormie et elle serait plus un boulet qu'utile. Il en vint à se demander s'il devait copiner avec elle, mais jamais elle le croirait sincère et n'en aurait une once d'envie. Il contracta sa mâchoire, boutonna le dernier bouton et sortit de la salle de bain en revêtant son masque. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre leur punition commune.

Il décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuné à la grande salle. Toute la clique Potter était présente, son frère n'était pas là, il devait avoir l'appétit coupé avec tout ça. Il s'assit à la table des serpentards, tous les élèves présents en cette heure matinale du dimanche le dévisageaient et chuchotaient à son passage. _Tu m'étonnes que je sois devenue une célébrité locale avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier_ , pensa-t-il. De plus, il n'avait pas songé à cacher son bleu de strangulation. Il faisait effet, il y a pas à dire. Il mangea sans répondre aux questions des serpentards qui l'applaudissaient d'avoir salement amoché une gryffondor et réprima son agacement derrière son éternel masque de marbre.


	6. Chapitre sixième

**La demande du serpent**

* * *

Cette nouvelle semaine s'avéra autant pluvieuse que la précédente. Draughar Malefoy avait passé le dimanche à concocter une puissante potion afin de faire disparaître les traces de strangulation sur son cou. Il en avait ingurgité une dizaine mais aucun de ses breuvages n'avaient été assez puissants. Bien que l'art des potions l'ait toujours apaisé, il avait failli abandonner, excédé, lorsque sa neuvième potion avait transformé ses bleus en un vert criard. Dans un effort considérable, il s'était retenu de ne pas jeter tout son matériel au sol. C'était de sa faute à elle. A cette fille. Keller. Rien que le fait d'observer ses marques le ramenait à la violence de la jeune femme sur son corps. Il n'avait jamais permis quiconque de le traiter ainsi, le fait de ne pouvoir riposter le rendait davantage hargneux à son encontre.

 _ **A sa seule pensée, la bête sortait de sa tanière, prête à tout détruire**_

Un passage devant le miroir le ravisa d'abandonner à soigner sa peau. Il avait alors décidé de mettre de la magie noire dans sa potion, et cette dernière avait enfin fonctionné. Heureux, non seulement de faire disparaître sa blessure, il était d'autant plus quand il comprit que la magie de Keller n'était pas toute blanche. Seule la magie noire peut défaire la magie noire. La magie est un domaine bien plus complexe que beaucoup de sorciers le pensent. Ils en usent comme si cela coulait de soi, or la magie est capricieuse et répond à des règles compliquées. La magie blanche tout comme la magie noire peut créer de la douleur, diverses tortures et même tuer. La magie se colore en somme du cœur et des sentiments de l'auteur. Si le cœur de l'individu qui la pratique est pur, sa magie sera pure. Et Keller n'avait pas usé que de la magie blanche. Ceci devait expliquer pourquoi elle était si puissante. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait même pas le savoir elle-même. Draughar exulta, il en apprenait plus sur celle dont il avait besoin. Un plaisir malsain s'insinua en lui également et un rictus mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres. Il était désormais impatient d'être au lendemain afin d'essayer de glaner plus d'informations sur celle qui faisait bousculer en lui de nombreux sentiments dont celui, parmi les plus rares, qu'est l'espoir.

 _ **Le serpent ravi, prêt à jouer**_

Mais Draughar se vit déçu le lendemain, lorsqu'il apprit que Keller n'était pas présente au cours de potion. Peut-être était-elle encore à l'infirmerie ? Il n'escomptait pas sur l'aide de Potter clique pour en savoir plus. Ces derniers ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards plus menaçants les uns que les autres. Il trouva cela ridicule. Après une petite enquête, il savait que la Gryffondor avait quitté l'infirmerie la veille, mais avait été obligé de garder le lit dans sa salle commune. Il ne la vit que le jeudi, en cours de métamorphose. Le niveau demandé par Mcgonagald était considérable pour les sixièmes années. A chaque cours, l'écossaise demandait des prouesses techniques de plus en plus difficiles. Cette fois-ci il s'agissait de transformer un quelconque objet en une cape d'invisibilité, certes temporaires mais cape d'invisibilité quand même. Un élève avait harponné le professeur, arguant qu'il était ridicule de créer un tel objet, car tous étaient imparfaits, et qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui aucune cape parfaite n'avait été créé.

\- Monsieur Zabini, s'énerva le professeur, oui créer une cape d'invisibilité aux effets permanents relèvent encore de nos jours impossibles, mais pas d'en créer une temporaire. Encore ce ton tendancieux jeune homme et j'enlève 20 points à votre maison.

Depuis lors, trois quart d'heure s'étaient écoulés durant lesquels les gryffondors et serpentards essayaient de créer cette fameuse cape. Certains à partir de stylos, d'autres de mouchoirs ou encore de trousses. Azèle Keller, non encore guérie de son traumatisme crânien, eut beaucoup de difficultés à la créer, ce qui ne manqua pas à l'œil moqueur de certains serpentards qui la narguait.

\- Alors Keller, on a usé toute sa magie samedi dernier, il ne reste plus rien ! Commença un garçon blond.

\- Mais non c'est le coup sur la tête qu'elle a reçu, il parait qu'elle en a pissé dans sa culotte, rétorqua un deuxième.

\- Ça l'a surtout rendue encore plus zinzin que d'habitude, s'écria Pansy Parkison.

\- Fermez vos gueules, intervint Harry, avant que je décide de refaire une beauté à l'un de vous.

Les serpentards se mirent à rire de plus belle. La jeune femme fut piquée à vif par ces remarques, mais elle ne se sentit pas la force de leur répondre. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son crayon de bois mais ce dernier se transforma en un tapis d'orient. Ce désastre métamorphosique ne manqua à ces détracteurs dont les rires redoublèrent.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Mademoiselle Keller, rassura le professeur Mcgonagald qui passait par là, vous y arriverez la prochaine fois. Ce n'est pas le bon jour c'est tout.

\- Ho l'autre, elle se fait réconforter par madame la professeur, car elle transforme des crayons de bois en tapis, se moqua le serpentard aux cheveux blonds, assez bas pour que le professeur n'entende pas.

Keller se retourna vers son assaillant et le vit sur un tapis volant dans une imitation malheureuse de sa personne, pleurnichant.

\- Ca suffit Monsieur Zerb, pesta Mcgonagald. Descendez de ce tapis sinon c'est 50 points de moins pour votre maison.

La jeune sorcière se détourna du serpentard et contempla son tapis. Dépitée, elle défit la magie.

Très peu de personnes autour d'elles n'arrivaient à créer la fameuse cape sauf Hermione et Draughar Malefoy. Son jumeau, Drago, n'essayait même pas d'en créer une, semblant bouder sur sa table. Ron, quant à lui, avait une crise de fou rire car son crayon de bois s'était transformé en un rideau orné, en guise de décoration, du portrait de Mcgonogald. Harry et Hermione n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à leur tour. Keller, face à l'hilarité de ses amis, ne put contenir un sourire, quand elle sentit une présence derrière son épaule.

\- Alors, on a perdu toute sa magie ? Ça n'arrive qu'au sang-de-bourbe ça. Tu rejoins ta juste place.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'auteur de cette insulte. C'était encore le blond. Elle sentit la colère bouillir dans ses veines à nouveau, elle ne se sentait plus du tout fatiguée.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais Zerb ?

\- Rendre ta baguette à Olivander et cessez ton imposture et reprendre ta vie de moldue ? tenta-t-il hilare, tandis que ses camarades applaudissaient son intervention.

\- Que tu disparaisses, dit-elle à voix haute pour que toute la salle l'entende.

D'un geste vif, elle se retourna face à son crayon de bois et dit distinctement «Disparitium tompo». Ce dernier se transforma en une cape d'invisibilité. Elle se retourna à nouveau, d'un mouvement de main nonchalant envoya envoya la cape sur Zerb, qui devint alors totalement invisible. Elle cria aussitôt « totalitus petrificus». Enfin, elle frappa des mains.

Doucement elle se plaça à l'endroit même où se tenait Zerb il y a quelques secondes. Elle regarda les serpentards moqueurs d'un air étonné, une main sur la bouche :

\- Oups, je l'ai placé quelque part mais je ne sais plus où !

A ses dires tous les gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Elle vit Ron par terre, se tenir à la table, il pleurait littéralement de rire et était rouge. Hermione se tenait le ventre et Harry montrait du doigt hilare les serpentards qui, eux, ne riaient plus du tout.

\- Mais enfin Miss Keller, à quoi rime ceci ? Ramenez Monsieur Zerb immédiatement, intima Mcgonagald menaçante.

\- Je suis désolée professeur, mais je ne sais vraiment pas où il est. Quelque part dans le château j'imagine, mais je ne sais où.

Miss Keller ! Le professeur semblait outragée.

\- Je vous jure Madame, je ne maîtrise pas du tout le sort de disparition et j'ai fait ça sous le coup de la colère.

\- 30 points de moins à Gryffondor. Et ça servira de punition à monsieur Zerb, on n'insulte personne de Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est compris ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse des argents et verts avant de reprendre. Il réapparaîtra dans une heure environ, la cape ne fera plus son effet. Comme punition de vous être montré si indiscipliné à mon cours les serpentards, vous allez passer la prochaine heure à le chercher et lèverez bien évidemment le sort du saucisson. Pas de discussion.

Les serpentards, qui étaient encore sous le coup de l'attaque de Keller contre l'un des leurs, avaient du mal à encaisser cette nouvelle punition alors qu'ils souhaitaient tous rejoindre la grande salle pour dîner. Les gryffondors étaient encore hilares mais se turent lorsque le professeur rajouta :

\- Et vous les gryffondors, calmez-vous immédiatement ou vous ferez partis des recherches.

Draughar Malefoy ne put réprimer un sourire face à l'ingéniosité de Keller. Malgré sa colère contre elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa magie étonnante. Une minute plus tôt, lassée par son traumatisme, elle avait été incapable de faire l'exercice demandé, et une fois la colère advenue, la voilà jetant des sorts incroyables avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était vraiment brillante, et ses camarades vraiment stupides. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à certaines personnes ? A leur niveau d'étude, il était aisé de différencier les sorciers doués voire surdoués et les sorciers basiques. Forcé de constater que la plupart des serpentards étaient moyens, mais ces abrutis n'avaient pas remarqué, à cause de leur haine des sangs impurs, que la gryffondor les dépassait largement et était dangereuse s'ils se frottaient de trop près à eux. Apparemment, leur précédent combat ne leur avait pas servi de leçon. Mais ce n'était plus le temps de réfléchir, le cours prenait fin et les argents et verts se tournaient vers lui afin qu'il coordonne les recherches de ce fou de Zerb. D'habitude, les tâches de leader incombaient à son frère, mais il était déjà parti. Draughar pesta au fond de lui, il avait faim et ne voulait aucunement chercher un débile dans tout le château.

\- Par groupe de deux. Vous de côté est-sud, vous coté est-nord, toi et toi côté sud-ouest et vous deux sud-est. N'oubliez pas la salle sur commande. Je serais vous je lancerais le sort qui délie le sort du saucisson dans chaque couloir, chaque pièce, comme ça Zerb sera délivré si vous ne le voyez tout de même pas.

Il entendit alors la voix de Keller parlant à ses amis.

\- Non, allez manger, je vous rejoins. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps en aura Mcgonagald pour m'enguirlander.

Il vit alors Potter bande partir, non sans que Ron lui fit une éternelle tape dans le dos. Décidément ces lions étaient très tactiles. Draughar qui ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, ne comprenait pas ce genre d'attitude. Il se rappela du premier soir à l'infirmerie, lorsque Keller et Granger s'était tenue la main, et les deux autres ignares qui lui tapotaient le dos. A se demander s'ils savaient toucher une fille autrement que comme cela. Il reporta son regard sur les serpentards qui à son plus grand désespoir n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre.

\- Vous foutez quoi ? Go !

Enfin, ils décidèrent de se bouger. Il se sentait fatigué de devoir les supporter à longueur de journée, mais c'était le prix à payer pour vivre dans ce lieu. Il rangea ses affaires. A présent, il n'y avait plus que Mcgonagald et Keller dans la salle. La professeur parlait à voix basse mais de façon vive avec de grand geste. Keller ne bougeait pas d'un cil, se contentant d'accepter les réprimandes de sa chef de maison. Draughar voulait tout savoir sur Keller mais n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester dans la salle, il sortit en traînant des pieds. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour dîner quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié sa plume. Décidément, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui ne se sentait pas au top de sa forme. Il se retourna, mais Keller, qui en avait apparemment fini avec Mcgonagald, marchait en sa direction. Elle était à peine à deux mètres de lui, mais étrangement, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Quand elle s'arrêta brusquement, posant une main sur sa tête. Tout d'un coup, elle défaillit. Grognant intérieurement du geste qu'il allait effectué mais nécessaire pour son enquête, il rattrapa Keller dans ses bras du mieux qu'il put. Il se retrouva accroupi au sol, la gryffondor dans ses bras.

\- Hey ho, Keller, l'appela-t-il.

Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et semblait ne rien voir.

\- Keller, réveille-toi, aller !

Mais ses yeux se fermèrent définitivement. Il l'installa mieux dans ses bras et se leva. Elle n'était pas lourde. Sa tête se posa contre son torse. Il fit une nouvelle grimace. Il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt à tout, se dit-il intérieurement. Il entreprit tranquillement sa marche jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais lors de la descente dans les escaliers de pierre, il sentit une main s'agripper sur le col de sa chemise. Elle se réveillait.

\- Mais, hein ? Que... ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'exclama.

\- Malefoy ? Mais qu'est ce que je fous dans tes bras ?

\- Je pense que pour la punition de samedi, ça n'a pas intérêt d'être sportif pour toi Keller.

\- Très marrant, repose-moi, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

\- Comme madame la duchesse le souhaite, déclara-t-il sur un ton tout aussi sec qu'elle. Dieu que cette fille l'énervait ! Mais je ne certifie pas que tu restes debout. Tu es tombée dans les vapes.

Il la reposa brusquement au sol, la jeune femme devait sentir que c'était risqué car elle restait agrippé à son col et son autre main tenait son bras. Il se surpris à constater qu'il tenait également son bras. Il se demanda si ça en valait vraiment la peine de se faire chier comme ça avec elle.

\- Malefoy !

Il regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Potty et toute sa clique foncer vers eux.

\- Lâche-là tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter.

\- Je veux bien mais je crois qu'elle va tomber si je fais ça, répondit le jeune blond goguenard comme si leurs menaces concernaient une autre personne dans les escaliers.

En s'approchant, ils comprirent qu'elle se tenait à lui et qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

\- Tu lui as fait quoi espèce de connard ? cria Ron à son adresse.

\- Il a rien fait, dit alors Azèle d'une voix faible. Infirmerie...

Et là elle tomba une fois de plus dans les pommes, Draughar se baissa pour la rattraper in extremis mais Potter avait eu le même réflexe. Il sentit la main de Potter sur la sienne. Il lâcha vivement Keller, dégoûté par ce contact avec ce roi des abrutis. Sans un mot de plus, il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Ron. Granger resta quelques instants, regardant Draughar, comme si elle allait lui faire une confidence.

\- Quand elle aura retrouvé tous ces esprits, on verra si tu n'as vraiment rien fait. Mais si tu l'as touchée, je te jure qu'on va te le faire regretter.

Sympa la confidence.

\- J'en fais pipi dans ma culotte, Granger, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il la planta là et alla directement manger dans la grande salle, tout en constatant qu'il n'avait pas pu récupérer sa plume. Un esprit pragmatique restait un esprit pragmatique. Il haussa les épaules, il n'aurait plus qu'à la récupérer demain matin. Lorsqu'il arriva, tous les serpentards étaient de retour de leurs recherches, Zerb parmi eux. On lui raconta qu'il était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, en suspension sur une gargouille. La compagnie Potty arriva une dizaine de minutes sans Keller. Ils lui jetèrent tous des regards noirs, visiblement persuadés qu'il s'en était pris à leur amie. Il leur rendit leur regard noir avec un rictus mauvais. Aussitôt il se demanda pourquoi il avait tant de mal à se contrôler ces derniers temps. Les provocations ce n'était pas son genre. Potter sembla prendre ça comme un aveu de sa part car il vint à la table des serpentards plus énervé que jamais.

\- Tu vas le payer Malefoy ! Tu n'as tellement pas de couilles que tu te bats avec des femmes ?

Encore une fois, Draughar Malefoy fut déconcerté par sa propre réaction : il éclata de rire.

\- En magie, la distinction homme femme n'a plus rien à voir, expliqua-t-il entre deux éclats de rire condescendant. Alors comment va Azèle ? demanda-t-il le moins concerné du monde en se servant une pomme de terre.

Il se sentit tiré par l'arrière, Potter le tenant par le col, et il reçut aussitôt un violent coup de poing sur le côté gauche du visage. Malheureusement, c'était le côté où Keller avait laissé une profonde entaille. Comme la guérison était encore fraîche, il sentit la plaie se rouvrir et du sang se déversa sur la patate en guise de sauce. La bête se réveilla à nouveau.

 _ **Détruire, tout détruire**_

Draughar décrocha une violente droite à Potter qui tomba par terre, glissant sur le sol de plusieurs dizaines centimètres. Il se jeta sur lui mais ce dernier lui mit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Malgré tout, il repartit à la charge, fou de rage, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie : cogner et cogner encore. Mais il sentit une force le retenir. C'était le garde forestier, le demi-géant, Hagrid, qui le tenait d'une main et tenait l'autre taré de l'autre. Il les entraîna hors de la salle. Draughar put constater que bien sûr, tous les élèves s'étaient levés pour ne pas manquer la bagarre habituelle de l'année, un Malefoy contre Potter. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il y prenait part et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il pesta intérieurement contre son comportement puéril.

Une fois dans le hall, Hagrid demanda à Harry en les reposant par terre :

\- Mais c'est quoi ce comportement Harry ?

\- Je venge Azèle, à l'infirmerie par sa faute, dit-il en crachant aux pieds du blond.

Le poing de Draughar le démangea sérieusement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est ma faute, je l'ai un peu dégommée ta meuf avec ce traumatisme crânien, commença Draughar qui exultait de pouvoir énerver un peu plus Potter. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas touchée.

Pour appuyer ses dires il levait les mains comme s'il était prêt à se rendre. Puis rajouta dans un sourire satisfait :

\- Enfin pas au sens magique en tout cas.

L'effet escompté survint. Potter courait déjà vers lui pour continuer à le frapper. Tellement prévisible. Mais Hagrid le retint.

Draughar vit toute la clique se ramener.

\- Harry, s'exclama Granger. On doit attendre qu'Azèle se réveille pour être sûr que ce n'est pas lui.

\- Pour moi c'est tout vu !

\- Moi ce que j'ai vu c'est qu'il l'aidait à se tenir debout, c'est bizarre, certes mais c'est comme ça, il faut attendre.

\- Hermione a raison Harry, calme toi, rajouta Hagrid.

Quand Rogue s'approcha à grand pas, tout feu tout flamme également.

\- Nan mais c'est quoi ce boucan monsieur Potter. Vous vous croyez à la campagne en plein milieu d'un tournoi de coqs ? si vous continuez comme ça, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous renvoyez chez les moldus paysans, loin ;, très loin de cette école. Disposez tous.

Rogue regarda Draughar et s'arrêta net, comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire mais le laissa tout de même partir. Le jeune blond se sentit à la fois ulcéré par son propre comportement, lui qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître, pétait complètement les plombs ces derniers jours. D'abord, tous les incidents avec Keller qui le mettait dans tous ses états, et maintenant il se battait avec Potter. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

* * *

Draughar Malefoy était impatient que cette semaine de cours se termine. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les cours : il était le premier de l'école ex-æquo avec Hermione Granger. Non c'était pour une toute autre raison. A la fin de la semaine, il aurait sa punition bimensuelle avec Azèle Keller. Il lui fallait la travailler au corps, obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Mais un problème majeur existait : il n'avait aucun matériau brut avec lequel la façonner, la faire danser entre ses doigts. Alors, voilà, Draughar était impatient de la connaître davantage mais il appréhendait tout de même ce moment qui avait plus de chances de s'avérer inutile que fructueux. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire d'ici-là, était de l'observer pendant les cours et les repas communs. Depuis son retour tonitruant le jeudi d'avant où elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras, elle ne semblait pas avoir encore repris du poil de la bête. Semblant fatiguée, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, plus gauche dans ses gestes et encore plus avare de paroles si cela était possible. Mais le jeune blond se demanda si cela était vraiment du fait de son traumatisme crânien. Peut-être que cet état était causé par la peur qui insufflait en elle. Il l'entendait encore dans sa tête « Comme Voldemort, c'est ça que tu veux dire ! ». Cette fille était en train de plier sous le poids de sa propre puissance et ses amis ne semblaient ni le remarquer ni le comprendre. Mais là, il supputait. Pour être honnête, il ne la connaissait que très peu et il ne savait pas si ses réflexions sur la gryffondor était teintée de ses propres névroses qu'il transposait aux peu d'éléments qu'il avait sur sa personnalité. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette incertitude qu'il ne la jouerait pas avec elle « je te comprends, je vis la même chose ». Et si en somme, ce n'était pas le cas ? Il aurait l'air bien con. De toute manière, aucuns de ses buts ne valaient pas la peine qu'il ouvre son âme à quiconque, encore moins à une cinglée qui a essayé de le buter. Car la vérité était que lui aussi avait des difficultés à se remettre de ce duel. Il se réveillait tous les matins les mains autour de son cou, le souffle court, paniqué. Il s'était vu mourir attaché entre ses deux arbres... Et cette putain de strangulation...

 _ **Comme le petit garçon**_

Bref, il existait un florilège de raisons pour laquelle il ne s'ouvrirait pas à elle ou alors le strict minimum afin qu'elle accepte de l'accompagner. Il referma le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait ses réflexions pour lui-même, au Néant. C'était une pensée réconfortante de savoir que personne ne lirait jamais ce qu'il nommait « ses faiblesses ». Il n'avait pas de problèmes à en avoir, seuls les fous se croient tout puissants, seulement, du haut de ses presque 17 ans, il avait fait le deuil d'être un jour lui-même. Pour qui ? Il n'y avait aucuns intérêts. D'ailleurs, sa personnalité ne serait sûrement pas une partie de plaisir pour quiconque aurait la chance d'y goûter. Il reprit le parchemin, le roula et d'un claquement de doigt le fit disparaître. Au Néant, justement. Il frissonna à l'idée qu'un jour quelqu'un parvienne à accéder à ce lieu maudit et puisse lire les morceaux de larmes qu'il y avait entreposé. D'un hochement de tête, il balaya le doute de ses pensées. Impossible. Même Voldemort ne pourrait y aller si ça lui chantait. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il s'unisse main dans la main avec Dumbledore et autant dire que ce jour n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Mais pour lui, ce jour arriverait et c'était pour bientôt.

* * *

La samedi soir suivant, Draughar Malefoy se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, lieu de rendez-vous afin de connaître la teneur de la punition. Keller était déjà arrivée, assise devant le bureau. De l'autre côté, le directeur à la longue barbe blanche y était joyeusement installé. Le professeur Chourave se tenait debout à ses côtés. Keller leva des yeux las et blasés sur lui lorsqu'il franchit la porte.

\- Installez-vous Monsieur Malefoy, dit cérémonieusement le vieil homme tout en lui indiquant le fauteuil à la gauche de Keller.

Il obéit sans mots dire, prenant place droit comme un I, standing des nobles dont il était issu après tout et attendit le dénouement de cette scène.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le professeur Chourave ici-présente est la botaniste la plus éminente dans le monde magique et ce au niveau mondial, exposa calmement Dumbledore.

Draughar ne put s'empêcher de penser que la voix de Dumbledore ressemblaient au bruit du parchemin que l'on plie. Ce dernier n'ayant aucune réaction de ses deux étudiants reprit :

\- De ce fait, l'école encourage et aide du mieux qu'elle le peut les recherches de notre bien-aimée Pomona. De ce fait, nous lui avons permis d'acquérir avec nos fonds un Dragamyrh. Professeur Chourave, je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer ce que c'est à nos deux invités.

Invités ? Il tombait sur la tête le pauvre vieux, une punition pour ne pas être viré de l'école ne ressemblait pas à un rendez-vous pris dans la convivialité et dans la bonne humeur. Le professeur Chourave qui arborait toujours une bonhomie flagrante expliqua :

\- Il s'agit d'une créature mi-végétale et mi-animale. Pour être plus précise, selon la légende, à l'origine il s'agit d'un croisement entre un dragon et un arbre. Cette créature produit des feuilles aux propriétés magiques uniques et extrêmement rares. Le Dragamyrh que nous avons au château n'a que 5 ans et il en existe que 3 sur la Terre. Cela va sans dire qu'il a besoin d'une protection permanente. Hagrid et moi le surveillons à tour de rôle mais ce soir jusqu'à demain matin ce sera à votre tour, et ce toutes les deux semaines. C'est une espèce très convoitée, d'autant plus en ces temps de guerre.

Draughar lança un rapide coup d'oeil à sa droite. Keller semblait totalement de marbre, aucune expression ne trahissait ses traits. Elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire en somme. Alors que lui y voyait une punition simple et qui lui permettrait de passer du temps avec la jeune femme.

\- Y a-t-il des soins particulier à lui prodiguer, une sorte de nourriture à lui donner ? Demanda le jeune blond à la botaniste.

\- Seulement l'arroser à 21h avec du sang de rongeurs. Hagrid vous expliquera les détails, ils vous accompagnera.

\- Oui, vous avez 10 minutes pour aller chercher vos affaires pour passer la nuit et rejoindre Hagrid à sa cabane. Des lits vous attendront, vous verrez l'endroit est charmant, rajouta Dumbledore pour les congédier. N'oubliez pas, on compte sur vous pour la sécurité, compris ?

Il jucha les deux étudiants de son regard pénétrant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Draughar se demanda ce que voulait signifier réellement le sorcier.

\- Entendu, déclara Draughar en se levant.

\- Compris, ajouta Keller d'un ton absent.

D'un mouvement vif, elle se leva, salua rapidement les deux professeurs et sortit. Le jeune blond se fit la remarque que ça allait être encore fastidieux avec elle ce soir...

Hagrid les emmena tout heureux vers la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils étaient près de sa cabane mais Draughar avait beau regarder tout autour, il n'y avait rien à l'horizon qui pouvait ressembler à un arbre dragon. Il en conclut que l'endroit était enchanté et ensorcelé, de sorte à être invisible, ce qui était logique au vue de la rareté de l'arbre. Hagrid parlait à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point cette créature était somptueuse, merveilleuse et tout un autre tas d'adjectif qualificatif les plus élogieux les uns que les autres. Keller, quant à elle, ne pipait mot. Toute la semaine, elle avait fait la gueule à tout le monde, même à ses amis alors pourquoi cela changerait alors qu'elle était coincée avec le mec qui lui avait filé un traumatisme crânien et qui avait frappé son petit ami ?

\- Je te préviens, Malefoy, l'avertit Hagrid. Un mot de travers et la créature peut t'attaquer, et crois moi un Dragamyrh énervé vaut tous les dragons d'Ukraine.

Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'Hagrid le mettait en garde. Conséquence malheureuse d'avoir un frère qui insulte tout le monde et d'avoir une famille de mangemorts : la mauvaise réputation même si vous n'avez jamais rien fait.

\- Rassurez-vous Hagrid, ai-je déjà fait des remous dans cette école hormis la dernière fois avec Miss Keller ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme mais ne trahissant aucunement son agacement.

Le demi-géant le regarda en biais et grogna. Oui, c'était un état de fait, personne n'avait rien à redire sur sa conduite personnelle depuis sa première année, bien qu'il y avait eu deux incidents malheureux ces deux dernières semaines. Quand une lumière embrasa le noir épais de la forêt et qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient et qui se transforma à terme en haute tour cylindrique. La tour était faite de branches de bois qui s'entrelaçaient de manière complexe les unes aux autres. La lumière émanait du bois lui-même et de nombreuses lucioles virevoltaient doucement tout autour. De légers chants particulièrement magnifiques se faisaient entendre.

\- Des fées, chuchota Keller, émerveillée, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Hagrid, heureux de son ravissement lui posa une énorme main sur le dos de la jeune femme. Draughar remarqua des roses écloses, d'un rouge vermillon parfait incrusté dans les entrelacements. A la vérité, cet endroit enchantait l'âme. Il se sentit tout d'un coup plus guilleret et moins maussade. Néanmoins, le serpentard ne remarqua aucunes portes pour entrer à l'intérieur. Draughar attendait avec sa patience légendaire qu'Hagrid se décide enfin à activer le mécanisme qui ferait apparaître une porte ou un paysage quantique, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Posez vos mains sur le bois, à côté des miennes, dit-il de sa voix rugueuse.

Alors tous trois posèrent leur mains sur la tour et le bois s'illumina davantage autour de leurs doigts.

\- Ingrediuntur ut amicis vestris commoratur, prononça le chasse-garde.

Alors Draughar sentit une chaleur s'emparer de ses mains, entrant en lui, remontant le long de ses bras et se diffusant dans tout son corps. Il entendit Keller émettre un petit gémissement de surprise ou de plaisir, il n'aurait su dire. Étonné, il tourna la tête vivement vers elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés et un sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait profiter de ce moment. La lumière s'intensifia subitement jusqu'à devenir aveuglante. Lorsque le monde redevint visible, ils étaient à l'intérieur de la tour. La lumière était d'une douceur voluptueuse. Quelques bibelots étaient entreposés près des murs : arrosoirs, râteaux, sacs de terre ... Au plein milieu jaillissait un arbre qui devait au moins faire 4 mètres de haut, mi-bois, mi-écaille. Ses branches se terminaient en pattes de dragons, aux longs ongles. Ses feuilles étaient oranges ou rouges ardentes. Un deuxième tronc plus fin naissait du premier. A son extrémité était une tête de dragon qui avait des yeux de bois de couleur rouge. La tête les regardait posées sur une branche.

\- Comment tu vas mon beau ? Lui demanda Hagrid avec une affection débordante.

La tête ne sembla pas réagir. Le demi-géant se tourna vers les deux jeunes sorciers.

\- Il ne faut juste pas le toucher. Il n'aime pas ça. Là-bas vous avez les arrosoirs. Ils sont déjà remplis, prêt à l'emploi. A 21h, vous arrosez ses racines de deux arrosoirs et basta, vous n'avez plus qu'à surveiller qu'aucun malotru essaie de s'en prendre à lui. Honnêtement, ça viendrait plus de quelqu'un de l'école elle-même, avec les sorts de protection il est impossible de rentrer dans l'enceinte. Derrière le rideau blanc, deux lits vous attendent. Sur ce, bonne soirée et faites attention à lui surtout.

Draughar remarqua qu'Hagrid n'avait dit cet avertissement que pour lui. Intérieurement, il s'agaça sans rien en montrer. Le garde forestier avança vers le mur et disparut d'un nuage lumineux.

Keller et Draughar regardait l'arbre, visiblement captivés. La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur la première et ouvrit d'un mouvement sec le rideau blanc. Deux lits au drap blanc trônaient sous l'épaisse tenture couleur neige. Elle posa son sac sur l'un des lits et entreprit de le fouiller.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Seul le chant des fées rompait ce silence assourdissant. Keller était assise au sol contre son lit, lisant un livre de sortilège, sa gomme rouge plantée dans l'autre main. Draughar s'amusait à lancer une balle qu'il avait fait apparaître de sa baguette et la rattrapait au sol. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de lancer la conversation à une Keller visiblement de mauvais poil.

\- On se fait quand même chier, articula-t-il tout d'un coup.

Au fond de lui-même, il pesta. Qu'il pouvait être con, surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son bouquin. Mais victoire, elle parla :

\- Si tu ne sais pas t'occuper, ce n'est pas mon problème Malefoy.

Ce devait être dû au lieu enchanteur car sa réponse n'était pas aussi acerbe qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Alors ? Comment va ta tête ? Guérie ?

Depuis qu'il l'avait rattrapée de son évanouissement, d'après son enquête, elle n'avait passé qu'une nuit à l'infirmerie.

\- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela peut t'intéresser, répondit-elle toujours de son ton monocorde, le nez dans son vieux livre.

Il lui balança la balle qui se cogna contre son épaule avant de s'abattre dans la raie du livre. Elle leva la tête vers lui, blasée. Lui aussi, était blasé de devoir agir comme un gamin de 10 ans, mais ce soir il n'était pas inspiré. Il reprit la conversation :

\- Il y a deux raisons au fait que ton état m'intéresse. La première est que si tu ne guérissais pas, voire même si ton état s'empiraient, Dumbledore pourrait revoir son jugement et me virer. La seconde est que, si par le plus grand des hasards les plus improbables, on ait à se servir de nos pouvoirs pour protéger Dragmayrh , j'aimerais savoir si tu serais un boulet ou une aide.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle allait mieux, sinon elle serait à l'infirmerie. Puis, certes, cette semaine elle avait semblé fatiguée et parfois étourdie mais il était évident au vue de son teint qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête. Mais il avait envie de savoir malgré tout où en était exactement son état, l'entendre de sa bouche et arrêter les hypothèses. D'ailleurs, cette volonté de sa part l'étonna, il se fichait pas mal des autres. Il mit cela sur le compte qu'il avait besoin d'elle et une Keller impotente ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

\- Guérie oui, dit-elle entre les dents.

Elle lui en voulait encore et c'était normal. Lui-même se retenait de ne pas prendre sa revanche.

\- Puis, bon, si j'étais morte, tu aurais pas été dépaysé à Azkaban, cela aurait été réunion de famille, lâcha-t-elle distante en retournant à la lecture de son livre.

Draughar ne put empêcher un rire traverser ses lèvres. Ce rire sembla décontenancer Keller qui leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe.

\- C'est tellement facile, Keller. Je pensais que quelqu'un comme toi qui utilise la magie sans baguette pouvait mieux faire tout de même en insulte !

 _ **Le serpent prépare le venin pour attaquer au cœur sa proie**_

\- Tu le fais aussi et ça t'empêche pas de dire que des conneries, comme la dernière fois à l'infirmerie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne l'ouvrais jamais avant, c'était mieux ainsi, l'attaqua-t-elle de plus belle.

\- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que nous avons un point commun ? L'interrogea le jeune blond ignorant superbement sa remarque acerbe. Toi la vaillante gryffondor, la chérie adorée du célèbre Harry Potter et moi un Malefoy de sang pur ?

Encore une fois, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il disait tout ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas jouer cette carte là, celle de leurs ressemblances, et pourtant il déroulait le tapis rouge. Keller lâcha son livre et se leva. En passant près de lui, elle dit :

\- Même pas en rêve, je préfère crever. Il est 21h.

Décidément, elle était redevenue maîtresse d'elle-même, elle serait par conséquent difficile à compromettre. Les joutes verbales n'étant pas son fort, Draughar commençait à perdre patience. Il se leva et vint l'assister à la tâche de nourrir un arbre à moitié dragon. Chaque arrosoir devait peser une bonne dizaine de kilos et il apercevait le sang visqueux à l'intérieur. Sans plus de réflexion, il pencha l'objet sur les racines et une pluie fine se versa sur les racines. Au contact du sang, ces dernières se mirent à bouger comme se prélassant d'un bon bain chaud. Keller fit de même dans un geste plus grossier. Elle semblait éprouver des difficultés à manier ce lourd arrosoir. Après tout, elle était petite et menue se dit Draughar.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide... se hasarda-t-il à dire l'air de rien.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un énième regard blasé. La tête du dragon se mit à réagir. Elle descendit jusqu'aux racines et renifla l'épais liquide rouge. Puis il regarda tout à tour Keller et Draughar et se posa à nouveau sur une branche. Quelque chose dans le regard du Dragamyrh transperçait Draughar. La tristesse qui émanaient de cette créature sans nulle doute. Il eut envie de soupirer, entre l'arbre et Keller, tout le monde semblait blasé dans cette cabane malgré la douceur qu'instaurait ce lieu enchanté. S'il ne tenait pas tant à aller dans le Néant, il ne se préoccuperait que de son cul et arrêterait de s'emmerder avec cette chieuse finie. Ils reposèrent leur arrosoir.

\- Au moins, je vois que tu as recouvert toute ta raison, balança-t-il sans grande conviction à la jeune femme.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, elle aussi semblant en proie à des remous intérieurs. Foutus yeux verts, maugréa le serpentard. Quelque chose dans son regard le captivait, lui donnant toujours plus envie de se plonger dans ses mers d'émeraudes. Il se força à reprendre consistance et la défia :

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air bien dans ton assiette la dernière fois avant que l'on se batte.

\- Et tu t'es dit "chouette, quelqu'un pas au top de sa forme, c'est le moment de l'attaquer", ironisa-t-elle. Du pur Malefoy, dès qu'il s'agit d'avoir des couilles...

Il ne pouvait pas sciemment lui dire que lui aussi avait perdu la raison à ce moment-là, qu'il s'était lâché, et ne s'était retenu de rien. Depuis des mois, voire des années, il avait lâché la bride à sa violence. Puis, elle avait raison sur les Malefoy.

\- Si tu veux, marmonna-t-il à son tour excédé en retournant s'asseoir contre le mur de bois.

Tout cela ne servait à rien, et il n'avait aucune patience pour ce genre de jeux. Il aurait aimé être Drago cette fois-ci, son talent pour la parlotte lui aurait été d'un précieux secours. Mais Keller s'agenouilla en face de lui et posa menaçante sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

Il haussa un sourcil, vaguement surpris.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De Voldemort.

Alors tout lui revint. Il se remémora le moment dans le train, lorsqu'elle était revenue chercher Potter. Il ne répondit pas, la défiant de son regard métallique, fier.

\- Et toi ? Tes parents sont vraiment des moldus ?

Un éclair de haine embrasa les yeux de la sorcière.

 _ **Le serpent agite la lionne**_

Voilà que les choses devenaient enfin intéressantes. Il y allait de façon brutale, ne faisant pas dans le subtil ni la finesse, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Puis, d'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce la seule façon de faire avec elle ? Elle enfonça plus fort la baguette dans la poitrine du blond. Il ne sut pas pourquoi la situation l'amusait énormément, il en sourit.

\- Tu recommencerais à nous faire risquer d'être viré de l'école encore une fois ? Lui demanda-t-il, bien que lui-même ne s'en souciait tout d'un coup plus du tout, oubliant même ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Il leva les bras en l'air pour lui montrer qu'il était à sa merci.

\- Je peux te faire mal si je veux là tout de suite, dit-elle en chuchotant d'un air sombre.

Elle le dominait le visage dur. Draughar se dit que cette fille était effrayante, tant elle suintait la violence. Mais lui, il en fallait plus pour l'impressionner bien qu'elle avait déjà failli le tuer.

\- Le genre de mal qui ne se verrait pas physiquement, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, et je dirai qu'inconscient comme tu l'es, tu t'étais promené dans la forêt interdite.

Le sourire de Draughar s'accentua.

 _ **Se perdre dans les abysses de l'émeraude**_

Tout d'un coup, il y avait quelque chose de très tentant dans cette expectative.

\- Pourquoi ce comportement, on ne peut plus basique, Keller ? Tu es la violence même, ne saurais-tu donc jamais te contrôler ? Demanda-t-il faussement d'une voix presque chuchotée.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme enfonça plus fort la baguette contre le torse du serpentard.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te pousse à être si violente ?

\- Les connards, articula-t-elle doucement en lançant son regard le plus dangereux.

\- Ha oui ? Et si on parlait de ta peur d'être comme Voldemort ? Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle le regarda quelque peu stupéfaite, il en profita pour saisir la baguette de son ennemi qu'il fit voler à travers la pièce. Il lui prit alors violemment le poignet qu'il tordit.

 _ **La bête revint par la brèche. Tout d'un coup. Inéluctable. Menaçante. Destructrice**_

Tout d'un coup, toute sa propre violence refit surface. Il libéra le monstre. Keller sous la douleur plia et gémit. Il avait l'ascendant sur elle et il ne souriait plus du tout.

\- Tu me fatigues Keller à me menacer, dit-il dans une colère non voilée. Qui crois-tu être pour pouvoir me menacer indéfiniment et impunément plusieurs fois de suite ? Je ne laisse personne faire cela alors estime-toi heureuse que je ne te détruise pas une bonne fois pour toute. N'abuse pas de ma patience.

Mais Keller, lui mordit la cuisse d'une telle force qu'il relâcha le poignet sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'un félin et il bloqua in extremis son poing de sa main au moment où elle allait lui mettre dans sa face. Elle recula vivement dégoûtée et cria :

\- Et toi, pauvre tordu, pourquoi le sort du silence quand ton jumeau est venu te rendre visite à l'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? On ne vous laissera pas faire. Jamais !

Il se détourna et contracta fort sa mâchoire pour ne pas redevenir violent avec elle. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'assit lourdement. Même si au début, le caractère impétueux et les provocations de la lionne l'amusaient, très vite cela l'avait insupporté. Ne sachant lui-même répondre à la violence que par la violence, que pouvait-il se passer d'autre entre eux ? Pourtant, il lui faudra bien faire cet effort surhumain car maintenant il savait comment la contraindre. Un éclair lui fit voir ce qu'il ne voyait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il devait d'abord se calmer pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la tour, contre le mur, respirant fortement. Elle tentait elle aussi de se contenir. Quand ils entendirent un bruit au-dehors, d'un seul chef ils regardèrent dans la même direction. La tête du dragon qui ne semblait nullement ému par cette dispute, sortit de ses feuilles et regardait également en direction du bruit. D'un geste de main, Keller fit voler la baguette qui se ficha dans sa main. Ils s'échangèrent pour la première fois de l'année un regard de connivence tout en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Ils attendirent et entendirent à nouveau le bruit mais qui semblait s'être éloigné. Draughar fit à la jeune fille un signe de tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient sortir voir. Elle répondit oui de la tête. Ils marchèrent à l'unisson vers le mur. La lumière redevint aveuglante puis vite, seules les ténèbres de la forêt apparurent. Ils s'échangèrent un nouveau regard.

 _ **L'acier contre l'émeraude**_

Ils marchèrent désormais vers la forêt, doucement, l'oreille à l'affût. Quand le bruit retentit à nouveau, ils stoppèrent leur marche. Baguettes levées, souffles retenus, ils attendirent. Quand un faon sortit de derrière un buisson. Draughar s'en vit soulagée, sauf Keller qui continuait de regarder l'animal inquiète. La bête la regarda à son tour. L'instant dura plusieurs secondes, pendant lesquelles Draughar se sentit en danger, sans savoir d'où cette impression venait. Quand tout d'un coup, la bête s'enfuit.

\- Et si c'était plus que ça ? Chuchota pour elle-même la jeune femme tout en continuant à regarder d'un air absent l'endroit où l'animal se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

Draughar fut frappé comme ici, parlant aux ténèbres, d'une voix absente, ses longs cheveux châtains tombant de part et d'autre, elle ressemblait à une prêtresse. Ces sorcières mythiques d'un autre temps qui partageaient la vie des êtres magiques et non magiques et qui pouvaient déchirer le voile de la réalité. Keller s'accroupit et toucha la terre sous ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour mieux ressentir l'impalpable pour les vivants. Draughar qui voyait son intuition confirmée n'osa pas troubler ce moment solennel. Peut-être même qu'elle ne se rendait elle-même pas compte de ce qu'il se produisait. Il était lui-même comme hypnotisé. L'atmosphère était spéciale, lourde. La jeune femme enfonça ses doigts dans la terre. Il suivit son mouvement et s'accroupit juste derrière elle et enfonça doucement sa main dans sa poche de cape. Quand il referma sa main sur quelque chose de petit et lentement, le fit remonter à la surface. Il mit sa main devant Keller et l'ouvrit, faisait apparaître au clair de Lune le petit morceau de gomme rouge. Keller consentit à ouvrir les yeux et regarda avec intensité le petit objet.

\- C'est la seule chose qui était à tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton si doux qu'il se surprit lui-même.

Il attrapa sa main libre et y posa doucement la hocha de la tête silencieusement. Draughar la regarda alors intensément dans les yeux, une lueur d'espoir visible, abandonnant son masque d'impassibilité.

\- Que dirais-tu si je te disais qu'il y a un moyen pour toi d'en savoir plus sur eux ?

La regard de Keller se figea, son corps se contracta. Un courant d'air glacé sur la nuque. Draughar Malefoy sentit la situation lui glisser d'entre les doigts. Tout d'un coup paniqué et désespéré, il la supplia :

\- Azèle, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de toi pour rejoindre le Monde des non-vivants.


	7. Chapitre septième

**La malignité de la lionne**

* * *

 _ **Sa main chaude sur sa peau. La Lune clairsemée. La terre humide et fraîche sous ses doigts, sous ses ongles. Un être enchanteur s'était emparé de son âme. Son cœur au creux de sa main. Son cœur. Son joyaux. Son sang**_

Comment continuer à avancer après telle aventure ? De telles émotions peuvent-elles être réellement ressenti sans anéantir son hôte ? Elle ne connaît rien d'autre que la violence, les gestes abruptes et maladroits pour exprimer ce qui fait mal, ce qui s'insinue comme du poison dans ses veines, ses muscles, ses tendons, la moindre parcelle de ce corps dont elle aimerait l'explosion. Que la violence pour faire ressortir ce venin âpre qu'est ce non-passé qui la bouffe littéralement, qui l'amène au fond d'un abîme sans fond. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de jouer à la funambule afin de ne pas sombrer définitivement. On croit vivre avec, on croit avancer avec mais il suffit de quelques mots pour que l'on comprenne qu'un abîme n'est jamais rempli si on l'ignore. Et il avait prononcé ces quelques mots... Le monde des non-vivants. Le Néant. Cet endroit tabou, anathème de nos chaînes. En savoir plus... Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, ne s'était jamais vraiment autorisée à y penser car elle croyait de toute son âme qu'il était impossible pour elle d'en savoir plus un jour.

Azèle se réveilla en sursaut, pourtant, pas un seul cauchemar ne l'avait visité pendant la nuit. La lumière orangée habitait toujours la tour. La tête de dragon reposait sur une branche, ronflait paisiblement. Il était 2h du matin. Après la supplique de Malefoy, Azèle s'était levée et telle un zombie était retournée auprès du Dragamyrh. Tout d'un coup abattue par tant d'émotions, elle s'était allongée et le chant des fées s'était intensifié dans sa tête et l'avait transporté vers Morphée. Malefoy était assis contre le mur en face, la tête baissée dans ses bras. La lassitude l'avait donc emparée lui aussi ? Elle avait entendu le désespoir dans sa voix et pourtant, lui, pour qui, l'intransigeance était son Dieu. Elle avait tourné le dos à celui qu'elle avait laissé la toucher elle et sa gomme. La main de l'infâme porte son nom. Du poison était sorti de sa bouche et l'avait complètement incendié. Ne voulant plus réfléchir à son accablement, elle se rendormit vers un sommeil salvateur.

Hagrid prit la relève le lendemain matin à 10h. Azèle dormait encore profondément à son arrivée. Malefoy était couché mais elle n'aurait su dire s'il dormait ou attendait que le temps passe.

Cela faisait trois jours que l'incident dans la forêt s'était produit. Comment appeler cela autrement ? Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle dirait oui. Il aurait pu le jurer, il l'avait senti la réponse dans chacune de ses abominables cellules. Le moment était plus que propice, inespéré. Elle était comme ailleurs, changée. La nervosité l'avait quittée, toute once de violence avait disparu. Il avait pu lui dérober ce fameux objet, la toucher. Alors il avait essayé. Qu'il pouvait être stupide. Il s'en cognerait la tête contre un mur tant cela le bouffait ! Et cette contraction... Il avait su immédiatement qu'il l'avait perdue à ce moment-là. Y était-il allé trop brutalement ? Keller n'est pas chose aisée à manier. Et dire que tous les autres lui semblaient si simples. Toujours cette connasse de vie. La seule personne dont il avait besoin se révélait être la seule qui lui était insaisissable. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son refus ouvre en lieu un océan de désespoir. Il avait toujours réussi à maintenir la tristesse et la dépression loin de lui, mais là, un barrage s'était craqué subitement, sans crier gare, sans même qu'il ait vu venir la moindre fissure. Pourtant, les fissures étaient belles et bien là et ce depuis toujours. Mais il avait ignoré son état, préférant combattre chaque jour. Mais ce désespoir qui l'animait à présent... C'était totalement déraisonnable et antinomiquement pas lui. Depuis cet instant-là il essayait de se ressaisir, de prendre l'eau à bras le corps pour le remettre là où elle était. Sa raison lui disait qu'il fallait laisser du temps à Keller, que c'était fastidieux pour elle. Mais non, lui, il était là, ayant totalement perdu la foi, prostré, inutile. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours ensembles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'épier au risque de perdre son fichu masque de glace. Il ressemblait plus à un chien réclamant son os. Elle, elle semblait être partie, mais sans lui...

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée et le lendemain aurait lieu le cours de potion. Ce fameux cours où il était en binôme avec son seul espoir. La semaine dernière, dû à une absence de Slughorn, le cours avait été annulé. Il n'avait pu se rapprocher d'elle, là il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose, il ne pouvait plus se traîner ainsi. Demain, il passerait une heure entière auprès d'elle.

 _ **Keller émeraude**_

Il n'avait cependant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Ne rien dire peut-être ? Quand il se demanda s'il ne devait pas utiliser la légilimancie sur elle pour mieux la comprendre. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire et il la perdrait un peu plus.

Il n'en pouvait plus de rester dans son dortoir à se remuer les méninges. Il partit se balader dans les dédales du château. Lorsqu'à un détour, espoir inimaginable, il la vit. Elle marchait silencieusement. Sa longue capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Une fois de plus il ne contrôla pas ce qu'il fit. Il lui courut après. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa ce même poignet qu'il lui avait violenté, mais à présent c'était simplement pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il fut plus brutal qu'il ne le pensa, sûrement à cause de l'énergie du désespoir, et elle fut projetée contre le mur. Elle avait déjà sortie sa baguette et lui menaçait la carotide.

\- Joli réflexe, Keller, dit-il en regardant comme un dément la dangereuse baguette.

Il lui tenait toujours le poignet pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau.

\- Je veux juste te parler, rajouta-t-il rapidement.

\- Non, dit-elle simplement en rangeant sa baguette et amorçant un mouvement pour se dégager.

Il lui prit les épaules pour la forcer à lui faire face.

\- S'il-te-plaît ! Tu n'as rien à dire, mais écoute-moi.

Elle leva des yeux durs vers lui mais ne dit rien et ne bougea plus. Il prit ça pour un accord.

\- Écoute, je dois aller là-bas. Mais seul, tu te rends bien compte que je ne peux pas. Nos pouvoirs sont sans communes mesures. Nous sommes puissants Keller. Toi et moi, unis, on peut y aller. C'est sûr ce ne sera pas de la rigolade. Mais toi aussi tu as tout intérêt à y aller.

\- Dégage, cria-t-elle énervée.

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Il la rattrapa encore. Il ne vit pas arriver la gifle qui retentit superbement sur sa joue droite. Alors, hagard, il la laissa partir. La rage s'empara de ses membres. Il eut envie de tout casser, tout détruire. Il connaissait que trop bien cet état. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et se força à respirer longuement et fortement. Mais cette veine dans sa tête ne cessait de battre à tout rompre et le rendait dingue. Et s'il l'a rattrapait encore ? S'il laissait aller toute sa violence ? Si la bête en lui le consumait totalement, il la tiendrait de toute ses forces et il n'aurait plus qu'à prononcer la formule qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de la lire comme un fou obsessionnel. L'énergie de leur puissance culminée les emmènerait vers le Non-Monde. "Trop risqué" dit-il à voix basse contre lui-même. Entendre sa voix le fit sursauter. Il perdait complètement pied. Il agrippa sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait tellement envie de se laisser aller. Non. NON ! Il se précipita dans son dortoir, bouscula quelques élèves avec violence et en renversa même deux. Il se mordait désormais la langue pour ne pas perdre possession de lui-même. Arrivée à la salle commune des serpentards, il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit le coffre sous son lit. Sous la violence de sa magie, le verrou explosa, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il s'empara de sa mallette en cuir et s'enfuit presqu'en courant dans la salle de bain des préfets du 6ème étage abandonnée car trop loin de tous les dortoirs. Il était en sueur, une gouttelette coulait sur sa tempe. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il courait à travers tout le château, qu'il courait après lui-même. D'un geste énergique magique, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle était gigantesque. De sa baguette, il commanda aux différents objets de sa mallette de s'entreposer devant lui. Il ferma la porte et l'ensorcela pour être tranquille. De sa main, il commanda au robinet de la salle de bain de s'ouvrir et de déverser ses enfers chaudes. Il prit une fiole au contenu noir opaque et une seringue stérile. Il l'a remplit du liquide épais et visqueux, ses mains tremblaient, il ressemblait à un fou. Sans ménagement, il s'enfonça l'aiguille dans son bras. Le soulagement fut quasi-instantanée. Il s'allongea doucement sur le carrelage. L'eau bouillante commençait déjà à se condenser et à créer une fumée dans l'immense salle, recouvrant les vitraux enchantés représentant sirènes , marins égarés et d'autres multiples créatures sous-marines. La buée se fit plus intense et enveloppa son corps qui se refroidissait déjà. Il respirait plus lentement, difficilement. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, Draughar Malefoy sombra dans la vacuité, le Vide.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le bruit de l'eau qui coulait en trombe dans les lavabos lui perçaient les tympans. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre à gousset : 7h du matin. Il avait donc dormi une bonne partie de la journée et toute la nuit. La reprise de la drogue avait été trop foudroyante pour lui. Le corps se déshabitue vite des merdes qu'on lui fait subir. C'est une bonne chose en soi mais pas pour les gens comme lui. Trois semaines sans drogues... Il n'était plus habitué à de telle dose. D'ordinaire, les lendemains étaient difficiles mais là il se demandait s'il serait seulement capable de se relever. Il essaya de lever un bras. La douleur fut fulgurante. Il réunit toutes ses forces pour se mettre sur le ventre et tendit le bras comme un mourant vers son sac qui était pourtant juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Tout en grimaçant de douleur, il fouilla dedans. Il attrapa alors un petit flacon contenant un liquide bleu. Il réussit à l'ouvrir et le but d'une traite. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il put enfin s'asseoir. Il lui fallait absolument arrêter ce bruit. Il attrapa sa baguette, et ferma mollement tous les robinets. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, soulagé. Il lui fallait une deuxième dose de l'antidote. Il fouilla dans son sac mais il n'y en avait plus. Maudit soit-il ! Quelle idée à la con d'arrêter de se droguer du jour au lendemain ! Ce n'était pas sensé. Le retour au château n'allait pas tout régler comme par magie. Le combat avec Keller aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, il avait déjà perdu le contrôle, il aurait dû en reprendre, même un petit peu. Juste pour que cela n'arrive plus. S'en assurer. Non, il s'était cru plus fort que tout ça. Il balança son sac sous la colère. Cela allait être une dure journée mais il lui en fallait plus pour lui faire louper les cours.

Le premier cours fut a leçon de potion. Il en avait oublié Keller avec toutes ces conneries. Cette dernière, fidèle à elle-même, tirait une tronche épouvantable. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Il la détestait de tous ses membres, mêmes ses poils et ses cheveux exsudaient de la haine par la gryffondor. Mais elle, non. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à lui et s'était mise dans un bout du couloir avec Potter bande. Quelle belle brochette de connards ces quatre-là ! De toute manière, tout ce qui pouvait s'approcher d'elle était de la vermine. Pourtant, de l'extérieur, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Il n'avait pas fait attention ces derniers jours, mais maintenant qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Désormais plus rien ne se lirait sur son visage. Son parfait masque. Rien. Ni la haine pour celle qu'il l'avait mise dans cet état, ni la douleur qui lui tordait les membres. Slughorn arriva et tous prirent place dans la salle. Draughar grimaça au fond de lui lorsqu'il dut s'asseoir sur son tabouret. Même s'asseoir lui faisait mal putain ! Et tout ça à cause de cette garce aux cheveux longs à ses côtés. Il n'eut jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. Par expérience, il savait comme cela peut être libérateur. Il s'imagina la tuer de ses propres mains sans magie. A l'aide d'une dague par exemple. Lui enfoncer dans le ventre et voir son regard surpris et éploré.

Il était plus lent que d'habitude pour la préparation des potions. Chacun de ses gestes étaient douloureux et il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite que la musique. De plus, son esprit était confus. Il revoyait sans cesse des scènes qui venaient tout juste de se dérouler. Il regarda de nouveau Keller. Elle était concentrée à découper une racine quand sans réfléchir il lui enfonça sa propre lame en bas du ventre. Un filet de sang jaillit de ses lèvres. Quelques élèves ayant vu la scène se mirent à crier. Quand un hurlement strident de Londubat le ramena à la réalité. Ce dernier s'était brûlé évidemment. Draughar regarda Keller. Elle découpait toujours sa racine, toujours aussi vivante et pleine de santé. Il était encore drogué. Réalité et pensées se confondaient. A tel point que, cinq minutes plus tard, il vit un petit dragon bleu marcher au milieu de la salle et boire la préparation de Weasley, qui lui ne voyait rien bien entendu. Le blond essayait de ne rien montrer. Quand la voix de Keller retentit près de lui :

\- Malefoy, je pensais que c'était impossible d'y aller.

Et maintenant, il l'entendait causer. Quel bordel. " Là je prends mes désirs pour la réalité" se dit-il. Il continua à regarder le dragon fixement. Il y a bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui allait le faire sortir de cette torpeur : Lomdubat qui se sectionne un bout de doigt peut-être. Mais quelqu'un lui bousculait le bras. Keller.

\- Hey ho ! Tu es là ? Je te parle !

Il se retourna vers elle, le visage impeccablement impassible.

\- Répète, lui ordonna-t-il menaçant.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas y aller.

Il la regarda interdit. Alors ainsi, elle y avait réfléchi sérieusement. Il s'était mis dans tous ses états pour rien. Seul le temps avait eu raison d'elle.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait réussir.

Elle le regardait intensément. Fichus yeux. C'était trop intense pour lui aujourd'hui. Il retourna à ses feuilles.

\- Je veux en savoir plus, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tout à l'heure, midi à la salle de bain des préfets-en-chef désertée.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps à l'entrée de la salle aux multiples bassins, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Draughar qui n'avait rien rangé en partant ce matin, laissant ses précieuses affaires au premier connard qui connaissait le mot de passe. Il pesta contre lui-même. Ils avaient tous deux rabattus leur capuche sur leur visage. Visiblement, aucuns des deux ne souhaitaient être vu en la présence de l'autre.

Le regard de Malefoy avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte glaça la sorcière. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu regarder quelqu'un ainsi, même lorsqu'il avait essayé de la tuer. Il pénétra en premier dans la salle de bain. D'un coup de baguette, de multiples objets se rangèrent dans une petite mallette d'apothicaire. Azèle regarda le serpentard perplexe.

\- Que fabriquais-tu ici ?

\- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça peut te foutre, maugréa-t-il en fermant la mallette.

Azèle se sentit tout d'un coup exaspérée. Que faisait-elle ici à discutailler avec l'ennemi ? Elle avait à l'instant presque la preuve qu'il tramait quelque chose, sans parler du fait qu'il voulait aller dans le non-Monde ? A quels fins désastreuses ? Et elle ? Que fichait-elle avec ce gars, comme s'il pouvait être la porte vers un espoir inimaginable...

\- Je me demande franchement ce que je fous ici, dit-elle en chuchotant assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Il la regarda interdit sans mots dire. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Tu n'es qu'un ennemi, lâcha-t-elle sans plus se contenir. J'arrive et tu ranges tout un sacré matoss de potion. C'est tellement suspect. Il est évident que tu prépares un mauvais coup. C'est quoi le but de la manœuvre ? Venger son papa ? Ou alors Voldemort t'a demandé quelque chose ?

En guise de réponse, Malefoy s'assit au sol tout en grimaçant de douleur. Elle le regarda suspecte.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Lui demanda-t-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle s'assit à son tour en tailleur, au sol, face à lui. Elle ne sut pourquoi elle n'avait pas simplement tourné les talons. Mais le fait était là, elle était prête à l'écouter, voulait l'écouter. Elle aurait le temps ensuite de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. De plus, ce serait peut-être l'occasion de tirer des informations sur ce qu'il complotait peut-être avec son frère. A moins que c'était l'un de leur tour pour l'attirer ses amis et elle dans un piège. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire quoiqu'il en soit. Elle était prête à en découdre. Mais pour l'instant, seule une insatiable curiosité assortie d'un brin d'espoir la laissait scotchée au sol.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que l'on peut réussir ?

Il la dévisagea de biais, les traits exprimant un dégoût sans bornes. Elle se demanda pourquoi tout d'un coup il la regardait ainsi au moment où elle consentait enfin à l'écouter. Même lorsqu'ils se battaient à mort, il ne la regardait pas de cette manière, seule une profonde dureté et colère l'habitaient. Mais pas le dégoût. Mais soit, seule sa réponse importait, elle avait autre chose à faire que tergiverser sur ses humeurs.

\- Un seul grand sorcier ne peut pas ouvrir le portail. Mais deux grands oui.

\- Premièrement, qu'en sais-tu que nous sommes deux grands sorciers ?

\- Prochaine question : si c'est de la flatterie que tu veux, va voir Potter. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Azèle contracta mâchoire. Il tirait directement là où cela faisait mal. Là où elle voyait une monstruosité, il y voyait une grande qualité. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour quelqu'un ayant grandi avec la magie noire. Elle fut écœurée tout d'un coup par lui. Un être maléfique, c'est tout ce qu'il était. Oui, il était aussi puissant qu'elle, il lui avait assez montré. Mais lui, n'avait aucun scrupule avec cela. Il devait y voir une marque de fierté. Difficilement, elle continua son questionnement :

\- Comment sais-tu concrètement que nous pouvons y arriver ?

Il poussa un long soupir, regardant le sol comme perdu dans ses pensées et répondit :

\- J'ai très longtemps étudié la question. En tant que Malefoy, j'ai eu accès à beaucoup de livres rares et interdits. Ce que j'ai trouvé est qu'on a à faire ici à une magie très ancienne, sûrement aussi vieille que la Terre elle-même. La magie à pratiquer est à la fois très noire et très blanche à la fois. Puis, pour couronner le tout, j'ai parlé à un damné.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle éberluée.

\- Un mec qui en est revenu.

\- Oui merci de jouer au dictionnaire, s'emporta-t-elle, sa patience commençait à s'étioler. Mais comment ? Et où ?

Malefoy la regarda dans les yeux de ses yeux gris acier et soupira d'impatience cette fois-ci.

\- C'est important ?

\- Évidemment, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui menaçante en prononçant chacune des syllabes lentement.

Le blond eut un léger rictus, il semblait follement amusé par le fait qu'elle perdait patience, ce qui avait le don d'agacer un peu plus Azèle.

\- En gros, une rumeur expliquait qu'un damné s'était reclu dans les limbes. Alors j'y suis allé.

\- Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle davantage surprise encore.

La jeune sorcière tombait des nus.

\- Ouais la lionne. Je te l'avais dit, je ne joue pas dans la même cour d'école que tes potes. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Sinon je me ferai pas chier à te parler, crois moi.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une méchanceté non voilée. Il la regardait à présent avec défi comme s'il s'attendait qu'elle l'attaque pour cette pique. Mais Azèle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Elle se contint. Seul savoir de quoi retournait cette histoire était important, mais s'il continuait de jouer avec elle, elle sentait qu'elle perdrait à nouveau pied.

\- D'une, tu as fait comment pour y aller ? De deux, qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Un, magie noir. Deux, il m'a pas mal renseigné. Prochaine question Keller.

Cela ne lui plaisait aucunement qu'il mène une conversation si importante sur un ton expéditif. S'il était sérieux, elle jouait gros, sa vie peut-être et lui réagissait comme si elle passait en entretien d'embauche enfin d'entre dans un quelconque club de sorciers sordides.

\- Malefoy. Cette discussion est importante, si tu n'en as rien à carrer, je ferais peut-être mieux de me barrer.

Elle commença à se lever alors.

\- Il me semble que je réponds à toutes tes questions. Que je prends sur moi pour te parler, alors non, cet entretien n'est pas terminé.

Son visage devint dur, voire impitoyable. S'il essayait de l'impressionner, il lui en fallait plus. Mais elle comprenait lorsque d'autres élèves disaient avoir peur de lui. Il avait une aura si effrayante, si intraitable. Peut-être qu'à cet instant, elle aurait eu peur aussi si elle savait qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. De toute façon, elle ne paniquait que rarement dans les situations à risque. Elle s'était toujours demandée d'où lui venait ce sang froid.

\- Si tu crois me faire peur, tu...

\- Juste, finissons cet échange, dit-il en levant un doigt, les yeux fermés comme s'il contenait un énervement.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis elle consentit à se rasseoir devant lui.

\- Comment y prendrons-nous pour y aller ?

Il eut un brusque mouvement de tête, comme s'il avait eu un frisson et posa sa main sur sa nuque.

\- De multiples rituels de sang et d'esprits. Ça va faire mal. On peut y rester, je ne vais pas te mentir. Des trucs gores à boire. Des incantations à ne plus en finir.

\- Hum, en même temps il s'agit d'être un fantôme tout en gardant son corps en vie ici, commenta-t-elle, disant à voix haute ses réflexions. Ce sera très douloureux et pénible. Logique.

\- Voilà, dit-il en levant la main comme pour signifier que tout était dit.

\- Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ?

\- Écoute Keller, commença-t-il visiblement énervé, ça c'est ton putain de problèmes. Moi j'en ai rien à foutre de ton passé d'orpheline. J'ai juste besoin de toi pour y aller. Alors soit tu le fait et c'est cool sinon passes ton chemin. Mais ne viens pas me faire chier avec tes problèmes d'identité ou métaphysique, philosophique ou que sais-je encore !

Azèle resta interdite face à tant de véhémence de sa part. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vivant depuis six ans.

\- J'ai trois conditions. Et seulement après je te donnerai mon avis définitif. Je te promets de ne pas révéler ce que tu viens de me dire et ce que tu vas me révéler.

\- Ta parole c'est trop léger. Je n'ai pas confiance. Qui dit que tu n'as pas l'intention de tout raconter dans les bras de Potter dans dix minutes ?

\- C'est toi qui me parle de confiance Malefoy ? Toi dont le père est un mangemort et en prison pour complicité de meurtre ? Toi qui est voué par naissance à servir Voldemort. Qui me dit que tout ceci n'est pas qu'un stratagème pour piéger Harry ? Et même si c'est vrai, même si tu as réellement envie d'aller là bas et que ça n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort, que c'est purement personnel, risquer ma vie pour te permettre d'y aller c'est également plus que léger comme raison.

Ils se jaugèrent alors pendant quelques instants, chacun semblant réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie à adopter en pareil cas pour éviter le statu quo. Quand Malefoy se mit à rire en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Quel étrange comportement pour un gars qui ne montre ne serait-ce qu'une once d'expression sur son visage de façon générale.

\- Je vais te dire une chose jolie Azèle, commença-t-il en se penchant vers elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient toutes proches de son oreille. Si tu l'ouvres, je te bute. Et pas d'une mort magique. Pas dans un duel. Par surprise, peut-être dans ton sommeil. Une mort que tu sentiras. Tu te verras vider de ton sang.

Azèle se retourna doucement vers le blond. Leurs visages étaient très proches.

\- Garde tes menaces, tu ne me fais pas peur et tu le sais très bien. Écoute mes conditions et tu verras que je m'en impose une également pour ta propre sauvegarde. C'est équitable.

 _ **Le sang froid de la lionne**_

Il eut un rictus mauvais, se reposa sur ses fesses et eut un geste qui la déstabilisa quelque peu dans son aspect étrange : il prit une mèche de ses longs cheveux qu'il entreprit de caresser.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle prit alors violemment son poignet afin qu'il cesse ce geste si déplacé, non sans cacher son air de profond dégoût.

\- Tout d'abord, je veux un accès à tous les documents auxquels tu as eu accès. Je veux tout savoir. Je veux en savoir autant que toi et pour cela je dois également rencontrer le damné. Hors de question que je t'accompagne ou accepter de t'accompagner en me basant sur tes propres dires.

Azèle attendit alors sa réaction. C'était quelque peu le moment de vérité. Selon ce qu'il dirait ou ferait, la moindre expression sur son visage était le moment parfait pour interpréter ce qu'il en était vraiment. Voulait-il y aller ? Ou voulait-il la piéger ? Il grimaça et baissa les yeux, en proie à une grande réflexion intérieure. Azèle lui tenait toujours le poignet, la mine renfrognée.

\- Accordée, mais ça voudra dire que pendant les vacances de Noël tu lâches ta bande et que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Je te suivrai. Ensuite, je veux savoir pourquoi tu y vas. Sinon hors de question. Toi, tu le sais pourquoi j'y vais.

\- Pfff... siffla-t-il agacé.

Cette idée semblait profondément l'embêter. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, de sa main libre il se remit à caresser une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle lui attrapa alors le second poignet, aussi vive qu'un attrapeur de Quidditch.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pour réfléchir, tu as besoin de toucher mes cheveux peut-être ?

\- Oui là ça m'aide.

\- Non, dit-elle d'on ton impérieux qui ne souffrait nulle contradiction.

Il lui lança un regard glacial que même le pôle nord ne connaît pas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi là-bas. Juste pour l'allée et le retour. De ce fait tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

\- On fait tout ensemble ou on ne fait rien. Si ta raison d'y aller est de chercher une arme pour Voldemort, tu comprendras que je veux savoir.

\- Je pourrais te mentir, peu importe ce que je te dirai, tu ne me croirais juste pas.

\- On utilisera la légilimancie.

\- Tu es dure en affaire.

\- Pas stupide surtout.

Il se tordit les lèvres tout en la regardant incertain.

\- Alors tu me racontes ton histoire dans les détails.

\- D'accord, toi d'abord.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme. Je ne veux pas dire des détails que je regretterais d'avoir dit et qui n'ont aucuns rapports avec l'affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ? Répondit-il du tac au tac mauvais.

Elle ne répondit pas à la question et continua :

\- Ma troisième condition est qu'on devra passer le serment d'inviolabilité afin que tu ne repartes pas sans moi et qu'on se protège mutuellement.

\- Hors de question, trancha-t-il sévère.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda suspicieuse. Elle avait bien raison de ne pas le croire depuis le début.

\- Parce que c'est mort.

\- Si tu acceptes, j'accepte de faire un autre serment d'inviolabilité qui m'empêchera de révéler tous les desseins de cette histoire.

Elle lui lança ses poignets au visage écœurée par cet abominable individu.

\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas clair dans ma tête-là.

Azèle se leva.

\- Alors réfléchis, tu as une semaine.

\- Sinon ?

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas tout répéter à Potter ou à un prof ?

\- Rien.

Et elle sortit.


	8. Chapitre huitième

**La complexe alliance**

* * *

 _ **Longue hésitation. Vivre des émotions inconnus. Après le poids de la puissance, briser sous le poids d'un passé morcelé**_

Azèle avait passé une semaine horrible depuis la proposition de Draughar Malefoy. Elle pensait avoir touché le fond,, la preuve en était que non. Ses amis habitués au mauvais caractère de la jeune sorcière, s'étaient tout de même inquiétés, ce qui en disait long sur son état. Depuis toutes ces années, ils repéraient lorsqu'elle était malheureuse, mais elle remerciait chaque jour le Ciel que les réelles raisons de son mal être leurs soient inconnues. Elle était incapable d'assumer la dérive de ses pouvoirs. Depuis le traumatisme crânien, ses cauchemars étaient moins violents, moins prégnants, ne laissant plus cette empreinte du Mal qui rongeait ses entrailles chaque matin. Ils furent remplacés par des rêves bien plus pernicieux, qui déchiraient l'âme en deux, qui assassinaient le cœur à coup sûr. Très vite, elle en était venue à regretter ses anciens songes. Deux visages revenaient sans cesse et lui murmuraient des choses étranges qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Était-ce une autre langue ? Le français ? Elle n'en savait rien, perdant la capacité même à comprendre le langage. Était-ce ses parents ? Quelque chose au fond de son ventre lui intimait que c'était le cas. Mais la raison balayait immédiatement cette perspective. Elle se disait qu'il était impossible d'avoir des souvenirs lorsque l'on a seulement que quelques jours ici-bas. Mais ses yeux verts. Ce sourire. Cette voix... Elle se sentait irrépressiblement proche de ces deux visages... Juste des visages, pas de corps. Pas de bras promesse d'un réconfort certain. Elle se réveillait chaque matin en pleurs et se demandait si elle était seulement capable de faire face à son passé brisé.

 _ **Les affres de l'orpheline**_

Elle avait donc évité Malefoy le plus possible, de peur qu'il refuse ses conditions, prouvant ses mauvaises intentions et par ce biais l'impossibilité de ce projet de fou. Et lorsqu'une once de courage revenait en elle, lorsque l'envie de savoir était plus forte que tout, elle restait incrédule. Impossible d'y aller. Le lieu entre la vie et la mort. Ce lieu où finissent les objets d'une valeur sentimentale sans nom après un drame, musée d'un passé joyeux gardant jalousement des rires lointains que le monde ici-bas n'avait pas su conserver. Que les vivants n'avait su retenir, inconscients soient-ils de la chance qu'ils avaient... Mais le pire était à venir : le Néant conservait en son sein des âmes prisonnières, condamnées à erreur dans ce Monde dit putride et malsain. Ces personnes jouant le symbole même d'un drame, rompant un bonheur à jamais perdu. Et si là-bas, elle trouvait un de ses parents ou même les deux ? Anéantie serait-elle par la nouvelle de leur mort, elle ne saurait se relever les sachant dans un tel lieu de perdition. La connaissance est un lourd tribu à payer et Malefoy l'avait mise face à sa pire crainte. On dit les gryffondors courageux mais pour cela elle n'était que lâcheté. Depuis que dans l'orphelinat elle avait chipé son dossier par magie, elle s'était promis du haut de ses huit ans de ne plus jamais chercher à savoir quelque chose à ce sujet. Abandonnée. Écrit en rouge comme pour mieux souligner ce fait atroce. Retrouvée dans des draps sur une plage du Sud de la France. Même pas avait-elle été déposé sur le perron d'une porte. Non. Dans un lieu dangereux pour un bébé nourrisson. Avait-elle réellement envie de savoir que ses parents ne voulaient pas d'elle et qu'ils se fichaient bien qu'elle vive ou non comme laissaient supposer les indices.

Alors qu'elle ruminait toutes ces questions en buvant un chocolat chaud dans la grande salle, Harry lui prit la main et l'invita à le suivre. Il l'amena sur un balcon en pierre et la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord.

\- Azèle, je m'inquiète pour toi, commença le survivant en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche afin de répondre quand il la fit taire d'un geste.

\- Tais-toi et écoute-moi un peu. Je sais tu ne diras pas ce qui ne va pas. Mais Hermione t'entend pleurer les matins et tu es très distante, plus que d'habitude.

Il lui serra la main.

\- Écoute, par rapport à ce que tu as dit à l'infirmerie après le combat avec Malefoy... Tu le sais que moi aussi j'ai eu peur de me perdre dans le mauvais côté. Je veux dire... Je suis connecté à Voldemort. J'ai certains pouvoirs qui lui appartiennent, comme le fourchelang et peut-être d'autres choses monstrueuses ! Mais ce sont nos choix qui nous déterminent. Et toi, Azèle, tu as toujours combattu à mes côtés. Tu as mis ta vie en danger pour combattre Voldemort, peu peuvent se targuer de cela malheureusement.

« C'est bien plus compliqué que cela » avait-elle envie de répondre. « Toi tu résistes, moi je sombre fatalement et si facilement ».

\- Merci, lui dit-elle à la place en lui serrant la main en retour.

Ce contact l'emplissait d'une chaleur réconfortante, si bienvenue en ces temps.

\- Désolée, je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre en ce moment.

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tu sais ce que dirait Ron là ?

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai été facile à vivre ?

Ils se mirent à rire. Mais Azèle oubliait déjà cet instant de légèreté.

\- Harry... Si tu savais rien sur tes parents hormis que tu as été probablement abandonné, aimerais-tu en savoir plus au risque d'apprendre des mauvaises nouvelles ?

Harry ne riait plus du tout à présent et plongeait ses yeux verts dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme.

\- Oui. J'aimerais tout de même savoir. Et toi aussi.

Harry avait eu raison ce jour-là. Elle voulait savoir mais la peur la cramponnait. Croiser Malefoy ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Il se comportait étrangement. Chose qui l'étonnait de moins en moins. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait constaté une personnalité sous cette stature de glace qui semblait avoir fondue laissant place à une mauvaise humeur affichée. Déjà qu'auparavant il ne donnait à personne envie de lui parler, dorénavant personne n'osait même le regarder. Sa mauvaise humeur le faisait apparaître bien plus dangereux et imprévisible. Mais il était temps de prendre son courage à deux mains, d'en finir avec toutes ces incertitudes. Si Malefoy n'était pas armé de mauvaises intentions, enfin elle connaîtrait son passé, enfin elle pourrait avancer et ne plus courber l'échine.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours qu'elle avait proposé ses conditions au serpentard qui lui lançait toujours autant de regards glacés lorsqu'ils se croisaient mais son expression ne semblait pas afficher un quelconque début de réponse. Plus le temps passait, plus Azèle angoissait. Il faudra bien qu'il accepte. L'incertitude du blond avait renforcé sa propre certitude. Mais il restait le problème épineux : comment faire confiance à un futur mangemort, spécifiquement en ces temps de guerre ? Samedi elle en aurait le cœur net. S'il acceptait les serments d'inviolabilité, il ne pouvait pas la tromper sur ses intentions. S'il refusait, elle le combattrait encore, puisqu'il chercherait sûrement à la faire taire à jamais.

Le samedi de la punition, ils se rejoignirent devant la tour enchantée. Hagrid n'était pas là. Seul le professeur Chourave les avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt leur indiquant que la mission était identique à celle de la dernière fois. Ils se regardèrent brièvement, mais Azèle ne lisait toujours aucune autre émotion que la mauvaise humeur chez Malefoy. Ils posèrent leurs mains sur le bois finement entrelacé. Ce dernier s'illumina plus intensément sous leurs mains jusqu'à envelopper totalement. Ils étaient désormais à l'intérieur. La tête de dragon les regardait de ce même air blasé et alla se recoucher. Le chant des fées étaient toujours aussi agréable. Les deux lits étaient toujours présents. Ils posèrent leurs sacoches au pied de leur lit respectif. Azèle ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'installer, la main cachée dans sa cape agrippant sa baguette au cas de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Alors Malefoy, c'est maintenant le dernier carat pour la réponse.

Draughar se stoppa net dans le déballage de sa sacoche et regarda Keller en biais d'un air mauvais. Il releva l'échine, lentement il effectua les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Keller ne cilla pas, nullement décontenancée par la stature menaçante du grand blond. Une fois à quelques centimètres, il la jaugea de haut en bas. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, mais la sorcière maintenait son regard, imperturbable.

\- C'est d'accord, lâcha-t-il entre les dents

Avec agacement, il nota que Keller n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus de victoire. Il eut très envie de le faire disparaître avec sa baguette.

\- Alors ce soir, à deux heures du matin si je ne me trompe pas dans mes calculs, nous prêterons serment lorsque la Lune sera haute dans le Ciel.

La prêtresse était de retour. Cet endroit devait jouer sur elle, révélant peut-être quelque chose caché sous toute cette violence.

\- Comme il te plaira, grimaça-t-il en retournant à sa sacoche.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Elle était derrière lui, un grand sourire habillant son visage fin.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te rend plus jolie que lorsque tu tires la tronche à longueur de journée.

Il se demanda pour la énième fois où il allait chercher toutes ces pics acerbes, lui qui avait passé ces dernières années à parler que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Keller se mit maintenant à rire aux éclats. Au moins, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait le sens de la dérision cette fille-là, pensa-t-il.

\- Dixit le gars qui a le visage soit le plus inexpressif soit le plus colérique du royaume humain.

Elle se remit à rire. Il ne savait pas si c'était la magie du lieu enchanté, le chant des fées ou le rire léger de Keller mais Draughar sourire à son tour mais ne se retourna pas afin de ne pas lui montrer. Mais observatrice comme elle était, il était certain qu'elle avait vu son bref sourire.

\- Pour sceller cette soirée pleine de consentement... commença Keller.

\- Minute ! L'arrêta-t-il. Ce soir, on va juste faire le serment d'inviolabilité pour que tu la boucles à jamais sur cette histoire.

\- Non, tu te trompes. Ce soir, on va effectivement faire ce serment mais également le serment que tes intentions n'ont rien à voir avec Voldemort ou un un dessein mauvais. Et a fortiori, pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas.

\- Ce soir, Keller, dit Draughar en se retournant vers elle, tu vas tout me raconter. Ce que tu fous à Poudlard et non à Beauxbâtons notamment.

La jeune femme s'éloigna, fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite flasque de whiskies. Elle débouchonna la petite bouteille et en avala une gorgée du liquide marron sans ciller.

\- Pas sans me donner un peu de courage, dit-elle.

Draughar réprima un rictus.

\- Si tu as besoin de cela. Mais me voilà étonné : n'est-ce pas le propre de votre maison le courage ?

\- Tu as raison, la lâcheté ça vous appartient les serpentards !

Il s'approcha à nouveau vers elle menaçant. Il lui prit le poignet qui tenait la bouteille sans ménagement.

\- Tu seras bien contente dans les méandres du Néant quand tu verras comme je ne suis pas un lâche.

Sur ces mots, il lui prit la bouteille des mains.

\- Comment dit-on en français déjà ? « A la tienne » ?

Sourcil levé, Keller sembla agréablement surprise, le petit sourire sur son visage en était le garant.

\- « A la tienne » oui.

A cette affirmation, il avala une gorgée du whisky.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas partager, lui dit-il en lui refourguant la bouteille dans sa main.

Il laissa un moment la main sur la bouteille qu'elle avait déjà saisi. Leurs corps une fois encore proche l'un de l'autre.

\- Surtout que, visiblement, on va devoir en partager des choses ces prochains mois toi et moi, rajouta-t-il.

Elle le regardait perplexe. Foutus yeux. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait les regarder. Elle lui arracha la bouteille de la main, avala une gorgée et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille.

\- C'est ça qu'on apprend dans un orphelinat, à boire comme des trous ? lui demanda-t-il moqueur en prenant l'objet.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à boire la petite bouteille. Mais seule cette dernière fut échangée ce soir-là. Keller contemplait tantôt sa gomme rouge, tantôt gribouillait sur une feuille blanche, une feuille moldue. Lui lisait un bouquin poussiéreux sur les sortilèges avancés qu'il avait chipé dans la réserve interdite il y avait cela deux nuits.

Il fallait bien qu'il donne son accord. Il aurait préféré qu'une fois là-bas ce soit chacun pour soi, qu'en cas de pépin, elle se débrouille, chacun essayant de sauver sa peau. Mais il se rendait bien compte que c'était une envie stupide et infaisable. Mais depuis, il fonctionne en solitaire, ce n'était pas évident de se lier à quelqu'un, même pour ce genre de collaboration magique lui lui tenait à cœur. Ça va faire mal, ils vont revenir changer. Peut-être même brisés. S'ils revenaient néanmoins. Puis, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un changement d'avis de Keller. Après tout, ce soir, elle va juste prêter serment de ne rien dire de son dessein et lui promettre qu'il ne cherche à nuire à la société. Mais il la comprend, elle a eu raison de lui proposer cet accord bien que cela l'irritait. Le serment inviolable. Ce n'était pas rien. Cela le dérangeait d'être lié à quelqu'un d'une quelconque façon, mais il fait un effort, sinon il ne va rien pouvoir accomplir.

La soirée fut étrange. « La lune sera témoin de notre serment ». Alors, il a attendu que la Lune soit haute. Il avait repris la drogue, à plus petite dose. Ce n'était pas malin d'arrêter si abruptement. Bref, il était cassé, ajouté à cela l'alcool. Il ne voulait que dormir. Néanmoins, il est vrai, cela en valait la peine d'attendre. Il lui en fallait plus pour l'impressionner, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle en imposait cette fille. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi eux deux faisaient fuir les premières années.

 ** _La puissance n'a pas d'autre ami que la solitude ou la puissance elle-même_**

Il était 1h50 du matin. Draughar Malefoy commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, luttant contre un adversaire bien plus fort que lui pour l'heure : le sommeil.

\- Keller, on peut le faire maintenant, 1h50 ou 2h du matin c'est la même chose.

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la même chose mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Keller qui avait rabattu sa capuche regardait les murs d'un air absent. Ses cheveux tombant de par et d'autre de son corps, les mains légèrement levées, elle ressemblait à une illuminé maléfique.

\- Non ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle recommença à flairer quelque chose d'invisible en tournant en rond dans la tour. Dragamyrh la regardait faire d'un air distrait, légèrement intéressé. Peut-être que lui pigeait cette fille se disait Draughar. Keller l'intriguait et il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle. Quand elle s'était mise à rire plus tôt, il ne pensait qu'elle serait capable de cela en sa présence. De plus, cela ne semblait pas la déranger de prêter le serment d'inviolabilité afin qu'elle ne parle jamais de ce qu'elle savait à quelqu'un. Cela ne semblait pas la déranger de cacher ce genre de chose à Potter et ses amis. Elle ne cessait de le surprendre. Puis son caractère de prêtresse l'intriguait. Certains sorciers sont très instinctifs et réagissent beaucoup aux énergies de la Terre. Cela semblait être son cas. Il se dit qu'avec un comportement si changeant, il avait eu de la chance d'arriver à l'intéresser à son dessein. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent dehors qu'il eut un flash. La gomme rouge qu'elle ne cessait de triturer à longueur de journée, est une gomme du monde magique. Tous les enfants des années 80 en avaient, spécifiquement les personnes âgés de deux ans de plus qu'eux. Il se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait toujours eu avec elle depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il se rappela également lors d'un cours de potion de première année où Weasley avait voulu l'utiliser pour gommer une bourde sur son parchemin, elle s'était mise en colère et lui avait asséner le sort du saucisson. Il était évident que cet objet était très important pour elle. Il avait deviné qu'il appartenait à sa famille et que cette dernière était obligatoirement magique. Tout ce temps, il avait l'information nécessaire sous les yeux mais ne la voyait pas, jusquà ce qu'un flash retentit dans son cerveau. Convaincu à ce moment là, il avait tenté et cela avait marché, le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon. De plus, les caractères de prêtresse sont héréditaires dans les grandes familles. Les plus anciennes pour être précis. Même si aujourd'hui, il en existait quasiment plus. Pour être précis, il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était incapable de citer une famille de prêtresse. En effet ce caractère est exclusivement féminin. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, mais cela elle l'ignorait. Il avait décidé de garder pour lui ce qu'il savait. Il utiliserait son savoir au cas où elle refuse de l'accompagner. Cela finirait de la convaincre.

\- C'est le moment, viens.

Keller le sortit de sa torpeur. Elle avait un doigt et souriait légèrement. Ils obéit et sortirent d'un même pas de la tour, sous l'œil du Dragamyrh. Ils s'approchèrent de la lisière de la forêt. Azèle enfonça ses doigts dans la terre tout en regardant la Lune. A demi-pleine. Juste au-dessus d'eux.

\- Luna testis est, hoc inviolabili iuramontum.

Draughar sentit le besoin impérieux de ne pas déranger ce moment sacré. Il s'agenouilla face à elle. Keller descendit son regard céleste vers lui. Même dans la nuit ses yeux ne perdaient pas de leur intensité. Ne contrôlant nullement le geste qu'il était en train de commettre, il joignit sa main gauche à celle de la sorcière dans la terre et la serra. Ils remontèrent leurs mains liés tout en ne cessant cet échange de regard.

 _ **Est-ce que mes yeux te font penser à ta Lune tant adorée, Keller ?**_

Elle glissa sa main remontant vers son poignet. Il regarda son geste, se sentant tout d'un coup bien fragile.

\- Parce qu'on nous maudira un jour pour que ce nous ferons, déclara-t-elle, solennellement.

La prêtresse avait parlé. Il serra à son tour son poignet fin. Le serment pouvait débuter. Draughar se claquant mentalement, sortit sa baguette de sa main libre et toucha la jointure de leur alliance.

\- Inviolabili iuralentum, chuchota-t-il le cœur lourd tout d'un coup.

Un léger filament apparu et encercla leurs mains et poignets.

\- Est-ce que toi Draughar Malefoy me promet que tu ne souhaites pas accéder au Néant pour un quelconque dessein maléfique ayant attrait à Voldemort ou non ? Que tes intentions sont louables et que tu ne cherches à nuire ?

\- Je le promets. Et toi Azèle Keller promets-tu que tu ne révéleras jamais mon dessein d'accéder au Néant, le non-Monde et de ne jamais révéler la raison pour laquelle je souhaite y accéder ?

\- Je le promets. Et toi promets tu de ne révéler à personne que tu m'as prévenu de tes intentions et auquel cas si je me joins à toi de ne jamais le dire ?

Draughar fut surpris mais promis néanmoins.

\- Je le promets.

\- Si l'un de nous deux trahit ce serment, la mort le frappera, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Le fil argenté entra alors dans leur peau, les faisant frémir. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, les mains liés, en proie chacun à de furieuses réflexions. Alors subitement, il se retira de cette étreinte et alla se coucher. Pourtant, loin d'elle, c'était encore ses yeux verts qu'il voyait.


	9. Chapitre neuvième

**Le trouble du serpent**

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes se déroulèrent normalement. Malgré le serment qui les liait désormais, ils ne se parlaient guère plus. Draughar Malefoy était redevenu impassible, ne lui parlant que le strict nécessaire lors des cours de potion. En somme, rien n'avait changé dans leur rapport. Ils effectuèrent leur punition suivante en ne se parlant pas. Il n'y eut cette fois-ci rien n'a signaler. Ce qui les confortèrent dans l'idée de ne pas parler du mauvais pressentiment de Keller quant au faon qui leur avait rendu visite un mois plus tôt. Draughar avait l'intuition que sur ce coup-là, il devait faire confiance à la gryffondor, car après tout, que pourraient-ils bien dire aux professeurs « bonjour, on a vu un faon dans la forêt » ? Ce n'était pas sérieux.

Novembre arrivait et la pluie avait enfin cessé de s'évertuer à tomber. Les feuilles jonchaient le sol. Un soir, en rentrant dans son dortoir, il eut la surprise de trouver une enveloppe sur son lit. Elle était signée de la main du professeur Slughorn. Cette lettre précisait qu'il était convié à un grand dîner le samedi suivant réunissant des élèves aussi brillants que surprenants. Il leva un sourcil circonspect, il savait que cela arriverait, ayant enquêté sur ce professeur et ses manies. Il aimait s'entourer de gens d'exception ou des gens risquant de compter dans le monde des sorciers. Et lui, de la lignée de sang pur Malefoy avait eu son ticket d'entrée d'office. Ajouté à cela qu'il était le plus brillant de sa promotion en potion, sans compter Keller, dont le côté instinctif la rendait hautement efficace et douée en la matière. Il irait, non pas que ces mondanités ridicules l'amusaient, mais parce que Poudlard comptait pour lui. Il posa l'enveloppe, sortir une seringue et une petite fiole au liquide noire, alla dans la salle de bain se faire son injection.

 _ **La noirceur du serpent, tuer la Bête**_

* * *

Dans son costume de soirée cinq pièces de sorcier en total look noir, Draughar se sentait à son aise. Devant son miroir, il contempla son reflet. Pour ses 17 ans, il était déjà grand, musclé, bien bâti. Son jumeau faisait plus juvénile que lui, plus mince, plus gringalet. Lui, c'était la vie qui l'avait fait. Il se demanda s'il devait peigner ses cheveux, discipliner cette sauvagerie capillaire ondulée. Il passa une main dans sa crinière mais la vue d'une mèche reprenant aussitôt sa place sur son front l'en dissuada. Il ne se demanda pas s'il devait enlever sa bague représentant un serpent sur son auriculaire, bien trop petite maintenant qu'il avait grandi, ou toutes ses autres bagues en argent.

Il croisa son jumeau dans la salle commune, impassible dans son costume de sorcier noir et vert, couleur des serpentards. Ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculés étaient plaqués en arrière sur sa tête. La classe malefoyenne quoiqu'on en dise n'était pas une légende. Il s'avança ver lui :

\- C'était évident, que toi, le roi des potions soit invité, lui dit-il simplement, sans aucune arrière pensée.

\- Notre nom nous ouvre de nombreuses portes bien que notre père soit à Azkaban, répondit Draughar absent.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis leur entrevue dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie. Draughar observait depuis son frère en retrait. Il semblait se démener avec ses propres démons. « Ça t'apprendra un peu » s'en voulut-il de penser. C'était son frère tout de même. Une copie identique de lui-même. Peut-être que s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait été comme lui aujourd'hui. Impossible. Il balaya ses sombres pensées en se giflant mentalement.

\- Bon, allons-y, décréta Drago.

Quelques serpentards les regardèrent partir, surpris de les voir ensembles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, nombreux élèves étaient déjà présents dans le salon de Slughorn. Certains étaient membres de l'aristocratie comme lui et son frère, d'autres étaient invités car leurs parents étaient de grands sorciers comme ce Michigan dont le père milliardaire détenait une entreprise moldue très en vogue. Il vit Hermione Granger dans un coin à déguster des toasts au caviar en compagnie du célèbre Harry Potter. Ce dernier leur jeta un regard noir avant de murmurer quelque chose à son amie qui les regarda alors à son tour. Drago leur fit une grimace hautaine avant de disparaître rejoindre une connaissance. Draughar, quant à lui, les observa quelques temps. La tête de Potter ne lui revenait pas ce soir.

\- Ho Messieurs Malefoy !

C'était le professeur Slughorn qui apparut de derrière un rideau. La pièce était finement décorée, de longs rideaux dorés arpentaient la pièce, couvrant les murs et le plafond, une table en marbre ciselée également d'or proposaient de multiples toasts et verres. Drago revint près de Draughar et salua bien bas le maître des potions.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Slughorn, merci pour votre invitation, dit-il avec déférence.

Drago avait tout dit, il n'avait pas à ouvrir la bouche, ce qui le soulageait. Les courbettes de son frère l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

\- Mais de rien mon garçon, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il fit alors une tape sur l'épaule de chacun des jumeaux. Draughar dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire un pas de côté afin d'éviter ce contact physique non désiré. D'ailleurs, la seule personne qui fut autorisée ces derniers temps à le toucher était Keller. Une fille. Alors, ce vieux croûton, merci bien.

\- Servez-vous ! Servez-vous ! Les invita-t-il en désignant la table en marbre. Nous commencerons à dîner dans trente minutes environ. Pour l'heure, tous les invités ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Sans attendre leurs réactions, le professeur disparut chanter les louanges du père de Michigan. Draughar ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et prit une flûte de champagne qu'il se surprit à apprécier. Il n'était pas très alcool, préférant d'autres substances plus dangereuses, bien qu'il avait apprécié boire le whisky d'Azèle. Mais c'était plus le partage du moment qu'il avait aimé que la substance en elle-même. Quand, tout d'un coup, choqué, il s'aperçut que le contact de sa peau contre celle de la gryffondor ne l'avait aucunement gêné ou dégoûté. C'était bien la première fois. Très peu de personnes pouvait le toucher : les seules n'avaient été que des femmes et pas n'importes lesquelles, toutes triées sur le volet et toutes plus âgées que lui. Alarmé par cette découverte, il prit une deuxième flûte de champagne et en but la moitié comme s'il s'agissait de jus de citrouille. Il ne cessait de revoir la scène, cette lisière de forêt, le serment inviolable. Keller en prise avec une force mystérieuse, et lui qui était aller chercher sa main dans la terre. Il but une deuxième longue gorgée, quand dans un deuxième éclair lui revint en souvenir en mémoire. Ses longs cheveux châtains. Ses si longs cheveux. Et lui, ses doigts dedans, caressant doucement. Il ne s'était pas rappelé ce détail puisqu'il était stone ce jour-là. Putain, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Une autre gorgée, vite !

 _ **Assécher le mal à sa source**_

Quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Keller, toute de dentelles vêtues, elle arborait une robe violette foncée qui dessinaient parfaitement ses formes et sa taille fine, tombant jusqu'au sol. Ses cheveux étaient habillées de nombreuses tresses. A cette vision, Draughar avala le reste de sa flûte d'une traite et la posa bruyamment sur la table de marbre sans cesser de la regarder. Il se saisit alors d'une autre flûte. Peu importe ce que c'était, ce n'était que physique, se dit-il. Elle rejoignit Potter et Granger. Le survivant afficha un sourire niais face à cette vision sexy de sa copine et lui fit un baise main. Draughar grimaça tant il trouva cette réaction dégoûtante. Ces trois pis agaçantes continuèrent de parler joyeusement. Quand Potter se rendit compte qu'ils étaient observés, il défia Drauhar des yeux, ce dernier, un rictus aux lèvres, s'avança doucement vers le groupe. Il vit Potter se contracter, faisant disparaître sa main droite sous le pli de sa robe de sorcier. Toujours aussi peu discret ce mec !

Les deux filles comprirent alors qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal et le regardèrent. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Keller perdre son sourire. Une fois à leur hauteur, Draughar but sa flûte d'un air innocent, faisant semblant de regarder la décoration à côté du trio.

\- Tu devrais te détendre Potter, lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur, et lâche ta baguette un peu, c'est pitoyable.

N'attendant pas sa réaction, il revint à sa place initiale, grignotant les toasts pour faire passer le temps. Parfois, le rire de Keller parvenait à son oreille, tantôt une parole de son jumeau.

\- Pourquoi toi et ton jumeau ne vous parlez pas ?

Draughar se retourna et vit une élève de Poufsouffle de dernière année vint lui parler une flûte de champagne également vissée dans sa main. Il la jaugea du regard et s'éloigna sans répondre. Quand Slughorn annonça qu'il était temps de dîner. Il vit Keller s'asseoir et pour une raison encore inconnue pour lui, il se précipita pour s'installer à ses côté chipant ainsi la place à Potter qui dut s'installer à l'autre bout de la table, seule place restante aux côtés de la Poufsouffle inconsciente et de Michigan. Sa tête énervée lui donna vivement envie de rire. Azèle plongea son regard émeraude sur lui, prête à attaquer.

\- Pourquoi à côté de moi bon sang ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu serais conviée, déclara-t-il éludant superbement sa question. Mais ce n'est que pure logique, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter lorsqu'il vit des éclairs poindre dans les iris de la jeune femme. Nous sommes tous les deux surdoués en potion. Slughorn doit voir un grand avenir pour toi.

Tous ces compliments eurent le mérite de lui clouer le bec.

\- Ou alors, reprit-il, a-t-il vu ce que tu as fait à mon monstre dans le parc. La puissance, ça l'attire.

Il baissa d'un ton et se rapprocha de son oreille. Potter n'en loupait pas une miette, ce qui le ravit.

\- Tiens, pour appuyer mes dires, sais-tu qu'à l'époque il conviait Tom Jedusor à ses petites sauteries ?

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté. Elle se figea instantanément et tourna lentement la tête vers lui, ne disant rien pendant de longues secondes, la tête légèrement levée.

\- Et ça fait quoi d'avoir un père mangemort à Azkaban ? On ne peut pas dire que ce soit la classe. Je comprends pas comment ton frère et toi ne rasiez pas les murs de cette école.

\- Je ne peux parler qu'en mon nom propre, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. Me concernant, je me dis qu'il faut des couilles pour supporter vivre à Azkaban, en un sens, pour répondre à ta question, je suis plutôt fier, oui.

Elle grimaça de dégoût.

 _ **Le petit garçon aussi**_

« Le mensonge te tuera » se réprimanda-t-il violemment. Putain, l'alcool lui faisait dire de ces conneries !

Slughorn reprit les commandes des conversations et posait des questions à tous les élèves sur leurs prestigieux parents ou leurs incroyables aptitudes et talents. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, Slughorn fit un tour de table, demandant à chacun ce qu'il prévoyait de faire une fois les études achevées.

\- Et vous monsieur Malefoy ? L'interrogea-t-il lorsque ce fut son tour, après avoir demandé à son jumeau s'il envisageait une grande carrière sportive dans le Quidditch. Avec vos prédisposions et vos nombreux talents magiques, qu'envisagez-vous comme carrière ?

\- Creator, répondit-il avec un aplomb incomparable.

Tout le monde cessa de manger ou de malaxer la nourriture dans leur bouche, même cet idiot de Zachariot qui n'était là que parce que sa mère était une célèbre mannequin lâcha sa cuillère dans sa coupe de glace.

\- Ha oui, ha oui... chuchota Slughorn gêné. Vous avez... Incontestablement les pré-requis indispensables pour exercer cette... cette... voie. Mais savez-vous que c'est un métier de réclusion quasi-totale ?

\- Oui je connais les contraintes, professeur, lui dit-il simplement.

Il vit Potter du coin de l'œil interroger sa voisine. Quel ignare ce con ! Même Azèle qui avait grandi avec les moldus connaissait ce mot qui n'était que le synonyme de nécromancien. Il s'aventura à un rapide coup d'œil vers elle. Elle sirotait sa coupe de champagne nullement perturbée.

Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait une bonne descente ce soir. C'était au moins la cinquième coupe qu'il décomptait depuis le début du repas. Visiblement gêné, Slughorn passa enfin à Keller qui reposa lentement son verre en le fixant farouchement. Toute la tablée regardait encore le blond mi-effrayée, mi-fascinée, sauf cet abruti de Potter qui, évidemment ne connaissait rien de rien, et n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Fier de mon petit effet, il se cala au fond de son siège afin de déguster le merveilleux mensonge qu'allait servir Azèle. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper tant son intuition était forte : elle ne dirait pas la vérité.

\- Un poste au ministère m'irait très bien.

Dans le mille. Il sourit intérieurement. Après ce pénible tour de table imposé par Slughorn, les conversations reprirent.

\- Je vois pas du tout quelqu'un attiré par la magie noire travailler comme subalterne au ministère, s'exclama Draughar à la menteuse.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, surprise.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis de telles conneries Malefoy ? Chuchota- t-elle, excédée. C'est pas ton genre pourtant de provoquer les gens.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon genre, bien vu, dis-il en levant son verre vers elle, comme pour appuyer la véracité de son propos.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota rapidement avant qu'elle ne retire sa tête.

\- Parce que c'est simplement la vérité. Je te cite « Comme Voldemort, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?».

La réaction de la jeune gryffondor le désarçonna. Elle se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :

\- « Ho mère se fait du soucis pour toi tu sais».

Maudit Drago. Ne jamais sous-estimer quelqu'un qui a faillit le tuer, jamais ! Il ne montra pas son désarroi et son agacement.

\- J'apprécie fortement de t'avoir penchée à mon oreille, reprit-il aussitôt comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Mais fais attention, il y a ton mec qui n'a pas l'air très content là-bas.

Azèle était toujours penchée sur lui, et Draughar en profita pour lancer un petit sourire narquois à Potter en le désignant du menton. Il crut quelques instants que le survivant allait exploser tant il devenait rouge de colère. Le jeune blond se retint d'éclater de rire. Quant à elle, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de retourner à son verre. Potter semblait être lésé, après tout quel maudit sourire insignifiant face aux messes-basses partagées avec l'un de ses ennemis !

\- Tu as encore ta vie à me raconter, lâcha-t-il hagard en avalant une fraise et en étalant ses jambes sous la table.

\- C'est vrai que j'en ai très envie avec toutes les méchancetés que tu me dis.

\- Méchanceté je ne sais pas. Mais même si ce n'est pas mon genre, mon genre avec toi c'est la provocation, alors je te provoque. Faut dire que l'on se fait royalement chier. Et toi la première, dit-il en la désignant une fois de plus avec son verre. Sinon pourquoi t'enfiler autant de champ' ?

Elle le regarda de biais, blasée.

\- On a la même façon de tuer le temps, faut croire.

Il trinqua sur son verre posé sur la table.

\- «A la tienne», lui dit-il en français.

Elle leva un sourcil perplexe mais il lut un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment tu sais ça d'ailleurs, futur bouffeur de cadavres ?

Son ton était moins méchant tout d'un coup mais moqueur et amusé.

\- J'ai déjà séjourné en France, vois-tu ?

Il la regardait avec un petit sourire, l'air goguenard.

\- Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu ais fini à Poudlard et non à Beauxbâtons ? reprit-il.

\- Dumbledore est venu me chercher, c'est tout con.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse qui souleva en lui davantage de questions. Elle semblait dire la vérité. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la questionner qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre Granger à l'autre bout de la salle qui discutait avec un roux. Il n'y a que les roux qui l'intéressent celle-là ! Il resta quelques instants encore à table à mâchouiller des fraises avec ce débile de Zachariot. Il ne restait plus que eux deux à table. Quand Potter vint s'asseoir à ses côtés visiblement irrité.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? Lui dit-il menaçant.

\- Là, tout de suite, c'est toi qui vient m'agresser alors que je mange tranquillement avec notre brave Zach'. dit-il en faisant un léger coucou de la main à ce dernier qui le lui rendit à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Joue pas au con ! Je parle d'Azèle. Tu vas la laisser tranquille.

La baguette de Potter s'enfonça dans les côtes du vert et argent.

\- Et je suis sérieux.

Draughar Malefoy continua à manger ses fraises imperturbable.

\- T'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de bile entre elle et moi.

Le blond savait que ce débile ne supporterait pas cette réponse. Ça aurait plus rassurant pour sa position de prétendant numéro 1 qu'il la menace, ou même qu'il la provoque en duel. Mais qu'il insinue qu'entre eux deux une complicité naissante sortait du brouillard, c'était trop pour lui.

\- Tu as bien vu, reprit-il d'une voix calme comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, comme on a parlé tranquillou à table.

Potter grimaça, sa baguette commençait à brûler la chemise et la peau du serpentard. Mais il s'en tapait pas mal, seul le faire souffrir comptait à ce moment là. « Ca ouais, mon vieux, tu l'as de travers. »

\- Ne t'en déplaise Potty, je suis un être civilisé qui sait tenir une conversation aux jolies demoiselles.

Potter enfonça plus loin sa baguette dans les côtes de Draughar qui retint une grimace de douleur. Il observa Azèle qui arrivait vers eux.

\- N'imagine même pas ne serait-ce que toucher un de ses cheveux un jour, avertit Potter.

Draughar consentit enfin à regarder son assaillant dans les yeux au lieu de mater le plat de fraises.

\- Oh merde ! feinta-t-il la surprise, en levant les mains. Déjà fait.

Il ne sut exactement ce que Potter comprit. Pensait-il au combat ou arrivait-il à imaginer dans son cerveau jaloux qu'il ait pu réellement rentrer en contact physique avec elle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ouvrit la bouche pour jeter sûrement un sort, lorsqu'Azèle, sa sauveuse (« cette blague, on parle de Potter quand même ! ») demanda, toute colère :

\- Il se passe quoi ici ? Harry, range ta putain de baguette. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un scandale.

Azèle avait ce ton impérieux qui forçait le respect et l'obéissance. Le bon vieux Harry s'exécuta tout en continuant à regarder le serpentard haineux.

\- Il se passe que j'expliquais à Harry comme on vivait des moments intenses tous les deux lors de nos punitions communes qui ont largement contribuer à pacifier nos rapports.

Aucune réaction sur son visage. Dommage.

\- Je n'ai pas ressenti ça étrangement. Harry viens.

Elle lui tendit sa main afin qu'il la suive. Il se leva non sans jeter une dernière menace.

\- Tu vas le payer !

« C'est ça, c'est ça, oui ! Je suis vert de peur. Je passe ma vie à déglinguer des tarés bouffés par une magie salement maléfique depuis mes 14 ans, c'est pas ce looser à peine musclé par le quidditch qui allait me faire pisser dans mon froc. » pensa-t-il ironique.

* * *

Elle avait envie de partir. Pas d'aller se coucher mais se promener. Mais il y avait une tradition implicite chez les sorciers de sorciers qui décrétait qu'on ne sortait pas d'une soirée avant 1h du matin. Azèle Keller était d'humeur maussade ce soir. Elle traînait toujours ce cœur lourd, cette peur de découvrir ce passé. Elle vivait dans une panique constante, l'angoisse était devenue sa demeure permanente. Ajouté à cela que les soirs de pleine Lune elle refaisait ses cauchemars plus réels que la réalité elle-même. Ce soir, le seul refuge qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa lutte contre la bête était l'alcool. Elle s'installa derrière un rideau avec une flûte pleine et s'adossa au mur. Les rideaux n'y étant pas accolés, il était aisé de trouver des petits coins de tranquillité, loin des regards. Azèle se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas perdre la tête avec tout ça, toutes ces choses, ces sentiments, ces peurs à contrôler. Malefoy avait remué le couteau dans la plaie lorsqu'il lui avait rappelé sa possible ressemblance à Voldemort. Puis il avait parlé de magie noire... Était-ce par pure provocation ou savait-il quelque chose sur elle et ses pouvoirs ? Après tout, c'est celui qui avait le plus côtoyé ses pouvoirs ces dernières semaines et il était un puits de savoir sur la magie dû à son rang d'aristocrate sans parler de la magie noire que sa famille adule. Puis qu'il soit le jumeau qui n'avait jamais crée de soucis auprès de son groupe d'amis l'incitait à le prendre plus au sérieux, bien qu'il avait un comportement complètement étrange avec elle depuis le début de l'année. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'oserait jamais lui demander. Pour quoi faire ? Pour savoir ce qu'il se trame dans son corps ? Il était hors de question qu'elle admette. Jamais. Elle préférait combattre jusqu'à sa propre mort s'il le fallait.

Et Harry qui venait de lui prendre la tête. Merci Malefoy encore une fois Elle se demanda si elle ne préférait pas son jumeau, certes plus insupportable, plus exécrable mais lui n'avait pas le pouvoir de la blesser. Trop stupide pour ça. Quelqu'un ouvrit le rideau.

 _ **Tiens, on parle de la vipère, on en voit la queue**_

Tenant également une flûte pleine dans la main, il s'adossa au mur à ses côtés. Elle soupira d'agacement, adieu l'instant de tranquillité.

\- Si je n'aimais pas cette école, je m'en battrais les couilles des conventions et je me casserais.

Elle se tourna vers lui, une moue d'incompréhension sur les traits.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as à venir me parler sans arrêt ce soir ? Tu ne m'as pas adressée la parole une seule fois depuis... Le serment ! Et là, tu es bavard comme une pie.

\- Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai envie de parler ce soir.

Il but une gorgée. Elle était surprise et perplexe, mais Azèle était trop lasse pour montrer quoique ce soit.

\- Tu n'as jamais envie de parler de façon générale.

\- Bien vu ! dit-il en levant son verre vers elle avec de grands yeux. C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un grand bavard. Mais toi tu arrives à me faire pas mal parler depuis le début de l'année. Bravo, c'est presque un exploit. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'ailleurs de te faire la révérence.

Il but une gorgée et elle fit de même tout en continuant à le regarder.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- J'en sais trop rien moi-même mais sache que je suis très sincère.

\- Ton frère ne te donne pas envie de causer ?

\- Hargh... soupira-t-il. Tu le sais bien, les jumeaux Malefoy ne sont pas réputés proches, récita-t-il comme une litanie.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il la regarda intensément. Son regard acier avait le pouvoir de la décontenancer. Ceux de Drago, bien que similaire ne lui faisait pas cet effet. Le regard de Draughar était dur, froid. Était-ce de la folie qu'elle y lisait par moment ? Elle ne fit rien voir de son émoi.

\- Là, tu es bien curieuse.

\- On doit bien raconter nos vies. J'ai commencé. A ton tour, au moins une chose à dire.

\- D'une je t'ai déjà un truc personnel tout à l'heure, que j'avais déjà séjourné en France, donc nous sommes à égalité. De deux, j'ai juste promis de te dire pourquoi je veux aller tu-sais-où, rectifia-t-il. Pfiou je sais pas pour toi mais je crois que l'on peut nommer mon état de pompette.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit à même le sol. Elle l'imita.

\- Moi aussi.

Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre l'intention de son regard, elle but cul sec sa flûte.

\- Cette robe te va à ravir. Tu es vraiment... renversante.

Elle crut s'étouffer dans son hoquet de surprise.

\- Quoi ? s'égorgea-t-elle.

\- Je disais que cette robe...

\- Oui, oui, j'ai bien saisi mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise que, _toi_ , tu me dises ce genre de choses. C'est n'importe quoi ! conclut-elle colérique.

\- Pas plus que de laisser Potter te dire ce genre de choses.

Elle le regarda interdite.

\- Regarde, reprit-il. Pourquoi t'entêter à essayer d'aimer un mec que tu n'aimeras jamais ? Pourquoi te forcer, Azèle, à vouloir faire partie de son monde de grand sauveur de l'Univers alors que tu appartiens à un tout autre monde ? Alors crois-moi, que ce gars qui est à 100 000 lieux de toi te dises ça, c'est aussi absurde que le mec que tu détestes le plus te le dise.

 _ **Coup de poings dans le ventre. Au bord d'un abîme. Seule la vérité est inéluctable, implacable**_

Et lui, était la bouche de dieu vérité. Mentir devenait sa seule option ces derniers temps. Elle mentait à ses amis, elle mentait à elle-même. Elle ne sut si c'était l'effet de l'alcool mais elle n'eut aucune envie de démentir cette fois-ci, seulement sentir le poison de la Vérité l'étrangler, s'infiltrer doucement dans ses veines. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle serra tendrement le poignet de Draughar.

\- Aller, s'il-te-plaît, dis moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas proche ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux, le regard presqu'implorant.

Il la regarda avec une intensité toute nouvelle, ses prunelles bougeaient vite tout en observant ses grands yeux verts. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla à Azèle une éternité, il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je n'ai pas eu une vie de famille très simple.

Et son regard... Elle le regarda comme si tous les mondes s'étaient réunis en elle, comme s'il lui suffisait de se perdre quelques instants au-dedans pour sentir ce réconfort qu'il n'avait jamais goûté. Il faut qu'elle arrête de le regarder ainsi ou il allait craquer.

Il se leva prétextant chercher à nouveau du champagne. D'un mouvement de main, elle bloqua la sortie du rideau et d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître du champagne dans les coupes. Il allait aller nulle part.

 _ **Le sourire sadique de cette saleté de bête**_

Elle se leva et se posta devant lui, plantant ses yeux dans son gris acier.

\- Quelle histoire difficile ?

Il soutint son regard quelques secondes, regarda derrière elle puis revint sur ses yeux. Il contracta la mâchoire.

\- Putain, arrête de me regarder comme ça, commença-t-il à s'agacer.

\- Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas quand quelqu'un remue la merde de ta vie ?

Il regardait à présent fixement le rideau.

\- Laisse-moi sortir.

\- Non, je veux savoir.

Elle lui prit le menton entre ses doigts, enfonçant plus que nécessaire ses ongles et le força à la regarder.

\- Regarde-moi ! Tu n'es pas un lâche n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur qui est si fier du courage de son père en prison pour avoir tué des gens pour Voldemort ? N'aurais-tu pas une once de son courage afin de simplement regarder une de tes camarades dans les yeux ?

Il grimaça fou de rage et planta ses aciers implacables dans les yeux émeraudes. Il avait les yeux assassins mais Azèle s'en contrefichait.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'a fait si souffrir dans ton passé ? Papa préférait Drago c'est ça ? Et le pauvre petit Draughar n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer ?

Elle criait presque, perdant complètement pied subitement. Elle tenait enfin sa vengeance. Heureusement le bruit des conversations et de la musique couvrait suffisamment sa voix empreinte de rage et de folie. En guise de réponse, il la plaqua contre le mur, une main serrant son cou. Le dos de la jeune sorcière se cogna durement mais elle n'en avait que faire. Seul le faire souffrir lui importait.

\- Je t'ai ordonné d'arrêter de me regarder ! tempêta-t-il.

Ainsi Draughar Malefoy savait péter les plombs et hurler.

\- Assurdiato, lança-t-il au rideau de sa main libre. Et tu vas fermer ta grande gueule ? Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus que folies meurtrières.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu vas faire quoi ? M'étrangler ? Me tuer comme ça à Poudlard à une petite sauterie comme tu dis ? Il en dirait quoi papa Malefoy ? Tu crois que tu deviendrais son préféré après ça ? Ça ferait les gros titres, ça c'est sûr !

Il devenait fou. Il serra quelques instants avec force sa gorge mais la lâcha aussitôt. Il se colla alors à elle enfonçant sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque. Un frisson glacial envahit alors les jambes de la jeune fille. Les bras du blond l'enserrait toute entière, et d'une telle force que le moindre mouvement de sa part était impossible.

\- S'il-te-plaît Azèle, s'il-te-plaît, arrête sinon je vais te faire du mal et je n'en ai aucune envie...

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Parce que... Commença la jeune femme impétueuse.

\- S'IL-TE-PLAIT, hurla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle fut tout d'un coup terrorisée, effrayée par ce qu'il pouvait faire. Après tout, il ne perdait jamais son sang froid, et là... Et là, elle avait mis à jour un rocher brisé. Elle fut figée de le voir à bout, suppliant. Elle se tut alors, attendant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Il respirait fortement, elle également, s'étouffant sous son étreinte meurtrière. Elle n'en pouvait plus de sentir son souffle sur sa nuque et elle contractait les poings pour ne plus ressentir tous les frissons que lui procurait cette étrange sensation. Tout d'un coup, il la lâcha abruptement et se tourna vers le rideau. Elle passa devant lui, désappointée, en colère.

\- Je te hais Draughar Malefoy, je te hais.

Toute la colère inhibée par la peur sortit d'un coup, criant ces mots à son visage, les crachant, voulant souiller par le verbe l'être infâme qu'il était. Elle leva le sort et partit sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Quel lendemain de soirée difficile... Draughar Malefoy éprouva des difficultés à sortir de son lit. En plus de se sentir nauséeux, il n'en avait nullement envie. L'incident avec Keller ne cessait de réapparaître sous ses yeux, dans les moindres détails. Tout cela devenait n'importe quoi. Qu'il parle plus que d'habitude, qu'il use de moqueries, de provocations passent encore bien que ça ne lui ressemble aucunement. Mais qu'il l'ouvre au point de raconter quelque chose de sensible qui pouvait lui faire péter une durite si on retournait cet élément contre lui était inacceptable. S'il avait survécu jusqu'à maintenant, c'était en enfermant tout derrière son masque. Tout ça parce qu'il était attiré par cette fille. Merci l'adolescence ! Il devait être pragmatique. Il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle de lui-même face à quelqu'un. Tout avait commencé dans le train : est-ce que quelque chose en lui avait été directement attiré par elle expliquant son comportement violent . Les hormones ? Un truc comme ça ? Cela lui semblait une explication plus que légère mais avec l'alcool qui lui triturait l'estomac, il ne trouvait pas mieux. Il se leva. Sa tête tourna dangereusement. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller se recoucher. Honteux de lui-même, il n'avait même pas le courage de préparer un potion anti gueule de bois.


	10. Chapitre dixième

**Le sauvetage d'une lionne**

* * *

Le lundi matin suivant, Draughar avait retrouvé la pleine possession de ses moyens. En s'habillant, il réfléchissait en essayant d'être le plus honnête avec lui-même. Seule une vision claire de la réalité lui permettrait de plier les événements à sa volonté. Se mentir à soi-même, c'est construire sa vie sur des bases qui s'effondreraient tôt ou tard. Se mentir c'était pour les lâches, les loosers. Dans moins d'une heure, il allait se retrouver à ses côtés pour le cours de potion. Même s'il se promettait d'être de marbre, il savait pertinemment que la moindre de ses paroles pouvait lui faire abandonner en un quart de secondes sa résolution. L'ignorer était le seul moyen efficace d'arrêter de jouer au con mais avec ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pendant les vacances de Noël, voire au Néant, c'était foutu. Peut-être que la seule solution réside dans l'acception pure et simple de cette attirance. Peut être qu'en montrant son attirance pour elle, il arrivera à se contenir davantage quant à ce qu'il peut raconter. Alors, résolu, il prit le chemin du cours des potions d'un pas certain.

Keller ne lui adressa aucun regard lors du cours de potion, la colère se lisant sur ses traits. Pendant qu'elle était concentrée à mettre en poussière des feuilles, Draughar l'observait discrètement. Les traits fins, des lèvres charnues, un joli petit nez et un joli petit menton, des yeux de folies, un corps mince et svelte. Oui, cette fille était implacablement belle. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle d'ailleurs, dès qu'il l'avait vu à ses 11 ans, lors de leur tout premier jour à Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance. Ni pour aucune fille de son âge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette attirance subite. Mais cela expliquait pourquoi elle le mettait hors de lui depuis le début de l'année. Tout n'était qu'une simple question d'hormones, il trouva cela pitoyable.

\- Putain Malefoy ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? L'alpagua-t-elle furieuse.

En plus, elle avait un sacré sens de l'observation et il adorait ça chez elle.

\- Comme tu le dis, je te mate c'est tout. Je me disais que tu étais une belle fille.

\- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Je vais commencer à croire que tu me dragues.

\- C'est peut-être le cas oui.

Étant fidèle à la résolution qu'il avait prise une heure auparavant, il avait préféré dire la vérité, dans l'espoir que cela le soulagerait et l'aiderait à reprendre ses moyens. Elle s'arrêta de triturer les feuilles sèches et planta ses yeux courroucés dans les siens.

\- Alors un coup tu veux me tuer, et un autre coup tu veux me draguer ? Les psychanalystes ça existe mec !

\- L'attirance n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je te trouve supportable ou pas, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire, amusé de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Il ne surprit pas à être amusé par ce genre de détail, il n'était plus à ça près.

\- Un petit peu si, insista-t-elle.

\- La pure attirance physique non.

Elle posa avec fracas l'écrase-poussière sur la table en bois.

\- Alors écoute bien ! Ce jour là ne risque pas, même un tout petit peu d'arriver. Je te déteste dans ton ensemble. Tu es un être infâme, vil, mesquin et c'est tout sauf attirant. J'arrive même pas à imaginer te toucher sans que ça me donne la gerbe.

Il leva les mains en l'air feintant l'innocence.

\- Ok, ok, pardon d'avoir choqué la pudeur de mademoiselle.

Il reprit la suite de la recette de la potion. En vrai, il était complètement perdu sur ce coup-là. Une chose était néanmoins sûr : à accepter ce qui est, la maîtrise de soi est dix fois plus simple à acquérir. Il lui adressa à nouveau la parole qu'à la fin du cours, tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Ah oui ! Une dernière chose néanmoins, je ne peux pas t'encadrer moi non plus. Tu es sanguine, caractérielle, froide, tout ce que je déteste.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il la laissa perdue entre ce qui pouvait sembler un comportement contradictoire. Mais lui n'avait fait que dire la vérité.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun incident ne fut à déplorer entre les deux élèves. Lui avoir dit ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle avait soulagé Draughar et avait eu pour conséquence de murer Keller dans son silence. Les samedis de punition ne se révélaient être que d'un ennui profond. Elle l'ignorait superbement et lui n'avait juste rien à dire. Il avait beau accepter son attirance pour elle, cet état de fait ne l'arrangeait pas et l'embêtait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'enticher de quelqu'un, encore moins de son probable binôme pour le Néant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation amoureuse mais il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour savoir que ce n'était pas sa bite qui allait le mener à la réalisation de ses desseins. Donc, en somme , le silence entre eux deux l'arrangeait tout comme l'agaçait. La premier samedi de punition où elle l'ignora, il fut surpris de constater comme leurs joutes verbales lui manquaient et à quel point il attendait ça. Mais il s'était dit que peut-être le silence entre eux deux allait calmer ses ardeurs à son égard, il n'avait donc pas chercher à le briser. Il profitait des soirées de punitions pour mettre les bouchées doubles sur ses devoirs. Il avait une Granger à mettre à la deuxième place des meilleurs élèves. Décidément ces lionnes lui donnaient du fil à retordre dans tous les domaines ! De plus, il ne se passait jamais rien, ils n'avaient eu à déplorer aucun incident étrange.

* * *

Draughar avait augmenté petit à petit ses doses, il recommençait à faire d'étranges rêves qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été prévu avant les vacances de Noël. Le blond décida d'y aller. Avec l'augmentation des doses, ses douleurs physiques s'accroissaient également et il avait besoin de perfectionner son antidote. Il avait travaillé toute une après-midi à une nouvelle formule et il espérait en escompter un meilleur résultat. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de certaines plantes qu'on ne trouvait pas à Poudlard ou qui requéraient de procéder à un vol et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer depuis son combat avec Keller. Il était impatient que les vacances arrivent , il commençait à manquer d'ingrédients pour sa concoction de drogues : seuls ses dealers pouvaient fournir certains de ces ingrédients.

Tous les élèves étaient excités comme des puces à l'idée de faire leurs emplettes de Noël et de revoir leur famille. Il constata que Drago ne faisait pas parti de la sortie. Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il fabriquait et pourquoi il se décomposait peu à peu. L'instinct fraternel n'est pas facile à effacer, surtout dans les cas de gémellité. Il vit qu'Azèle et Potter bande étaient de la partie. Ils se balançaient des boules de neige comme des gamins stupides. Il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur comment vaincre Voldemort au lieu de jouer à l'adolescent attardé. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir irrité lorsqu'il le vit partir bras dessus bras dessous avec sa gryffondor.

\- L'adolescent attardé c'est toi, se dit-il à lui-même.

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, il rentra dans un bar qui ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur. Et pour cause, c'était un endroit malfamé. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea droit vers le barman.

\- J'ai besoin de plantes.

Le barman qui, essuyait d'un air blasé le comptoir avec un vieux torchon tâché, jaugea le jeune blond.

\- Tiens Malefoy ! maugréa-t-il à travers ses dents jaunes. Triste affaire pour ton paternel.

Il se pencha sur Draughar et chuchota :

\- Mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Tu-sais-qui est sur le coup. Tu vas voir, ça va péter. Mais c'est pas à un Malefoy que je vais apprendre les plans du maître des ténèbres.

Sur cette phrase, il se mit à rire grassement ? «Bah si, justement du con !» pensa le jeune homme.

\- En effet, alors cesse de jacasser et sers-moi plutôt ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Tu as de quoi payer ?

\- Tu m'as pris pour un Weasley ou quoi ? tempêta-t-il.

Le barman se mit à rire de ses belles dents jaunes et l'invita à le suivre dans la remise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de marcher vers la cabane hurlante loin des festivités et de l'excitation ambiante qui rendait les gens dingues à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Mais également car depuis la ville il était suivi. Il s'exaspéra, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui sortir sans être traqué comme du gibier. Il entraînait donc son ennemi loin de tout pour lui régler son compte en toute intimité. Il s'enfonçait à présent dans le bois attenant à la maison hurlante. Subitement, il se retourna et cria «Expelliarmus». Il entendit le bruit d'un morceau de bois tomber mais ne vit rien. Le type devait être trop loin de lui ou trop bien caché. Il revint, prudent, sur ses pas afin de débusquer l'ennemi, l'oreille aux aguets. Avec chance, peut-être que le type avait transplané. Faut dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à des modèles de bravoure jusqu'à maintenant. Quand il sentit une sensation étrange sous son pied, suivi d'un bruit sortant de l'ordinaire. Mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait marché sur le piège qui se referma instantanément sur lui. Il fut aussitôt emprisonné dans un filet magique. Trois hommes apparurent de derrière les arbres. Ils portaient des capes de sorciers de couleurs différentes. Un gars à la cape pourpre lui parla.

\- Aller ! Tu viens avec nous mon gars !

\- Je crois pas n...

\- Endoloris !

Celle-là non plus il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se plia en deux, hurlant de douleurs.

 _ **La douleur du serpent, le feu de l'Enfer dans les entrailles**_

Il crut que ses boyaux prenaient littéralement feu. Quand tout d'un coup le sort de torture cessa. Les trois hommes s'étaient retournés, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Draughar ne chercha pas à comprendre et commanda à sa baguette tombée de sa poche de se loger dans sa main. Alors il mit feu à son piège. Son bourreau le remarqua que son gibier se faisait la malle.

\- Les gars, il se barre... commença-t-il à hurler.

Mais Draughar, implacable, avançait vers lui. Il n'allait pas laisser cet affront impuni. Il vit l'un des hommes faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

\- Endoloris cul terreux !

L'enfoiré tomba au sol en hurlant comme une fillette. Draughar en profita pour voir ce qu'était ce raffut plus loin. Il vit alors Keller se battre contre les deux autres. « Tiens, en voilà une surprise » pensa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Keller ? cria-t-il, sa baguette toujours dirigé sur l'autre connard qui gueulait.

Cette dernière se baissa pour ne pas se prendre un sort impardonnable en pleine face.

\- Je viens te sauver de ta merde, cria-t-elle à son tour.

\- Sympa, merci, cria-t-il à son tour comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Il se retourna vers son agresseur qui gémissait encore et leva le sort.

\- Pitié, pitié ! Hurla-t-il désespéré, sachant visiblement à qui il avait à faire.

\- Désolé, je ne connais pas ce mot. Endoloris. Endoloris Amplificatum !

Le cri de l'homme déchira la forêt de part en part. Quand subitement, il cessa de crier. Mort.

Il regarda alors où en était Keller. Elle réexpulsa l'un des gars plusieurs mètres plus loin. Quand l'autre en profita pour la stupéfixier. Le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle glande merde ? tempêta Draughar dans son coin.

Il courut vers elle afin de lui prêter main forte. Mais le sort ne l'assomma pas. Elle tomba seulement à terre. Elle se releva aussitôt par la magie, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol et ses cheveux volant autour d'elle. De sa main libre, elle emprisonna l'homme qu'elle venait d'expulser quelques secondes plus tôt, avec l'aide des ronces qui prenaient vie sous son sort et l'étouffaient presque. Quant à l'autre, d'un coup de baguette, elle l'envoya valser contre le tronc le plus proche. Il tomba au sol, inconscient.

\- Il était pas trop tôt pour que tu réagisses, dit-il en passant devant elle.

Il se dirigea vers le prisonnier. Ce dernier essayait de gigoter mais les ronces l'encerclaient avec force. Il leva sa baguette prêt à lancer le sort de mort mais il se retint. Il ne pouvait pas sciemment tuer quelqu'un devant elle.

\- Non ! Il ne respire plus ! l'entendit-elle crier plus loin.

Cette phrase changea sa décision, si elle avait tué quelqu'un, il pouvait bien en faire de même de sang froid. Elle ne pourrait rien lui reprocher puisqu'elle avait fait plus ou moins pareil.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Le sort éblouit alors ses yeux pendant un millième de seconde. L'homme, à ses pieds, ne gigotaient plus, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux grands ouverts. Draughar se retourna et vit Azèle agenouillée auprès de l'homme d'un bon 90 kilos qu'elle venait de cogner contre un tronc telle une vulgaire marionnette. Il s'approcha et enfonça ses doigts dans le cou du type. En effet, il était bel et bien mort. Elle le regarda de son regard intense. Étrangement, il n'y voyait aucune panique, mais une certaine défiance à son égard.

\- Je ne voulais pas, dit-elle simplement.

\- T'inquiète, moi non plus, je ne voulais pas tuer les deux autres zozos.

Elle le regarda, sourcils froncés, la vérité de ce qu'il venait de dire s'insinuait en elle doucement. Elle regarda au loin, l'homme dans les ronces et comprit qu'il l'avait tué. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortait, visiblement choquée.

\- On a tué des gens, arriva-t-elle à dire dans un murmure.

\- Ca arrive aux meilleurs.

Elle le regarda la mine ahurie, comme s'il lui avait appris que les éléphants roses existaient bel et bien.

\- Quoi ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis putain ? Non ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde ! S'énerva-t-elle alors, reprenant consistance.

Elle se leva et courra vers le prisonnier. Elle se stoppa nette lorsqu'elle le vit, les yeux grands ouverts, contemplant le vide.

Draughar lui hurla au loin :

\- J'ai pas dit que ça arrivait à tout le monde mais aux meilleurs.

Elle s'avança vers Draughar menaçante et une fois à sa hauteur le poussa violemment.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Légitime défense.

\- Mais il était prisonnier des ronces ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, il en va de ma survie.

Elle le regarda interdite.

\- J'attends que tu développes abruti !

Draughar face à l'insulte perdit patience et la saisit violemment par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

\- Non mais tu sais qui sont ces mecs ? Tu sais ce qu'ils feraient si on les laissait en vie ? Aller voir Voldemort et dire tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Qu'en plus la meuf d'Harry Potter était de la partie. Tu commences à piger un peu là ?

\- Voldemort ? cria-t-elle surprise, comme si la pilule était trop grosse à avaler.

\- Oui voilà, cria-t-il à son tour. Lui-même. Voici des mangemorts. Les mangemorts, Azèle Keller, dit-il en les présentait respectivement chacun leur tour. Bon maintenant aide-moi à réfléchir à ce qu'on fait des corps.

\- Mais putain quelle merde ! On est dans la merde... chuchota-t-elle en pleine réflexion intense, se mordant la lèvre inférieure violemment.

Elle sortit son petit bout de gomme rouge de sa poche qu'elle se mit à retourner entre ses doigts nerveusement. Quand Draughar sentit la panique l'assaillir, il prit à nouveau la jeune femme par les épaules et la secoua :

\- Ils sont où la Potter clique ?

\- Pas là. Je suis seule. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On a la trace bordel ! s'énerva-t-elle contre lui en le repoussant à nouveau brutalement. On va savoir ce qu'on a fait !

\- Petite rectification, s'exclama Draughar qui avait recouvrer tout son calme dès qu'il avait appris que Potter bande n'était pas dans les parages. Tu as toujours la trace, moi j'ai levé la mienne il y a longtemps. Mais je peux t'aider si tu m'aides...

\- A couvrir tes meurtres un peu gratuits ? Je te signale que moi c'est un accident sur une légitime défense. Alors que toi au lieu de les maîtriser tu les as simplement buté.

\- Tu as vraiment eu la sensation là que j'étais un tueur à gage ? ironisa-t-il au bord des nerfs. Que j'ai cherché ces types moi-même pour le plaisir de tuer ? Azèle je te promets je n'avais pas le choix.

Elle commença à faire les cents pas, tout en remuant sa maudite gomme à la con !

\- J'ai une idée. Je te couvre, je dis que c'était de la légitime défense, que tu n'as pas eu le choix tout comme moi.

\- Non ! trancha-t-il agité. Je peux juste pas faire comme ça moi. Je suis pas comme toi, je suis pas du côté Potter. Je suis un foutu Malefoy et crois-moi Voldemort ne veut pas me retrouver pour faire une partie d'échec en toute amitié. Tu connais le mort désertion ? Bah lui il connaît et il déteste tu vois. Puis réveille-toi merde, tu crois quoi que le ministère n'est pas déjà corrompu jusqu'à la moelle par ses sbires ? Je te rappelle qui tu es ? L'un des quatre ennemis principaux de ce connard à tête de mort !

\- Alors c'est quoi ton plan alors ? Demanda-t-elle excédée.

\- Je lève ta foutue trace et je modifie les dernières informations la concernant. On cache les corps dans un autre pays, à nous deux on peut transplaner très loin et le tour est joué.

Elle stoppa ses cents pas et le regarda de biais.

\- Comment savoir que tu ne mens pas ?

Il ouvrit les bras en signe d'impuissance.

\- Je ne sais pas. Là c'est que de la confiance. Mais Azèle tu es dans la merde, il faut vite lever ta trace avant que le ministère te retrouve, car c'est pas des gentils bureaucrates qui vont te choper, tu peux me croire.

Elle se dirigea vers les corps et remonta par magie leurs manches et vit que pour chacun la marque des ténèbres était apposée sur leur avant-bras. Elle s'avança vers lui, le visage en proie aux doutes.

\- Je te promets Azèle que ce n'est pas un piège. Tu n'as plus le temps là. Décide-toi maintenant, si tu refuses je m'enfuis, je ne pourrais rester au château et adieu nos projets.

\- Tu pourrais me tuer.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie, dit-il sincèrement. Quel intérêt aurais-je à te tuer alors que j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais pour aller au Néant ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et subitement posa sa main sur son front. Tout se brouilla, elle fouillait dans son esprit sans ménagement. La légilimancie qu'elle pratiquait sur lui était forte, violente, implacable. Elle l'avait pénétré trop rapidement, paralysé par sa force, il ne pouvait plus fermer la porte. C'était un fil de métal chauffé à blanc qui parcourait tous ses neurones. Les derniers souvenirs, le piège, la cabane hurlante. Quand elle retira sa main, Malefoy grimaçait, l'œil mauvais.

\- Retire ma fichue trace, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il lui prit violemment le bras et par sa magie remonta ses manches pour dévoiler son fin poignet.

\- Ca va faire mal !

Ce n'était pas un avertissement mais une vengeance. Qu'elle souffre, personne ne l'avait jamais violé comme elle avait fait. Personne n'avait jamais pénétré son esprit. Jamais ! Elle le défia du regard. Il posa alors sa baguette sur les veines de son poignet et prononça dans un chuchotis inaudible un long sortilège. Un fil doré s'insinua dans les veines d'Azèle et remonta dans tout son bras jusqu'à envahir tout son corps, chaque parcelle de veine libre, tous ces globules. Elle gémit de douleur et ferma les yeux pour mieux supporter la souffrance, mais cette dernière était trop vive, trop présente. Elle tomba à genoux. Draughar dut s'agenouiller en face d'elle pour continuer la levée de la trace. Il tenait son poignet fermement et continuait à prononcer nombre de formules incompréhensibles. Quand le processus fut terminé, Azèle tomba en avant. Il la rattrapa dégoûté, il n'avait qu'une envie : la lâcher et qu'elle tombe comme une merde au sol, si possible en se cognant la tête. Pleine de sueur malgré la moitié de son corps enseveli dans la neige, la jeune femme était à bout de force.

\- Bon, vue que tu n'es plus qu'une loque, je vais utiliser ta magie pour transplaner tous ces cons.

D'un coup de baguette, il ramena les trois corps autour d'eux. Il tenait toujours Azèle par le poignet et de son autre main il tenait l'un des cadavres, qui tenait lui-même un autre cadavre et ainsi de suite. Alors il transplana.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, Azèle se cramponnait à lui pour ne pas tomber, incapable de marcher seule. Il la tenait par la taille et malgré la colère qu'il ressentait envers elle, il ne put s'empêcher de penser comme ce contact était agréable. Il l'emmena sans mots dire jusqu'au château. Capuches rabattus, ils ne voulaient pas montrer leur identité aux élèves curieux. De loin, ils ressemblaient à un couple d'amoureux. Ils déambulèrent dans les couleurs vides. Azèle le questionna :

\- Tu m'emmènes où comme ça ? Ma salle commune ce n'est pas par là...

Il la regarda en biais, sourcil levé.

\- Quel drôle d'idée. Je t'emmène à la salle de bain désertée. Tu as besoin d'un remontant et j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Elle ne répondit rien, trop exténuée pour prononcer à nouveau des mots. Puis qui ne dit mots, consent n'est-ce pas ? Une fois dans les lieux, il l'assit contre un mur carrelé. Elle ferma les yeux et commença aussitôt à s'endormir. Draughar récita une formule à voix basse et sa petite mallette de potion apparut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lionne endormie, prêtant attention à ses cheveux sur son visage. Toujours aussi jolie malgré tout. Que ça l'agaçait ! Qu'est ce qu'elle l'agaçait ! Il fouilla dans sa mallette et en sortit une petite fiole au liquide orange. Il l'ouvrit et se pencha sur Keller, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et pencha lentement sa tête.

\- Keller, réveille-toi, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Aucune réaction. Il lui caressa alors le visage puis tapota légèrement sa joue.

\- Hey ! Keller ! Oui c'est moi. C'est ça, ouvre les yeux. Bois-ça, ça va te remettre d'aplomb.

Elle le regarda confuse, puis observa le flacon, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Tu veux me faire tout oublier, ou pire.

Il leva les yeux au Ciel, agacée de sa méfiance à son égard.

\- Bon, puisque tu le prends comme ça !

Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et avala un peu de tonique.

\- Tu vois ? Il ne m'arrive rien à part que je vais pas dormir ce soir. Ouvre la bouche.

Elle lui obéit. Il lui pencha à nouveau légèrement la tête en arrière et fut couler du mieux qu'il put le liquide dans sa bouche. Il vit le liquide orange couler insidieusement sur sa langue. Merde. Il contracta la mâchoire en ressentant un début d'érection. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ces conneries ! Par chance, elle déglutit et ferma la bouche. Il la regarda empli de haine. « Tu fais chier Keller, tu me fous dans la merde ! »pensa Draughar irrité par tous les événements de l'après-midi. Elle ouvrit tout d'un coup les yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ça , ses deux billes émeraudes le dévisageant. Il avait toujours sa main posée sur sa nuque et était penché sur elle. Elle le regardait perplexe.

\- Merci Malefoy. Mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose avec ta potion, tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne.

\- Ouais c'est ça, j'ai peur, répondit-il acerbe. J'ai saisi le concept entre nous, je te fais mal, tu me fais mal.

\- C'était quoi ? Le questionna-t-elle.

\- Un tonique de mon jus. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais là à jouer les héroïnes bien que ce soit inscrit dans la longue lignée des gryffondors, je me pose la question ?

\- Je t'ai vu en ville dans ce fabuleux bar. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'a pas étonnée. Tu avais sûrement des potes à voir, ironisa-t-elle. Puis j'ai vu un mec te suivre, il avait fait signe à quelque quelqu'un. Je ne les sentais pas alors je les ai suivi à mon tour, à longue distance pour ne pas me faire repérer. La discrétion est l'un de mes forts.

\- Comme ton sens de l'observation. Tu n'étais pas avec Potter et cie ?

\- Non.

\- Tu me suivais ?

\- Peut-être.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette nouvelle, de colère et de joie. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance mais elle lui portait tout de même un intérêt certain. Elle l'avait beau l'ignorer, elle le suivait en douce. Et oui, il n'avait rien vu. Ce doit être la personne la plus discrète qu'il ait rencontré.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? lui demanda-t-elle l'œil mauvais.

\- Pour rien. Merci.

Cela le défrisait de l'admettre mais il n'avait vraiment pas fait attention. Il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'on puisse le pourchasser à Pré-au-Lard. Et torturé comme il était, il aurait bien pu être embarqué. Il ne préféra pas deviner ce qu'il serait advenu de lui auquel cas.

\- Ce serait con qu'il t'arrive un truc avant qu'on fasse notre petite aventure dans le Néant quand même, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Et ça t'arrive souvent de dégommer des mecs alors que tu n'es même pas sûre que mes intentions sont louables ? Après tout, ils auraient très bien pu être des gens biens ?

\- L'intuition, Malefoy, l'intuition.

 _ **Ô Douce Ethérée Azèle**_

Elle essaya de se relever mais elle se cogna au corps musclé de Draughar qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour la laisser passer. Elle retomba lourdement sur ses fesses. Le contact n'eut lieu qu'une seconde mais suffisamment pour qu'il sente l'odeur de sa peau, comme le soir où il avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son gracile cou. Il perdit le contrôle quelques instants, lui prit violemment le poignet qu'il plaqua contre le carrelage et se pencha un peu plus sur elle. Il la regarda intensément, en proie à un violent combat intérieur. Qu'il avait envie de toucher sa peau, toute sa peau, le moindre centimètre carré, le faire sien, s'en rassasier bestialement ! Elle, se contentait de la regarder, sourcils froncés.

\- La prochaine fois que tu rentres dans ma tête comme ça, je te bute, tu entends ? Murmura-t- il dangereux. Et pas d'une mort douce, avant je te ferai mal, très mal.

Il se releva tout d'un coup, rangea ses affaires et la laissa en plan dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Azèle n'était pas très sûre de comprendre le comportement de Draughar Malefoy à son égard ou refusait de la comprendre. Ses gestes, ses touchés tantôt tendres, tantôt violents, sa mauvaise humeur... Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il était penché sur elle, sa main soutenant sa nuque. Et il était resté ainsi. Longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de se libérer de ce rapprochement, se sentant anormalement bien après les déboires de l'après-midi dans la forêt.

Elle repensait à tout ce qu'il se permettait avec elle, ses paroles maudites, ses menaces de mort, de torture, le fait qu'il la touche. Elle devait y mettre un terme, c'était inacceptable. Mais pour l'heure elle avait d'autres inquiétudes que le comportement du serpentard. Elle avait eu peur de sortir de la salle de bain déserte, s'attendant à tout moment que des types du ministère viennent l'arrêter. Toute la soirée, elle avait regardé par dessus son épaule, s'attendant au pire. Et si la trace n'avait pas été levé ? Si le sort n'avait pas fonctionné ?

\- Tu étais où Azèle ? la questionna Hermione.

Harry la regardait intensément, cette information l'intéressait au plus haut point.

\- J'en avais marre, je suis rentrée. Vous savez bien que les fêtes de Noël ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Hermione lui tapota le dos de sa main en signe de compréhension. Mais Harry continuait de la regarder farouchement, comme s'il savait qu'elle mentait. Elle commença à se dire qu'il l'avait vu au bras de Malefoy rentrer au château. Après tout, c'était possible. Dans l'état qu'elle était, ils n'avaient pas pu faire plus preuve de discrétion que de rabattre leurs capuches sur leurs têtes.

\- Et pourquoi tu as l'air si inquiète ? Lui demanda-t-il de son regard imperturbable.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça, Harry, s'emporta-t-elle, lassée de son étroite surveillance à son égard depuis la fête chez Slughorn. En effet, depuis ce jour-là, il semblait regarder le moindre de ses faits et gestes, comme si à chaque fois qu'elle se levait pour aller aux toilettes c'était pour retrouver quelqu'un en cachette. Elle comprenait sa méfiance, admirait même qu'il comprenne si facilement les choses mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir irrité par ce manque global de confiance. Même si elle ne disait pas tout, rien ne justifiait cela. Ron s'arrêta de manger, voyant l'incident diplomatique arriver à grand pas.

\- Au fait, Azèle, l'apostropha-t-il pour changer de sujets. Tu viens alors chez moi à Noël, ma mère attend toujours ta réponse.

Harry et Azèle continuait de se jauger du regard, quand elle consentit à regarder Ron.

\- Non, Ron, je suis désolée, pas cette fois-ci. Je vais aller en France.

\- Tiens donc ! Ironisa sèchement Harry. Comme c'est bizarre ça. La France a bon dos.

Le visage d'Azèle se ferma subitement et elle lança un regard haineux à Harry.

\- De quoi m'accuses-tu vraiment Harry ?

\- De pactiser avec l'ennemi.

Un sabre froid coula doucement dans le dos d'Azèle. Comment pouvait-il, ne serait-ce seulement se rendre compte du rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre elle et Draughar ? Ils passaient des semaines sans se parler, sans se regarder.

\- Ha oui ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Harry ? Ta paranoïa habituelle ?

\- C'est vrai, Harry, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as avalé un pétard-à-scroutt de travers ou quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

Hermione regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds.

\- Peut-être parce qu'Azèle devient un peu trop proche de Draughar Malefoy ?

\- Hein ? s'étrangla Hermione en avalant de travers sa salive.

\- Mais enfin Hermione, tu étais présente ce soir-là, chez Slughorn. Tu les as vu au dîner, s'échanger des mots doux dans l'oreille de l'un et de l'autre, et puis je vous ai vu sortir de derrière d'un rideau, chacun votre tour.

\- Moi je les vois surtout se lancer des regards haineux, s'ignorer dès qu'ils le peuvent. Puis peut-être que la mission qu'ils doivent accomplir lors de leur punition requiert que parfois ils se parlent en personne civilisée, essaya d'expliquer Hermione de son pragmatisme naturel.

\- Oui, n'est-ce pas Azèle ? demanda Ron en se pencha vers la jeune femme. C'est votre mission qui fait ça ?

Azèle ne lâchait pas Harry du regard, se retenant de le gifler.

\- Oui, Ron, c'est exactement ça, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, au bord de l'explosion.

Harry s'enfonça dans son siège avec violence, croisant les bras, défiant Azèle du regard.

 _ **Les lions s'emballent, les lions se mangent**_

\- Je n'ai plus faim, décréta-t-elle.

Elle se leva et se pencha vers Harry.

\- Je me souviendrais de ce manque de confiance envers moi. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Elle lui lança le pain posé sur la table à la figure et s'en alla, sa robe de sorcière ondulant autour d'elle.

Harry se pinça la lèvre. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Il regarda Draughar Malefoy, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Harry, reprit Hermione qui s'était retourné vers Draughar également. Tu les connais... Il n'est pas improbable qu'il cherche simplement à te faire sortir de tes gonds.

\- Pourquoi maintenant Hermione ? s'énerva Harry. Ce mec en six ans ne m'a jamais adressé la parole et tout d'un coup il voudrait juste m'emmerder pour le plaisir ? Ce n'est pas logique.

\- On parle des Malefoy quand même, soupira Ron. Ce sont juste de sombres connards qui n'en ont rien à foutre de faire mal aux gens et toi tu es Potter. Peut-être a-t-il mission de te déstabiliser ?

\- Oui, c'est possible, confirma sérieusement Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas, Azèle n'est pas en sécurité.

\- Mais elle peut largement se défendre en cas de problèmes, tu le sais bien Harry. Sa puissance n'est plus à démontrer. Alors calme-toi car c'est exactement ce qu'il veut, que tu craques, ajouta la jeune femme.

\- Alors, on la laisse se démerder de ce fou ?

\- Non, on la surveille. Mais tu ne peux pas l'attaquer comme ça juste par jalousie ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry regarda son assiette, l'appétit n'était plus.

\- J'irai m'excuser demain.

Ron lui fit une tape dans le dos.

* * *

Azèle arrivait à sa salle commune quand un mur de feu prit forme en face d'elle. Elle se retourna pour voir l'auteur de ce sort. C'était Draughar. Les flammes disparurent aussitôt.

\- Alors, ça chauffe avec Potter ? Lui demanda-t-il de son ton implacable.

\- Qu'est-ce que peut te foutre ?

\- Rien, je trouve ça amusant. Ils étaient en pleine conversation les trois quand je suis venu te rejoindre.

\- Et tu ne peux pas juste m'appeler « Hey Keller» au lieu de créer des murs de flammes en face de moi ? Tu es taré ou quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle d'exaspération.

La dispute avec Harry l'avait mise à bout et elle se demanda si sa main qui l'a démangeait n'allait pas se défouler sur la joue du blond.

\- Non, c'est une question de style.

\- Bon, je me casse, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes conneries ce soir.

Elle tournait déjà les talons.

\- Voyage léger samedi, lui dit-elle.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

\- On va faire un gros trajet toi et moi. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde nous voit partir ensemble de la gare. Rejoins-moi, capuche rabattue, au parking des taxis. On va en prendre un.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Un peu partout tu vas voir.

\- Je veux savoir, ou je ne vais nulle part, le menaça-t-elle. Tes mystères commencent à me gonfler.

\- Si je fais des mystères ce n'est pas pour te draguer Azèle et passer pour le beau ténébreux. Tu as bien vu dans la forêt que je risque ma peau dès que je sors dehors.

\- Pourquoi putain ? Pourquoi tu as déserté ?

\- Ça te regarde pas ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi.

\- Abruti, cracha-t-elle.

Il grimaça énervé. Il ne supportait sa façon de lui parler.

\- Tu me manques un peu trop de respect à mon goût, Keller, dit-il mollement, comme s'il n'avait pas réussi à la menacer correctement.

Le regard émeraude se fit cependant assassin.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Fais moi confiance, je n'ai aucune raison de te vouloir du mal. J'ai trop besoin de toi pour tu-sais-quoi.


	11. Chapitre onzième

**Chapitre onzième : Le vol de l'émeraude et de l'acier**

* * *

Harry était venu s'excuser le lendemain de l'incident à la salle commune. Azèle les avait accepté non sans un pincement au cœur. Elle leur mentait éhontément et pour sa couverture avait même fait culpabiliser la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle : Harry. Mais son rapprochement avec Malefoy devait rester secret. Surtout après cette après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient désormais complices de meurtres. Putain, dans quelle merde s'était-elle foutue surtout avec un Malefoy ? Elle perdait totalement la raison depuis cet été. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça quelques mois plus tôt. Mais là elle l'avait laissé enlevé la trace. Avant, elle aurait prévenu ses amis et ensembles, ils auraient cherché une solution. Pas une seule seconde, elle n'avait pensé recourir à leur aide. Elle avait passé le reste de la semaine à redouter la venue du ministère mais le samedi, sa panique redoubla. Et s'il venait la chercher en dehors des enceintes du château, une fois dans le train ? La ministère savait pertinemment que Dumbledore refuserait son arrestation. Mais que pouvait-il pour elle en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école ? Elle ne montra rien de sa crispation à ses amis lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le train mais elle était sur le qui-vive.

Elle s'était entraînée la veille à un sort d'invisibilité qu'elle avait inventé quelques mois plus tôt. Il marchait de mieux en mieux. Hier, elle avait disparu durant plus de dix minutes. Et dix minutes étaient largement suffisants pour fuir en dehors du train. Elle briserait une vitre et ferait venir par le sort d'attraction un balai pour s'envoler au loin.

L'ambiance dans le train était bien différente de celle de la rentrée. Les élèves étaient impatients de rentrer chez eux et de fêter Noël. Ron était le premier à être de bonne humeur, décrivant que ce Noël serait inoubliable, que tous ses frères sauf Percy seraient présents et que même Fleur Delacour serait là. Son père avait promit qu'ils pourraient se servir de la voiture volante à condition de rester au-dessus de la maison. Il vantait sans cesse les différents mets que sa mère allait cuisiner pour l'événement.

\- C'est tellement dommage que tu ne viennes pas Azèle, lui dit-il.

\- Désolée Ron. J'ai besoin de renouer avec mes origines en ce moment. C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais ce n'est pas une très bonne période pour moi. Tout remonte à la surface.

Elle ne mentait qu'à moitié. Elle avait effectivement un grand besoin de renouer avec ses origines. Elle avait de plus en plus besoin de savoir d'où elle venait, et cette fièvre de savoir avait été déclenché par la proposition, ô combien dangereuse, mais alléchante de Draughar Malefoy. Inconsciemment, ce besoin se tramait en elle, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle était rentrée en France pendant l'été et qu'elle était venue rendre visite aux sœurs de l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait pas eu une enfance horrible. Les sœurs étaient des personnes clémentes dans l'ensemble, qui ne les battaient pas, mais elle avait grandi en se sentant abandonnée et surtout anormale et aucun autre gamin ne pouvait se targuer de ça. Ses dons avaient été présent dès l'âge de bébé si elle interprétait correctement les incidents énoncés dans son dossier. « Le bébé a disparu subitement et fut retrouvé à deux kilomètres de là dans une laverie automatique ». Elle avait transplané, et personne ne voulait la garder. Puis grandissant, elle faisait des choses par la pensée qui était tout à fait normale et simple à faire pour elle mais les autres enfants ne pouvaient juste pas concevoir que c'était possible. Comme faire apparaître son nounours dans ses bras quand elle en ressentait le besoin. Un jour à 4 ans elle l'avait fait devant une autre orpheline de 7 ans et cette dernière s'était mise à crier, effrayée.

Azèle avait comprit alors que ce genre de choses ne se faisaient pas. Pas en public du moins. De plus, les sœurs la croyaient possédée par le démon, c'était même inscrit dans le dossier. Tout le monde la regardait étrangement, lui faisant comprendre chaque jour qu'elle était différente, qu'elle avait une tare. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait grandi.

 _ **Toujours seule, si seule, la lionne dans le désert aride mourrait**_

Harry lui prit la main en guise de réconfort. Elle la serra très fort et culpabilisa un peu plus de lui mentir comme elle le faisait. Lorsque le train arriva, ses amis la serrèrent fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir le temps de venir faire un coucou à mes parents ? demanda Ron.

\- Non mon train pour l'aéroport est dans 8 minutes. Embrasse-les pour moi.

Hermione et Ron s'éloignèrent pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Harry et Azèle. Harry lui reprit la main et posa son autre main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin, tu sais.

\- Oui je sais, chuchota-t-elle, le cœur pincé.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa. Pas le genre de baiser chaste qu'ils s'étaient échangés jusqu'à maintenant. Mais un baiser langoureux, passionné. Azèle rendit la passion que mettait Harry dans le baiser, s'agrippant à lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras, comme pour faire se faire pardonner. «Pardon de te trahir» disait-elle à travers cette étreinte. Ils se séparèrent et Azèle prit le chemin opposé. Mais dans le tunnel qui menait aux différents quais elle ne s'arrêta pas au quai supposé la mener au train direction l'aéroport. Elle alla jusqu'au bout, rabattit la capuche de son long manteau noir, et se dirigea au parking des taxis. Elle vit Draughar, la capuche également rabattue de son sweat shirt gris. Il ouvrit la porte du taxi et l'invita à s'y loger. Il la regarda intensément lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

\- C'est bien, bonne idée le sort de rétrécissement pour ta valise, lui dit-il.

\- Tu as fait de même.

\- Oui, tes amis ne t'ont pas trop questionné ?

\- Non, je leur ai dit que pour l'avion c'était mieux de voyager léger pour éviter les frais.

Il hocha la tête et elle s'engouffra dans le taxi. Il l'imita.

\- Au British Library, commanda-t-il au taxi.

Azèle lui lança un regard interrogateur et en guise de réponse il contracta sa mâchoire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était 17h et la bibliothèque fermait.

\- Nous allons attendre 18h et rentrer dedans, décréta Draughar en face de l'imposant bâtiment en briques rouges.

Il commençait à neiger.

\- Pourquoi et comment ? demanda Azèle tout en regardant les grilles du bâtiment se fermer.

Draughar la regarda en biais et sourit.

\- J'aime ton pragmatisme Azèle. Un des livres que tu dois consulter est dans la partie magique de la bibliothèque. Au vue des documents précieux et dangereux qu'elles renferment, cette bibliothèque est hautement surveillée par les ministères des différents pays de l'Europe. On ne peut donc pas y transplaner, on va faire autrement.

Il ouvrit la main et regarda les flocons fondre dans sa paume.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une partie magique.

\- Normale, c'est un secret garder jalousement par l'aristocratie magique. Viens, on va au café d'en face. Je t'expliquerai comment on va s'y prendre.

Au café, Draughar commanda un Iced-Tea et Azèle un chocolat chaud. La jeune femme était étonnée, il semblait très bien savoir ce qu'était cette boisson moldue.

\- Alors comment va-t-on faire ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Il se leva alors et vint s'asseoir sur sa banquette. Elle dut se plaquer à la vitre pour lui laisser de la place. La banquette était petite, faite que pour une personne. Elle se retrouva coller à lui.

\- Ne sois pas si nerveuse Azèle, je vais t'exposer mon plan pas t'embrasser.

Il regarda alors ses lèvres.

\- Comme si tu pouvais me rendre nerveuse, dit-elle sur un ton de défi, mais en réalité elle l'était, trouvant cela étrange qu'il regarde ses lèvres. Alors ? J'attends, ordonna-t-elle de son ton impérieux.

Draughar sourit à nouveau, visiblement amusé.

\- Attendons que l'on soit servi. Je n'ai pas envie que la serveuse entende mon plan.

Azèle souffla d'impatience et sortit sa gomme de sa poche et commença à la triturer.

\- Ca se soigne les névroses tu sais ? la questionna faussement Draughar.

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? La blague ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré un gars aussi empreint de contradiction. Si un psy disait que tu étais schizophrène avec de multiples personnalités ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Il se mit à rire, à gorge déployé. Azèle resta interdite. C'était la première qu'elle le voyait rire et elle trouvait cela abracadabrant. Elle attendit mal à l'aise qu'il se calme. Par chance, la serveuse vint les servir. Il se calma et se mit à boire d'un traite sa boisson. Puis il se pencha vers elle, son visage était trop près du sien à son goût se dit-elle, mais c'était la rançon du secret, bien que l'endroit était vide.

\- La dernière fois j'ai réussi à entrer en me faisant passer pour mon frère. J'ai lissé mes cheveux et les ai décoloré. Comme je t'ai dit, les partisans de Voldemort sont partout. Et l'un des gardiens étaient l'un d'eux. Ce con n'y a vu que du feu. Mais le lendemain, il s'est rendu compte que c'était pas Drago mais moi. Il s'est fait viré, sûrement buté par l'autre tête de serpent et la sécurité s'est largement accrue. L'un de mes informateurs m'a expliqué quels étaient les nouveaux systèmes de sécurité mais vue la source, je pense que c'est incomplet. Je ne me risquerais pas à rentrer là-dedans selon ses dires. C'est un coup à se faire baiser et se faire emprisonner. Cette bibliothèque est l'un des endroits les plus sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Il appuyait son doigt sur la table comme pour mieux appuyer ses dires. Azèle l'écoutait avec attention. La proximité physique ne la gênait plus du tout, trop absorbée par ses dires.

\- Alors toi et moi on va faire ce qu'on fait de meilleur pour rentrer dans ce bordel et en sortir libres et vivants.

\- La magie, répondit-elle calmement en confiance.

Les lèvres de Draughar s'ouvrirent dans un large sourire.

\- Soit on détruit la protection du lieu. C'est une sacré protection, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse le faire pour tout te dire sauf si on y passe toute la nuit mais je n'y tiens pas.

\- Pourquoi pas si c'est safe ?

\- Parce si on détruit la protection, ils vont savoir qu'il y a un intrus, directement. Donc on pourra rentrer mais on devra y rester genre cinq minutes. Tu auras juste le temps de scanner avec la magie le livre. Tu sais faire ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Bref, ils vont nous tomber dessus.

\- Oui et si on passe trop de temps à détruire la protection, il y a un risque qu'il se rende compte que quelqu'un attaque le système.

\- Tout juste. De toute manière, une fois dedans un système de protection différent existe. De ce fait, soit on recommence au risque de se faire tomber, ce qui risque forcément d'arriver, soit on fait autrement.

\- Soit ?

\- On va affoler le système. On va attaquer de toute part la protection. Tout le dôme, tous les murs, toutes les portes. Je veux que chaque brique se sentent attaquée. Là on défonce une porte et sa protection. Les mecs ne sauront pas où donner de la tête. Une fois dedans on refait le même bordel pour le deuxième système de protection. De ce fait, ils ne sauront pas où on est exactement, vue que pour eux, tout sera attaqué. Pareil, on aura quelques minutes pour scanner le bouquin, on va pas prendre le risque de les laisser nous trouver.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le voler ? Lui demanda-t-elle, les traits perplexes se lisant sur son visage.

\- Le livre lui-même est posé sur un système. Si tu le soulèves, il disparaît.

Azèle s'enfonça sur la banquette et regarda son bout de gomme rouge, elle réfléchissait intensément.

\- Tu avais pas scanné le livre la première fois ?

\- Si, mais après étude, j'ai détruit le scan. Question de sécurité. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me tombe dessus et qu'on me dise que j'étais entré en effraction dans la bibliothèque. C'était une preuve trop lourde. Une bonne façon de se faire arrêter par le ministère. De toute manière, quand je ne suis pas dans l'école, je suis en fuite. Je ne suis pas trouvable.

Il s'enfonça à son tour dans la banquette et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête tout en regardant Azèle observer son bout de gomme. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Toi et moi on va distorsionner le temps.

\- C'est bien, tu ne doutes de rien, se moqua-t-il doucement.

\- Comme toi avec la volonté d'aller au Néant.

Il sourit à nouveau, agréablement surpris.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu te sens capable d'essayer d'arrêter le temps quelques secondes ?

Son sourire s'agrandit à nouveau.

\- Je peux essayer du moins.

\- A nous deux, on va l'arrêter ce putain de temps et on aura le temps de scanner et de se barrer de cet endroit sans se faire courser. On va gagner du temps. On arrête le temps et on rentre dans cet immeuble. Tu sais exactement où se trouve le livre ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Ça ne sera pas de refus du temps en plus.

\- Alors, c'est décidé on affole le système.

Le temps était venu de lancer l'attaque. Ils étaient dans une ruelle près de la bibliothèque.

\- C'est parti, chuchota Draughar.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, elle sourit légèrement. « Elle aime ça l'action et le risque » se dit Draughar. De toute manière, elle l'avait largement prouvée au cours des années précédentes, notamment dans le département des mystères. Il hocha de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt.

\- On donne tout.

\- Tout, confirma Azèle.

Puis elle hocha également la tête. Il se retournèrent vers le bâtiment et tendirent leurs baguettes vers le bâtiment.

\- Un, deux et trois !

D'une seule voix, ils chuchotèrent « Stupefix Sparget». Une boule se forma en face de chacun des deux sorciers. Une boule argentée qui s'agrandissait au fil des secondes. Plus ils mettaient de puissance dans le sort, plus la boule augmentait en volume. Au bout de quelques secondes, chacune des sphères produisait de l'électricité, et une minutes plus tard des éclairs jaillissaient. Ils se regardèrent et d'un hochement de tête décidèrent de lancer le sort sur l'établissement. Ils claquèrent tous deux des mains et les sphères se dispersèrent en million de gouttelettes qui s'écrasèrent en même temps sur le bâtiment. Une alarme sonna aussitôt. Azèle commença à créer une deuxième boule, tandis que Draughar ouvrait avec fracas la porte d'un sort. Il commença sans perdre de temps à créer sa propre sphère. Mais ils entendirent des cris de gardien pas loin d'eux. Ils se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour la distorsion du temps. La sphère d'Azèle était de taille convenable et elle claqua des mains. Les gouttelettes alarmèrent alors tout le système interne de la bibliothèque. Draughar fit disparaître sa sphère d'un habile mouvement de main. Ils pénétrèrent en courant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, le jeune homme prenant les devants, connaissant les lieux. Azèle le suivait. L'alarme était fracassante. La jeune femme regarda derrière elle pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis quand elle se cogna à Draughar qui s'était arrêté. Ils étaient dans une des multiples entrées de la grande salle. Elle vit qu'il y avait un gardien à son centre qui éclairait les lieux de sa baguette magique.

\- On doit passer dans la salle, dit Draughar à son oreille pour se faire entendre. Toi tu le stupefix moi j'ouvre le passage. A 3, 1, 2 et 3.

\- Stupefix, cria Azèle.

Le sort frappa en pleine tête l'homme qui tomba dans les pommes instantanément. Draughar lança un sort à une porte à leur gauche qui éclata en morceau. Ils coururent et s'engouffrèrent dans le trou béant créé par le blond. Ils étaient dans un long couloir étroit.

Quand Draughar tourna subitement à droite et éclata à nouveau une porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un énorme escalier en colimaçon.

\- On descend, cria le blond.

Ils descendirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, quand un sort faillit les frapper. Azèle se retourna et vit plusieurs gardiens à leur trousse. Ils continuèrent de descendre tout en lançant de multiples sorts. L'escalier se terminaient enfin mais d'autres gardiens les attendaient et parmi eux des gens cagoulés : des mangemorts.

 _ **L'acier et l'émeraude piégé**_

Draughar lança un impressionnant sort de feu, créant un mur de flammes tout autour d'eux. Il lançait à travers le mur des sorts de stupefixion. Azèle ne réfléchit pas et tenta le sort de distorsion. En fait, il n'y avait aucuns sorts existants pour créer une fixation du temps. Elle décida de laisser libre court à sa plus dangereuse magie, la magie qu'elle refusait de laisser s'immiscer dans ses veines en tant normal. Elle ferma les yeux, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses mains posées sur ses épaules, les yeux fermés.

Draughar se s'aperçut de ce qu'il se produisait que lorsqu'il vit des milliers de filaments virevolter autour de lui et être aspirés par Azèle, semblant disparaître dans son corps. D'un coup de baguette il accentua le mur de feu et créa à la va vite un champs de protection autour d'eux. Il se positionna derrière elle et croisa ses bras sur les propres bras croisés de la jeune femme. Il sentit la magie d'Azèle le brûler, mais elle ne le repoussait pas. Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa également aller à sa propre magie. Les filaments se firent de plus en plus nombreux et accélèrent leurs courses.

 _ **L'absorption de la magie, puissante, implacable, la plier à leur volonté**_

Les corps des deux sorciers absorbaient toute cette énergie. Quand tout d'un coup tout se figea. Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et constatèrent que plus rien ne bougeait autour d'eux. Les flammes ne dansaient plus, les corps derrière étaient étrangement fixes. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Azèle créa une ouverture dans les flammes mais ses mouvements étaient lents. Toute la magie qu'elle accumulait en elle, toute cette énergie, rendait ses mouvements lourds.

\- Par là, dit Draughar en montrant la porte dans laquelle était logé un garde, la bouche grande ouverte, un sort rouge sortant de sa baguette.

Sa voix était lointaine, comme s'ils étaient enfermés dans deux bulles distinctes. Azèle saisit qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même dimension que dans celle dans laquelle ils évoluaient au quotidien. Aussi vite que leurs mouvements le permettaient, ils rejoignirent la porte, contournèrent du mieux qu'ils purent le gardien et s'engouffrèrent dans une pièce immense. Draughar fonça vers une porte à l'autre bout et l'éclata comme toutes les autres. Ils étaient désormais dans une petite salle recouverte de velours bleus nuits. Les étagères étaient également recouvertes de ce même velours et de multiples livres y étaient posés. Au centre des étagères, trônaient de multiples guéridons noirs et sur chacun d'eux un livre.

Draughar se dirigea vers l'un des guéridons et regarda Azèle, la priant du regard de scanner le livre. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le livre et prononça «Antigrafo». Alors un hologramme du livre apparut à ses côtés. Le scan commençait. Ils en avaient pour deux ou trois minutes. Ils ne savaient pas si la distorsion du temps durerait aussi longtemps.

Draughar se posta à la porte au cas où le sort s'arrêterait de fonctionner. Azèle lançait des coups d'œil anxieux entre l'hologramme et la porte. Elle commençait à paniquer, toute la magie qu'ils contenaient pour créer ce champs de distorsion était de plus en plus difficile à tenir.

\- Draughar viens !

Il obéit. Quand il fut à côté d'elle, elle lui prit le bras.

\- Concentrons nous, la magie nous échappe !

Ils fermèrent les yeux et essayèrent de contenir la magie un peu plus longtemps. Azèle, sa baguette toujours diriger vers le livre qui était en train de se faire pirater. Mais ce fut trop, la magie s'échappa tout d'un coup. Toutes les étincelles s'évadèrent d'eux, leurs mouvements redevinrent fluides et faciles, tous les sons n'étaient plus étouffés. Le scan par chance fut finit au même moment. Ils se regardèrent anxieux.

\- On fonce dans le tas, on fait des dégâts. Mets ta capuche, ordonna Draughar avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Ils avaient pour eux l'effet de surprise. Le cercle de feu de Draughar continuait à s'enflammer malgré l'ouverture faite plus tôt par Azèle. Certains croyaient qu'ils étaient encore à l'intérieur du cercle. Alors ce fut par derrière que les deux jeunes sorciers lancèrent leur attaque.

\- Expelliarmus,crièrent-ils en même temps.

De nombreuses baguettes tombèrent au sol. Mais ils ne voyaient pas tout. Il y avait le mur de flammes et des sorciers près de l'escalier étaient invisibles à leurs yeux.

\- Stupefix, crièrent-ils.

Les quatre gardiens qui protégeait la porte furent assommés. Azèle d'un coup de baguette changea le mur de flammes en un énorme serpent qui attaqua les gardiens poster devant et dans l'escalier. Beaucoup reculèrent de frayeur ou sautèrent, d'autres étaient blessés. Draughar profita de cette cohue pour en stupéfixier un maximum. Ils coururent vers l'escalier à présent vide, évitant les multiples attaques des gardiens encore en pleine capacité de leur moyen. Par chance, ils n'étaient que deux à pouvoir encore les attaquer. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers tout en lançant des sorts derrière eux pour neutraliser les derniers survivants.

Arrivés en haut, ils furent soulagés de constater que le couloir était désert. Ils coururent de plus belle et arrivèrent rapidement dans la grande salle. Sauf que cinq mangemorts les attendaient. Azèle tendit sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et plaqua sa main devant elle et cria «IMPERUM». Alors les mangemorts cessèrent de bouger, hagards et perdus.

\- Vous empêcherez quiconque de sortir de cette bibliothèque hormis nous deux. On peut y aller, dit-elle à l'adresse de Draughar.

Il coururent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, Draughar attrapa le bras de la Gryffondor et transplana.

Ils étaient en face d'un hôtel à deux étoiles. Azèle regarda autour d'elle au cas où. Elle ne posa aucune question et se contenta de suivre le blond. Il rentra dans l'hôtel et demanda une chambre aux lits jumeaux. Il sortit de son jean un portefeuille et paya en liquide le réceptionniste. Il prit les clefs et elle le suivit dans la chambre au premier étage. La chambre semblait confortable. Les lits séparés par une table de nuit semblaient moelleux et subitement la jeune femme se sentit totalement épuisée.

Elle posa son petit sac en bandoulière sur le lit de droite et l'ouvrit. Elle enfonça son bras dedans et en sortit un tee-shirt blanc tout simple et un pantalon de pyjama classique de couleur gris. Elle élut domicile dans la salle de bain et se doucha sans commune mesure.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre, elle vit Draughar torse nu, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il ne rompit pas le silence et rentra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Elle le stoppa avant qu'il y entre définitivement.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Il baissa le regard pour la regarder dans les yeux. Avec son petit pyjama et lui grand avec sa musculature, elle se sentait toute petite.

\- Aussi loin que je peux nous transplaner, tout au nord de l'Angleterre.

Elle le vit contracter sa mâchoire, la regarder étrangement. Elle le laissa passer. Elle se mit dans ses draps et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Azèle fut la première à se réveiller. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé à fermer les rideaux et un rayon de Soleil avait gêné la jeune femme dans son sommeil sans rêves. Elle regarda l'heure sur le radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet qui séparait les lits jumeaux. 8h du matin.

Draughar dormait, toujours aussi torse nu que la veille. Ses draps étaient dans un piteux, il semblait s'être débattu. Il se mit à gémir et à gigoter. nerveusement, frappant même le mur. Azèle se défit de ses propres draps et alla à son chevet afin de le réveiller. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son lit.

\- Draughar ? Draughar ? l'appela-t-elle lentement.

Mais il continua à se débattre. Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il était musclé. Elle remua légèrement son bras tout en continuant de l'appeler, augmentant le ton de sa voix. Il attrapa son bras et renversa la jeune femme sur son lit menaçant, le front en sueur.

\- Tu cauchemardais, décréta la jeune femme, le regard colère mais d'une voix maîtrisée.

Il tenait toujours son bras étroitement. Elle était couchée sur ses jambes, lui sur son séant la regardant hébété. Il la lâcha lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

 _ **La perdition du rêve**_

\- Désolé, c'était ce...

Il se frotta nerveusement le visage comme pour mieux se réveiller d'un pénible songe et passa une main dans ses cheveux, décollant ainsi quelques mèches blondes en sueur de son front. Azèle s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda silencieusement Malefoy, l'air impassible.

\- Tu vas me réconforter comme un enfant, Keller ? lança-t-il acerbe, sa main logée dans ses cheveux.

Il se leva en la bousculant violemment et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- On dégage dans une demi-heure, cria-t-il derrière la porte.

«Connard» jura la jeune femme dans son coin.

* * *

\- Ou va-t-on maintenant ?

Il lui lança un regard mauvais. Il était fatigué de ses questions, bien qu'elles soient légitimes. D'ailleurs, il était fatigué tout court, ce qui le rendait hargneux et sans patience aucune. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas passé si mauvaise nuit. Il ne s'était pas drogué la veille, afin que Keller ne s'aperçoive de rien. C'était son vice, pas besoin que la Terre entière le sache, déjà que cette fille savait trop de choses de lui. Ça ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Chez moi.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Oui.

\- J'imagine que tu ne parles pas du manoir Malefoy ?

\- Non, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Pas d'accord.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- J'ai la dalle, on va d'abord aller manger, ailleurs que dans cette ville si tu veux. Mais on va manger.

\- Ca mange un truc aussi menu que toi ? lui demanda-t-il en la jaugeant de haut en bas.

\- Je suis pas si maigre que ça, lâcha-t-elle comme une banalité.

\- Tu fais chier.

Il lui prit le bras et transplana dans une petite ruelle. Personne ne les avais vu. Ils petit déjeunèrent dans un petit café dans une ville à plus de 100 km de l'hôtel. Draughar ne mangea pas et Keller mangea pour deux Ils transplanèrent de nouveau dans le couloir souterrain de la gare dans laquelle il avait tué un mangemort quelques mois plus tôt, avant de partir pour la gare de King's Cross. Sans jeter un regard à Keller, il avança d'un pas rapide, la forçant à suivre son rythme. Il retrouva sa campagne londonienne non sans une certaine joie qui le soulageait tout d'un coup de cette nuit atroce où les rêves avaient refait surface de façon violentes et inattendues. D'ordinaire, les rêves revenaient à petit pas et s'empiraient au fur et à mesure. Mais là, il n'avait fait qu'un rêve à Poudlard, un tout petit rêve qui ne laissait rien présager. Mais là, il croyait que jamais il ne pourrait sortir de cet enfer.

Bien qu'elle était plus petite de lui d'au moins vingt centimètres, elle maintenait la marche soutenue à ses côtés, regardant autour d'elle d'un air concentré. Elle ne parlait pas aujourd'hui et cela le soulagea également. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche, seulement se murer dans son malaise ambiant. Il s'arrêta devant le portail d'une petite maison cachée par les herbes hautes du jardin jamais tondus. Il posa sa main sur le grillage et ferma les yeux. Aucuns intrus n'étaient entrés depuis qu'il était parti. Pas même un moldu. Il leva la protection d'un geste nonchalant de la main et ouvrit le grillage. Azèle rentra ne quittant pas la maison des yeux. Elle semblait simplement attendre, le visage ne traduisant aucunes émotions. Draughar referma le portail et la protection se refit automatiquement. Il lui passa devant et claqua des doigts. Une clef apparut et il la mit dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Une protection violette apparut et disparut aussitôt, signe qu'elle était levée. Il rentra sans inviter Keller. Qu'elle se démerde un peu.

L'entrée de la maison était toute petite et d'un bleu sombre, muni d'un vieux porte manteau tout rouillé sur lequel quelques sweat-shirts à lui étaient posés négligemment. Il ouvrit la porte de gauche et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas fait le lit en partant, ses draps d'un bleu encore plus sombres que l'entrée étaient en bataille. Il vit Keller ouvrir la porte d'en face et rentrer dans le petit salon. Il posa sur son lit son sac et s'agenouilla au sol. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un tiroir de sous le lit qui était quelques secondes plus tôt invisibles à l'œil nu. Il mit sa baguette dans sa bouche et sortit de son jean un canif. Il s'ouvrit le doigt et étala le sang sur le tiroir. Ce dernier sembla aspirer le liquide rouge et s'ouvrit dans un petit cliquetis. De nombreux vieux livres en mauvais état apparurent à sa vue. Azèle qui était derrière lui depuis qu'il s'était coupé le doigt se baissa à ses côtés.

\- Bonne lecture. Moi je vais faire un tour.

Ces derniers temps il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses potions, ses devoirs ou les sorts qu'il faudrait pour accéder au Néant. La cause en était qu'il n'avait plus assez de drogues et que les doses qu'il s'injectait en devenait ridicule, à tel point qu'il ne savait pas si son nouvel antidote fonctionnait ou pas. Elle se leva à son tour et plongea son fichu regard émeraude dans ses yeux. Il devait voir ses dealers maintenant.

\- Pas avant que tu m'apprennes à transplaner.

\- Ça peut attendre tu crois pas ?

\- Et pas avant que tu m'expliques tout ce qu'on va faire pendant les trois semaines qui vont suivre.

Il souffla, s'impatientant gravement.

\- Ça peut attendre une heure non ?

\- Non, si pendant ton absence, la maison se fait attaquer j'aimerais pouvoir transplaner pour m'enfuir tranquillement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à voler, comme tu l'as fait avant de buter l'autre connard.

Elle se pinça les lèvres visiblement contrariée.

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu n'as qu'à me montrer une fois, m'expliquer la technique et ça ira. Je le faisais petit intuitivement mais j'ai oublié. Après casse-toi, oublie pas de ramener de la bouffe. Si tu as besoin de thunes tu le dis j'en ai.

Il souffla à nouveau et sortit de la chambre à grande enjambée.

\- Viens.


	12. Chapitre douzième

**Chapitre douzième : les désirs inassouvis du serpent  
**

* * *

Le soir-même, ils étaient repartis. Draughar n'avaient pas envie qu'ils s'installent tous deux chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas de partager autant son intimité avec elle, déjà qu'elle avait pu voir son point de chute. De toute manière, il n'y avait qu'une chambre dans sa petite maison. Elle aurait dormi dans le salon et ils se seraient vite retrouvés l'un sur l'autre. Cela faisait donc trois jours que Draughar et Azèle avaient élus domicile dans une luxueuse petite maison secondaire au bord de la mer sur la côte ouest. Draughar en avait eu l'idée, il savait qu'Azèle le suivrait sur ce projet mais il croyait qu'elle émettrait quelques remontrances pour la forme. Au contraire, elle avait opiné du chef avec conviction et avait elle-même choisi l'habitation.

\- Celle-ci, avait-elle déclaré en désignant la demeure du menton.

\- Heu... Elle est un peu m'as-tu vu, s'était-il écrié.

\- Justement. Seuls les repris de justice ou les fuyards se cachent dans des endroits sordides, avait-elle répliqué sagement. Personne ne se doutera que deux personnes cherchées de Voldemort se cacheraient dans un tel luxe.

Convaincu par cet argument, il l'avait laissé forcé la serrure à coup de sorts et lancer un champs de protection autour de la maison, afin que les moldus n'y voient qu'une maison inoccupée. Elle avait élu domicile dans la chambre la plus grande et s'était mise dès leur arrivée à étudier le livre scanné et les différents ouvrages récupérés chez lui.

Ce jour-là, il s'habilla chaudement, enfila sa lourde cape noire en laine et rabattit sa capuche. Il avait besoin de bouger, il avait donc pris l'initiative de faire les courses.

\- Où-vas tu ?

Azèle était adossée contre le mur en marbre, vêtue d'un pull et d'un short bleu, ainsi que de grosses chaussettes moumoutes. Ses longs cheveux encadraient son corps jusqu'à sa taille et ses yeux verts le fixaient négligemment. Dieu, qu'elle était divine. Il se pinça la lèvre mais réprima aussitôt ce geste.

\- Tiens, tu réapparais, dit-il nonchalamment.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours. Il l'entendait, parfois, lorsqu'il était dans son lit, tard la nuit, dans la cuisine.

\- Ouais, c'est passionnant et pas seulement ce qui concerne le Néant. Tout est incroyable dans les livres que tu m'as filée. Il y a des formes de magie dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

\- Ravi que tu t'éclates, mais tu n'es pas là pour parfaire ta culture générale, dit-il sans ménagement.

Elle se décolla du mur et se remit en équilibre sur ses deux pieds dans un léger balancement. Son visage se fit plus dur.

\- Si tu vas faire des courses j'ai envie de lasagnes végétariennes.

Il souffla d'agacement mais répondit :

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais toi étudie les bouquins, j'aimerais bien en discuter avec toi rapidement. Plus vite tu prends ta décision plus vite on s'y met.

Sans demander son reste, il prit la porte et transplana. La vue d'Azèle avait réveillé son attirance qui s'était calmée ces derniers jours sans la voir. Mais la savoir près de lui lui assurait un certain réconfort. Il aimait la savoir tout près. Il se stoppa net dans sa marche les yeux écarquillés. Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux ? Une attirance physique ne faisait pas cet effet. S'il voulait juste coucher avec elle, pourquoi serait-il ravi de la savoir dans la pièce d'à côté ? Pourquoi serait-il content de savoir que s'il voulait juste la voir, il lui suffisait de frapper à la porte d'à côté ?

 _ **Le cœur du serpent, palpitant, perdu**_

Il était décidément dans la merde. Il reprit sa marche et accéléra le pas. Il se réconfortait en se disant qu'en rentrant, sa drogue lui permettrait d'oublier tout ce bordel quelques heures.

Lorsqu'il revint, il entra dans sa chambre sans demander une quelconque permission. Elle avait toujours son short, ses chaussettes mais son pull avait été troqué pour un débardeur noir. Pour cause c'était une vraie fournaise dans cette pièce. Allongée sur le ventre, elle lisait l'un des grimoires tout en prenant des notes. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

\- Surtout ne frappe pas à la porte ! s'insurgea-t-elle en colère.

Il lui balança ses lasagnes qu'elle rattrapa dans un geste habile. Elle regarda ce qu'il venait de lui lancer et elle lui fit un léger sourire. Elle se leva et lui passa devant en lui lançant un «merci» ravi. Elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine et mis le plat préparé dans le micro-onde. Il la suivit, curieux.

\- Alors, dis moi tu en es où dans tes lectures ?

Elle alla chercher une fourchette dans un des tiroirs coulissant.

\- J'ai quasiment tout lu, il ne me reste que le grimoire sur lequel j'étais lorsque tu es rentré sans frapper.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton de reproche amusé en le menaçant faussement avec sa fourchette. Le micro-onde indiqua dans un bruit strident que la nourriture avait fini de chauffer. Elle se précipita sur ce dernier et prit sans crainte le plat.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe, gémit-elle en posant précipitamment le plat sur le plan de cuisine en marbre gris. Elle s'assit et mangea une bouchée non négligeable.

\- Hum c'est trop bon, dit-elle en fermant les yeux dans un gémissement de délectation.

Draughar qui se complaisait à la regarder ferma les yeux. Rien que ce petit gémissement avait le don de réveiller un début d'érection.

\- Tu veux goûter ?

\- Oui, mais pas de tes lasagnes, lâcha-t-il sincèrement.

Elle cessa de mâcher en le regardant blasée.

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas Malefoy.

\- Moi non plus, rassure-toi. Bref, dis moi ce que tu en penses alors.

\- Tu as raison, toi et moi on peut y aller. Mais c'est tellement dangereux. On peut ne pas revenir comme avant, sans parler du fait que revenir en un seul morceau n'est pas une option mais une obligation.

Elle replanta sa fourchette dans le plat et regarda ses lasagnes perplexes. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre, personnellement. Et toi ?

Il planta ses yeux aciers dans les siens émeraudes.

\- Je ne sais pas, consentit-elle à dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as quoi à perdre ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle piquée au vif.

\- Bah oui Azèle, qu'ont à perdre une créature comme toi ou comme moi ? Regarde toi, tu n'as pas de famille, certes des amis mais tu n'as rien à voir avec eux. Tu es faite dans un autre moule.

\- Et c'est quoi exactement ce moule Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton, agacée.

\- Le moule des gens puissants attirés par la magie noire. Non mieux, qui maîtrisent la magie noire sans même l'avoir voulue. Comme moi. Et comme toi.

Elle fut rapide. Elle essaya de planter sa fourchette dans sa main posée sur la plan de travail. Il la retira à temps et lui tordit le poignet. Elle grimaça de douleur.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi Malefoy. Jamais, cracha-t-elle furieuse. Je ne suis pas comme ces gens que tu viens de décrire.

\- Tu vas te voiler la face combien de temps Keller ? Combien de temps tu vas essayer de te persuader que tu es comme tout le monde : une gentille fifille ? Tu n'as pas l'air très contrariée d'avoir tué un autre être humain, aussi pourri soit-il. Je pense pas que ce soit le genre de Potter ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait ?

\- Lâche-moi connard ! lui ordonna-t-elle tout en essayant de reprendre son poignet.

\- «Comme tu veux, mademoiselle» lui dit-il en français.

Elle se redressa et se leva tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Haineuse. Puis elle s'approcha de lui à petit pas. « Allez viens Keller, viens ! ». Draughar était tout aussi furieux qu'elle. Encore une fois, elle l'insultait et cherchait à le nuire physiquement.

 _ **Le réveil de la bête, inextricablement**_

Elle était désormais proche lui et le regarda de haut en bas, avec dédain.

\- Et dis moi, même si c'était vrai. Même si j'étais cet être là. Si j'étais un être obscur. Si j'étais tout comme... _Toi_. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Malefoy ? Hein ? Je ne suis rien pour toi, tout comme tu n'es... _rien_ pour moi.

Ses pupilles se rétrécirent, ses iris grises s'assombrirent. Il contracta sa mâchoire. C'en fut trop pour lui. Il lui prit le bras et la plaqua contre le plan de travail, collant son corps au sien. Il sentit sa poitrine s'écraser contre son torse. Son érection revint. Il serra fort le bras, voulant la faire souffrir pour ce rejet, pour ce putain de sens unique qu'il ne supportait absolument pas, remarqua-t-il.

\- Ne me touche pas, articula-t-elle menaçante.

\- Ta réponse Keller, tout de suite.

Mais il sentit une force l'éloigner d'elle. Elle l'avait expulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans baguette, sans ses mains, sans rien.

\- J'en suis.

Elle marcha vers lui qui était tombé sous le choc. Elle lui tendit son bras.

\- Faisons le serment inviolable tout de suite.

Il avait une furieuse envie de répondre à sa violence, supportant encore moins d'être malmené physiquement par cette fichue gryffondor. Mais c'était l'occasion inespérée. Elle disait oui. Il allait enfin y aller. Enfin. Le temps était venu. Il mit sa fierté et la bête de côté et prit la main tendue. Mais elle ne l'aida pas à se relever et s'agenouilla en face lui, le regard dur, sa main tenant son poignet et lui le sien. Comme ce soir près du Dragamyrh. Cette nuit où sa main était pleine de terre, où elle ressemblait plus à une oracle qu'à une élève de Poudlard. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit sortir le fameux lien argenté qui lia leurs deux bras unis.

\- Moi Draughar Malefoy, articula-t-il difficilement tant il était haineux et tentait de se contenir, je jure par le serment inviolable que je ne te trahirai jamais toi Azèle Keller concernant notre projet au Néant. Je jure que là-bas, au Néant, nos destins seront liés, que je te protégerai autant possible que je le pourrais, que je ne t'abandonnerai pas là-bas, que je ne te ferai aucun mal. Que je meure si je trahis ma parole.

Elle le regarda sévère, la tête légèrement relevée. Au bout d'un moment qu'il lui sembla une éternité elle déclara :

\- Moi Azèle Keller, je jure par le serment inviolable que je ne te trahirai jamais toi Draughar Malefoy concernant notre projet au Néant. Je jure qu'une fois-là, je te protégerai autant qu'il me sera possible de le faire, que je ne t'abandonnerai pas là-bas et que je ne t'y ferais aucun mal. Que je meure si je trahis ma parole. Le fil argenté rentra alors subitement dans leur peau, les brûlant.

 _ **La brûlure de la haine**_

Elle se releva et parti précipitamment.

Il regarda son bras. Le fil avait laissé une légère trace, comme si la peau avait été réellement brûlé. Maintenant il savait ce que faisait un serment inviolable effectué dans la haine mutuelle. Il se leva et claqua la porte de sa propre chambre. C'était bien trop pour lui. Il avait besoin de se dépenser, toute cette colère, tout ce désir qui le consumait littéralement. Il en avait mal physiquement. Il sortit sa mallette à potion et prit tout le reste de l'après-midi à confectionner deux litres de sa drogue. Une fois finie, il nettoya et rangea les deux litres dans de multiples petites fioles. Voilà qu'il était tranquille pour plusieurs mois. Il allait recorser les doses. Après cela, il se mit à la confection de son nouvel antidote. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les cauchemars, et cette fille qui lui faisait un effet trop fort... Sa présence lui faisait totalement perdre le contrôle et il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela.

Une fois l'antidote terminé, il prit une seringue et la remplit du liquide noir et l'enfonça sans ménagement dans le bras. L'effet fut instantanée. Il tomba sur son lit, la réalité devint confuse, son cœur se mit à battre plus lentement, il sentit le serpent l'abandonner, ses forces s'amenuisèrent. Il regarda contemplatif la marque rouge du serment qui se mit à bouger, à entrelacer son bras plus étroitement. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta allongé sur son lit à contempler la réalité déformée. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Keller... Où pars-tu ? Il regarda l'heure. 22h. Il se leva et enfonça son bras dans son sac. Il en ressortit une petite boule bleue, faite de nacre. Un petit bouton était dessus. Il appuya. Il se rallongea sur son lit.

\- Grouille-toi putain, maugréa-t-il dans un murmure.

Il attendit de longues minutes la bouche entrouverte, tout en observant son réveil sans ciller. Quand une petite alarme l'informa que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans le mur de protection. Il se leva vivement, se faisant violence et sortit. Il frissonna. Il n'avait que sa chemise pour le tenir chaud alors que dehors il y avait une tempête de neige. Quand il va vit, emmitouflée dans de multiples foulards pourpres et noirs. Il mit sa main sur le mur qui disparut aussitôt à son contact. Elle le regarda quelques instants et s'avança sans mots dire vers la maison. D'un claquement de doigt il fit réapparaître le mur protecteur. Elle était dans l'entrée et attendait visiblement. Il lui montra du bras sa chambre, dans laquelle elle s'engouffra tranquillement. Il la suivit. Elle enleva ses foulards un à un lentement. Combien en avait-elle au juste ? Dès qu'ils finissaient au sol, ils se mouvaient jusqu'à devenir de gentils serpents dociles qui se promenaient sur le plancher. Il s'assit sur le lit la contemplant.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe cette année à Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix grave.

\- Bien, dit-il banalement.

\- Tu as l'air endormi.

\- Je suis complètement stone Joane.

Elle ne réagit pas à cette nouvelle comme si c'était la normalité. Elle enleva un énième foulard pourpre qui se transforma en un énième serpent. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas chaloupé, se pencha sur lui et enfonça ses deux langues dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux répondant à son baiser, la fougue se ravivant en lui. Elle se retira.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me rappellerais. Tu m'as manquée.

\- Ne raconte pas de conneries. Bon tu les enlèves tes putains de foulards ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Elle se mit alors à rire, un rire rauque et mystérieux. Puis, d'un geste fit tomber au sol tous les foulards restant, laissant apparaître une longue queue verte dans le bas de son dos qui finit au sol avec les serpents. Draughar contempla son corps aux courbes parfaites, vêtus d'un simple soutien gorge et culotte de dentelles noires.

\- Bon, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, il y a une partie de moi à qui tu as manqué, reprit Draughar.

Il lui prit le bras et la fit violemment venir vers lui. Elle s'assit à califourchon. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos et de son autre main commença à ouvrir sa chemise

 _ **La violence à évacuer, la frustration à dissiper**_

Sans ménagement il ouvrit sa braguette, fit sortir son sexe en érection. Il tira les cheveux bruns de la créature. Sa tête se pencha en arrière dans un gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir.

\- Garde tes langues pour autre chose, créature, chuchota Draughar.

De sa main il plaqua avec brutalité le bras de Joane derrière son dos. De l'autre main, il écarta sa culotte et la pénétra sans d'autre préambule. Cette dernière émit un long grognement de plaisir. Il lui mit de léger coups de butoir qui s'intensifièrent rapidement en brutalité. Elle se plia sous l'intensité des vas et viens, la tête toujours en arrière, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il tenait toujours son bras qu'il tordait davantage au fur et à mesure que le rapport sexuel gagnait en amplitude.

Le plaisir était fort et il ralentit pour éviter d'éjaculer trop vite. Joane alors prit le relais et vint s'empaler avec la souplesse d'une danseuse du ventre sur sa virilité. Il haletait doucement, insidieusement. Les serpents s'excitaient, crachant leur venin les uns sur les autres. Quand il la vit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui n'avait pas été bien fermé.

 _Ses yeux verts... Ho oui tes doux yeux verts, qu'ils voient. Qu'ils voient. Qu'ils voient comme tu me rends si cruel. Si mon désir pour toi ne peut être assouvi, si je ne peux t'avoir, alors vois-moi en prendre une autre. Regarde-moi bien prendre plaisir._

Il accéléra le mouvement, recommençant à la pénétrer violemment, brutalement, fixant Azèle, ses yeux verts, haletant de plus en plus fort, le corps de Joane se joignant à cette bestialité non cachée, soulevant ses cuisses comme pour mieux sentir la violence des coups de sa virilité en elle. Azèle disparut et il jouit non sans retenir un gémissement rauque.

Il ne se laissa pas le temps de profiter, poussant sans ménagement Joane sur le lit. Il alla à la porte et regarda dans le couloir. Elle avait disparu. Il y avait de la lumière sous sa porte. Avec un sourire mesquin, il ferma la porte et allongea Joane sur le ventre sur le lit et la reprit à nouveau.

* * *

 ** _Les flammes, la sueur. Un craquement. Un crâne brisé. Des ossements. Les aboiements des chiens assomment sa tête, et les chiens sont les flammes. Les flammes sont les chiens. Etdans les flammes, un trône. La créature. Des yeux jaunes... Elle ouvre la bouche, un cri strident._**

Azèle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, baguette en main, prête à attaquer. Il faisait encore nuit. Ce n'était qu'un de ses horribles cauchemars. Elle plia ses jambes et y posa sa tête. Non, cela recommençait. Il était 8h. Elle se leva, s'emmitoufla d'un plaid et alla dans la cuisine, toujours la baguette au poing, pas remise de ce rêve. Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir, se prépara un thé. Quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière, elle menaça l'assaillant de sa baguette sous le menton. Comme elle avait fait à Ron à la rentrée. C'était Draughar. Elle baissa sa baguette et retourna à sa tasse de thé. Il se tenait droit comme un I avec toute la classe inhérente à sa condition d'aristocrate, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean délavé.

\- Ca va ? Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la banalité.

Azèle n'en revenait pas. Jamais ils ne se parlaient de façon aussi civilisée.

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de fermer ta porte la prochaine fois que tu entreprendras de t'envoyer en l'air ? C'était pas la vision la plus glorieuse qui m'ait été donné.

\- Pas fait exprès, lâcha-t-il nullement gêné de l'accident en faisant bouillir à son tour de l'eau. Elle se remémora le regard qu'il lui avait lancé tout en pénétrant sauvagement cette hybride. A cette pensée, ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa tasse, son ventre fit une chute vertigineuse.

\- Tu es jalouse ? demanda-t-il tout en prenant une tasse dans un placard.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

\- Je ne vois pas très bien de quoi.

Il versa de l'eau dans la tasse, trempa son sachet de thé et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Comme hier, lors de leur dispute, quand elle avait faillit le poignarder d'une fourchette. Pourquoi lui faisait-il mal ainsi ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu aurais aimé que quelqu'un s'occupe comme ça de toi ?

\- Et qui te dit que je n'étais pas sortie faire la même chose ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle fut ravie de voir son sourire s'effacer et sa mâchoire se contracter.

\- Dis moi ? reprit-elle. Il est où le Draughar Malefoy que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent ? Le gars calme, froid, impassible ? Avec moi, tu es étrangement... vivant.

Elle lançait cette remarque comme une attaque mais en réalité elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait changé ainsi. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était comme ça que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Son comportement redevenait égal à lui-même dès qu'ils se trouvaient en présence de d'autres personnes. Sauf cette nuit-là chez Slughorn. Mais elle mettait ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Il n'avait pas cillé se contentant de la regarder.

\- Bonne question, Keller, bonne question. Je ne cesse de me la poser vois-tu ? Peut-être que ça me stimule d'avoir quelqu'un à ma hauteur, digne de moi et de mon intérêt ?

Elle le regarda longuement, ne sachant pas exactement que répondre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son comportement. Il se montrait tantôt agressif, tantôt dragueur, tantôt serviable, puis redevenait mesquin. Était-il vraiment attiré par elle comme il lui avait plusieurs fois laissé entendre ? Ce qu'elle avait senti contre son bassin la veille lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué contre ce même plan de travail sur lequel ils sirotaient un thé en toute tranquillité ne laissait aucun doute quant à cette prétendue attirance.

\- Au moins ça aura le mérite de calmer tes ardeurs ta petite soirée hier. Enfin du moins, je l'espère.

Il se remit à lui sourire. Un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Écoute, Malefoy. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ça ne m'amuse pas, ok ? Donc s'il te plaît, buvons ce thé et allons préparer cette superbe petite escapade dans le Néant.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans le salon. Draughar lui avait exposé toutes les préparations qu'il avait déjà échafaudé, expliquant quels sorts il faudrait créer, ceux qu'il faudrait améliorer, quelles potions devaient être faite, quels ingrédients rares il fallait trouver, quels genres de créatures ils allait rencontré, quels genres de pièges il allait leur falloir déjouer. Azèle était d'avis qu'il fallait un scénario très précis de ce qu'était le Néant, qu'il fallait être au maximum préparé car nombres de choses inimaginables allaient se dérouler, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être perdus une fois là-bas, dépassés par les événements.

Draughar étaient d'accord et ils planchaient tous les deux à créer une sorte de carte des lieux selon les écrits qu'ils avaient en leur possession, mais ils étaient rares. Le soir vint, ils dînèrent ensemble tout en peaufinant la carte qu'ils avaient commencé à faire.

Quand Azèle se retira dans sa chambre, Draughar fit de même. Il se réinjecta le liquide noir mais la moitié de la quantité d'hier. Étant redevenu maître de lui-même, il n'avait plus besoin d'une telle dose. Il se félicita par ailleurs car son nouvel antidote marchait du tonnerre. Il passa la soirée à regarder la tv, d'un air distrait et absent quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la protection se lever puis se remettre. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir où elle allait chaque soir à cette même heure. 22h.

La journée à ses côtés avaient été plus simples à gérer. Sa nuit avec Joane avait en effet calmer ses ardeurs mais pas complètement. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de contempler Azèle à la dérobée toute la journée, voir de lancer un coup d'œil dans son décolleté. Il souffla pour enlever l'image de la jeune femme de sa tête et déplia la carte. Il la regarda de longues minutes, réfléchissant. Quand une idée lui vint. Comment faire cette carte sans le concours de celui qui y est revenu ? Il se mit sur son séant, brûlant de cette plia la carte et enfila un pull et sa cape. Il transplana à la rue des Horeres.

La rue des Horeres était la rue la plus malfamée du monde magique européen. Elle était réputée pour cela, soyez-en sûr. Il arriva au milieu de l'artère qui semblait ne jamais en finir de part et d'autre. Un effet visuel magique. En fait, on ne pouvait qu'entrer et sortir qu'en transplanant. C'est ici que les mangemorts se réunissaient, et parfois même il y avait vent de la présence de Voldemort dans l'un des hôtels luxueux de cette rue. Cet endroit était une ville à elle entière et était hors de contrôle du ministère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'avait laissé à l'abandon, préférant que toute la vermine humaine s'y réunirait et les laisserait en paix. Ils s'étaient trompé, l'allée des embrumes étaient également sympa dans le genre. C'est ici qu'il avait rencontré Joane, un soir où il se bourrait la gueule à un pub, à l'époque où il n'était traqué que par son père qui cherchait à le corriger pour faute de fugue, ou juste pour faute d'exister. Il n'avait jamais trop su.

Il marcha dans la rue pavée, capuche rabattue, à la recherche d'un type, un autre hybride mais bien moins séduisant que Joane. Il était recouvert d'écailles qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance suinter de pus et il sentait à une mille de là. Il n'était pas impatient de le retrouver mais sans lui, il lui serait impossible d'accéder au survivant. Si on peut appeler ça un survivant. La rue était bondée de trafiquants de toute sorte, de prostitués, certaines mêmes accomplissaient leur travail à même la rue. Certains le dévisageaient, d'autres l'ignoraient totalement, certains lui proposait des produits magiques, d'autres des pilules qui empoisonnent les ennemis. Mais Draughar cherchait le type. Et le type devait être dans un hôtel. Il en fit deux sans le trouver.

Il rentra dans le troisième dont l'entrée étaient éclairées d'un néon violet. Le lieu était à l'abandon, et le réceptionniste dormait sur un canapé trouée par des mites dans l'entrée. Le blond monta à l'étage et regarda dans les chambres. Beaucoup n'étaient pas fermées et il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir la vie des habitants, s'il y en avait. S'il trouvait porte close, il ne se gênait pas pour ouvrir et voir ce qu'il y avait à voir, non sans devoir jeter des sorts aux occupants qui voulaient lui faire la peau pour cet affront.

Il monta au deuxième étage. Il s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce si ce n'était un long rideau noir qui cachait une partie de la pièce. Il s'avança et entrouvrit discrètement le rideau. Il crut qu'il allait reculer de stupeur.

 _ **La vision s'insinue mortelle plus froide que l'acier**_

Derrière le rideau il y avait un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, lisses. Un homme à la peau d'un blanc irréel. Des yeux rouges foncés. Il portait une chemise blanche et un simple pantalon noir. Il était grand et musclé. Il était assis sur un fauteuil en velours rouge. Il caressait négligemment et avec une douceur infinie les cheveux d'une femme sur ses genoux. Il la regardait dans les yeux avec charme et délectation, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, laissant apercevoir ses canines. Un vampire. Et la femme qu'il cajolait n'était autre qu'Azèle, qui avait une main posée sur son torse découvert par sa chemise largement déboutonnée. Draughar fut comme saisit, coupé du monde, il ne répondait plus de rien. Seulement figé là, son corps était paralysé. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, cambra son dos en s'approchant doucement de lui. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser lent, long et langoureux. La main du vampire caressa le cou gracile d'Azèle jusqu'à descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il fit glisser sa main sous le soutien-gorge et ce dernier ressorti presque du sous-vêtement. Azèle l'enfourcha alors, descendant ses baisers sur le cou du vampire, sur son torse, son téton, et bien plus bas encore tout en continuant d'ouvrir sa chemise. Arrivée au point critique, le vampire la saisit avec fermeté mais non sans douceur pour la ramener à son niveau. Il la bascula. Le haut du dos d'Azèle maintenu par le fauteuil, sa tête en arrière, haletant doucement. Elle releva la tête vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant, lui chuchota-t-elle de son ton impérieux.

Alors le vampire lui déposa des baisers dans le cou jusqu'à son sein presque découvert et le lécha. Elle agrippa plus fort le bras du vampire sous l'effet du plaisir. Puis, il sortit les crocs et la mordit sur la naissance de son sein. Azèle cria. Un cri de douleur mélangé à un cri de plaisir. Le sang se mit à couler sur la peau de la jeune femme. Le vampire buvait doucement, délicatement. Sa main descendant le long de son ventre ferme, et s'immisçant sous le pantalon, sous la culotte. Alors, elle se mit à gémir de plaisir sans plus se contenir davantage, les yeux fermées, se délectant. C'est là que Draughar reprit possession de son corps.

Il ferma d'un coup sec le rideau, mâchoire serré, ses poings tenant toujours fermement le tissu noir. Sa respiration se fit plus forte. Il déguerpit sans demander son reste aussi vite qu'il le put mais il fut arrêter dans sa fuite. Quelqu'un était au travers de son chemin dans les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Vilère, souffla-t-il.

L'hybride était là, tout sourire, sentant comme jamais.

\- Draughar Malefoy, chuchota-t-il avec un petit rire dément. Mais qu'as-tu mon pauvre Draughar, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme ? Ça ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme le regarda de biais. Non, ça n'allait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne immédiatement.

\- Je te cherchais justement.

Vilère se tapa dans les mains, l'air ravi.

* * *

Ils avaient discuté près de deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles Draughar avait marchander afin que Vilère concède de rechercher le «survivant». Il avait essayé de le soudoyer avec de l'argent, des pierres précieuses et même avec le met préféré de l'hybride : des rognons d'ongles coupés. Mais Vilère était seulement intéressé par la mine chamboulée dans laquelle il avait trouvé Draughar. Même si très vite il s'était repris et caché son masque de marbre, Vilère qui n'en avait pas loupé une miette, se délectait d'avoir vu le véritable Draughar Malefoy. A la fin du marchandage, le jeune blond ne cachait plus son agacement. Cette soirée était un fiasco total. Il allait jeter l'éponge quand Vilère lui proposa un marché :

\- Si tu me dis ce qu'il y avait dans cet hôtel, je vais rechercher le «survivant».

Draughar avait soupiré exaspéré. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il prit Vilère par le col et le plaqua violemment sur la table du bar. Leurs verres tombèrent au sol se brisant sous le choc.

\- Maintenant on va arrêter de jouer. Soit tu le cherches, soit je te tue.

L'hybride vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne plaisantait aucunement. Mais il se mit à rire de plus belle, follement amusé par la tournure que prenait les événements.

\- Tu peux me menacer de mort Malefoy, même me torturer, je sais que tu as la puissance nécessaire pour me faire plier et hurler, mais ça ne changera rien. Ton tour est passé, c'est ainsi.

Le blond enserra plus fort le coup de l'hybride qui manqua subitement d'air.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, abruti, tempêta-t-il. Mais pour une fille de ma promo.

Draughar le lâcha et Vilère se mit sur son séant, respirant bruyamment, avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire.

\- Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Je reviens vers toi pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. Il transplana.

Tous les clients du bar regardaient Draughar mollement. Les bagarres et menaces de mort étaient monnaie courante dans cette rue. Il mit une pièce d'argent sur la table et disparut également. Il avait besoin de marcher. Il regarda sa montre à gousset, il était 5h du matin. Il déambula dans la rue, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette au loin qui semblait l'attendre. Baguette au poing, il continua d'avancer imperturbable. Si les mangemorts l'avaient retrouvé, il y voyait une chance. Il avait besoin de cogner quelqu'un, et ce malgré la drogue qui coulait imperturbable dans ses veines. Mais il reconnut la silhouette, ses longs cheveux, cette peau blanche et ses yeux rouges qui illuminaient dans la nuit. Le vampire qui s'envoyait Keller. Il portait un long manteau noir. Il était un chouïa plus grand que Draughar d'à peine quelques centimètres et d'une carrure impressionnante. Le blond se posta devant lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, Draughar yeux plissés et le vampire de façon hautaine.

\- Que veux-tu vampire ? demanda le jeune homme calmement.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire, un sourire morbide, montrant allègrement ses longues canines.

\- Draughar Malefoy, susurra-t-il comme si son nom avait quelque chose de très amusant. Ne sais-tu donc pas qui je suis ?

Les vampires avaient la fâcheuse tendance à être prétentieux, et plus ils étaient vieux, plus ce défaut était immense. Draughar leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

\- Je m'en tape tellement que j'ai envie de m'endormir.

La créature de la nuit se mit à rire, un rire grave, profond, glauque. Draughar grimaça. Les vampires étaient à ses yeux des êtres repoussants et plus encore celui-là.

\- Et tu t'en «tapais» comme tu dis lorsque tu as vu la charmante et vive Azèle Keller dans mes bras, se délectant des caresses que je lui assenais.

Draughar contracta ses poings dans ses poches tout en essayant de garder son masque d'acier mais ses yeux ne trahissaient sa colère.

\- Pourquoi elle ? demanda le jeune homme de son regard mauvais. Il semblerait que tu avais disparu de la surface de la Terre depuis deux siècles, et quand tu reviens, ta proie est Keller.

\- Tu sais qui je suis en fin de compte, s'amusa son interlocuteur.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas menti, je m'en contrefout, de qui tu peux être et ce que tu peux être. Seuls tes desseins à son égard m'intéressent.

Le vampire se mit à rire à nouveau doucement tout en s'approchant de Draughar. Il s'arrêta une fois à quelques centimètres de lui. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, nullement impressionné par cet être hautement dangereux.

\- Elle est particulière, dit le vampire toujours de son sourire macabre déplaçant sa main d'une façon aristocrate. Puis ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que la puissance appelle la puissance.

Draughar plissa ses yeux. Il avait la sensation que le vampire en savait beaucoup.

\- Tu me fais penser à l'un de tes ancêtres. Cette même façon de se comporter, et cette puissance qui dégage de toi. Nous étions très lié lui et moi.

\- Je m'en fout, une fois de plus, le coupa Draughar, s'impatientant. Il n'avait que faire de ses souvenirs de jeunesse avec un ascendant tellement lointain que ça en avait aucune importance.

\- Pour ton information, elle n'est pas une proie et est loin de l'être. Très loin.

Sur ce sous-entendu le vampire disparut dans un nuage noir. Draughar fulmina, transplana et fonça dans la maison. Il entra sans ménagement dans la chambre d'Azèle. Elle était vide. Elle se douchait. Il frappa à la porte violemment, donnant même des coups de pied.

\- Sors de la tout de suite Keller ! Tout de suite !

La douche s'arrêta de fonctionner. Azèle ouvrit la porte vivement, les cheveux mouillés tombant de part et d'autre de son corps, s'égouttant sur le sol, une serviette accrochée cachant sa nudité. Elle fronçait des sourcils.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Il lui prit le bras et la lança sans ménagement. Elle se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber sur le sol.

\- C'est quoi ton problème espèce de taré ? s'emporta-t-elle.

Il lui prit à nouveau ses bras, les serrant avec brutalité, et la secoua comme un cocotier.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?

\- Quoi ? A qui ?

\- Ton vampire ! hurla-t-il lâchant toute la frustration et la colère qu'il avait ressenti à la voir dans ses bras, s'offrant à cette bête impure.

Azèle semblait complètement perdue, abasourdie par tant de colère de la part du serpentard.

\- Quoi ?

Il la lâcha et alla se prostré près du radiateur sous la fenêtre.

\- Fais pas ton innocente, suceuse de vampire, lui cracha-t-il au visage. Je t'ai vu à l'hôtel, rue des Horeres.

Elle contracta sa mâchoire.

\- Tu m'as suivie ? C'est intolérable, cria-t-elle à son tour. Déjà que tes sous-entendus sont déplacés, mais là c'est le pompon...

\- Non, je ne t'ai pas suivi. Pendant que certaine se faisait pomper leur sang par un être infâme, moi je cherchais un mec qui pouvait nous aider dans la confection de la carte.

\- Ta gueule Malefoy ! Je fais ce que je veux...

\- Pas quand tu mets en danger notre mission.

\- Je lui ai rien dit bordel ! Je te rappelle qu'on a passé le serment inviolable et ai-je l'air morte à l'heure actuelle ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Elle ne s'éloigna pas, le regard haineux. Il lui prit à nouveau le bras qu'il bougea comme une marionnette.

\- Tu es conne ou quoi Keller ? Sais-tu seulement qui il est ? Tu crois qu'un serment inviolable l'arrête lui. Tu crois qu'il fait quoi quand il se repaît de ton sang bordel ? Il a le pouvoir de lire tes souvenirs merde !

Elle sembla enfin se réveiller. Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces et de sa main commanda à sa baguette de se loger dans sa main.

\- Hit ventris ! cria-t-elle.

Draughar se plia instantanément. C'était comme si une équipe de rugbyman l'avait frappé tous en même temps dans le ventre. Il se retrouva au sol. Azèle vint vers lui, il vit ses jolies jambes s'approcher de lui. Elle se baissa, la bouche tordue par la haine et le chopa par le col.

\- Tu as cru que j'étais stupide ou quoi ? Tu m'as prise pour toi ? Moi personne ne peut lire en moi, une quelconque forme de légilimancie, je la maîtrise.

\- Même quand tu as sa bite en toi ? réussit-il à articuler, la voix coupée.

Elle leva la main pour le gifler mais il l'arrêta, lui tenant fermement le poignet. Elle leva sa seconde main mais dans un effort se releva suffisamment pour l'arrêter également.

\- Il sait que nous sommes liés, notre conversation n'a laissé aucun doute quant à cette question.

\- Vous vous êtes parlés ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- On s'est croisé à rue des Horores.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire, tu fais pire dans la compromission de nos projets : tu invites bien ta pute ici.

\- Ouais mais elle ce n'est pas une vampire âgée de 2000 ans ! Il est dangereux...

\- J'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase, il la poussa si fort qu'elle tomba avec fracas sur le sol découvrant ainsi ses jambes nus. Malgré la colère, il fut prit d'une érection flamboyante.

 _ **La douleur des crocs de la lionne perçant sa chair**_

\- C'est sûr que baiser avec un macchabée qui a décimé des populations entières dans sa vie, qui s'est nourrit de nouveau-nés pendant des siècles, c'est mieux qu'un gars de 17 balais nés dans une famille de mangemort. C'est bien tu es forte pour les deux poids, deux mesures.

Il se leva et lui passa devant, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'administrer une dose conséquente de drogue.


	13. Chapitre treizième

_Avertissement : lemon en milieu de chapitre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: La luxure de l'émeraude**

Le lendemain, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe entre les deux étudiants. Ils continuaient d'échafauder leurs plans mais ne se parlaient que le strict nécessaire. Draughar l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Azèle, quant à elle, se retenait de ne pas lui jeter un sort cuisant. Elle tentait également d'oublier comme il avait été physiquement violent avec elle, au point qu'il lui avait occasionné des bleus sur les poignets et sur la cuisse. Elle essayait d'oublier comme il s'était énervé, comme il était sorti de ses gonds parce qu'il avait découvert pour Demether et elle. Si elle ne faisait pas cet effort, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur alliance. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement choquée par la violence, ni par ses marques sur sa peau qu'elle avait fait habilement disparaître à l'aide d'un sort. Non, Azèle suintait la violence au fond d'elle. Elle l'appelait même. En fait, la jeune femme lui en voulait, ne supportant pas qu'il se permette cela avec elle. Mais scandalisée non. Elle n'était pas roseau à se rompre par les coups. Mais ce qui la choqua était son état qu'elle qualifierait de jaloux. Draughar était fou de jalousie.

 _ **Le tourment du serpent**_

Et cela la perturbait.

Il avait été également inquiet. Inquiet que Demether ait pu seulement savoir ce qu'ils tramaient. Elle lui avait dit la vérité pourtant : il ne savait strictement rien. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lire en elle, elle cloisonnait fermement ses pensées, même lorsqu'il buvait son sang. Elle était incroyablement douée en légilimancie et même celle des vampires, la plus redoutable, ne pouvait rien sur elle si elle en décidait autrement. Elle aurait bien ouvert les portes cependant afin qu'il voit ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait revu il y a quelques jours, il avait senti qu'un sortilège puissant la liait à quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, elle lui appartenait en parti, leurs corps se fondant l'un en l'autre, ainsi qu'une partie de leur âme respective. Il savait cela. Il savait. Alors il lui avait prit tendrement le poignet mettant en exergue la brûlure qu'avait occasionné le deuxième serment. "Tu ne peux rien me révéler, Azèle, l'avait-il prévenu de sa voix caverneuse, même si je le lis à travers ton sang, tu mourras, car cela aurait été un choix de ta part. Seulement le viol de tes pensées permettrait que tu restes en vie." Alors, elle n'avait pas ouvert les portes. Elle s'était tue, emmurant au plus profond d'elle-même ses secrets.

Ce qu'elle cachait également était son état de nerfs. Ses cauchemars revenaient, cruels, et elle ne se sentait pas capable des les affronter à nouveaux, seulement après quelques jours de répit, si insuffisants. Après leur dispute, après avoir réussi à calmer les battements de son cœur, la noirceur qui s'instillait en elle, elle était parvenue à s'endormir. Mais à quel prix ? Son cauchemar avait semblé si réel, si prégnant qu'en se réveillant en sursaut, elle avait eu la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi, mais d'avoir même couru à travers un dédale sans fin pendant des heures. Elle n'avait plus la force. Elle se sentait partir. Pire qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de tout oublier, elle se sentait plier sous sa magie. Littéralement. Ses rêves rendaient sa réalité brumeuse, presqu'insupportable depuis qu'elle logeait dans la villa. Il lui arrivait, certains instants, de ne pas savoir si elle était réveillée ou endormie. Combien de fois, en train de lire, elle s'était stoppée, perturbée, tremblant presque, se questionnant sur son état : endormie ou non ?

 _ **Quelle est ma réalité ?**_

Tout lui semblait si éthéré par moment qu'elle en faisait presque des états de panique. Elle n'en montrait rien à Malefoy. Pourquoi faire ? Pour lui donner des munitions afin de la rendre folle ? Pour qu'il lui dise comme elle est sombre et dangereuse ? Comme elle est la magie noire même ?

 _ **Sa cruauté, poison dans ses veines**_

Elle ne pourrait accepter et subir ce genre de phrases, une fois de plus. Et surtout pas après leur dispute... Elle s'était retenue de ne pas se ruer sur lui, de ne pas user de sa plus forte magie.

La dispute avait été l'élément de trop : elle se sentait complètement défaillir. Elle avait passé sa journée à se ronger les ongles, à tourner en rond, incapable de se concentrer efficacement sur leurs desseins. Elle lançait au jeune homme des regards assassins mais il faisait mine de ne pas le voir, plus focalisé que jamais sur les plans. A 16h, incapable d'oublier, elle l'avait planté sans plus d'explication et était restée cloîtrée sous sa douche pendant plus d'une heure, accroupie, perdue, effrayée par sa magie qui la consumait bien plus lorsqu'elle était sur les nerfs. Elle regardait comme une folle ses mains et par moment voyait ses pouvoirs crépiter sur ses doigts. Elle observait l'électricité parcourir sa peau. Elle avait envie de tout détruire. Elle se retenait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Lorsqu'il fit enfin nuit, elle s'habilla en toute hâte, lança un rapide sort de séchage sur ses cheveux. Elle avait transplané.

* * *

Seule sur une falaise, ses longs cheveux châtains frappaient sur son visage gelée. Ses yeux verts semblaient transpercer la pénombre, véritables phares. Elle semblait une chimère grande et puissante. Le vent était glaciale, la nuit impitoyable. Elle entendait le ressac de la mer se fracassant avec désespoir et acharnement sur les rochers.

 _ **Le ressac de son âme en perdition**_

Ce bruit, cette violence, l'apaisait presque. Elle était que peu couverte, espérant que le froid gèlerait son mal être au plus profond, espérant follement qu'il lui enlèverait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle sortit de sa cape une petite lame et s'entailla profondément la main droite dans un geste vif et précis. Elle ne grimaça même pas, le froid avait commencé à opérer son œuvre. Elle serra le poing et le sang coula à grosses gouttes sur l'herbe. Elle regardait fixement en face d'elle, une boule à la gorge, des larmes aux yeux.

 _ **Qu'on la délivre, maintenant**_

Le vide était si alléchant. Deux ou trois pas et c'en aurait été fini d'elle, engloutie par les vagues, transpercée par les rochers et envolé la source de son malheur.

 _ **Envolée son corps blasphème**_

Une ombre noire apparut quelques minutes après, se faufilant sans bruit à travers les hautes herbes, avant de couvrir ses pieds. Quand il se matérialisa, accroupi, tête penchée, sans un regard pour elle. Il lécha les quelques brins d'herbe ayant recueilli son sang avant de se relever un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, la dominant de son imposante stature, les yeux rougis par le plaisir de sa substance insuffisamment goûtée. Mais une tendresse se dessina dans ses iris, il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, la contemplant longuement. Elle lui tendit alors sa main ensanglantée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de regarder avidement avant de la lécher avec sensualité, refermant par la même occasion sa blessure. Elle frémit à son contact, sentant son bas ventre réagir instantanément au touché du vampire, elle inspira sensuellement. Il releva à nouveau sa tête vers elle.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras comme pour contrer le froid qui anesthésiait les membres de la jeune femme, mais son corps n'avait pas la chaleur nécessaire pour la réchauffer. Dans ses bras, sa tête dans ses vêtements, elle lui murmura, presque faiblement.

\- Fais-moi oublier Demether.

 _ **L'oubli, rien que l'oubli, le néant**_

Cette phrase était une supplication, une larme coula malgré elle le long de sa joue. Il transplana alors dans un nuage, la dématérialisant également.

* * *

L'endroit est chaud au point qu'il brûle ses joues meurtries par la gelure du vent. Il lui prend le visage dans ses mains, léchant sa larme du bout de sa langue avec finesse. Elle ferme les yeux, serrant un peu plus fort le corps ferme et musclé du vampire. Elle émet un soupir tout en basculant la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes qu'il capture des siennes exigeant d'elle un baiser passionné. Elle répond avec force, sentant son désir se décupler seconde après seconde, enfonçant ses ongles avec brutalité dans sa peau, tirant ses cheveux à la racine, s'agrippant à lui avec exhalation. Puis elle éjecte le vampire millénaire sur le lit qui le réceptionne de ses bras moelleux.

\- Maintenant, Demether, maintenant ! Lui ordonne-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui, l'enfourchant, tandis que, dans un sort informulé, elle se retrouve totalement nue contre lui et lui arrache sa chemise pour ensuite la faire glisser le long de ses bras ainsi que son manteau.

Il émet un râle de plaisir incontrôlé sentant son corps dénudé contre le sien, la serrant si fortement qu'il sait qu'il laissera des traces sur sa peau. Elle empoigne à nouveau ses cheveux, se délectant de deviner son érection sur son sexe, se frottant instinctivement. Elle bascule à nouveau sa tête et le dirige sur son cou. En un millième de seconde, bien trop rapide pour elle, il plante ses crocs en elle, agressifs, sentant l'inconfort d'une chose dans son corps qui ne devrait pas y être. Mais sans qu'elle ait le temps d'y réfléchir ou de s'en apercevoir, son sexe la pénètre avec tout autant de brutalité. Elle ne peut que crier de plaisir, surprise, ravie de ce contact violent, impétueux. Il la sert avec tellement de force, la pénètre avec tant de fougue, boit son sang à si grande goulée qu'elle ne se sent tout d'un coup plus rien que la marionnette de ses désirs. Elle n'a pas peur, parfois espère mourir à son contact. Elle est complètement soumise, excitée. Un orgasme éclate au sein d'elle, son énergie s'amenuise, elle ferme les yeux, pantelante, pendant qu'il construit un autre orgasme, pendant qu'il la vide. Elle sent qu'il retire ses crocs. Elle utilise le peu de force qu'il lui reste pour maintenir sa tête en place.

\- Encore, pitié... dit-elle dans un susurrement quasi inaudible.

Le bruit de succion de leur sexe en action couvre le reste des sons, comme celui de son sang qui coule tranquillement dans la gorge de l'être de la nuit. Il obéit, s'enfonce à nouveau, docile. Contradiction totale puisque c'est lui qui la violente. Il boit plus lentement, connaissant parfaitement les limites de la femme dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il s'enfonce, elle jouit à nouveau et se sent défaillir... Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

 _ **La rédemption nuageuse**_

Tout est coton, elle ne perçoit presque rien, si ce n'est sa conscience. Son corps est si apaisé, si lourd qu'elle en remercierait tous les dieux. Elle aurait voulu sourire mais est dans l'incapacité de bouger le moindre muscle de son corps. Elle sent des mains remonter le long de ses cuisses, de ses hanches. Le lit s'enfonce sur sa droite. Elle arrive à ouvrir les yeux et le voit. Il la regarde, ses iris sont rouges vifs, il est gorgé de son sang, tandis qu'elle peine à seulement respirer. Elle est si proche de la mort. Il ne semble nullement inquiet, un sourire carnassier et malsain sur ses lèvres, qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Il se place au-dessus d'elle, ses mains encadre sa tête, il regarde son corps comme si c'était la chose la plus appétissante jamais vu. Elle voit son sexe imposant en érection, des traces blanchâtres et rouges le souillant, preuve qu'il a déjà jouit. Il s'abaisse tranquillement sur elle, il va à nouveau la prendre, alors qu'elle ne peut esquisser le moindre mouvement, alors qu'elle ne sait même pas si elle sera capable de produire la prochaine inspiration à chaque expiration. Il lui caresse la joue, descend sur son cou, son plexus, ses seins.

\- Ho... mon impétueuse Azèle.

Et il s'enfonce à nouveau en elle, plus lentement cette fois, la pulsion étant assouvie, il peut à présent savourer sa chair, le plaisir qu'elle va lui procurer. Elle sent son sexe s'écarter à son passage, la remplissant entièrement. Il n'y a aucun obstacle, car il n'y aucun muscle, aucune énergie.

 _ **Encore un souffle, juste un et peut-être...**_

Elle a conscience de tout avec une acuité surprenante. Elle sent son corps, ce qu'il lui fait, les bruits de leurs sexes s'unissant dans un parfait accord et pourtant, elle arrive à voir la scène du dessus. Son corps presque mort et le sien, puissant, ses muscles roulant au rythme de sa pénétration, ses cheveux d'ébène glissant comme de la soie sur l'eau le long de leurs peaux. Elle le trouve parfait.

 _ **Perfection violente de la luxure**_

Il halète en fermant les yeux. Le cœur d'Azèle se fait discret, il loupe un battement. Elle meurt doucement tandis qu'il la pénètre avec volupté. Mais voilà, ce rapport la fatigue un peu plus, exige d'elle un minimum de force qu'elle n'a plus. Il rouvre les yeux, la pénètre avec plus de rapidité mais avec délicatesse en gémissant. Elle ferme les yeux, incapable de les garder ouvert. Elle respire si lentement, parfois reprend une inspiration, s'apercevant qu'elle avait oublié de respirer, jusqu'à la fois où elle oubliera pour de bon. Il accélère un peu plus la pénétration, elle sent son cœur battre dans ses tempes, si peu... Elle a l'impression qu'une minute passe entre chaque pulsation qu'émet son cœur. Le coït se fait plus saccadé, elle l'entend prendre du plaisir, lorsqu'un râle plus fort qu'un autre l'informe qu'il jouit en elle. Elle ne respire plus. Elle sent la moiteur dans son ventre, entre ses cuisses, sa semence l'envahir. Alors, elle reprend son souffle comme une noyée perdue, se relevant dans un spasme, se cognant contre son corps, qu'il enlace alors comme pour la consoler. Elle se sent affreusement faible mais au moins elle ne meurt plus. Il lui a insufflé un peu de son énergie à travers cet acte sexuel.

 _ **Résurrection**_

Il lui caresse ses longs cheveux comme pour l'apaiser car elle a des difficultés à retrouver un souffle égal. Elle se laisse aller à ses bras puissants, incapable de lui rendre la pareille, s'endormant déjà.

\- Reste avec moi, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Elle sursaute dans son sommeil, se réveille, ouvre les yeux péniblement. Elle tourne la tête vers l'horloge.

\- Je peux pas, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle. Je reviens te voir dès que possible...

Ils se câlinèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, profitant chacun de la peau de l'autre, se rassasiant si cela était possible. Quand, elle s'éloigna de lui, se rhabilla difficilement. Il la prit dans ses bras, pour la transplaner à l'endroit le plus près pour elle. Elle est trop faible pour transplaner par elle-même de longue distance. Elle se tint difficilement sur ses jambes, elle lui lança un dernier regard et transplana devant la maison, avant de s'y engouffrer pour s'endormir lourdement.


	14. Chapitre quatorzième

**Chapitre 14 : Les limbes et l'émeraude ébréché  
**

* * *

 _ **Le néant. Le coma. La perdition souhaitée, réclamée et due**_

« Azèle »

Un bruit de claquement. Quelque chose qui la soulève. Son corps bouge.

« Réveille-toi ! Keller ! ».

Azèle prit du temps à comprendre que ce n'était pas dans son rêve qu'on l'interpellait. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir, encore et encore. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose, si ce n'était qu'une masse blonde penchée au-dessus d'elle. Malefoy ne cessait de l'invectiver sèchement :

« Aller merde, sors de ton coma ! Il est l'heure ».

Elle se sentait lourde et fit un effort considérable rien que pour cligner des yeux afin de dissiper le brouillard qui semblait s'être logé au fond de ses rétines. Elle voulut lui dire de la laisser tranquille et de dégager, mais à la place, elle n'arriva qu'à émettre un son pitoyable, à la frontière d'un grognement et d'un gémissement. Elle referma les yeux mais la seconde d'après, elle sentit quelque chose de ferme empoigner ses bras et la tirer vers l'avant. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était assise, Draughar la maintenant toujours par les bras afin qu'elle ne se recouche pas. Énervée qu'il viole autant son intimité et sa volonté, elle ouvrit franchement les yeux, bien qu'elle n'y voyait pas clair, et arriva à prononcer de sa voix pâteuse :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je dorme merde, tu saoules, dégage. On travaillera ce soir.

Sa tête lui tournait, elle referma les yeux et voulut se laisser tomber dans ses draps mais il l'en empêcha fermement, la portant presque pour que son dos soit calé contre le mur.

\- Non, il faut que tu sois prête, à 18h, on rejoint mon contact et si tout va bien demain on va aux limbes.

Elle consentit à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, agacée cette fois-ci.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir plus tôt ? Tu es vraiment un sale con.

Elle s'aperçut alors de la distance infime qui les séparait. Lui, assis sur son lit, tout près d'elle, qui n'arrivait pas à émerger correctement.

\- Tu as une sale gueule, lui cracha-t-il haineux au visage, le regard dur, dégoûté.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, non sans un plaisir certain, comme si elle n'avait pas réellement respiré depuis plusieurs heures et soupira excédée par le serpentard.

\- Dégage, merde...

Mais sa voix se cassa dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait affreusement faible et n'arrivait pas à cesser le tourbillon dans sa tête. Elle l'avait laissée prendre trop de sang la veille. Au lieu d'esquisser un mouvement d'éloignement, Malefoy se pencha un peu plus vers elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer sa tête, sauf que, par manque d'espace elle se la cogna contre le mur. Elle le vit crisper sa mâchoire. Puis, il tendit la main vers elle. Mais merde qu'était-il en train de faire ? Au moment où il allait toucher ses cheveux, elle s'esquiva avec la souplesse d'un chat, se pencha sur sa table de chevet et fouilla dans le tiroir. Elle en sortit une fiole et avala son contenue d'une traite. Elle se sentit subitement bien mieux. Elle posa dans un bruit métallique la fiole et poussa avec violence Malefoy, toujours assis sur le lit qui lui barrait le chemin. Elle se leva.

\- Il va sérieusement falloir que tu arrêtes Malefoy, toi et moi on est partenaire dans cette galère mais c'est tout. Tu n'es ni un ami ni rien du tout à mes yeux. Puis pour ce rendez-vous de ce soir, tu peux arrêter de faire tes plans de ton côté et me prévenir qu'après ? On ne peut collaborer efficacement si tu agis en douce.

Elle se sentait en colère mais cette dernière ne prenait plus possession d'elle. Elle se sentait plus douce et calme. Elle n'avait même haussé le ton. En fait, elle était en bien meilleur état que la veille, contrôlant à nouveau sa magie. De plus ses forces revenait à elle, la potion multipliait les globules blancs et rouges à une vitesse grand V mais le processus la fatiguait.

Il se leva lentement de son lit, la fixant étroitement. Toujours avec cette fierté mal placée sur le visage qu'elle avait envie de faire disparaître d'une bonne gifle. Il se prostra doucement devant elle.

\- Au moins ça a le mérite de te lever de ton lit. Et je te le concède volontiers, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Seulement, nous y voilà, dit-il hargneux.

Il avait fait un geste élégant de la main, comme pour signifier que le fait accompli était là et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

\- Fais trop chaud dans ta chambre, une vraie fournaise, déclara-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Je viens du Sud de la France, j'aime pas avoir froid. Dégage, je voudrais prendre ma douche.

Sans autre préavis, elle partit dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous l'eau elle s'accroupit, trop faible encore pour rester debout longtemps. Sa rencontre avec le vampire la veille avait été trop intense. Elle avait eu tellement à évacuer... Elle n'avait même pas paniqué lorsqu'elle se vit défaillir, tomber dans les pommes, dans ses bras. A ce moment là, elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre, ne réfléchissait plus et cela lui faisait un bien fou. C'était ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, une belle nuit bien noire comme elle les aimait. En rentrant, elle n'avait pas pris la potion, préférant se sentir encore dans cet état frêle le plus longtemps possible. Si Malefoy ne l'avait pas réveillée, elle ne se serait levée qu'à la nuit tombée. Et cet abruti ne l'avait pas prévenu... Elle sentait encore le rendez-vous qui allait se transformer en aventure risquée et elle ne se sentait absolument pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Cela tombait mal.

Une fois la douche finie, elle se précipita à la cuisine pour s'empiffrer autant que possible, elle avait besoin de reprendre de l'énergie. Elle était en train de cuisiner lorsqu'elle le sentit arriver. Elle se retourna et le vit prendre un des paquets de chips qu'elle avait vidé quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui lança un regard goguenard :

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses manger autant, tu l'entreposes où toute la graisse que tu ingères ?

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question qui ressemblait à une remarque désobligeante. Son envie de le gifler s'accentua.

\- Dis-moi, commença-t-elle tout en mettant des longs cheveux derrière son dos d'un mouvement de tête, ce soir c'est risqué pour changer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'assit sur le plan de travail libre à côté de la gazinière. Il lança une pomme avec nonchalance avant de la rattraper habilement.

\- C'est notre lot pour les gens comme nous, on attire le risque comme les mouches sur la moisissure d'un fruit.

A ces mots il croqua avidement sur la pomme. Azèle n'avait même pas le courage de le contredire.

\- Mon contact, cette crapule ! Siffla-t-il entre les dents, visiblement excédé de se souvenir de lui. Il ne voulait rien entendre, il dit que j'ai déjà eu mon tour. Je l'ai menacé, évidemment mais il s'en fiche. Il ne craint pas grand monde. C'est un hybride.

Il racontait son histoire comme s'il parlait du dernier cours de métamorphose à Poudlard. Azèle se retourna vers lui.

\- Et donc ? Tu parlais d'un rendez-vous, abrège, je m'en tamponne de ta vie.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, se mordant les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Elle l'énervait, elle le savait, il se retenait de ne pas lui retourner la politesse.

\- Mais toi, _Keller_ , prononça-t-il comme une insulte, tu n'as pas eu ta chance, donc il veut que l'on se voit, rue des Horeres, dans une magnifique hôtel, tu verras.

Elle ne répondit pas et mangea en trois bouchées l'un des croques monsieur qu'elle venait de se cuisiner.

\- Il demande quelque chose en échange, expliqua-t-il en jetant le trognon de sa pomme dans la poubelle avec l'adresse d'un basketteur.

Il se remit sur ses pieds, blasé, la regardant avec animosité. Il lui en voulait toujours et ne se cachait pas de lui montrer.

\- Je me doute, répondit-elle. Que t'a-t-il demandé à toi ?

Il fit un mouvement de mâchoire, la bouche entrouverte et s'avança vers elle, presque sautillant, mais tout dans son allure était menaçant. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers elle et déclara avec défi, dans un regard lourd de sens :

\- Le prix du sang.

\- Charmant.

La perspective n'enchantait pas Azèle. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, elle ne se voyait pas s'ouvrir les veines une fois de plus. Mais pouvait-elle refuser ? C'est elle qui avait demandé à rencontrer le banni. L'envie ne manquait pas mais avait-elle seulement les capacités physiques ?

* * *

Elle avait revêtit sa longue cape de sorcière et attendait dans l'entrée Malefoy. Ce dernier apparut vêtu de sa propre cape. Malgré la blondeur de ses cheveux et le gris de ses yeux, il apparaissait comme un être sombre et dangereux. Azèle qui était rarement impressionnable vit comme il pouvait inspirer la crainte. Comme sortie de son corps, comme étant une nouvelle personne, une personne qui aurait raisonnablement peur de la mort, elle l'observait. Il était grand, fort, musclé, et son visage ne laissait transparaître que dureté, hormis lorsqu'il se laissait aller à ses côtés. Depuis leur dispute, il ne s'était pas détendu et semblait la détester encore plus qu'avant. Il remarqua son regard posé sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Keller ? Demanda-t-il irrité en ouvrant les bras.

\- Je te jure, maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même en sortant sur la plage. Il la suivit et lui agrippa sans ménagement le bras pour transplaner.

La Gryffondor rabattue sa capuche et d'une mine sinistre regarda tout autour d'elle. Il était 17h55.

\- Suis-moi , chuchota-t-il à son adresse.

Il l'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre. Sans ménagement, il lui prit le bras et la balança contre le mur, tout en lui plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Chut, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le chaleur de son souffle la fit frissonner.

\- Écoute, des mangemorts, dit-il les yeux regardant dans le vide, l'oreille à l'affût d'un son, tout en enlevant sa main de sa bouche.

Elle retint sa respiration comme pour mieux entendre, quand des bruits de pas arrivèrent jusqu'à son oreille. Ils se rapprochèrent. Alors, comme à la soirée chez Slughorn, il se colla subitement à elle, l'enlaçant presque.

\- Pas de panique la lionne, ils arrivent. Ayons l'air d'amoureux innocents, ou d'une pute avec son mac.

\- Vas te faire foutre, chuchota-t-elle sans pour autant se décoller de lui.

Il la savait bien trop intelligente pour faire capoter une mission à cause d'une remarque acerbe. La seconde d'après, elle vit clairement les mangemorts passer dans leur tenue, ils étaient deux. Ils ne les remarquèrent même pas, c'était monnaie courante les passes dans les coins sombres à rue des Horeres.

\- Pourquoi, commença-t-il en se penchant à son oreille une fois qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin, tu me mets toujours hors de mes gonds ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. D'un geste vif, il l'entraîna dans l'hôtel d'en face.

* * *

Ils étaient dans une pièce dont les murs étaient ornés d'une vieille tapisserie rouge, avec un vieux mobilier, un piète lit prônant au milieu. Vilère le regardait de son regard noir se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Keller, quant à elle, observait l'hybride avec une méfiance à peine voilée, la baguette levée.

\- Malefoy, tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé ta superbe et perdu cet air bouleversé avec lequel je t'ai trouvé la dernière fois.

L'intéressé plissa des yeux, il savait qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à dire cela devant Keller qui ne prendrait pas trois secondes pour faire les connexions.

\- Ta gueule, lui dit-il amèrement, on est là pour elle.

Il désigna la jeune femme d'un coup de menton. Vilère consentit alors à la regarder. Il la dévisagea de la tête au pied et semblait fortement intrigué. Draughar en profita pour lancer le sort de discrétion dans la pièce afin qu'aucun visiteur opportun n'écoute leur conversation. L'homme d'écailles s'approcha alors doucement d'Azèle qui ne cilla pas, le visage dur, prête à attaquer. Lorsqu'il fut à quinze centimètres d'elle, il la fixa intensément sans mots dires, quand, tout d'un coup il éclata de rire. Il était plié en deux tout en pointant son doigt crochu vers elle. Il vit Keller serrer la mâchoire. Draughar n'y comprenait rien. Vilère avait toujours des réactions spéciales voire affligeantes pour un être humain, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu se conduire comme ça avec quelqu'un.

\- Comme c'est intéressant, lâcha-t-il, reprenant son souffle.

\- Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? Questionna la jeune gryffondor d'un ton impérieux qui ne souffrait pas qu'on lui désobéisse.

Draughar se dit qu'il avait tout intérêt à répondre s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un sort. Elle était à nouveau menaçante et dangereuse. L'hybride répondait :

\- Tellement intéressant ma chère. Et bien vous ! Vous êtes si intéressante. Et c'est si intéressant de voir vous deux réunis ensembles. Mais par quel miracle est-ce donc possible ?

Le regard de Keller se fit inquisiteur.

\- Comment ça ? C'est quoi le sens caché de cette phrase ?

Draughar lança un regard perplexe à sa camarade. Elle avait flairé quelque chose, son intuition de prêtresse avait refait surface.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Baissez donc votre baguette jeune fille, je ne vous ferez pas de mal. Je ne suis pas vraiment de ce monde. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à votre vie ou à votre mort.

\- Qu'êtes vous ?

\- Un simple passeur entre votre réalité et les limbes.

\- Je veux y aller, déclara-t-elle calmement en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire. Draughar resta impassible, ayant recouvert son masque impassible mais au fond de lui il était las des conneries de ce foutu hybride. Keller, quant à elle, attendait patiemment qu'il se calme.

\- Pour y faire quoi «mademoiselle» ?

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot en français mais Keller ne cilla pas.

\- C'est pas vos oignons. Alors c'est oui ou merde ? Dit-elle avec rudesse.

Il cessa son agitation et planta son regard dans la mer émeraude de cette dernière. Puis subitement, il regarda vers Draughar.

\- Fascinant, n'est-ce pas Draughar ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire montrant tous ses crocs.

Draughar ne répondit pas, n'aimant pas ce que sous-entendait la créature. Il comprenait trop de choses en si peu de temps que c'en était frustrant. Il avait compris que la cause de son bouleversement de la dernière fois était elle. Il lui signifiait, comme effectivement, son regard était magnifique et oui... fascinant.

\- C'est d'accord. En échange je veux boire une goutte de ton sang, dit-il précipitamment.

\- D'accord, grouillez-vous j'ai pas toute la soirée.

Elle lui tendit sa main paume face au plafond. Vilère ne cachait pas son plaisir. Draughar n'aurait su dire pourquoi cette idée lui déplaisait. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette transaction. Vilère enfonça un de ses ongles aiguisés dans la peau de la lionne, qui restait de marbre. Une petite goutte perla son doigt, et tout en ne lâchant pas Keller des yeux, il se pencha sur elle, ouvrit sa bouche. Sa langue lécha sa main et remonta jusqu'à la goutte de sang. Keller grimaça de dégoût. Vilère ferma les yeux, sa bouche enfermant toujours l'index de la jeune femme puis jeta un regard malicieux vers Draughar pour le narguer. Ce dernier ne sut pas comment il réussit à se contenir, ce type se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule et osait poser sa bouche dégueulasse sur Keller. Il serra les poings dans sa cape tout en soutenant le regard de cette crapule. Après des secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité il se releva. Keller arborait son air de dégoût ostentatoirement affiché sur son visage.

\- Rendez-vous demain soir à 2H du matin chère Azèle, dit la créature en se prosternant devant elle avant de disparaître subitement.

Keller en profita pour aller se laver les mains dans le lavabo qui composait à lui tout seul la pièce d'eau de cette chambre miteuse.

\- Je vais avoir le tétanos avec ces conneries, pesta-t-elle dans son coin.

\- Quel sombre connard, hurla à moitié Draughar qui ne retint plus sa mauvaise humeur.

Keller revint vers lui, les traits toujours tirés par le dégoût.

\- C'est ça qu'il t'a pris à toi aussi ?

\- Ca et bien plus, tu t'en es bien sortie comparé à moi.

* * *

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et de l'après midi à préparer leur escapade dans les limbes. Keller lui avait demandé dès qu'ils étaient rentrées comment il ferait pour l'accompagner, Vilère semblait dur en affaire et il n'avait accepté le passage que pour elle.

\- Il ne peut pas t'empêcher de m'emmener avec toi si tu le décides, avait-il répondu sûr de lui.

Il s'était demandé si elle avait eu envie de partir sans lui, mais c'était contre-productif, même si l'envie l'en prenait elle ne le ferait pas. Mais tout était possible avec cette fille, il ne savait jamais trop sur quel pied danser. Cet épisode eut le mérite de calmer la tension entre les deux élèves de Poudlard. Aucuns des deux n'avaient encore oublié la dispute mais il se parlait désormais sur un ton plus civilisé.

Le lendemain elle semblait mieux dans son assiette, moins faiblarde. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle en présentait tous les signes et tous les symptômes.

Il savait très bien qu'elle donnait son sang à ce vampire, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux et visiblement elle lui en avait offert plus que nécessaire cette fois-ci. Il était aussi fou de jalousie qu'il était dégoûté par la complaisance qu'elle avait envers ce genre d'acte. Quelque chose en lui était blessé de ses paroles ce soir-là « j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi ».

 _ **La solitude, prégnante, cruelle**_

Pourtant, il lui avait montré plusieurs fois qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui : il avait accédé à toutes ses requêtes concernant le non-Monde, il lui avait même montré où il créchait la plupart du temps pendant les vacances d'été. A ses yeux, il ne resterait qu'un enfoiré de Malefoy et rien n'y changerait. Mais il se félicita, il l'avait bien cernée finalement. Elle était bien plus sombre qu'elle ne cessait de le proférer. Fricoter avec un vampire n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, ils sont hautement dangereux et répondent à une logique qui leur est propre. Il soupira... et regarda sa trousse de potion. Il avait envie de se droguer allègrement mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Il se fit une petite injection, juste pour ne pas ressentir l'effet de manque une fois dans les limbes.

* * *

Vilère ouvrit un trou béant de sa main. Un trou noir à travers la même chambre miteuse de la veille. Azèle eut l'impression qu'elle devait pénétrer dans une sorte d'huile noire. L'idée était peu ragoûtante. Pourtant, sans hésitation, elle prit Malefoy par l'avant bras et s'engouffra sans demander son reste. Elle eut l'impression de faire une chute vertigineuse. Elle tenait de toute ses forces le blond. Elle serrait si fermement qu'au bout d'un moment, ne distinguant plus rien, elle ne savait plus si elle le tenait ou si lui la tenait. Elle avait l'impression d'être dépossédée de son corps. Le problème est qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'arriver séparer, sinon il leur serait impossible de se retrouver. Il fallait arriver ensemble ou partir seul. C'était la loi des limbes. La chute commençait à la brûler. La légende disait qu'on passait par les feux des Enfers, pourtant tout était autant noir et opaque.

Quand, tout d'un coup, elle sentit la main de Malefoy tenir avec force son poignet. Ce contact avait quelque chose de tangible de sa réalité et cela la réconforta. Puis le noir se dissipa au profit d'un épais brouillard blanc et bleuté. Elle n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir touché un quelconque sol ni d'être debout. Pourtant la chute avait cessé. Elle regarda en direction de son poignet que Malefoy tenait toujours. Ils s'échangèrent un regard de connivence.

\- Sacré chute, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il en expirant bruyamment. Tu as commencé à me lâcher à un moment donné alors je t'ai serré.

\- Ouais, je n'étais même plus sûre de te tenir, mes sensations étaient engourdies, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est normal. Ça m'a fait le même effet la première fois. Viens.

Il la tenait toujours et l'entraîna vers une direction. Elle n'aurait su dire s'ils marchaient sur un sol, s'ils marchaient à l'envers ou sur le côté. Impossible d'avoir des repères normaux. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait dans le Néant, l'effet serait décuplé, trompeur, insidieux et dangereux. Ici, il y avait peu de dangers, sauf celui de se perdre. Elle s'en remettait donc à Malefoy. Mais elle ne lui faisait tout de même pas assez confiance. Certes, le passage à côté de la cabane hurlante avait levé quelque peu les doutes qu'elle avait en son égard mais elle nourrissait envers lui quelques soupçons. Il avait beau avoir tourné le dos à Voldemort, il usait tout de même de la magie noire et avait tué ces deux mangemorts de sang froid. Ce cri...

Elle n'oublierait jamais le cri de l'homme qu'il avait tué en premier. Étant en proie à un furieux combat elle n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'il fabriquait, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur la cruauté de son traitement. Elle le regarda et observait cet air si dur. Non, il n'était pas clair. Seul leur serment d'inviolabilité lui permettait de ne pas craindre qu'il essaie de la tuer dans les limbes. L'emprisonner à jamais dans les Enfers du Styx.

 _ **Et elle ? Était-elle vraiment claire ?**_

Elle ravala sa salive, non il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas en elle. Elle oublia ses sombres pensées lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez face à un torrent. Il était si large qu'avec le brouillard l'autre rive n'était pas visible.

\- Prête pour barboter ? lui demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant.

Le liquide ne ressemblait pas vraiment à de l'eau. Elle était verte, aussi verte que ses propres yeux. Elle faisait un clapotis écœurant, comme si le liquide était épais et visqueux. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie ici. Tout n'était pas permis pour les sorciers particulièrement dans les mondes dans lesquels ils risquaient de terminer à leur mort.

\- Allons-y, affirma-t-elle avec une conviction sans faille.

Azèle Keller était prête à mourir pour les risques qu'elle prenait. Elle ne se posait pas trop de questions. Après tout pas grand chose la retenait sur Terre. Seuls les risques la faisait se sentir vivante. Ils s'enserrèrent les poignets de l'un et de l'autre avec fermeté. Ils se regardèrent et déglutirent. S'y noyer voulait dire y rester. Pour toujours, à jamais.

 _ **Même Orphée ne pourrait rien n'y changer**_

Même les combats face aux mangemorts dans le département des mystères l'année dernière n'était rien face à ce torrent. Malefoy décompta et à trois ils sautèrent d'un seul chef. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une eau qui n'était pas totalement liquide, par conséquent tout leurs mouvements étaient difficiles et lourds. Azèle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit pas grande chose, si ce n'est un semblant un lumière à droite : ce devait être la surface. Dieu, comme tous les repères étaient chamboulés !

Elle sentit la main de Malefoy se détacher, mais la seconde d'après elle sentit son corps se cogner au sien. Il avait dû revenir en se sentant partir. Il lui enserra ses deux bras qu'elle empoignait également avec une force qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir. Quand elle sentit qu'on la tirait puissamment vers le sens opposé de la faible lumière. Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, l'instant d'après elle ne tenait plus rien et plus personne ne la tenait. Malefoy avait disparu.

Elle fouilla dans de grands gestes. Peut-être par chance elle pourrait mettre la main dessus. Mais elle ne le trouvait pas mais elle ne toucha rien. De plus, elle commença à manquer gravement d'air. Tout s'était déroulé en une vingtaine de secondes. Paniquée, elle remonta vers la lumière, se débattant comme une lionne tant c'était difficile. Quand elle réussit à fendre l'eau. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle, le torrent était trop fort, elle ne cessait de boire la tasse. Elle paniquait sérieusement. L'espace d'une seconde elle crut qu'elle allait se noyer, sans parler de Draughar qui avait disparu. Sans réfléchir et avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle sortit sa baguette et hurla « assendio ». Elle ne sut comment ce phénomène put se produire mais le sort, péniblement, fonctionna et la fit émerger du torrent meurtrier. Elle se cogna à quelque chose. C'était une branche d'un arbre de couleur bleu. Elle se rattrapa à temps dessus et se mit à califourchon.

Elle entreprit aussitôt à sonder les flots, sans chercher à reprendre son souffle, à l'affût d'une quelconque mèche blonde ou d'un bras. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Quand elle vit sur sa droite qui était le haut dans le monde des humains Draughar qui essayait de rester à flot. Il buvait sérieusement la tasse, et plusieurs fois sa tête disparut de la surface de l'eau.

\- Draughar ! hurla-t-elle. Draughar je suis là !

Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde mais il la vit. Elle rangea sa baguette dans son soutien gorge et se renversa tête en bas afin de de récupérer lorsqu'il passerait en dessous d'elle. Mais sa tête disparut sous l'eau une fois de plus. Beaucoup trop longtemps, s'angoissa-t-elle. Elle se dit qu'elle l'avait loupé lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne. Mais la branche céda et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'eau. En toute logique, c'est lui qui avait le plus de force, elle l'encercla de ses bras et de ses jambes, il avait donc loisir d'utiliser ses propres membres pour remonter à la surface. Il avait compris son intention et c'est ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau à flot, Azèle sortit sa baguette de son soutien gorge et hurla à nouveau « assendio ». Le sort fonctionna à nouveau et cette fois-ci il se cognèrent sur ce qu'il semblait être un sol. Ils se roulèrent à terre pendant plusieurs mètres.

Malefoy à quatre pattes crachait de l'eau. Il avait dû partiellement se noyer et il reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Azèle, quant à elle, était couchée sur le dos et reprenait son souffle les yeux écarquillés réalisant qu'ils avaient failli y rester.

\- Putain de merde, c'était quoi ce bordel ? hurla Malefoy hors de lui, crachant par intermittence de l'eau. Je me suis fait attaquer par des harpies, des harpies putain !

Il frappa de son poing le sol. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, il ressemblait à un fou avec ses cheveux mouillés collés sur son visage.

\- Je donne pas cher de la peau de cet enculé de Vilère à notre retour.

Azèle fronça les sourcils inquiète. Des harpies qui attaquaient. Pourquoi ? Elles ne touchent pas aux vivants, seulement aux condamnés. Pourquoi s'en étaient-elles prises à lui ?

\- Comment tu t'en es sorti ? S'enquit-elle curieuse.

Il lui jeta un regard fugace.

\- J'ai jeté un sort.

Elle était perdue, pourquoi, tous deux, avaient-ils pu jeter des sorts ?

\- Cela dit, il était atténué, rajouta-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'était super difficile, comme si la magie peinait à sortir de moi.

\- Pareil, chuchota-t-elle. Heureusement que l'on n'aura pas à retraverser le Styx pour revenir.

\- Ouais.

Il cracha à nouveau de l'eau par terre. Elle se leva et lui tendit sa main.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, lui dit-il en acceptant sa main.

Au même moment où il se releva, Azèle tomba.

Tout se passa au ralenti. Il vit Azèle ployer sous ses genoux, les yeux écarquillés, du sang jaillissant de sa bouche, tâchant son menton, le sol d'un blanc immaculé. Il regarda derrière elle tout en plongeant ses mains pour la rattraper dans ses bras.

 _ **La mort**_

Une harpie sortie de l'eau avait lancé une lance et avait réussi à transpercer son dos. Il se retrouva à genou pour l'accompagner dans sa chute, tout en visant de sa baguette la harpie qui replongeait déjà :

\- Endoloris pouffiasse !

Au cri qu'il entendit il savait qu'il avait touché sa victime.

\- Pu... Tain... articula difficilement Azèle.

Elle cracha du sang. Draughar était dépité par ce qu'il voyait. La lance était encore dans le dos de la gryffondor.

\- Désolée Azèle.

Dans un geste sûr et sec il retira l'arme du corps de la jeune femme qui émit un gémissement de douleur. Il lança un coup d'œil furtif au torrent à l'affût de la moindre attaque. Il fit apparaître un mur de feu face au torrent qui avait bien piètre allure comparé à dans son monde. Il prit Azèle dans ses bras et l'emmena le plus loin possible du torrent. Il s'assit aux cotés d'un rocher et il la fit basculer sur ses jambes. Il essaya de guérir son dos mais son sort était incroyablement inefficace.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais. Je saigne plus de la bouche, c'est déjà pas mal.

Sa voix était rauque, faible et elle commençait à trembler.

\- Faut qu'on se taille Azèle, je ne peux pas te guérir ici, la magie qui t'a poignardée est puissante et mes pouvoirs sont nazes ici. Partons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour toi.

Il ne sut où elle trouva la force mais se remit sur ses pieds en agrippant fermement sa chemise pour ne pas sombrer.

\- Pas question, Malefoy. Tu entends ? Je peux encore tenir le coup quelques minutes, et puis regarde, il arrive.

Elle avait un mal de chien, elle ne sentait plus son dos et tous ses membres étaient incroyablement douloureux. Elle transpirait et voyait floue. Mais elle le sentit arriver, dans chacune de ses cellules, mêmes celles qui se mourraient...

 _ **La mort inextinguible**_

Agrippée à Draughar qui l'a maintenait fermement de ses bras musclés elle attendit que le damné soit près d'elle.

\- Je suis venue vous voir mais j'ai très peu de temps, déclara-t-elle.

Alors elle détacha ses mains de la chemise de Draughar et attrapa la tête du damné. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, il n'avait plus d'yeux. Des orbites vides, de deux grand trous noirs. Alors elle pratiqua sa plus puissance légilimancie que lui permettait le lieu.

 _ **Lire les esprits, ne faire qu'un avec soi**_

Les yeux verts luminescents, blanchissant, ses longs cheveux volant presque autour d'elle : Azèle la prêtresse était de retour. Elle tenait fermement la tête du damné de ses mains, une lueur orange sortait de ses mains. Le maudit ouvrit la bouche comme s'il souffrait. Draughar se rappela alors de la sensation du fil de métal en fusion qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait pratiqué la légilimancie sur lui. Elle était dangereuse, elle brûlait littéralement.

Il la tenait toujours par la taille au cas où ses forces l'abandonnèrent sans prévenir. Il vit le sang couler fort dans son dos, il déchira du mieux qu'il put sa chemise et fit pression sur sa blessure. Elle lâcha la tête du damné. Il tomba en arrière. Il entendit un vague «merci» et elle s'écroula également. Il la prit dans ses bras et cria le mot qui les ferait rentrer dans le royaume humain, le royaume des vivants, sans prêter attention au damné écroulé par terre qui déjà se décomposait en poussière. Le retour fut violent, leurs corps se voyaient secouer en tout sens.

Ils se retrouvèrent peu après dans la chambre miteuse à la tapisserie rouge. Vilère avait disparu évidemment. Draughar ne se préoccupait pas de ça. Azèle était dans les vapes et du sang s'était remis à couler de sa bouche. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Il la posa sur le lit, sur le ventre et lui assénait son plus fort sort de guérison dans le dos en espérant qu'il marcherait. La magie était si différente dans les limbes. Et si la lance était empoisonnée ?

\- Crève pas putain ! hurla-t-il comme un fou, paniquant tout d'un coup.

Il lui toucha le dos et transplana chez eux. Il l'installa sur son lit, sa blessure s'était un peu renfermée. Il réitéra le sort une multitude de fois et la blessure se sutura enfin. Mais Azèle ne reprenait pas conscience, et là où s'était trouvé la blessure il y avait maintenant une marque noire avec de multiple rainures qui rejoignaient ses veines. Signe que le poison était présent dans son corps. Elle respirait encore.

 _ **Le poison inextricable, Eurydice ne pars pas**_

Il fit apparaître sa mallette et sortit dans un cliquetis infernal son nouvel antidote, une fiole de 45 centilitres, il n'avait rien de plus fort, mais serait-ce assez fort pour elle ? Il la tourna doucement, mit sa tête sur ses genoux et la pencha. Il lui entrouvrit la bouche et coula avec une douceur travaillée afin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas.

\- Aller avale, vite vite vite !

Il attendit anxieusement, il ne sut combien de temps. C'était beaucoup trop long. Il surveillant nerveusement sa respiration, redoutant à chaque instant qu'elle ne cesse.

 _ **Les secondes cruelles, interminables**_

Il la retourna doucement et vit avec soulagement que la tâche noire se résorbait.

\- Ho putain, merci, dit-il dans un souffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne savait pas qui il remerciait, mais il était fichtrement soulagé. Il resta dans cette position à admirer la tache disparaître de plus en plus. Quand Azèle contre lui se mit à tousser. Il ne put empêcher un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Un sourire franc et sincère. Elle vivait putain ! Il l'installa doucement en position latérale de sécurité. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et le regarda.

 _ **L'explosion dans le cœur, Styx assagi**_

\- J'ai failli crever, sympa la soirée, ironisa-t-elle d'une voix absente et faible. Pourquoi tu souris comme un benêt ?

Il ne réprima pas son sourire, trop heureux d'entendre sa mauvaise humeur à son égard. Alors continuant à ne plus se contenir il lui caressa le front et les cheveux.

\- Une chance que tu te drogues, lâcha-t-elle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit et elle était dans son lit. Il était 19H06. Elle se sentait légèrement fiévreuse. Elle se mit sur son séant sans problème. Elle se leva et alla se poster devant un miroir. Elle souleva son tee-shirt blanc et regarda son dos. Il n'y avait plus rien, pas même un bleu. Elle était en pyjama. Draughar avait dû la changer. Elle portait les mêmes sous-vêtements.

Mal à l'aise avec le fait qu'il l'ait manipulée, elle était tout du moins soulagé :, ce n'était pas un pervers qui avait profité de son inconscience. Surtout qu'il avait eu à son égard depuis quelques semaines des insinuations lourdes, sans parler de la jalousie dont il avait fait preuve avec Demether. Enfin tout du moins, elle interprétait sa colère ainsi. Mais peut-être en était-il autrement ? Elle se rappela alors de son sourire avant qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Mais il lui avait caressé ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle devait l'admettre, elle avait plus connu et découvert Draughar Malefoy en trois mois qu'en six ans. Il n'était pas simplement ce jeune homme au masque imperturbable, il était capable d'émotions tels que la tristesse, la colère et la joie. Ce sourire. Si franc. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu ça. Commençait-il à s'attacher à elle ? A ressentir de l'amitié ? Tout était possible ou alors était-il si heureux qu'elle vive pour leur mission qu'il s'était laissé aller à une démonstration de joie qui s'était terminée en caresse ?

Elle alla dans la cuisine dans laquelle il était.

\- Enfin, lâcha-t-il de son air nonchalant. Ça fait deux jours que tu dors.

\- Ha bon ?

Elle fut à moitié surprise. Le poison des harpies étaient connu comme l'un des plus virulents. Quand elle s'était su touchée elle ne pensait pas qu'elle survivrait. Vraiment pas. Alors qu'est-ce deux jours de sommeil face à sa vie entière sauvée ?

 _ **Mais le pensait-elle vraiment ? La mort si séduisante...**_

Malefoy préparait du chocolat au lait, la cuisine embaumait de cette douce effluve réconfortante de cacao.

\- Tu en veux ? Lui demanda-t-il. J'en ai fait beaucoup.

\- D'accord.

Il laissa sa casserole et vint vers elle, il voulut poser sa main sur son front mais elle recula sa tête.

\- Je veux juste voir si ta fièvre a baissé, dit-il sans cacher son agacement.

Elle consentit alors à laisser sa main chaude se poser sur son front. Pendant qu'il commettait ce geste, il la regarda de son regard indéchiffrable, les traits durs. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il la détestait mais pas totalement.

\- Ça a baissé. C'est bien tu guéris entièrement.

\- Merci, dit-elle sincèrement.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- On est lié, un coup c'est toi qui me sauve, un coup c'est moi. Rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans. Palpitant oui mais extraordinaire. Installe-toi dans le salon, je reviens avec nos tasses, on a à parler. J'ai fait un feu.

Elle s'exécuta. Le salon était rangé, tous leurs plans étaient minutieusement ordonnés, classés et cachés par leurs soins avant leur expédition dans les limbes. Au cas où ils partiraient plus longtemps que prévu et surtout afin que personne ne puisse les trouver. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, mis un plaid sur elle. Le salon était douillé et la vue de la neige et du feu dans la cheminée rendait le lieu apaisant et doux. Puis, elle se rappela qu'aujourd'hui c'était Noël. Son regard s'embruma. Elle eut envie de pleurer. Il n'y avait qu'à cette journée qu'elle voulait pleurer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle se retint, d'une part parce que Malefoy allait arriver et d'autre part car elle sentait que si elle laissait le flot de ses émotions traverser ses yeux elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre facilement.

 _ **Le roseau se brise**_

Elle vivait avec cette peur constante de découvrir des choses horribles sur son passé, d'être véritablement indésirée. Et si sa mère était un mage noir par exemple ? Bref, c'était trop pour elle à cet instant. Elle allait passer son Noël avec un Malefoy. Elle ricana tant la situation était cocasse et ridicule. D'ailleurs, il apparut avec une énorme tasse remplie de chocolat.

Il s'installa à même le tapis en tailleurs devant la cheminée.

\- C'est Noël, annonça-t-il.

\- Tu aimerais être avec ta famille ? Demanda-t-elle du tac au tac, curieuse.

Il lui lança un regard froid mais à sa grande surprise il répondit.

\- Pas pour le moins du monde.

\- Tes parents préféraient Drago ?

\- Tu dépasses les bornes Keller, prévint-il, sa voix se durcissant à vu d'œil.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que moi. Si ça se trouve les miens ne voulaient vraiment pas de moi, au point de m'abandonner sur une plage alors que j'avais à peine trois ou quatre jours selon les médecins.

Il ne la lâchait plus du regard, il avait enfin les révélations qu'il attendait depuis quelques mois maintenant. Elle regarda le sol perdu dans ses pensées et reprit :

\- J'ai volé mon dossier à l'orphelinat quand j'avais huit ans. C'est comme ça que je le sais. Et c'est comme ça que je sais que je faisais déjà pleins de trucs magiques petite. Je faisais flipper les autres gamins mais aussi les familles qui ont essayé de m'adopter. Du coup, ça a à chaque fois capoté. La gomme que je ne cesse de tripoter, apparemment on m'a trouvée avec dans la main. Je la tenais toujours fermement lorsque j'étais bébé et c'est devenu un peu comme un doudou. C'était sur les couvertures dans lesquelles j'étais emmaillotée. Je ne sais pas grand chose à vrai dire. Je ne savais pas grand chose du monde magique puis un jour, à mes dix ans, j'ai reçu une lettre de Beauxbâtons. J'étais folle de joie, tu imagines quitter un orphelinat où tu es vu comme un enfant possédé par le démon ! Puis, peu de temps après Dumbledore est venu me chercher. Ça a fait un raffut au couvent. « Quoi ? un anglais veut nous prendre une orpheline ? Au nom de qui ? » Mais très vite, ce fut possible. Il m'a dit que ma mère était une anglaise et que de ce fait je pouvais vivre en Angleterre à Poudlard.

Elle soupira, dire tout cela à voix haute semblait être difficile. Draughar regarda le tapis. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour elle. Il n'aimait pas la sentir malheureuse. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi et se sentit privilégié.

\- Bien sûr, je lui ai demandé, en fait je lui ai ordonné de me dire qui était ma mère, reprit-elle dans un léger rire sans joie au souvenir d'avoir donné un ordre à Dumbledore. Il m'a dit qu'elle était morte et que j'avais un héritage qui m'attendait à Gringotts. J'ai logé chez une amie à lui l'été avant la rentrée pour parfaire mon anglais.

\- Tu parlais déjà anglais à dix ans ? L'interrogea-t-il avec douceur.

\- Ouais je lisais des romans en anglais, j'ai toujours eu des facilités pour apprendre les langues. Des restes de mon gêne anglais j'imagine... J'ai choisi Poudlard, sûrement parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé Dumbledore dès que je l'ai vu. Il en imposait. Je lui ai demandé pour mon père. Il m'a dit très peu en savoir sur lui, que ma mère avait été discret sur sa relation, mais que c'était un moldu français. Il a été incapable de me révéler la véritable identité de ma mère, apparemment, elle en possédait une fausse. C'est très flou et confus tout ça. Voilà tu sais tout.

 _ **Un passé caché, disparu**_

Elle leva la tête brièvement vers lui, des larmes dans les yeux. Draughar contracta la mâchoire, il aurait voulu la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça il se surprit à ouvrir la bouche :

\- Je veux délivrer ma grand-mère du Néant.

La phrase imposa un silence pesant dans le salon, seul le crépitement du feu osait troubler le malaise.

\- La famille Malefoy est très attachée aux valeurs patriarcales, finit-il par expliquer. Les femmes ont que peu de choses à dire. Hormis pour Bellatrix que tu as rencontré, elle est folle à liée celle-là. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'à l'époque de mes grands parents, les femmes avaient vraiment rien à dire. Et...

Il ne savait plus comment raconter sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu à le faire.

\- Elle a été comme une mère pour moi. La mère de mon père. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la famille Malefoy, elle était douce et posée et n'avait pas d'attrait particulier pour la magie noire, ni pour Voldemort. Ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Quand elle est morte, ma famille l'a maudite et ont placé son âme dans le Néant.

\- Non... souffla Azèle lentement, dépitée. Comme c'est cruel..

Draughar hocha la tête négativement, désolé, la bouche pincée.

\- S'il y a bien une personne qui mérite la paix c'est bien elle. La veille de Noël elle me faisait toujours du chocolat chaud.

Il se risqua à regarder Azèle qui séchait une larme sur sa joue.

* * *

Azèle se leva tard. Elle se fit une grosse tasse de thé fumant et se promena au milieu des plans et croquis que Malefoy et elle s'évertuait à faire depuis plus d'une semaine, afin de mener leur projet à bien. Elle regarda par la fenêtre la neige tomber tranquillement. Quand Malefoy sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux fous, en pantalon de pyjama gris, un tee-shirt blanc. Il alla dans la cuisine. En le regardant, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était contente de fêter Noël avec lui. Pas de famille Weasley, pas d'amis, pas de regards appuyés, pas de sourires béants ou d'échanges interminables de cadeaux. Pas de choses qui lui rappelait son état d'orpheline, son manque de famille inéluctable, qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, et dont elle était obligée de faire avec. Avec Malefoy pas tous ces tracas, aucun poignard retourné dans sa plaie. Son air froid l'arrangeait, ses yeux glacials qui parfois exprimaient la folie l'accommodaient bien plus que qu'une famille réunies autour d'une dinde. Cela faisait des années qu'elle fêtait Noël avec les Weasley, et elle s'en voulait presque de constater qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas être de la fête cette fois-ci. De plus, depuis leur escapade dans les limbes, leur relation s'était pacifiée. Malefoy arriva dans la salon avec lui aussi une tasse de thé fumante, ses traits durs laissait percevoir la fatigue. Il ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de se pencher, sourcils froncés sur l'un de leurs complexes schémas.

\- Ça ne va pas du tout ça, dit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le papier.

Ils passèrent toute leur journée à boire du thé et à travailler sur leur projet. En effet, il n'y avait rien de mieux que cette journée de labeur intellectuelle avec un ennemi qui a renié sa famille pour oublier Noël.


	15. Chapitre quinzième

**La tempête de fer**

10h42

La tempête de neige commençait à peine. Dans deux heures, elle serait à son maximum. Le serpentard se demandait même si le Poudlard Express ne serait pas annulé. Elle était prévue pour être la pire que le pays n'ait jamais connu de mémoire. La neige n'avait pas attendu pour donner la sensation de tout vouloir recouvrir de son manteau blanc. Encapuchonnés dans leurs lourdes capes de laines, ils marchaient côte à côte, sans mots, bravant l'inexorable vent qui ne semblait souffler que pour endolorir les passants fous de sortir. Ils avaient quitté la villa quelques instants plus tôt. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur qui garderait les plans et comment les garder en lieu sûr. Draughar redoutait par dessus tout que la Potter bande ne les trouve et plus particulièrement Granger qui ne mettrait que peu de temps à comprendre de quoi retournait les divers croquis. Keller avait consenti à ce qu'il garde la plupart des documents jusqu'au château dans lequel il devrait les cacher en lieu sûr. Ils devaient tous deux à leur arrivée se rejoindre afin de créer un puissant sort de dissimulation. Aucuns des deux ne pouvaient garder les documents dans son dortoir. Keller avait été intraitable sur ce sujet, mais elle prêchait un convaincu. Ils avaient transplané et étaient désormais en train de marcher dans les rues de Londres vers la gare Kings Cross. Leur train partait pour 11h précise. Si le temps le permettait.

* * *

10h44

Cette fichue neige et ce putain de vent allait avoir raison d'elle. Azèle Keller supportait très bien la douleur et n'avait aucunement peur de mourir, ce qui faisait d'elle un être inconscient et puissant. Mais le froid et la neige était quelque chose que son corps avait du mal à encaisser. Bien sûr, elle n'en montra rien mais elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : être dans le Poudlard Express et voir cette tempête à travers une vitre et non à travers son corps. Elle voyait dans sa vision périphérique la silhouette encapuchonnée de Malefoy, et elle le sentait marcher au même rythme que ses pas. Depuis quand était-il devenu de réels partenaires ? Si quelqu'un les voyait marcher, il était évident que leurs deux êtres se mouvaient comme un seul. Puis elle le ressentait. Était-ce dû à leur deux serments inviolables consécutifs ? Ou la folie de leur projet les liaient-ils plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu ? Sans parler de ces deux semaines passés à ses côtés où elle s'était habituée à sa présence...

* * *

10h51

Ils pénétrèrent dans la gare King Cross sans décélérer leur pas, pressés d'en finir avec ce vent glacial qui gelait le sang. Ils se dirigèrent automatiquement sur le quai numéro 9 et d'un seul mouvement traversèrent la muraille de pierre qui les séparait du quai 9 trois quart. Quand... il s'aperçut avec horreur la Potter bande regarder en leur direction. Il en était venu à trouver tellement naturelle la présence de Keller à ses côtés qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à se séparer avant de franchir la muraille. Ce qui était stupide et hautement regrettable. Il eut l'impression qu'une massue lui tomba sur le crâne tant le choc fut rude. Comment pouvait-il être si méticuleux et ne même pas penser à un détail si bête mais qui pouvait mettre en péril leur mission ?

\- Azèle ! Cria Granger.

\- Hermione ! Répondit sur la même tonalité Keller. Il se surprit à constater qu'elle ne lui avait jamais servi de ce ton avec lui, cet enjouement surjoué feignant d'être ce qu'elle n'est pas.

Elle s'éloigna comme si elle n'était pas rentrée avec lui sur ce quai. Il resta quelques millièmes de secondes hébété. Il aurait aimé lui dire au revoir, même si ça n'avait été qu'un « séparons-nous ». Il se sentait frustré d'être arraché d'elle si abruptement comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient jamais existé. Puis il se reprit, se sentant stupide de ressentir ce genre de choses ignares, et s'éloigna plus loin, un pied contre un mur revêtant son masque impassible. Elle, elle retrouvait ses amis, sauf Potter le regardait lui, fixement, flairant ce qui avait à flairer.

* * *

10h55

Rentrons dans ce train ! Je n'en peux plus... dit Azèle en se serrant les épaules comme pour mieux appuyer le fait qu'elle avait froid.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, déclara Ron en s'approchant d'une des portes.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent de bonne grâce. Azèle était contente de retrouver ses amis.

* * *

11h

Contre toutes ses attentes le train démarra. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il n'était pas rassuré par ce voyage, ni par ce temps, ni par la tête de Potter. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il trouva un compartiment vide, s'installa gravement et entreprit de contempler la fenêtre.

* * *

12h30

\- Le train ralentit, observa Azèle en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça en regardant par la fenêtre ? questionna Ron. On n'y voit rien avec cette tempête de neige.

\- Je le sens.

Une petite secousse les firent tous trembler.

\- Et là il vient de s'arrêter Ron, reprit-elle sarcastique.

Hermione fit un léger mouvement de la tête avec un petit sourire, amusé par la bêtise de Ron. Mais Azèle était déjà debout, avait ouvert le compartiment et passa la tête au travers.

\- Et ce n'est pas normal, l'entendit-elle chuchoter.

Harry regarda Azèle, sourcils froncés, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Azèle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas.

Quand un bruit sourd puis des cris retentirent vers l'arrière du train. Azèle essaya de voir ce qu'il se passait mais déjà beaucoup d'élèves s'amassaient dans les couloirs. Elle sentit ses trois amis se presser derrière elle. Elle sortit pour les laisser voir et constater l'étrangeté de la situation. Quand elle crut voir une ombre passée à une fenêtre. Elle se précipita alors, sans réfléchir, vers l'avant du train, essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers toutes les têtes blondes. Quand le convoi eut une violente secousse qui déséquilibra tout le monde. Elle se retint de peu à une rambarde mais plusieurs élèves étaient tombés. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, les fenêtres se teintèrent d'une couleur sombre. Plusieurs élèves gémissaient ou criaient de peur. Quand elle vit à nouveau une ombre passer très vite parmi eux dans le couloir. Tous crièrent d'effroi.

\- Éloïse ! Éloïse ! Il a pris Éloïse !

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Il va tous nous tuer.

Quand l'ombre réapparue, une jeune fille qui devait être Éloïse tomba au sol lourdement, inconsciente. Azèle se pencha sur elle. Elle respirait encore. Tous les élèves, qui avaient tous en 10 et 15 ans, étaient paniqués et n'osaient plus bouger.

\- Il va revenir, ne cessait de dire l'un deux en se tordant les mains.

\- Enfermez-vous dans les compartiments, chuchota Azèle de sa voix inflexible. Vite !

Ils obéirent. Le couloir était à présent vide. Serrant sa baguette et essayant de ressentir la présence malveillante, elle marchait lentement. Mais elle se retrouva subitement dans le noir. Elle contrôla sa respiration et essaya de ressentir la présence. Quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle avança doucement, pas après pas, prête à attaquer quand elle se cogna sur quelque chose.

\- Lumos !

\- Ho Draughar c'est toi !

Elle lui prit les bras comme pour se rassurer que ce ne soit que lui.

\- Azèle ! Ce n'est que toi, siffla-t-il soulagé.

\- C'est quoi bon sang ? Chuchota-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, à l'affût.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il parlait tout bas et regardait lui aussi tout autour.

\- Ils sont là pour toi ?

\- Tu me donnes trop d'importance.

\- Harry alors...

\- C'est possible.

\- Allons vite le retrouver...

Mais la jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase. Deux détraqueurs apparurent. L'un d'eux la prit par la gorge et la souleva et entreprit d'aspirer son âme. Elle vit que Draughar était lui même plaqué au sol et que le détraqueur ne lui laissait aucune chance. Malgré l'étranglement, elle réussit à crier « Spero Patronum ». Un phénix argenté apparut et fit fuir les détraqueurs qui sortirent du train. Azèle tomba brusquement et toussa, meurtrie par cette strangulation. Mais elle ne s'occupa pas de ça et se précipita vers Draughar qui ne s'était pas relevé.

\- Azèle !

Il posa subitement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je savais que ma vie n'était pas top mais là, ça bat des records avec ces trucs.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu vois que tu as une âme.

\- Ha ha très drôle.

La jeune fille se releva et tendit sa main vers Draughar qu'il prit pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Fait chier, c'est le seul sort utile que je ne maîtrise pas. Tu m'apprendras ?

Il la regardait simplement de ses yeux aciers. Il avait toujours cet air froid et dur qui faisait parti de lui mais aucune animosité n'habitait plus son regard lorsqu'il la regardait.

\- Ça dépend. J'ai quoi en échange ? Se surprit-elle à demander avec un ton enjoué.

Il fut lui aussi surpris car il la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je porterai tous les arrosoirs afin de nourrir Dragamyrh jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ça te va ?

\- Azèle tu vas bien ?

Hermione se précipita vers elle, non sans regarder d'un air froid et renfrogné Malefoy.

\- On s'est fait aussi attaquer par des détraqueurs mais Harry et Ron les ont dégagé du train, expliqua sa meilleure amie.

\- Et moi je viens d'en faire fuir deux qui nous attaquaient Draughar et moi, rajouta Azèle qui ne se rendit pas compte du raz de marée que venait de provoquer sa déclaration.

\- Draughar ? Interrogea Harry qui semblait dégoûté par la prononciation de ce prénom.

\- Heu ouais... dit Ron dépité qui attendait lui aussi une réponse d'Azèle.

Hermione, quant à elle, regardait tout le monde, les bras quasi levés, sentant le mauvais vent tourner. Draughar Malefoy, s'était appuyé contre la paroi du train, et regardait Potter de son air hautain et froid.

\- C'est vraiment important que l'on vienne de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Demanda-t-il de son ton tout aussi implacable que son visage.

\- Toi on t'a pas demandé de la ramener, cria Harry excédé. Tu n'as pas des trucs de mangemort à faire avec ton frangin au lieu de te mêler de conversations qui ne te regardent pas ?

\- Une fois de plus mon honorable prénom a été cité...

\- Bon stop ! Vous me faites quoi les gars là ? Le train vient d'être attaqué, il est encore à l'arrêt et là on va se disputer pour un prénom ? On a vraiment le temps pour ça là ? Cria un peu plus fort Azèle, agacée et visiblement inquiète par la situation.

\- Azèle a raison, ajouta Hermione. On n'est pas à l'abri, ils pourraient revenir.

A ses mots, le professeur Mcgonagald entra en trombe dans le wagon et regarda tour à tour les élèves de gryffondor et la présence du serpentard qui détonait parmi les rouges et ors.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Oui professeur, sauf une élève qui a été assommé par... par je ne sais quoi, je doute que ce soit des détraqueurs qui ont lancé la première salve d'attaque. Elle est dans un des compartiments.

Le professeur ouvrit les compartiments et trouva la jeune fille inconsciente. Elle dit quelques ordres aux élèves qui s'en occupaient et revint vers les étudiants de sixième année tout en n'oubliant pas de verrouiller la porte du compartiment.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Miss Keller que ce n'était peut-être pas des détraqueurs ? Demanda-t-elle en revenant vers la jeune femme.

\- Lorsque la petite a été attaqué, il faisait certes plus sombre mais il ne faisait pas froid et il y avait pas ce sentiment que tout le bonheur avait quitté le monde. De plus, c'était comme une ombre très rapide, les détraqueurs n'agissent pas ainsi.

\- Des ombraires... s'exclama Draughar.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui tout en acquiesçant d'un air grave.

\- Oui mister Malefoy, il semblerait que nous soyons attaqué par des ombraires et des détraqueurs. Écoutez tous, enfermez-vous dans ce compartiment, il est vide et n'en sortez pas pour aucun prétexte. Si vous vous faites attaquer, n'ayez aucune pitié. C'est un ordre, maintenant !

\- Mais professeur, peut-être peut-on vous aider ?

\- Potter, allez dans ce compartiment, nous devons protéger votre vie coûte que coûte.

\- C'est Voldemort ?

\- Maintenant Potter, répondit-elle sèchement.

Hermione le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le compartiment, suivi par Ron et Azèle. Draughar commença à vouloir partir quand le professeur Mcgonagald lui dit :

\- Vous aussi Malefoy, obéissez.

Alors Draughar rentra dans ce compartiment à contrecœur sous les regards lourds de Potter bande.

* * *

13h10

Cela faisait moins d'une demi heure qu'il était enfermé dans ce compartiment avec Potter et toute sa clique que Draughar Malefoy sentait la migraine poindre sous les jérémiades du survivant. Cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure qu'il voulait sortir aider à vaincre tous les méchants, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici à ne rien faire alors qu'ils en avaient sûrement après lui. Et cela faisait une demi heure que ses amis le raisonnaient en disant qu'il pouvait aggraver la situation plus qu'aider. Si c'était ça partager le quotidien de celui qui a survécu, très peu pour lui. Son délire de persécution et de super héros le harassait au plus haut point. Potter l'ouvrit à nouveau pour se plaindre qu'il ne pouvait sciemment pas rester à ne rien faire, Draughar ne put se retenir de dire :

\- Rhoo Potter, putain tu veux pas la fermer ? Tu me fatigues la tête. On est coincé là, alors soit tu restes là et tu la boucles soit tu sors, mais arrête de nous prendre la tête avec tes pleurnicheries.

\- Si quelqu'un doit sortir ici, ce serait toi ! C'est toi qui est de trop dans ce compartiment et tu ferais bien de te le rappeler.

\- T'inquiète quand j'entends toutes tes conneries je m'en aperçois beaucoup trop que je ne suis pas fait du même bois que tes amis pour te supporter comme ils le font.

Potter sortit sa baguette mais Draughar fut plus rapide et le menaçait déjà.

\- Reste tranquille Potter, je suis un peu à bout et je vais pas me retenir longtemps de te faire mal.

\- Malefoy ! Réprimanda Azèle près de lui. Je crois pas c'est le moment de menacer quiconque. Harry range ta baguette.

\- Je rangerai rien du tout Azèle, s'il a réussi à tourner ton cerveau c'est ton problème. Mais moi je suis persuadé qu'il n'y est pas pour rien dans cette attaque. Sa famille est du côté de Voldemort et il rentre des vacances de Noël donc il sait très bien que c'était prévu.

\- Tu expliques comment qu'il se soit fait attaquer par un détraqueur ? Questionna Azèle colère.

\- Accident collatéral tout simplement, les détraqueurs ont du mal à se retenir.

\- C'est vrai Azèle, le fait qu'il se soit fait attaquer n'est pas une preuve. Ils attaquent n'importe qui, affirma Ron.

\- J'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que vous pensez les morveux, si je reste là c'est parce que Mcgonagald me l'a ordonnée, alors faites en sorte que je ne vous jette pas un sort, exténué par vos conneries, menaça à nouveau Draughar, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

\- Et ton frère ? Questionna Harry.

\- Quoi mon frère ?

\- Il prépare un mauvais coup et je sais que tu en fais parti, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- J'arrive pas à comprendre comment un mec si débile que toi arrive à ne pas se faire tuer par Voldemort, s'exclama Draughar en un rictus mauvais.

Cette remarque en fut trop pour Harry qui lança un sort sur Draughar mais qui ricocha et frappa Hermione sur l'épaule. Cette dernière fut éjectée contre la vitre. Le jeune blond lança à son tour un sort qui toucha Potter en pleine poitrine, il tomba au sol suffoquant par la puissance du sort stupefix qu'avait lancé Draughar.

\- La prochaine fois bats-toi contre quelqu'un de ton niveau, le targua le jeune blond de toute sa hauteur.

Ron aida Harry à se mettre debout tout en le menaçant de sa baguette, Azèle avait relevé Hermione.

\- Pardon Hermione, vraiment, se confondit Harry en excuses.

Cette dernière ne lui lança qu'un regard méchant.

\- Ça suffit ! Dit-elle dans un chuchotement qui frisait l'hystérie. Ça suffit ! On est coincé ici ensemble dans ce compartiment alors ceux qui ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture ne se parlent pas et c'est tout. On est déjà en danger de mort on va pas s'entre-tuer comme des gens stupides !

\- Mais Hermione, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, dit Harry en levant une main dédaigneuse vers Draughar toujours debout devant la porte du compartiment.

\- Je crois que 4 contre 1 on est à la hauteur s'il représente vraiment un danger. En tout cas, depuis une demi-heure que l'on est enfermé, il ne t'a attaqué que parce que tu l'as menacé. Alors cesse tes gamineries !

Hermione hurlait à présent et avait les poings fermés, les larmes aux yeux. Harry en fut décontenancé et s'assit près de la fenêtre, la mâchoire crispé par tant de frustration et haine.

* * *

13h20

Azèle contempla ses amis d'un air désolé. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par se mettre à dos Harry et c'est tout ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas renier Malefoy alors qu'ils étaient à présent si liés. Ce dernier venait de s'asseoir près de la porte, le visage dur et fermé. Azèle s'installa à ses côtés, se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela.

\- Il se tourna vers elle, elle avait ce visage dur et intraitable qui ne laissait personne rassuré.

\- Il m'a menacé.

\- Et son sort t'a manqué. Tu aurais pu ne pas riposter.

\- Keller, tu commences à me connaître, dit-il en chuchotant aussi bas qu'il pouvait. Je suis du genre à ne pas riposter ?

La jeune femme le regarda indécise et perplexe. Bien sûr que non. On parlait de Draughar Malefoy. Pourquoi tout d'un coup, changerait-il sa dureté ? Parce qu'il la fréquentait ? Qu'elle était stupide de penser qu'elle avait un quelconque pouvoir sur lui, qu'elle pouvait l'adoucir.

 _ **L'adoucir, elle ? En quel honneur ?** _

Elle n'était pas une championne dans la douceur. Au contraire, elle était aussi intraitable que lui. Et c'est justement ce qui la déchirait.

\- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me reprocher ce que tu pourrais te reprocher à toi même.

Piquée au vif, elle détourna la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- En trop de points, si.

\- Je m'inquiète, dit-elle en changeant de sujet. Elle était lasse de se battre contre lui sur leur semblant de ressemblance ou non. Surtout qu'elle n'en était pas du tout convaincue elle-même.

 ** _Comment se battre contre ce qu'on ne croit pas ?_**

\- Je le suis un peu aussi. Mais il y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il avait troqué la colère et la froideur pour un regard une once plus chaleureuse. Ce qui n'était pas grand chose en somme.

\- Ouais, ok, on n'a plus qu'à attendre de toute manière.

\- On peut faire exploser la porte à nous deux.

\- On a déjà assez de soucis avec l'école. On ne doit pas se faire remarquer je te précise. On fait profil bas, on obéit. Puis on risquerait de mettre Harry en danger.

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Malefoy !

Elle avait parlé plus fort pour montrer son mécontentement. Elle se retourna et vit que ses trois amis les regardaient. Ils ne devaient rien comprendre. Elle savait qu'elle les perdait en agissant de la sorte, en pactisant ouvertement avec l'ennemi, mais elle avait fait le serment inviolable et ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et là, la sécurité de leur document était en jeu. Faisant fi de ce qui semblait inimaginable pour ses amis, elle se retourna vers lui et chuchota :

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté auprès de ta valise ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sortes de ton compartiment ?

Draughar la regarda durement, vexé par ce ton de reproche sur lequel lui parlait Azèle.

\- Un élève se faisait attaquer, j'ai rien vu, rien entendu, seulement l'élève appelé à l'aide. En traquant, la créature je suis tombée sur toi.

\- Tu aidais un élève ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Ça gênait ma tranquillité, dit-il dans un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux.

Azèle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Harry qui lui lança un regard glacial. Comment faire comprendre à ses amis que Malefoy n'était pas un plus grand danger qu'elle même, qu'ils fréquentaient malgré tout ? C'était impossible.

* * *

14h47

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et tous brandirent leur baguette sur l'assaillant de la porte. Ce n'était que le professeur Lupin avec Kingsley.

\- Dieu soit loué, vous êtes tous sains et saufs.

Harry se précipita vers Lupin et se prirent dans les bras.

\- Remus, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le train a été attaqué par Voldemort pour toute vraisemblance. Un pont a été détruit et le train s'est arrêté à temps avant de tomber dans l'abîme. Mais c'est bon, les ombraires et détraqueurs ont été chassé. Le ministère a envoyé des aurors pour vous maintenir en sécurité. Car la décision vient d'être prise, les élèves resteront dans le train jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reconstruit. Cela peut durer jusqu'à demain matin.

Enfin Remus s'aperçut de la présence de Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ! Que faites-vous ici ?

\- On a lutté ensemble contre les détraqueurs, expliqua Azèle.

\- Azèle, mon petit, comment vas-tu ? A ce que j'ai entendu, tu t'es salement battu avec... Malefoy justement !

\- C'est du passé et je vais bien, merci Remus.

\- Sommes-nous en sécurité ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Tant que les aurors sont là oui, répondit Kingsley. Nous allons rester jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à Poudlard. Remus et moi, Harry assurons ta sécurité.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, n'en faites pas tant pour moi.

Draughar leva les yeux au ciel. Que cette journée lui sembla éprouvante.

\- Puisque tout danger est écarté, je vais rejoindre mon compartiment, déclara simplement Draughar.

Il emboîta le pas mais Kingsley l'empêchait de passer, le regardant mauvais, visiblement menaçant. Le blond était fatigué de devoir justifier le fait qu'il soit un Malefoy surtout en cette période de guerre. D'un autre côté, il ne supportait pas toute cette bienséance, le mal contre le bon. Ces gens étaient des simplets qui ne comprenaient rien à la complexité de la vie. Kingsley s'écarta enfin et il crut même sentir le soulagement de Keller derrière lui.

* * *

15H10

Remus et Kingsley venaient de partir, non sans avertir Harry du danger et de lui faire promettre de ne rien commettre d'irréfléchi. Remus patrouillerait dans le wagon dans lequel Harry ne devait sous aucun prétexte sortir. S'il voulait aller quelque part il devait prévenir au moins un auror. Hermione et Ron avait profité de leur retrait pour aller aux toilettes. Harry ne cessait de dévisager Azèle de travers, elle qui de son côté triturait sa gomme rouge nerveusement.

\- Azèle, à quoi tu joues avec Malefoy ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu arrives avec lui à la gare puis maintenant tu prends sa défense, sans parler de vos messes-basses...

\- Harry... souffla Azèle, notre punition nous oblige à discuter ensemble. On ne s'est pas vu depuis deux semaines, et on s'est croisé en arrivant à King Cross, voilà tout.

Harry lui lança un regard dégoûté, il se sentait trahi. Lui qui avait donné toute sa confiance au point de lui ouvrir son cœur, se voyait trompé par celle qu'il aimait. Elle mentait, il le sentait.

\- La punition a bon dos, Azèle.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Tu t'es rapprochée de lui. Avoue-le... Arrête de faire la fille obligée de le fréquenter. Tu l'apprécies.

\- N'importe quoi, on parle de Malefoy quand même !

\- Justement, l'un des frères Malefoy ! A quoi tu joues bordel ? Tu sais bien qui ils sont ! Tu le sais ! Leur père vient de sortir de prison et Drago a un comportement plus que douteux. Tu as bien vu comme il a changé depuis le début de l'année. Et toi tu deviens pote avec son frère ? Bordel Azèle !

\- Ce n'est pas mon pote Harry, faut pas abuser...

\- Azèle, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me mentir ? Je sais que tu mens !

Il criait désormais et Azèle choquée, ne savait plus quoi dire, la gomme suspendue entre ses doigts.

\- Harry... Enfin... Oui c'est sûr la punition nous a rapproché dans un sens, on n'a plus envie de s'entre-tuer sans raison et ce n'est pas un mal. De là à dire qu'on est ami ou autre, « c'est un petit peu tiré par les cheveux ».

Elle avait finit sa phrase en français, visiblement émue et perdue par le ton de son ami.

\- Mais comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? Comment ? On dirait deux vieux frères d'armes tous les deux maintenant ! Tu m'expliques ?

\- Harry, si je lui fais confiance ça me regarde, et si tu avais suffisamment confiance en moi, tu aurais foi en mon jugement, et ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es tellement obnubilée par ta haine des Malefoy que tu es incapa...

\- C'est sa putain de famille, sa tante qui a tué mon parrain Azèle ! Ma seule famille.

Il hurlait à présent à plein poumons et levait un bras vers la porte comme pour mieux désigner le coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Sirius Harry ! Cria à son tour Azèle. Les choses sont plus compliqués que ça, arrête de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Que le bon, le mal c'est plus complexe, les choses ne sont ni toutes blanches, ni toutes noires. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir mais tu es dans un délire tellement manichéen que tu ne vois rien Harry. Tu ne vois rien !

\- Et bien, éclaire-moi qu'est ce que je ne vois pas ?

Azèle tourna la tête, se mordit la lèvre, fermant dans son poing sa gomme. Harry attendit quelques instants, mais la jeune femme ne rajouta rien. Harry secoua lentement la tête, visiblement dépité, avant de dire en chuchotant.

\- Voilà Azèle, tu n'es plus la même. Soit tu ne dis plus rien, soit tu mens. Retourne voir ton nouvel ami pour qui ta langue se délie sans problème, plus que nous tes amis.

La jeune femme ne le regarda pas et sortit subitement du compartiment.

* * *

15h25

Azèle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. Elle regardait cette porte, mourant d'envie d'y frapper et de poser sa question. Mais, elle avait tellement la sensation de faire quelque chose de mal. Il était indéniable qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Malefoy mais il n'était pas cette bête sanguinaire qu'elle pensait. Il n'allait pas devenir mangemort et ses intentions dans l'autre monde était louable. Alors pourquoi avait-elle la sensation de pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Elle ne trouvait pas Malefoy Draughar clair mais elle ne le voyait pas non plus comme un ennemi. Plus désormais. Et s'il se moquait d'elle ? Si après tout, il avait si finement conduit sa barque qu'il avait mené en bateau et n'avait rien vu ? Tout était possible après tout. Alors pourquoi sa présence ne la dérangeait pas ?

 ** _Bien au contraire ?_**

* * *

15h25

Draughar sentit la présence d'Azèle derrière la porte. Il attendit qu'elle entre comme si tout le train lui appartenait mais elle ne le fit pas. Curieux, il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il avait le visage fermé.

\- Tu vas rester devant cette porte combien de temps ? Lança-t-il agacé.

Elle ne répondit pas et entra sans ménagement dans son compartiment. Une fois qu'il fut lui aussi rentré, elle lança un sort d'assourdissement.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui sinon, tu imagines bien que je serais venue te trouver bien que ça m'aurait coûté de revoir la gueule de Potter une fois de plus.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de repartir aussitôt, le laissant stupéfait par un tel comportement.

* * *

15h27

Hermione Granger était de nature anxieuse. Elle qui avait passé ses premières années à Poudlard à s'inquiéter pour Harry, avait vu son stress décuplé au retour de Voldemort, il y a quelques mois. Elle savait ses amis en sécurité à Poudlard, mais les vacances chez les Weasley avait monté d'un cran son anxiété. Il y avait beau avoir toutes les sécurités requises autour de la maison, être hors de Poudlard n'avait rien de réconfortant. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une attaque directe de Voldemort et des mangemorts, bien que le père Weasley et la quasi-totalité de l'ordre du Phénix admettaient que ce dernier n'oserait pas attaquer si frontalement, tout du moins pas pour l'instant. Il reconstituait son armée et n'aurait pas pris le risque d'attaquer le camp adverse avec si peu de préparation.

Bien que cette nouvelle avait légèrement calmer son stress, Hermione ne se faisait pas du soucis que pour Harry et le monde des sorciers, mais également pour son amie Azèle. Depuis le début de l'année elle semblait en proie à des nuits difficiles, à des cauchemars qui l'enfonçaient de jour en jour dans des états nerveux intenses. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que son amie était au bord d'un abîme, et que la chute était inéluctable. Mais quand ?

Le fait qu'Azèle retourne en France pour les vacances ne l'avait pas rassurée. Elle savait que la jeune femme n'aimait pas les fêtes de fin d'année, que ça lui rappelait trop son état d'orpheline, mais de là à déserter au moment précis où elle sombrait était de mauvais présage. Son amie était réapparue avec toujours autant de cernes, mais semblait dans un état moins affligé qu'avant les vacances.

Mais le plus curieux était son rapprochement avec Draughar Malefoy. Il était en effet bien visible que depuis le début de leur punition commune, tous deux semblaient moins à même vouloir s'entre-tuer. C'était surtout le comportement de Malefoy qui l'avait intrigué. Lui, qui était d'une nature froide et glaciale semblait tout différent dès qu'Azèle était dans le coin. Tout d'abord, ce combat mortelle entre eux deux avaient quelque chose de tout à faire curieux. Azèle était d'un tempérament sanguin, Hermione la savait capable de perdre pied face à un ennemi, la savait capable de déverser tout son mal être sur un autre. Et c'était ce qui s'était produit. Mais Draughar Malefoy, lui. Lui, jamais personne ne l'avait vu s'approcher d'Harry ou de ses amis, pourquoi semblait-il plein de haine pour Azèle tout d'un coup ? De sa connaissance, il ne lui avait jamais parlé depuis la première année. Pourquoi tout d'un coup tant de hargne contre son amie ? Le plus curieux avait été sa bagarre avec Harry et les insinuations sur Azèle. Hermione était convaincue qu'Azèle ne laissait pas indifférente Draughar Malefoy.

Tout s'était confirmé à la soirée chez Slughorn. Elle avait vu comment il regardait Azèle. A son égard, son regard glacial disparaissait pour un regard tout à fait différent. Azèle, quant à elle, ne semblait pas ressentir la même chose pour lui. Bien qu'elle n'avait plus cette envie de le tuer dans le regard, elle semblait bien trop en proie avec ses propres sentiments pour s'occuper de Malefoy. Néanmoins, elle les avait vu se parler dans le couloir avant les vacances et les avait vu rentrer dans la gare ensemble, côte à côte, bravant la tempête. Et c'était encore ensemble qu'ils les avaient retrouvé après l'attaque. Et dans le compartiment, ils se parlaient l'un à l'autre comme des gens civilisés. Hermione savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur punition et ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander si son amie avait vu Malefoy pendant les vacances. Cette expectative l'inquiétait doublement.

Draughar Malefoy, malgré son apparente indifférence pour Harry restait un Malefoy et un futur mangemort. Il faisait sûrement parti des élèves des plus dangereux de Poudlard, et son regard avait quelque chose d'intensément froid, proche parfois de la folie. Alors que faisait Azèle avec lui ? Hermione redoutait le pire, et si la jeune femme tournait du mauvais côté ? Hermione savait son amie secrète. Elle devrait user de toute son intelligence et sa patience pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Elle avait beau avoir peur pour la vie de ses amis, elle était bien plus effrayée à l'idée d'une scission entre eux. Harry venait de l'invectiver une fois de plus, et Azèle l'avait envoyé promener. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus se produisait. Harry et Azèle risquaient de ne plus jamais se parler. Et Ron défendait Harry. Si Azèle file un mauvais coton, ce n'est pas leur quatuor qui allait la sortir de là. Elle venait de voir sortir Azèle du compartiment après la dispute avec Harry. Hermione la suivit et la vit hésiter à rentrer dans le compartiment de Draughar. Ce dernier qui avait senti sa présence avait ouvert la porte et elle s'y était engouffrée. Mais Hermione ne put rien entendre, de toute manière, son amie ressortait déjà, visiblement dépitée.

\- Hermione ? Que fais-tu là ?

La jeune femme réfléchit à toute allure, il ne fallait pas braquer Azèle, déjà à cran par sa dispute avec Harry.

\- Je te cherchais. Je vous ai entendu Harry et toi.

Azèle tourna la tête, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, visiblement dégoûtée par cet incident. Hermione la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans le compartiment commun mais il n'y avait pas un chat, les élèves trop effrayés pour sortir de leurs cabines.

\- Azèle, Harry a réagi comme un con. Tu le connais, il met les pieds dans le plat, il n'a aucun tact.

\- Parce qu'il faudrait avoir du tact pour quoi exactement ? Se méfia Azèle sur le qui-vive.

\- Sur rien, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il est juste jaloux et il n'arrive pas à se raisonner.

\- Oui enfin, il est quand même jaloux de Draughar Malefoy, c'est insensé.

\- Ca l'est vraiment ?

Hermione regarda intensément son amie dans les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Questionna la jeune femme aux longs cheveux, intriguée.

\- Écoute Azèle je te sais suffisamment intelligente pour avoir remarqué le comportement étrange de Malefoy à ton égard.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, visiblement elle ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait son amie, ou feintait de ne pas savoir.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'en ta présence, il devenait quelque peu différent.

Azèle la regardait toujours dubitative. Hermione avait l'impression d'avancer en terrain miné.

\- Et bien, il te regarde d'une drôle de façon, il ressemble moins à un taré quand il te regarde. Tu sais son regard tueur et assassin n'existe plus quand il s'agit de toi.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il a failli me tuer en début d'année.

\- Et maintenant, il arrive à tes côtés à la gare.

Hermione savait qu'il fallait en parler. Azèle croisa ses bras, piquée à vif.

\- Azèle, je suis de ton côté, vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur pour nous tous. J'ai pas envie que notre amitié soit brisée.

Azèle souffla.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus, mais là je peux rien y faire. C'est vrai que les rapports entre Malefoy et moi se sont pacifiés...

\- Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Quoi ? Heu... Je sais pas. Je ne réfléchis pas à Draughar Malefoy de cette façon.

\- De quelle façon alors ?

\- Et bien, on a une mission à faire, et ça requiert du temps passés ensemble, des discussions même.

\- Tu parles de la punition ?

\- Évidemment.

Hermione n'était pas convaincue par la réponse de son amie. Elle cachait quelque chose, et Draughar Malefoy aussi. Mais Azèle ne dirait rien, c'était certain.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Azèle. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il fallait qu'Azèle sache qu'elle avait toujours un pilier sur qui compter. Et si Harry et Ron désertaient sa vie, il était hors de question qu'elle en fasse de même. Désormais, elle allait surveiller de très près Azèle Keller.

* * *

15h28

\- Harry ça va ? C'est quoi cette tête de trois pieds de long ?

Ron venait de revenir dans le compartiment. Il avait trouvé Harry prostré, les traits tirés, les poings serrés près de la fenêtre. Puis Ron constata qu'Azèle n'était plus là. Il fallait pas être une lumière pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ron s'assit en face de son meilleur ami, les jambes écartés, coudes sur les genoux.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Harry leva les yeux sur son ami, visiblement dépité.

\- C'est rien de le dire. Ron, je suis taré de réagir comme ça ou c'est justifié ? Ça me rend dingue cette histoire...

\- Harry... Je n'apprécie pas ce que fait Azèle moi non plus. A ta place j'aurais réagi de la même manière. Ils ont l'air d'être comme... des amis. Je sais pas à quoi elle joue.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai demandé.

\- Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

\- Que si je ne lui faisais pas confiance je pouvais aller me faire voir, qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier.

\- Pfiou c'est pas de la tarte cette fille.

\- Ça non...

* * *

21h21

Cette journée avait mis Draughar Malefoy sur les nerfs. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait dû subir Potter clique pendant plusieurs heures et qu'un fichu détraqueur avait failli aspirer son âme. Depuis son retour à la solitude il avait étudié le parchemin ensorcelé qu'avait rédigé Keller pendant les vacances sur le non-Monde et sur les multiples façons d'y parvenir. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le lire, si quiconque aurait essayé, il n'y aurait vu qu'un parchemin vierge. Azèle avait eu des idées brillantes que même lui n'avait osé imaginer. Dans ce genre de moments là, il ne regrettait vraiment pas son alliance avec la gryffondor.

Puis il devait bien l'admettre, il ne regrettait aucuns moments à ses côtés. Il fallait également admettre qu'il s'était attaché à elle, et qu'il voulait l'avoir un maximum près de lui, même s'il n'était pas toujours facile de se retenir, l'envie de la toucher avait été parfois quasi insoutenable pendant les vacances. Mais la lionne était féroce et elle se prenait la tête avec toutes ces conneries de bien et de mal et à ses yeux il était évident que si elle devait se laisser câliner ce ne serait pas par un mec comme lui. Ce sentiment de sens unique l'énerva davantage, il replia violemment le parchemin et le rangea avec soin dans sa cape.

Il fit apparaître sa trousse de potion et alla aux toilettes les plus proches. Après plusieurs sorts de protection, il sortit la flacon noir et s'en fit une toute petite injection, histoire d'être plus zen. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir l'effet du poison courir dans ses veines. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un jeune homme aux mèches blondes folles respirer fortement, les pupilles dilatées. Il secoua la tête, rangea son nécessaire et reprit son masque impassible. Mais il entendit la voix de Keller et celle de Potter, visiblement tous deux énervés. Draughar se fit discret et se pencha. Il vit Potter regarder intensément Azèle qui levait les mains vers le ciel.

\- Azèle, on s'est toujours tout dit entre nous quatre. Maintenant, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe avec Draughar, ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux, c'est un ultimatum.

\- Sinon quoi Harry ? Le provoqua la lionne à qui il en fallait plus pour l'impressionner.

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Non.

Ils se défièrent quelques instants du regard, Azèle intraitable, Potter visiblement dégoûté. Puis il reprit :

\- Peux-tu me promettre alors que ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie noire ?

Azèle tiqua, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Harry devint fou quelques instants. Il lui prit le bras violemment et s'approcha d'elle menaçant, elle ne cilla pas une seconde. Draughar se retint de ne pas intervenir et de lui faire goûter son poing dans sa sale tronche. Mais il savait Azèle apte à se défendre.

\- Tu me fais confiance ou tu te casses Harry.

\- Confiance ? Tu me parles de confiance alors que tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

\- Quand on sait rien sur rien on ferme sa gueule, dit-elle mauvaise, visiblement vexée par les mots du survivant.

Elle rejeta son bras avec violence et s'avança à son tour vers lui menaçante.

\- Comment oses-tu douter de moi après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi Harry ? Hein ? Toutes ces fois où j'ai risqué ma vie pour toi ? Ça compte pour rien ça pour toi ? Sors toi les doigts des yeux, et réveille-toi, le monde n'est pas toujours ce que tu crois.

Elle commença à partir énervée, mais revint vers lui en pointant un doigt.

\- Puis tu sais quoi ? Tu as peut-être raison ? Peut-être bien que je pactise avec l'ennemi et que j'aime ça en plus. Peut-être que je ne suis pas la gentille fille que tu croyais. Peut-être bien qu'avec Malefoy j'ai pas besoin de faire semblant.

Draughar était prêt à intervenir, il était persuadé qu'Harry allait devenir violent face à ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais à sa grande surprise, il fit quelques pas de côtés.

\- Peut-être bien oui, Azèle. Après tout, ta magie est violente, pratiquement incontrôlable, peut-être ne vaux tu pas mieux que Voldemort. Des ténèbres naissent la vérité.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants et Potter s'en alla, se dirigeant vers Draughar. Ce dernier se cacha dans les toilettes, le laissant passer. Une fois qu'il fut parti, il se pencha et vit Azèle le visage fermé qui semblait en état de choc. Elle ne bougeait plus et respirait fortement. A cette vision, Draughar perdit le peu de patience qu'il possédait et partit à la poursuite de Potter. Ce dernier était dans le wagon commun et s'apprêtait à sortir. D'un coup de baguette, Draughar ferma la porte à clef. Potter se demandait encore ce qu'il se passait lorsque le blond lui dit :

\- Tu vas la laisser tranquille, dorénavant.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme, tout en fermant la porte derrière lui et lançant un sort d'assourdissement au wagon. Potter lui lança un regard sombre.

\- Je fais encore ce qu'il me plaît avec mes amis.

\- C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis toi ?

Potter s'avança vers lui, les traits tirés par la colère, la baguette sortie.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui va prendre tes distances avec elle, tu la corromps.

Draughar ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Pauvre con, Azèle est assez forte et grande pour ne pas être influencée par quiconque. Tu la connais vraiment pas.

\- Parce que toi oui ?

Le serpentard ne se retint pas et lança un violent sort dans le ventre de Potter qui fut éjecté contre la paroi. Sa baguette vola et un filet de sang apparu sur le menton du survivant. Il était à moitié assommé. Draughar avança vers lui, ombre menaçante, le couvrant de toute sa hauteur. Il s'agenouilla et prit son ennemi par le col qui le regardait les yeux mi-clos.

\- Pas mal de choses me retiennent de ne pas te lancer le sort endoloris, expliqua Draughar de sa voix colérique que seule Azèle avait eu le droit d'entendre depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

\- Je pourrais te tuer Potter si l'envie me venait là, tu es sans défense. Ce serait si facile, rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Oublie pas qu'il ne vaut mieux ne pas me mettre en colère. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit sur Azèle, la prochaine fois que tu la touches, tu souffriras tellement que tu me supplieras de te buter.

A ces mots, il se releva, défit les sorts et sortit du wagon.

Draughar retrouva Azèle plus loin, dans un wagon regardant le noir ardent de la nuit.

\- Je vous ai entendu vous disputer.

Elle se retourna vers lui, blanche comme un linge, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Toi et Potter.

\- Ouais c'est pas la joie en ce moment.

\- Il te fera plus chier cet abruti.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Puis de quoi tu te mêles ?

\- C'est parce qu'on traîne ensemble que tout ça se déroule, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la moindre des choses que je m'en mêle un peu.

\- Tu es gentil mais je peux très bien me démerder toute seule.

\- Rho fais pas ta sale tête. Viens, on a à parler si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il lui fait un léger clin d'œil. Elle ne décocha ni un sourire, ni une quelconque approbation mais le suivit à son compartiment. Ils parlèrent quelques instants mais Azèle sombra dans un sommeil de plomb très vite. Draughar s'allongea sur la banquette en face et l'admira pendant plus d'une heure avant de s'endormir à son tour, apaisé. Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, le train était en route pour Poudlard.


	16. Chapitre seizième

_Merci à Saorya Ruse, Givre et Ketsuu pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur._  
 _Merci Saorya Ruse, ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu aimes cette histoire et oui c'est vrai ça me motive ce que tu viens de dire :) J'ai pris du temps à poster ce chapitre car je n'étais pas chez moi, qui plus est, j'écris deux nouveaux chapitres que j'insère dans l'histoire (après le 17ème chapitre)._  
 _Givre merci pour toutes tes reviews, tu sais comme je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire :)_  
 _Bon chapitre, c'est un chapitre assez intense niveau révélation._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 : Révélation de sang**

Cela faisait deux jours que tous les élèves avaient retrouvé le château. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante, maintenant que le ministère avait enfin consentit à dévoiler la vérité sur le retour de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas pu cacher plus longtemps les états d'armes et de guerre de ce dernier, et cette évasion massive des prisonniers d'Azkaban qui faisait la une dans le journal ce matin-là avaient monté d'un cran le stress des élèves. Azèle était assise seule dans la grande salle. Il était très tôt et il n'y avait encore que peu d'élèves de réveiller. Elle mâchouilla avec dédain son toast en lisant encore et encore la légende sous la photo de Lucius Malefoy

« _Homme très dangereux, évadé de la prison hier avec tous les prisonniers, ennemi public N 3_ »

Azèle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire cette légende et de penser à Draughar par la même occasion. Elle savait que peu de choses sur ses rapports avec son père, hormis qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air proches. Elle regarda l'heure 7h15. Elle se leva, prit le journal sous son bras, et dans un vol de cape prit la direction de la salle de bain désertée. Draughar était là, assis en tailleur au dessus d'une préparation de potion complexe. Il leva rapidement un œil vers elle, avant de régler la condensation de l'un des flacons. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, il semblait ne s'être réveillé qu'il y a quelques minutes. Azèle s'avança et lança le journal vers lui tout en prenant soin de le déplier sur la photo de son père. Il regarda avec colère Azèle avant de consentir à regarder le journal qu'elle avait lancé sur ses genoux. Il resta quelques instants la photo avant de lancer plus loin avec dédain le journal. Il soutint le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Bah quoi ? On se doutait tous les deux que ça arriverait non ?

\- On parle de ton père là, pas de ton voisin.

\- Oui, merci de me rappeler qui est mon paternel, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Draughar ne me force pas à pratiquer la légilimancie sur toi.

Il souffla d'exaspération mais reprit d'une voix égale.

\- Je hais mon père, c'est un pauvre naze inutile qui n'a aucunes couilles et qui se la joue dark sorcier. Tu le sais bien que mes rapports familiaux sont compliqués, sinon pourquoi je prendrais autant de risque pour sauver ma grand-mère du non-monde ?

Elle le jaugea pendant quelques secondes. Sa raison avait beaucoup de difficultés à lui faire entièrement confiance, mais une partie d'elle mourait d'envie de le croire et d'arrêter de douter. Tout au fond, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se questionner sur lui, qu'il est tout aussi dangereux qu'elle. Mais sa tête, sa logique ne pouvait en être à 100% sûre. Il restait très secret. En guise de toute réponse, elle s'assit en face de la préparation. Il reprit alors :

\- Je veux vraiment que tu me crois, et si j'étais plus courageux, je te laisserais pratiquer ta légilimancie. Mais elle est costaud et très douloureuse et je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Pour l'instant.

Il se leva et alla chercher un ingrédient dans une valise ouverte au sol plus loin. Azèle sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa voix avait presque défaillit et il semblait sincère. Sa légilimancie faisait revivre les émotions de celui sur qui elle le pratiquait. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas revivre certains des événements de son enfance. Pourtant elle devait savoir mais lorsqu'elle le vit revenir et mettre une herbe dans un des flacons, elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire souffrir et ressentit même de la compassion à son égard. Son passé avait l'air difficile et le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ne s'était jamais ouvert.

\- C'est difficile tout ça, Malefoy, déclara-t-elle.

Il leva ses yeux aciers sur elle et passa une main sur ses boucles folles.

\- Tu as besoin de moi pour l'instant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, mais ce soir oui, sûrement.

Elle se leva et partit.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, regardant le vide, il se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Zabini l'avait prévenu la veille que son père s'était évadé de la prison. « Tout doit être pardonné » sa tête ne cessait de chanter cette litanie, la voix de son père ne cessait de lui marteler le cerveau. « Mais comment père ? Comment ? ». Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues et ses poings serrèrent de toutes ses forces ses couvertures. Il avait passé toutes les vacances dans la salle sur demande à essayer de réparer cette fichue armoire. Lorsque l'oiseau avait disparut son cœur s'était rempli d'un espoir sans limites, mais lorsque ce dernier était réapparu sans pépiement, il s'était effondré. C'était pour bientôt l'avait averti sa mère, mais comment faire ? Et même s'il arrivait à la réparer, comment parvenir à le tuer ? On parlait de l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Et lui qu'était-il ? Un simple adolescent en prise avec des forces qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Jamais seul... Drago Malefoy eut une illumination. L'idée révélée par le désespoir. Il se mit brusquement sur son séant et ouvrit son rideau. Le lit de son frère était bien sûr déserté. Il fallait que le retrouve, maintenant.

* * *

Draughar souffla de soulagement. L'une des étapes les plus périlleuses de la potion d'évaporation était réussie. Il avait failli d'un rien pour qu'elle lui explose en pleine figure. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait congédié Keller. Avec ses conneries, il avait failli repousser la mission d'un mois, le temps de retrouver les ingrédients. Il était trop habitué à marcher seul et à ne compter que sur lui, il avait des difficultés à déléguer. Pourtant, Keller n'était pas une truffe en potion bien au contraire. Il regarda la préparation et ferma les yeux. Qu'il pouvait être soulagé. Il se leva et après avoir jeté les différents nécessaires à cette pièce, sortit prendre son petit déjeuné avant de reprendre les cours.

Le jeune blond mangeait avidement une part de gâteau au chocolat quand Drago vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il sentit presque les battements de cœur de son frère dans le sien. Il leva les yeux vers lui. Il regardait droit devant.

\- J'ai à te parler, rejoins moi ce soir à 18h devant la salle sur demande.

\- Drago, je peux pas...

\- Tu fais pas chier et tu viens ! Ordonna ce dernier les yeux injectés de sang, et la voix étranglée, à moitié fou.

Draughar n'eut pas la force de refuser face à l'état de son jumeau et hocha la tête doucement pour confirmer. Drago se leva vivement et s'en alla. Il ne le vit pas de la journée en cours.

* * *

Draughar avait dit à Azèle de le rejoindre pour 19h dans la salle de bain. A 17h55 il se dirigea dans la couloir de la salle sur commande. Son frère arriva dans le sens opposé et son visage avait toujours l'air aussi fou et nerveux.

\- Merci d'être venu, lui lança-t-il.

Draughar ne répondit pas.

 _ **La nervosité de son frère dans ses veines comme un poison mortel** _

Il était dans un fichu état.

\- Nous allons rentrer dans la salle aux objets perdus. Concentre-toi, continua Drago à ordonner à Draughar.

Mais Draughar sans mots dire s'exécuta et tous dires fermèrent les yeux afin de demander à la salle des objets disparus à apparaître devant eux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, une immense porte de bois leur faisait face. Drago s'avança et ouvrit la porte à la volée et invita son frère à rentrer. Lorsque Draughar fut à l'intérieur son frère ferma la porte et s'enfonça dans l'une des multiples allées que formaient les amas d'objets disparus. Dans un bruissement de cape, il le suivit. Son jumeau s'était arrêté devant une immense armoire noire.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Draughar fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de cette armoire et de ce qu'elle savait faire. Il regarda son frère avec méfiance, il commençait à comprendre.

\- Oui, dit-il entre ses dents.

Drago se mit à faire les cents pas comme un fou furieux et cria à moitié dans la salle vide :

\- Il m'a donné une mission, Draughar. Une putain de mission. On va tous crever, merde...

Puis il vint vers lui et le prit par les épaules, désespéré.

\- Je dois tuer Dumbledore.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Draughar Malefoy aurait éclaté de rire mais face au stress de son frère qui le contaminait il n'en avait plus aucune envie.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides, rajouta-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas non, dit Draughar avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Mais il va tous nous tuer si je ne le fais pas Draughar, père, mère, moi et toi, hurla Drago qui versait à présent une larme de rage.

Draughar avait envie de dire que cela ne le concernait pas, que Voldemort pouvait toujours essayer de le tuer, mais face au désarroi de son frère et l'imaginer mort, il ne dit mot. Il se prit la nuque dans sa main et désigna de l'autre l'armoire.

\- Et tu essaies de la réparer pour avoir des renforts, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, chuchota à présent Drago, Bellatrix va venir notamment, tu sais pour m'aider, et puis pour vérifier que le travail soit bien fait. Mais merde, on parle de Dumbledore ! Pas du pécore du coin. Je ne suis pas assez fort, assez puissant, mais toi, toi tu l'es.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas, tu crois vraiment que je vais tuer Dumbledore pour faire plaisir à Voldemort ?

Son frère le regarda avec un désespoir qui le plia en deux. Mais il n'en montra rien. Puis son jumeau se mit à crier de rage en le poussant.

\- Mais putain Draughar, que tu veuilles la mort de père et mère est une chose que je peux concevoir, mais tu me laisserais mourir, moi ton propre frère ? Ton propre jumeau ?

Drago continuait à le pousser avec violence, Draughar se laissait faire, dépité par cette nouvelle. Il recula jusqu'à une table sur laquelle il buta. Son frère cessa de le pousser alors.

\- Non, non, Drago je ne vais pas te laisser mourir. Fuis. Achète-toi enfin une paire de couilles et fuis merde. Fais comme moi, suis moi, vis comme moi.

Drago le regarda de biais et hocha de la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non, je peux pas laisser père et mère.

\- Mais putain, c'est eux qui t'ont mis dans cette situation à chier. Tu ne leur dois rien, s'énerva Draughar.

\- C'est plus facile pour toi de dire ça mais non moi je ne le ferai pas. Aide-moi à le tuer, s'il-te-plaît.

Et là, Drago se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurs. Draughar resta quelques secondes hébété, avant de refermer l'étreinte pour le réconforter. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider à faire ce meurtre tout de même. Poudlard était son foyer, et si Dumbledore mourrait il ne pourrait plus y vivre. Sans parler, qu'il devait être le seul sur cette planète à savoir comment détruire une bonne fois pour toute le mage noir. Si Dumbledore mourrait le monde ne serait plus jamais le même, et Voldemort gagnerait en puissance, et on ne pouvait pas sciemment compter sur Potter pour mettre un terme à toute cette connerie de sitôt. Mais d'un autre côté, il était insoutenable de laisser sa moitié souffrir et mourir.

\- Bellatrix t'aidera et n'en dira rien à Voldemort. Tu la connais.

\- Je t'en supplie, dit Drago d'une voix cassée, faible.

\- Je ne peux pas, chuchota Draughar à son tour au bord des larmes.

Alors il se desserra de l'étreinte de son jumeau et s'en alla sans regarder en arrière, le cœur serré, prêt à exploser.

 _ **La messe était dite, sentencieuse** _

* * *

Draughar Malefoy marchait comme un zombie, le plus vite possible afin de ne pas penser à la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Il était donc ce genre d'homme, à condamner son propre frère, son propre sang ? Quand est-ce que cette salope de vie allait-elle arrêter de le tourmenter ? Il traçait sa route, ne voyant rien ni quiconque, cognant plusieurs élèves sur sa route, sans même s'excuser. Il arrivait dans le couloir vide de la salle de bain déserte quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus.

\- Je suis désolée.

Azèle se colla à lui et sans qu'il est eu le temps de la repousser, elle avait posé ses mains sur son front. Alors il ne fut plus de ce monde, il se retrouva dans l'un des cachots du manoir Malefoy. Il se vit lui petit, à 8 ans, ses grosses boucles blondes encadrant un visage pleins de larmes. De l'autre côté des barreaux, Lucius Malefoy se tenait et le regardait impassible.

\- Tu ne veux pas obligé ton papa à te relancer le sort endoloris, n'est-ce pas mon petit ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Le petit garçon qu'il était fit un signe de dénégation tout en regardant son père dans les yeux.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? T'excuser auprès de ta mère de lui avoir pris sa baguette.

\- Mais elle a été méchante, elle a fait mal à Dobby avec sa baguette.

\- Il le méritait Draughar. Dobby est un esclave, et il avait mal agi.

\- Non, Dobby est gentil, il avait juste oublier de mettre une cuillère dans la soupe de mère. Mère est méchante et vous aussi vous êtes méchant ! Et Voldemort que vous adorez lui aussi est méchant ! Cria le petit garçon.

\- Endoloris !

Lucius Malefoy lança le sort sur son propre fils qui se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces au sol. Puis au bout de dix secondes leva le sort.

\- On n'insulte pas ses parents, Draughar, hurla son père. Et encore moins le maître des ténèbres.

Le petit garçon pleurait en se tenant le ventre regardant le sol, visiblement épuisé par le sort de torture. Puis il leva sur son père des yeux remplis de haine.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver Draughar, dans ce cachot tes pouvoirs sont neutralisés.

\- Je vous déteste, invectiva le petit blond.

\- Endoloris.

L'enfant hurla de toutes ses forces. Draughar arriva à repousser l'intrus de sa tête. Il reprit contrôle de son esprit et revint à la réalité. Il tenait Azèle par les bras qui le regardait troublée. Il la plaqua contre le mur, en proie à une colère non contenue.

\- Je t'avais INTERDIT de regarder dans ma tête ! De quel droit tu fais cela ? Espèce de petite conne inconsciente.

D'un coup de main, il la souleva du sol et l'écrasa à quelques mètres plus loin sur l'autre mur, tel un pantin désarticulé. Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur ses pieds, le visage désolé et consterné.

\- Je suis désolée Draughar mais je devais savoir, dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Je ne crois pas non, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

De sa magie, il la maintint prisonnière contre le mur. Il se jeta sur elle, mais elle le repoussa de sa propre magie.

\- Arrête tes conneries, hurla-t-elle.

\- Tu vas voir ce que ça fait, dit-il haineux.

Alors il se précipita sur elle et mit ses mains sur ses tempes. Il plongea dans sa tête à une vitesse fulgurante. Il n'avait jamais réussi à rentrer si profondément dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un. Alors, le paysage se figea. Il vit une petite aux cheveux châtains dans les herbes typiques que l'on trouve sur les buttes avant les plages. Elle tenait de sa main gauche une petite gomme rouge et de son autre main une poignée de sable. Elle regardait une bâtisse en pierre, et devant la porte une sœur parlait avec ses deux nouveaux parents. Une jolie femme rousse et un homme séduisant. La petite les regarda avec fierté, enfin elle avait des parents et ils étaient géniaux en plus. Ils lui avaient dit qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient rendre visite aux sœurs, pour voir comment elles allaient. Heureuse, la petite lâcha le sable dans sa main et se dirigea vers ses nouveaux parents. Elle s'approcha en se cachant, pour mieux les surprendre, elle voulait leur faire une petite farce qui les feraient tous les deux bien rire. Elle entendait à présent leur conversation. Ils parlaient en français, Draughar reconnut la langue, il eut des difficultés à comprendre à cause de l'accent. Lorsqu'on lit les souvenirs d'une personne, on comprend les langues qu'elle parle. Sa mère parlait à voix basse :

\- Je suis désolée ma sœur, nous ne pouvons la garder avec nous. Cette petite fille n'est pas normale. On ne dort plus la nuit. Elle fait des choses étranges.

\- Les enfants font bien des choses étranges, surtout lorsqu'ils ont vécu dans un orphelinat, expliqua la sœur conciliante.

\- Non pas elle, ma sœur, s'énerva la belle rousse d'une voix. Si vous trouvez cela normal qu'une enfant disparaisse d'un endroit pour réapparaître à un autre, ou qu'elle fasse apparaître des objets l'air de rien, avec une tête contente d'elle en plus, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ma sœur.

\- Chérie, calme toi, intervint son mari. Mais ma sœur, c'est vrai, cette enfant a l'air d'un ange, mais seul le démon sait faire ce qu'elle fait. Appelez un exorciste ou que sais-je encore , mais nous on ne peut pas gérer ça ! Reprenez là, nous partons sans elle, voici sa valise, au revoir.

Il posa sa valise au pied de la sœur puis prit sa femme par les épaules et disparurent dans leur vieille Wolkswagen. La petite ressentit comme une flèche décocher en plein dans son petit cœur. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes, quand Draughar se sentit éjecté de la tête d'Azèle.

Elle regardaient Draughar intensément.

\- Satisfait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix hargneuse.

Draughar avait les traits tirés et ne ressentait aucune satisfaction, seulement de la tristesse et du dégoût pour tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans cette soirée. Il lâcha les tempes d'Azèle et regarda le sol, perdu.

\- Occupe-toi de la potion ce soir, je vais me coucher, à demain.

Puis il partit sans un regard en arrière.


	17. Chapitre dix-septième

_Merci à Miustein de suivre l'histoire et de l'avoir mis dans ses favoris, ça me fait drôlement plaisir :)_  
 _Merci à Callie-G pour ta revieuw :) Contente que tu aimes toujours et ça me motive beaucoup ce que tu dis, bisous_

 _C'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés, on en apprend de plus en plus sur eux mais surtout sur Azèle._

 _Presque Lemon à la fin, j'aurais bien aimé ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

 _ **Le noir, juste le noir, le néant. Et cette voix, ce sifflement. D'où venait-il ? Qu'était-ce langage ? Azèle court, Azèle chute, Azèle saigne, et Azèle recourt. C'est sans fin, c'est la perdition. Un paysage, une tombe. Une femme pleure sur une tombe, un homme, une main de serpent la tient par les cheveux. Elle pleure, elle crie, il hurle.**_

 _ **\- Dis moi tout Persephona ! Ta mère était une catin, tout comme sa mère et tout comme la mienne ! Infâme femme !**_

 _ **Il lui cogna la tête contre la pierre tombale.**_

Azèle se réveilla en sursaut, se tenant le cœur entre ses mains, respirant lourdement. Sans savoir ce qu'elle fit, elle se palpa le front, puis le bras. Elle était en sueur, les yeux hagards. Elle n'avait jamais fait de rêve si prégnants, si réels. Elle n'aurait su dire qui était cet homme, mais le visage de cette femme lui semblait familier. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi cet homme en avait après elle ? Puis elle se trouva stupide. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Pas la réalité. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, qu'en savait-elle réellement après tout ? Son intuition lui disait que si.

 _ **Tout est réel, elle meurt**_

Si, cela se passait au moment même où elle le rêvait. Comme les rêves d'Harry... Elle eut tout d'un coup la nausée. Harry, Ron, Draughar et son souvenir... Tout lui revint. D'un geste vif, elle se leva et mit sa robe de chambre en soie violette et sortit de la maison des gryffondors.

* * *

Une ombre furtive passa dans les couloirs. Azèle avançait d'un pas rapide et arriva devant la salle de bain des préfets désertée. Elle traversa tous les sorts que Draughar et elle avaient mis en place afin que seuls eux deux puissent y rentrer. Dans des volutes de couleurs bleues et vertes, elle rentra. Elle avait chaud, bien trop chaud, respirait bien trop intensément. De plus, une migraine tambourinait dans ses tempes. Elle se rua sur l'un des lavabos et s'aspergea allègrement d'eau fraîche limite glaciale. Quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, d'un mouvement brusque elle se retourna et leva sa baguette. C'était Draughar qui avait reculé sa tête sous la menace de la baguette.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à faire des insomnies, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il portait également une robe de chambre en coton noire qui était à peine fermée et qui laissait entrevoir son torse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dans un désordre sans nom mais lui semblait absolument bien réveillé.

\- On n'a pas eu des journées faciles, déclara simplement Azèle en guise d'explication.

Elle baissa sa baguette qu'elle rangea dans sa poche. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- Ça va ?

\- Je pète le feu ça ne se voit pas ? dit-elle avec énervement avant de chercher une serviette dans la malle ouverte au milieu de la salle de bain et de s'essuyer le visage.

Puis sans se retourner ajouta :

\- Écoute Malefoy, pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis désolée, j'avais pas à...

\- Non, ça va, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça, grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur derrière elle. Et puis moi aussi j'aurais pas dû.

Elle se retourna et eut un bref sourire fatigué. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle se sentait toujours moite.

\- C'est ta façon toute Draugharienne de t'excuser ? Arriva-t-elle à ironiser pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Il lui fit une grimace suivi d'un geste de main.

\- Faut croire.

Azèle eut un petit rire, puis se pencha par dessus la malle et sortit toute sorte d'ingrédients. Il était hors de question qu'elle se recouche, elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à ses visions et ses cauchemars qui l'alourdissaient. Un jour, elle ne pourrait plus se relever, telle était sa crainte. Tout autour d'elle lui semblait si coton, si nuageux. Comme si le rêve était en fait la réalité. Elle se frotta les yeux en disant :

\- Je vais commencer la potion des entre-mondes, on ne sera pas trop de deux.

Draughar Malefoy grogna une fois de plus en signe d'acquiescement et se pencha quant à lui à la potion d'évanouissement.

\- Keller, elle est prête !

\- Quoi ? Mais ça aurait du prendre une semaine de plus ! S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Et bien ce vieux grimoire est à corriger, si tu veux mon avis, dit agacé le jeune homme en désignant un énorme livre poussiéreux ouvert sur le sol à côté de la préparation.

Elle lâcha les ingrédients et vint s'agenouiller aux côtés de Draughar.

\- Puis, il y a en a deux fois moins que prévu, nota-t-elle.

\- Bien vu, putain de vieux grimoire de merde !

\- Pour le coup, ce n'est pas la faute du grimoire mais la notre Malefoy ! A l'époque, les propriétés magiques des plantes étaient plus fortes, on n'a pas pris ce paramètre en compte. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ça marche, la potion est bonne.

Elle prit le petit flacon dans sa main et regarda la couleur bleu opaline à travers un rayon de Lune.

\- On doit s'en servir maintenant, le dernier jour de Pleine Lune c'est ce soir et à la prochaine Lune elle sera inefficace, commenta le serpentard.

\- Encore une fois, on n'en a que pour une personne.

\- Alors, utilisons là pour deux, déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

Azèle se retourna vivement vers Malefoy. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein délire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon petit doigt me dit Keller qu'on n'a pas que ça à foutre. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tout fout le camp, c'est maintenant ou jamais, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on est encore un mois devant nous !

\- Quoi ?

Azèle était perdue, c'est vrai que la situation était préoccupante dans le monde magique mais Malefoy était carrément alarmiste. Ils n'étaient qu'en janvier et le ministère ne venait de sonner l'état d'alerte que depuis le matin même. La potion d'évanouissement était la potion qui permettrait à leur corps de ne pas se détériorer une fois qu'ils en seraient sortis, elle était donc indispensable s'ils voulaient un jour retrouver leur corps et revivre à nouveau une fois sortie du Néant. Mais pour la prendre, il fallait se baigner dans un bain de plus d'une heure. Ils pensaient en avoir fait suffisamment pour que chacun puisse prendre un assez grand bain, confortable dans l'un des bassins de cette salle de bain de préfet. Or, au vue de la quantité, ce serait un bassin pour deux qui semblait se profiler.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu fais dans l'exagération ?

\- Et quand bien même ! S'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur. On n'a plus les ingrédients et pour en retrouver, il va falloir d'une, sortir du château, et de deux, je te rappelle que le palmatis est pratiquement introuvable, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en retrouve.

\- C'est vrai, consentit-elle à dire.

\- Rho fais pas ta prude merde, on a autre chose à foutre, s'énerva-t-il en se levant.

\- Pffff, ta gueule franchement. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, le menaça-t-elle mollement.

\- Tu as tes règles ?

Azèle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se prit le front dans sa main.

\- Non.

\- Alors je prépare le bain pour deux. Avant je fais les calculs. Prépare la potion.

Azèle souffla de nouveau. Elle regarda la pleine Lune et se sentit à nouveau très lasse. Une vision apparut tout d'un coup. Le visage de la femme qui pleurait, une blessure béante au front. Azèle qui était à genou tomba en avant et se rattrapa sur ses paumes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Draughar lui tenait le bras, penché sur elle.

\- Azèle, merde, ça va ?

Elle vit ses yeux inquiets.

\- Oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je passe vraiment une nuit de merde, je ne me sens pas super bien réveillée.

\- Quand je passe une nuit de merde je tombe pas à moitié dans les pommes, souligna-t-il.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur ses fesses. Azèle plongea ses yeux dans la mer grise qu'étaient les siens.

\- Écoute, non ça ne va pas cette nuit. Un cauchemar. C'est tout.

\- Et là, c'était quoi ?

\- Une vision du cauchemar que je viens de faire.

\- Je te sais assez intelligente pour savoir qu'à ce niveau là ce n'est plus du ressort du rêve. Je le savais, tu as des visions !

La jeune femme leva les yeux en l'air.

\- Franchement, on s'en fout non ? C'est vrai, il faut absolument que l'on fasse ce bain ce soir. Alors même si c'est super bizarre, faisons-le.

Oui Azèle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de visions mais elle avait aucune envie d'en parler. Draughar ne parut pas convaincu par ses arguments mais dit en l'aidant à se relever :

\- Ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça.

Il la laissa avec cette phrase et partit faire ses calculs sur son calepin. Azèle ne chercha pas à comprendre plus, sa migraine l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement, l'assommait désormais littéralement. Elle prit la fiole entre ses mains et lança un nombre incalculable de formules. Quand elle eut terminée, Draughar était en train de couler le bain dans une baignoire. Ce fut alors qu'elle revit le visage de la femme et la voix de l'homme raisonna dans la pièce comme s'il était à ses côtés à hurler.

\- Pourquoi avoir injurié ton sang comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

Puis tout disparut à nouveau. Elle regarda Draughar qui fermait les robinets. Il vint vers elle.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as eu une nouvelle vision. Tu as la même tête que tout à l'heure.

\- Il ne manque plus qu'on fasse la dernière formule ensemble et c'est bon, déclara la jeune femme en ignorant les dires de Malefoy.

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement.

\- Azèle, putain, elles ont l'air d'être violentes tes visions. Écoute, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on ne sait pas tout sur cette potion. Peut-être que les prêtresses ne doivent pas prendre ce genre de bain.

\- Les prêtresses ?

\- Il n'y a plus trop de doutes que tu descends d'une famille de grandes prêtresses, cela fait un moment que j'avais remarqué certaines caractéristiques typiques chez toi, expliqua-t-il.

Ce fut comme un choc électrique. Elle regarda dans le vide, perdue. Elle sentit ses mains presser doucement ses épaules.

\- Azèle, tu es vraiment très puissante, il est évident que tu ne descends pas d'une famille de pécore. Et tu fais des choses assez étranges les jours de pleine Lune. De ce que j'en sais, c'est un truc de prêtresse les visions.

\- Ça peut être dû à autre chose.

\- Peut-être, mais quoiqu'il en soit...

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu es exceptionnelle même dans le monde des sorciers.

Elle fronça mollement des sourcils, laissant la douleur de la migraine s'apercevoir sur ses traits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, merde ?

Il la regarda un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle en fut décontenancée.

\- Je faisais juste la remarque que ta puissance est tellement exceptionnelle que même dans notre monde beaucoup sont largués face à cela. Ceci explique la solitude. Seul ce que l'on ne connaît pas fait peur aux gens.

Elle le regarda perplexe, circonspecte. Pourquoi lui disait-il ce genre de choses ? Qui plus est, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Garde ta psychologie de comptoir pour toi, s'agaça-t-elle.

Mais elle se sentit réconforter par sa déclaration et elle avait du mal à se l'avouer à elle-même. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui réchauffait le cœur plus que quiconque avait jamais réussi à faire dans sa vie. Mais elle n'allait tout de même montrer son émoi à un Malefoy. Elle se dégageait de ses griffes et annonça :

\- Bon on va pas se dégonfler maintenant Malefoy. On le savait qu'on risquait de laisser notre peau dans cette aventure. Alors...

Elle se baissa et prit la potion dans ses mains.

\- Faisons cette formule et prenons ce putain de bain.

Draughar la regarda silencieux, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

\- Soit.

Ils récitèrent la formule ensemble. Le liquide bleu opaline s'illumina et redevint bleu lorsqu'ils eurent finit. Azèle se pencha au dessus de la baignoire remplie au trois quart et versa le liquide. L'eau devint d'un bleu clair opaque, translucide. Difficilement, elle alla poser le flacon. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Malefoy enlevait sa robe de chambre noire qu'il mit en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Azèle eut une vision directe sur son torse. Elle se surpris à penser qu'il était musclé. Il enleva son pantalon de pyjama avec la même vergogne. Il se retrouvait à présent en boxer gris devant elle.

\- Cette situation est vraiment bizarre, commenta-t-elle. N'oublie pas d'enlever tous tes bijoux, rien que de la peau et des cheveux dans cette baignoire, lui rappela-t-elle sur un ton professorale tout en se massant les tempes pour essayer de faire passer sa migraine.

\- Je n'avais pas oublié.

Il enleva une à une les bagues ornant ses mains les posant au sol avec plus de soins que ses vêtements. En effet, l'effet d'un autre matériau tel que l'argent pouvait annihiler les pouvoirs de cette potion. Il enleva enfin sa bague serpent de son petit doigt avant de s'attaquer à sa boucle d'oreille en forme de croix à son oreille droite. Enfin, il commença à vouloir enlever son sous-vêtement. Azèle se détourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés, chuchotant « il est sérieux lui ! »

\- Punaise, tu n'es pas pudique pour un sou ma parole, rajouta-t-elle à son adresse.

\- Ça dépend avec qui.

Puis elle l'entendit se mettre dans l'eau.

\- A ton tour.

Elle s'avança près de la baignoire ronde qui ressemblait à un jacuzzi. Malefoy y était assis tranquillement, les mains croisées derrière sa tête.

\- Elle est bonne, se justifia-t-il.

Azèle fit un signe de dénégation, dépitée par ce qu'ils étaient en faire et retira sa robe de chambre en soie. Elle était désormais en pantalon de pyjama, chaussette et simple tee shirt. Elle retira ses chaussettes, son pantalon et se retrouve en culotte et tee-shirt devant Malefoy. Elle prit tout d'un coup la mesure de ce qu'il se passait. Elle, presque nue et lui qui la regardait tranquillement se déshabiller les bras croisées derrière sa tête.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de regarder ailleurs le temps que je rentre dans cette baignoire ?

\- Pardon, c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Pfff cette soirée est un véritable cauchemar.

\- Merci, ça fait plaisir !

Elle enleva alors le reste de ses vêtements et se mit le plus loin possible de Draughar dans la baignoire. Elle se baissa suffisamment afin que ses seins soient cachés par l'eau. Quand une douleur fulgurante lui prit à la tête.

\- Tu es la seule qui reste vivante. As tu enfanté infâme créature ?

\- Tuez moi tout de suite, ça vaudrait mieux, cria la femme.

Quand Azèle revint à elle, Draughar était assis à ses côtés et maintenait sa tête dans ses mains afin qu'elle ne se noie pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez enfanter que des filles. Ou est ta fille ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfants.

Alors l'homme la frappa à nouveau.

\- Il va la tuer, arriva à articuler Azèle.

La vision la reprit plus fortement.

\- Au cachot ! On va bien finir par la retrouver et je vais lui aspirer sa magie devant toi, j'espère que tu comprendras ainsi la leçon, traite à ton sang.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Draughar l'œil inquiet, la maintenait toujours. Son visage était penché au-dessus de l'eau. Elle regardait le serpentard et réalisa qu'il était vraiment tout près d'elle.

\- Qui va tuer qui ? Questionna-t-il d'un air ferme.

\- Je ne sais pas. Un gars n'arrêtait pas de questionner une femme et la frappait car il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Elle releva la tête et aspergea son visage d'eau bleutée. Draughar ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et elle se rendit compte que son flan droit touchait tout son flan gauche. Face à cette proximité elle se sentit mal à l'aise mais pas que.

\- J'attends la suite de l'histoire, dit-il impatient.

\- Il n'y a pas de suite à l'histoire Malefoy. Tu en sais bien trop alors que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais à savoir quelque chose.

\- En tout cas, je vois que la forme t'est revenue, se moqua-t-il mauvais.

Elle s'éloigna de lui. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans toute sa longueur de cheveux. Elle piqua une tête dans le bain et ressortit la tête en arrière afin de les mettre tous en ordre derrière sa nuque. Ils étaient si longs, que trempés, ils pesaient une tonne sur sa nuque. Mais ils devaient prendre le temps de mettre leur tête sous l'eau, ils n'étaient pas certains que les vapeurs suffirent à faire fonctionner la potion. Elle vit Draughar faire de même lorsque la vision revint.

Azèle ne se sentait plus vraiment de ce Monde. Ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre. La chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau nue, les vapeurs qui s'instillaient dans ses poumons sans relâche, l'empêchant de respirer avec aisance. Et ses visions qui collaient ses paupières, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'épargner ces scènes d'une violence inouïe. Un simple clignement de paupière la faisait repartir dans la cimetière, la plongeant dans une mer d'herbes où les pierres dressées n'avaient que pour seul habit la neige et le sang.

 _ **Le sang, les cris de cette femme**_

Azèle avait l'impression d'être un fantôme, d'être dans deux mondes à la fois. A chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle tombait sur une vision floue de Draughar Malefoy, torse nu, partageant ce même bain de saphir, les cheveux mouillés, tombant négligemment sur son front et son regard glaçant qui l'épiait, transperçait la Lune et décochant en elle un sentiment de malaise accru. Elle essayait en vain de cacher sa nudité mais ses multiples absences lui valaient d'être imprudente. Plusieurs fois, elle dut s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'eau afin de ne pas dévoiler sa poitrine.

Tout d'un coup, la vision prit de la force et les images de cette dernière se transposèrent à sa réalité. Alors, elle succomba, n'ayant plus l'énergie de combattre ce qui s'imposait à elle, ce qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Les images défilèrent lui fracassant le crâne de sa vérité.

Azèle avançait dans l'herbe fraîche, nue. Il faisait extrêmement froid et le givre craquelait sous ses pas. Elle reconnut les pleurs, la femme, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Une imposante silhouette noire la dominait, grande cape sombre engloutissant les ténèbres mêmes. Elle ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait plus réfléchir convenablement. Elle ne fut capable que d'une chose : avancer vers cette tombe lieu souillé par la violence. Elle aperçut dans la brume des silhouettes encapuchonnées : des mangemorts. Elle voulut se saisir de sa baguette mais nue, elle ne toucha que sa peau gelée. Personne ne sembla la voir, alors comme hypnotisée par cette scène qu'elle ne cessait de voir depuis des semaines en rêve, elle continua à avancer, pied contre givre. Une pensée fugace lui rappela le regard de glace de son acolyte abandonné dans la salle d'eau.

 _ **Draughar, te complairais-tu dans les affres affreux du froid ? De la neige transperçant ta peau, le cœur ?**_

L'homme encapuchonnée hurla à nouveau, prit violemment les cheveux de la femme qui dans une grimace fut obligée de pencher sa tête vers l'arrière. Azèle, implacable, avança encore. Le froid paralysa sa peur, tout sentiment. Ce n'était pas même la curiosité qui la faisait avancer. Seule sa destinée. Comme si il était temps de déchirer le voile, de savoir, de comprendre. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était prête, si elle le voulait vraiment à cet instant précis. D'ailleurs, son cerveau était imparablement silencieux, son cœur noyé dans les ténèbres ambiantes. Telle une poupée que le Destin faisait danse de ses doigts crochus, Azèle marchait au-delà de sa vérité. Elle entendit la voix de l'homme, toujours cette même litanie :

\- Catin... Toutes des catins... C'est dans vos veines. Tu vas me dire où elle est, où tu l'as laissée !

Azèle ne réagit plus à la violence, ni aux propos . Elle les connait par cœur. Elle arrive désormais au niveau de la silhouette encapuchonnée. La femme se fait désormais plus proche, le fantôme d'opale se fait réel. Azèle a envie de toucher sa peau, lui murmurer que tout va bien se passer. Mais sur sa peau, il n'y a plus que du sel et du sang séché. Ses grands yeux verts sont vides. La libération est proche. Et toute la force de l'homme va se répandre en elle en éteignant pour de bon ses pulsations rouges. Azèle, sourcils froncés, compatissante, se tourne vers son bourreau. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de ses yeux, n'avait entendu que de sombres portraits, le soir, tard, autour d'un feu lorsqu'Harry devait extérioriser le Mal qui l'habitait. Ce Mal avait un nom : Voldemort. C'était donc lui, lui qu'elle ne cesse de voir dans ses nuit, qui peuple ses rêves et les inonde d'encre noirâtre violente et implacables. Pourquoi ?

Que veut-il de cette femme ? Son cerveau se débloque enfin ! Que cherche-t-il ? Que croit-il qu'elle est cachée ?

Il la lâche enfin, mais ses muscles tant sollicitées par la torture ne répondent plus, ne lui servent plus à rien. Elle tombe sur la pierre tombale dans un crac pitoyable, le visage caché par ses boucles dorés ternis par tant de cruauté.

 _ **Le blé meurt touché par les ténèbres. Plus que paille au Monde du Roi des fous**_

Mais Azèle ne peut plus lâcher du regard celui qui fut un jour Tom Jedusor. Un pas de plus. Un énième craquement du givre sous son pied. Mais... L'homme à la peau diaphane s'immobilise subitement. Ses yeux bougent rapidement. Il est à l'affût. A l'affût d'un son. Lentement, il se tourne vers Azèle. Le cœur de la jeune femme qu'elle pensait éteint se glace. Yeux écarquillés, il ne la voit pas mais la sent. Elle cesse tout mouvement et le regarde droite et prête. Peu importe sa nudité, peu importe l'absence de sa baguette, seul un cri au fond de son âme retentit et souhaite ardemment savoir. Elle tend lentement ses bras vers sa tête, prête à toucher, prête à tout connaître, s'imbiber de tout ce savoir, peut-être pliera-t-elle sous ce poids ? Mais peu lui importe. Elle passe sa vie pliée, à demi-morte... Un peu plus de conscience ne pourra pas la tuer davantage. Et même si c'était le cas, elle accueillera ce moment avec délivrance.

Mais ce fut le clapotis de l'eau qui l'a ramena dans la baignoire. Draughar la soutenait de ses bras musclés, l'œil inquiet. La présence d'eau dans sa bouche et de cheveux sur son visage l'informa qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans l'eau durant son absence et que Draughar l'a sauvé d'une noyade. Seule la brusquerie de son geste de sauvetage l'avait ramenée pour de bon dans sa réalité. Azèle respira fortement. Elle manquait de souffle et crachait de l'eau. Combien de temps était-elle partie ? La chaleur ambiante de la pièce l'étouffait, et l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. Elle paniqua.

\- Keller ! Respire doucement, lui ordonna le blond.

Il la colla contre le rebord de la baignoire et s'installa devant elle, lui tenant fermement les bras. Mais elle ne comprenait plus grand chose, elle ne ressentait qu'une peur atroce la prendre tandis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle se sentit mourir.

\- Regarde-moi, Azèle, continua d'ordonner le serpentard.

Elle obéit. Il lui montra alors comment respirer calmement. Mimétisme parfait, elle reproduit son exemple, son rythme de sa poitrine qui montait et descendait tranquillement. Rapidement, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle osa alors cligner des paupières. Plus rien. L'autre monde a disparu.

 _ **La Lune noire a mangé le Soleil**_

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? L'interrogea Draughar d'un ton qui se veut doux nota-t-elle.

\- Voldemort, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne rit pas, arbore un air grave. Elle le voit contracter sa mâchoire, marquant un peu plus l'ossature de sa mâchoire bien faite.

\- Tu as l'air bien sonnée, se contenta-t-il de dire tout en lui lâchant un bras pour caresser son front.

Elle s'aperçut alors tout d'un coup de leur proximité physique, son corps nu penché sur elle, et elle... Elle vérifia que ses atouts féminins étaient cachés dans l'eau. C'était le cas mais la présence du serpentard ne lui permit pas de se détendre. Néanmoins, le contact de ses doigts sur son front la réconforte, l'ancre un peu plus fort dans la réalité. Après le froid de l'hiver mordant la moindre parcelle de sa peau, la vision du sang, la violence du maître des ténèbres, les mangemorts, la main et le touché de Malefoy l'apaise et la titille en même temps. Elle ne peut se laisser aller à la tendresse que lui propose le jeune homme sous peine de s'abandonner totalement. Et cela, elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Pas avec lui. Et pourtant, elle en a tellement envie : elle voit en lui, à cet instant, son seul Salut. Elle a tellement besoin d'un contact fort, que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras afin de se sentir à nouveau humaine dans son corps et non une simple volute qui peut se balader à travers le temps et l'espace. Dans cette chair chaude, dans ce regard glaçant, elle est proche, à deux doigts de s'abandonner pour recueillir le réconfort qu'il semble vouloir lui offrir. Elle pose une main sur son épaule. Elle perd pied quelques instants et se penche vers lui comme pour l'enlacer mais dans un effort surhumain se ravise et se rassoit tout en laissant sa main sur son épaule. Draughar regarde cette même main sur son épaule et pince ses lèvres, décontenancé. D'une voix non assurée, il murmure :

\- Ce n'est pas la spécialité de Potter de voir Voldemort en vision ?

Il posa alors son regard sur elle, mais il est si doux qu'elle ne peut que le fuir, fixant avec une intensité effarouchée un vitrail.

\- Apparemment pas, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

\- Que faisait-il ?

\- Ce qu'il sait faire le mieux : tuer, semer le chaos et la souffrance. Il y a cette femme qu'il ne cesse de torturer. Il...

Elle se remémora de ses yeux de serpents fixant l'endroit où elle se tenait. Son regard de fou regardant ardemment où son corps s'était figé. A ce souvenir glaçant, sa main sur referma sur l'épaule de Draughar.

\- Il quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il avec une indescriptible douceur pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Il a senti ma présence.

Il la regarda quelques instants interdit avant de laisser tomber sa main qui caressait son front et la naissance de ses cheveux sur sa joue. A ce nouveau contact, elle ferme les yeux et sans le faire exprès, penche son visage sur sa main. Dieu, comme cela lui fait du bien !

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure presqu'inaudible.

Elle osa alors le regarder dans les yeux, il y reposait un éclat farouche. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Tout ce que je sais, est que la magie est capable de beaucoup de choses dont on ne soupçonne pas l'existence. Comment sais-tu qu'il a senti ta présence ?

\- Parce que lorsque j'étais à ses côtés, j'ai fait un pas vers lui, le givre s'est brisé sous mon pied et il s'est immobilité et a regardé là où je me tenais.

Elle se contracta à nouveau lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle était prête à accomplir sa légilimancie sur lui avant qu'elle ne fut ramenée ici. Mais que lui avait-il pris ? A vrai dire, elle s'était sentie poussée par une force, tout ce qui la constituait avait disparu. Draughar lui caressa à nouveau la joue et ce contact la ramena une fois de plus à lui, à la salle de bain.

\- En effet, il a dû sentir ta présence, affirma-t-il. C'est un grand sorcier donc très sensible à toute forme de magie autour de lui.

Azèle écouta mais ne répondit pas. Le contact de Draughar sur sa peau fonctionne comme un bourdonnement à son oreille rendant toutes les autres choses inaudibles. Elle rompit le touché sur son épaule pour poser sa main sur son poignet. Il cessa alors de la caresser comprenant le message.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée d'une noyade certaine.

Elle s'éloigna de lui dans la baignoire. Dans un geste vif, le serpentard cacha sa main traîtresse dans l'eau, regardant sa montre à gousset près de la baignoire et déclara d'un ton neutre :

\- Il reste 25 minutes. Tu crois que ça va aller ?

\- Oui, je ne vois plus rien, le rassura-t-elle.

Il s'installa en face d'elle et trempa son visage et sa tête dans l'eau comme pour mieux reprendre ses esprits. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans se parler, Azèle évitant le plus que possible son regard, se sentant toujours prête à défaillir dans la chaleur, la violence et la vivacité de Draughar. Tout était devenu si difficile à gérer et il s'était révélé le seul que qui elle pouvait compter, le seul dont elle pouvait trouver le moindre réconfort. Pourtant, une partie d'elle se refusait à lui faire entièrement confiance. Il cachait quelque chose, elle le pressentait.

Quant à lui, il lui jetait quelques regards perplexes, les bras croisés sur son torse. Quand le silence lourd fut interrompu :

\- Pourquoi fréquentes-tu un vampire ? Qui plus est celui-ci ?

Azèle se figea et se risqua à le regarder dans les yeux. Quelque chose la fit frissonner dans son regard. Elle réfléchit vite, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. La réponse était complexe et elle ne se voyait pas lui déballer toute sa vie, tout d'un coup. De plus, il voyait Demether d'une façon différente. Mais le vampire n'avait pas volé sa réputation, elle n'était pas folle, elle savait qui il était. Il avait créé un grand empire en Europe quelques siècles plus tôt, assujettissant toutes créatures magiques et tous les humains. Et bien avant cela, il était réputé pour être le vampire prodigue, de par sa cruauté et son ingéniosité, véritable prince dans un autre royaume : celui de son père, celui qui l'avait engendré. Il avait laissé des séquelles dans l'inconscient collectif et faisait parti des vampires les plus connus des sorciers, parce que l'un des plus vieux et de par ses méfaits. Et c'était pour ça que Draughar voulait savoir : quelle raison peut pousser une personne saine d'esprit dans les bras d'un être si ancien et si dangereux que c'en était difficilement imaginable ?

\- Pourtant, tu es bien placé pour comprendre, dit-elle à voix haute sa réflexion pour elle-même.

Il fronça des sourcils, perplexe.

\- Nous avons tous les deux notre moyen d'échapper à la merde de notre vie, expliqua-t-elle. Il est l'heure.

De sa magie, elle fit lever un mur d'eau fugace. Lorsqu'il disparut, elle avait recouvert sa robe de chambre en satin violet et se dirigeait vers une serviette pour essuyer ses longs cheveux mouillés. Draughar avait saisi l'allusion, la seconde qu'elle faisait quant à ce sujet : la drogue.


	18. Chapitre dix-huitième

_Voici le chapitre que je viens de créer (sachant que j'ai déjà écrit toute l'histoire). On arrive à la fin de ce tome-ci et je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose. J'avais besoin de plus approfondir mes personnages, un peu plus encore, sur les rapports qu'ils entretiennent. Alors voici la naissance de ce chapitre._  
 _Merci de me lire, infiniment 3 Yushi_

 _Lemon en fin de chapitre_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18 : Appétence serpentarienne**

Il regarda une fois de plus le calcul complexe dans son bloc note avant de jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil à Azèle assise à ses côtés. Elle semblait en proie à une longue réflexion, tête penchée, sa gomme rouge se tortillant langoureusement dans sa main, ses longs cheveux tombant sur le côté lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer son cou et sa clavicule droite. Sa poitrine se relevait et s'abaissait dans un rythme lent, tranquille. Ses yeux verts semblaient illuminer la cabane féérique de Dragamyrh. Concentrée, sérieuse, studieuse, il la trouvait magnifique. Et si proche de lui. Il se demanda alors comment elle réagirait s'il osait lui toucher la joue, la caresser en douceur du bout des doigts.

 _ **Touche délicate** _

Comme hypnotisé, il leva la main mais elle resta en suspens. Il se gifla mentalement et regarda à nouveau ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il vit dans son gros carnet de notes, le papier de l'invitation au bal dépasser de l'une des pages. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait l'enveloppe, lui fit une mince moue des lèvres, comme résignée. Il la jaugea doucement de ses yeux gris, passant une main dans ses cheveux, toujours légèrement penché vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, lui dit-il sur un ton neutre. Le bal.

Elle baissa les yeux et il vit la tristesse passer sur son visage.

\- Oui, ça va en détendre plus d'un, après l'attaque dans le Poudlard Express et la fuite de mangemorts d'Azkaban, dit-elle sur un ton égal.

Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose pour la réconforter, lui signifier que si Potter lui tournait le dos si facilement est qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle et encore moins un ami. Mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien placé pour cela. Après tout, il n'était pas orphelin et n'avait jamais dû se rabattre sur des amis pour avoir un minimum de sécurité familial. Lui c'était tout le contraire, il avait cherché à détruire les liens familiaux, à devenir seul.

 _ **Le chemin de la solitude arpenté** _

Elle, elle n'avait jamais choisi sa solitude. Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'osait rien lui dire, il avait peur d'être maladroit et surtout qu'elle le rembarre. Quelque part, c'était de sa faute si ses amitiés explosaient : parce qu'elle le fréquentait et que ces derniers temps elle le faisait passer en premier. Draughar ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions, il savait bien que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle passait en premier mais leur projet commun. Qu'en serait-il après le Néant ? S'ils arrivaient à revenir, qu'adviendrait-il de leur rapprochement . Cesserait-elle tout contact ? Ou une forme d'amitié subsisterait entre eux ? Il baissa les yeux, tout d'un coup triste de se dire que sous peu de temps, peut-être tout serait fini et il ne pourrait plus l'approcher.

\- J'ai beau remuer ça dans tous les sens, je ne pense pas que quelque chose cloche dans la formule, dit-elle tout d'un coup le surprenant presque dans la perdition de ses sentiments.

Elle vit alors l'émoi sur son visage et fronça un peu plus des sourcils.

\- -Ça ne va pas, Draughar ?

Il eut un petit rire jaune sans cesser de regarder le sol avec souffrance.

\- Observatrice, discrète... énuméra-t-il ses qualité en chuchotant comme si elle n'était pas là.

Il fit un signe de la main et releva la tête pour se perdre dans ses émeraudes tant qu'il lui était encore possible.

\- Je pensais c'est tout.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai vu dans ton passé ? Ton enfance ? S'aventura-t-elle mal à l'aise mais avec douceur.

Une douceur qui accentua son mal, une douceur qui lui donnait une fois de plus envie d'ouvrir les vannes et de se perdre en elle, pas une fois mais pour toute sa vie. Tout lui dire pour n'être qu'à elle, et peut-être qu'elle ne partirait pas. Peut-être même qu'elle s'attacherait à lui...

\- Non, dit-il simplement. Tu sais, j'ai eu du temps pour digérer tout ça.

\- Même si ce ne sont pas le genre de choses que l'on digère complètement un jour.. rajouta-t-elle en piquant du nez sur son livre à son tour en proie à de sombres pensées, et surtout en proie à de sombres souvenirs devina le jeune homme.

\- Azèle... commença-t-il incertain, j'ai peine à imaginer ce que ça fait d'être... orphelin et d'avoir vécu ce que tu as pu vivre.

Quand tout d'un coup, une douleur vive explosa dans son cœur. Était-ce si difficile à imaginer ? Après tout, n'avait-il pas vécu le rejet lui-même parce qu'il était différent, dissemblable des siens ? Elle le regarda intensément, baladant ses pupilles dans sa mer grise. Une autre douleur vint tordre ses boyaux : l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Elle était si près... Il lui faudrait simplement se pencher un peu et enfin goûter ses lèvres, si roses, si criantes de désir. Sans s'en apercevoir il se pencha imperceptiblement vers elle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui a pu t'arriver, dit-elle dans un souffle, ce regard si tendre et si compatissant qu'il se sentit tomber dans un monde inconnu.

Il manqua subitement d'air et respira plus fort, mettant une main au mur pour mieux s'appuyer. Il baissa le regard, incapable de réagir normalement. Perdu comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Si tu devais penser à un souvenir heureux, mais vraiment heureux, ce serait lequel ? Dit-elle avec tout d'un coup beaucoup plus d'entrain.

Il releva la tête, perplexe, comme s'il sortait d'un songe abruptement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui veut apprendre le sort contre les détraqueurs ? Pour ça il faut penser à un souvenir intensément heureux.

Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à exercer le sort de spero patronum. Draughar apprit facilement la technique après avoir fouillé suffisamment sa mémoire pour trouver un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Il était surpris de constater que son patronus était un lion à fière allure. Azèle n'avait cessé de le charrier de "gryffondor contrarié".

\- Jamais ! S'insurgeait-il.

Dragamyrh regardait les animaux argentés arpenter la pièce avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'amusement.

\- C'est quoi ton souvenir à toi ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, méfiante avant de répondre.

\- Une fête avec Harry, Ron et Hermione et pas mal de gryffondors, après une match de Quidditch que l'on avait remporté contre vous les serpentards. C'était une fête de folie. J'avais tellement rit ce soir-là que j'en ai eu mal aux abdos le lendemain.

Il la regarda en silence, il ne la croyait pas. Néanmoins, reparler de son quatuor assombrit une fois de plus l'humeur de la jeune femme.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle subitement comme pour contrecarrer sa tristesse.

Draughar eut un rictus nerveux et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en l'observant, mal à l'aise mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'inventer un mensonge.

\- Un ancien ami.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants mais il reprit aussitôt la parole pour ne lui laisser le loisir de l'interroger sur cela.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieux.

Elle plongea son regard en lui avant de détourner le regard. Elle savait très bien qu'il parlait de ses visions.

\- Ça va, je n'en ai pas refait.

Il contracta sa mâchoire, il se doutait bien qu'elle se remettait mal de ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- En tout cas, depuis l'annonce du bal, c'est l'effervescence au château, j'ai encore vu des premières années chouiner tout à l'heure car ils n'osaient pas aborder les filles pour les inviter, lui dit-il pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

Elle eut un petit rire amusée.

\- Oui, ne m'en parle pas, dans la salle commune des gryffondors c'est devenu un sport national ces derniers jours.

\- Quelqu'un t'a invité ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc, voulant en avoir le coeur net.

Elle lui lança un indescriptible regard avant de répondre :

\- Ouais... Ce n'est pas Harry si tu veux savoir, dit-elle amèrement. C'est un serdaigle.

Draughar ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sursaut de rire en haussant les épaules, le regard devenant plus noir subitement. Il était toujours aussi surpris de voir comme la jalousie pouvait le gagner quand il s'agissait d'elle.

\- Un intello, super... la railla-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu te partages la première place du podium avec Hermione depuis la première année.

\- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas barbant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu me trouves barbant ?

\- Hum, je dirais plutôt agaçant.

Il lui fit un petit sourire satisfait de sa réponse.

\- Et toi ? As tu invité quelqu'un ?

Il regarda en l'air, souriant comme déconfit.

\- Tu te rappelles la Poufsouffle de septième année à la soirée chez Slughorn ? Et bien, elle m'a invitée.

* * *

La semaine suivante se passa plutôt normalement. Malgré la tension que procurait l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier le matin, les élèves oubliaient vite les mauvaises nouvelles pour la préparation du bal samedi soir prochain.

Draughar passait beaucoup de temps avec Azèle dans la salle de bain désertée après les cours. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris le bain et qu'il avait sauvé la jeune femme de la noyade plusieurs fois à cause de ses visions, leurs rapports s'étaient encore détendus, comme si cela les avait rendu complice. Il se délectait de cette proximité apaisante qui lui faisait oublier les revers d'avec son jumeau. Depuis que ce dernier lui avait demandé son aide dans le meurtre de Dumbledore, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Parfois Drago lui lançait des regards perplexes, voire haineux mais c'était tout. Draughar avait dû mal à soutenir son regard, comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Mais Draughar n'avait pas dit son dernier mot dans cette histoire. Il avait pris la décision qu'il ne laisserait pas son frère gâcher sa vie à ce point. Il l'en empêcherait coûte que coûte.

Le soir du bal, le serpentard arborait une tenue noire classe parsemée de deux chaines ou de boutons de manchon en argent. Il avait pris le temps de coiffer ses cheveux en arrière, ce qui mettait en avantage l'ossature de sa mâchoire. Avec son maintien et son port de tête, issu de sa condition d'aristocrate, il avait fier allure. Il y mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage car il tenait comme à tous à cette soirée. Les temps étaient devenus très compliqués pour lui et son acolyte et l'ambiance au château devenait harassante. Pendant quelques heures, il pourrait penser à autre chose qu'au Néant, sa grand-mère, Drago ou Voldemort.

Il ne croisa que peu de gens dans les couloirs du château, il était en retard. Lorsqu'il descendit le grand escalier, plusieurs élèves se retournèrent sur lui ou chuchotèrent à son passage. Arrivé devant la grande salle, il décrypta ce qu'il y vit. L'endroit était somptueux dans un décor hivernal, de la fausse neige descendait du plafond jusque sur les têtes des professeurs et étudiants, flocons qui disparaissaient après quelques secondes. La plupart des élèves avaient respecté le dresscode et étaient habillés de blanc ou de bleu.

Il repéra Drago qui était dans un coin à se servir plus que nécessaire du punch bleu glacé aux côtés de Zabini. Il était comme d'habitude très classe mais ses cernes sous les yeux ne laissaient aucuns doutes quant à son état. Il avait perdu en superbe et arborait toujours cet air renfrogné. Plus loin, il vit Potter et Weasley en compagnie d'une autre gryffondor qui devait être la cavalière du survivant. Peu loin de lui, il vit Granger et Azèle. Il ne voyait Azèle que de dos, mais il la reconnut à sa chevelure de sirène qui tombait en vague jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle portait une robe de soie verte, courte qui semblait mouler la moindre partie de son corps. Les talons aiguilles dorées qu'elle portait soulignait la ligne parfaite de ses jambes. Il s'approcha doucement des deux jeunes femmes et entendit leur conversation.

\- C'est bon Hermione, disait Azèle, tu peux rejoindre les garçons. Depuis le temps que tu attendais que Ron te demande d'aller à un bal avec toi, profite.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser seule... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté la demande de Linven ?

\- Parce que j'étais son premier choix, déclara Draughar en se montrant aux jeunes femmes.

Il lança un regard de connivence à Azèle avant de se tourner vers Granger. Elle portait une longue blanche virginale et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon perplexe.

\- Tu es coiffée Granger... lui dit-il. Ca te change.

Il n'avait pas dit ça pour se moquer, c'était sa façon de dire quelque chose de correct et de poli. Elle le regarda ahurie, la bouche entrouverte, n'arrivant apparemment pas à croire qu'il puisse être le cavalier de son amie. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Azèle. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, n'avait que peu réagit au culot du serpentard. Elle n'eut le temps de répondre que le professeur Slughorn, baguette pointée sur sa gorge, déclara l'ouverture du bal.

\- Tu devrais y aller Hermione, Ron t'attend, dit simplement Azèle, d'une voix un peu faible.

Elle regardait en direction de Potter et de Weasley, ce dernier les observait par ailleurs, avant de glisser un mot à l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui se retourna vivement vers eux. Le visage de Draughar se ferma quand il vit le regard haineux du brun pour Azèle, il leva sa tête et le regarda dangereusement. Il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à elle à nouveau.

\- Tu devrais y aller Granger, calmer ces deux têtes brûlés, dit-il sombrement.

\- Draughar, c'est bon, dit Azèle de son ton toujours aussi éteint. Vas Hermione, amuse-toi bien.

\- Ok, dit la brune pas convaincue. A tout à l'heure. Amusez-vous bien, rajouta-t-elle toujours aussi circonspête.

Elle rejoignit le rouquin qui la questionna, pendant que Potter se faisait entraîner malgré lui sur la piste de danse par sa partenaire afin d'ouvrir le bal. Draughar en profita pour leur tourner tous le dos et contempler mieux Azèle. Il la regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire en coin satisfait. Il savait son regard un tantinet trop lubrique mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle le laissa faire sans pour autant hocher négativement de la tête.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle agacée.

\- Du vert serpentard, commenta-t-il en désignant avec doigté sa petite robe.

\- C'est la couleur qui me sied le mieux, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-il presqu'en chuchotant.

Elle souffla légèrement avant de le questionner :

\- Tu ne devais pas venir avec ta poufsouffle ?

\- J'ai dit qu'elle m'a invité, pas que j'ai accepté. Et puis ce n'est pas _ma_ poufsouffle, s'il-te-plaît. Et toi ? Linven ? Ce n'est pas un si mauvais choix dans cet école.

Elle haussa des épaules comme peu concernée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu as faim ? Ça te dirait qu'on mange et qu'on boive ? Je te préviens, je ne boirais pas autant qu'à la soirée de Slughorn, lui dit-il taquin.

Elle sourit, un franc sourire amusé qui attendrit le jeune homme.

\- D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le banquet et s'installèrent sur une table tout en commentant les danses improbables de leurs congénères ou de leurs professeurs. Comme c'était le cas du professeur Flitwick qui s'évertuait à vouloir faire danser un charleston à sa collègue sur une samba. .

\- Mais il va la faire tomber ! Commenta Draughar fasciné par sa bêtise.

Lorsqu'effectivement elle tomba, Azèle pouffa dans son verre de champagne.

Azèle s'éclipsa quelques instants afin de choisir un dessert à la table du banquet, ne sachant que prendre entre une boule de neige au chocolat blanc et une un flocon de pistache. Elle était de meilleure humeur depuis l'arrivée de Draughar au bal, elle devait admettre qu'il avait réussi à lui changer les idées. Elle n'avait même pas été surprise lorsqu'il s'était proclamé son cavalier auprès d'Hermione. En fait, sa présence tombait à pic, elle avait envie de rentrer dans sa salle commune et passer une soirée à siroter du jus de citrouille sous un gros plaid, à regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre.

Elle avait passé une nuit horrible, la première fois qu'elle cauchemardait depuis sa nuit de vision dans la salle de bain désertée. Elle l'avait revu, lui, horrible, son serpent, et cette femme. Cette femme... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance. Elle s'était précipité afin de regardé ses yeux dans un miroir à son réveil. Le même vert, la même forme, le même émeraude. Le coeur serré elle avait agrippé le lavabo, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle et surtout reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même afin de ne pas revivre une journée de vision contre son insu.

Elle avait peu dormi, elle était fatiguée et cette sensation connue de ne pas savoir distinguer la réalité de ses rêves revenait. Elle avait donné beaucoup d'énergie à ne pas repartir ce jour-là. Elle s'était permis une longue sieste, prenant un somnifère pour un sommeil sans rêve que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné. Cette dernière était au courant des insomnies récurrente de la Gryffondor. Elle ne s'était réveillée qu'une heure avant la soirée alors que c'était l'effervescence dans le dortoir. Hermione l'avait secouée pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Ça va Azèle ? Prépare-toi tu seras en retard sinon ! L'avait-elle prévenue.

Mais en retard pour quoi ? C'est vrai que c'était plaisant de voir une bonne ambiance dans le château mais elle n'était pas prête à voir les regards lourds de reproches de Ron et d'Harry, déjà qu'elle les subissait plus que nécessaire dans la salle commune ou durant les cours. Puis, après un tel rêve, elle n'avait plus envie de rien. De plus, le temps se rapprochait, bientôt ils iraient dans le Néant, bientôt elle saurait. Elle stressait plus que nécessaire.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Ron lui faisait face. Tellement prise dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas sentie arriver. Elle se stoppa interdite, il la regardait en colère.

\- Tu en es au stade où ton cavalier c'est Malefoy, lui lança-t-il sèchement.

Elle souffla légèrement.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, dit-elle en commençant à partir mais il la retint.

\- Écoute, je sais que l'on a nos différents, toi et Harry c'est... mais ne fais pas ça.

\- Ne pas faire quoi ? Tu m'ignores comme si j'étais le diable en personne et aujourd'hui tu me dis ce que je dois faire ou non ?

\- Ça t'a vraiment changé de le fréquenter et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! siffla-t-il entre les dents.

\- Si tu veux et c'est le kiffe intégral, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Il est dangereux, dit-il sombrement comme s'il racontait une histoire d'horreur autour d'un feu à minuit, il a menacé de mort Harry et l'a quasiment assommé !

Lorsqu'elle sentit Draughar arriver derrière elle, Ron leva la tête et lui lança un regard dégoûté et haineux. Le serpentard se tenait comme un I, ombre menaçante et semblait le défier de simplement oser ouvrir la bouche devant lui. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant des secondes qui semblèrent des minutes à Azèle et Ron partit non sans jeter un énième regard qui voulait dire "tu ne paies rien pour attendre". Azèle se retourna pour faire face à Draughar qui le regardait partir avec son regard froid et impénétrable.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi tu sais pour me défendre, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il en posant ses yeux gris dans les siens. C'est juste que tu n'as pas besoin de ça en ce moment, on est assez à cran comme ça sans qu'ils en rajoutent.

Elle hocha de la tête avant de lui demander :

\- Dans le train, quand on s'était disputé Harry et moi, après tu m'as retrouvé et dis "il ne te fera plus chier", qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ce serait pas dans le goût d'une menace de mort, voire même d'un sort ?

Il haussa des épaules nonchalamment.

\- Peut-être bien...

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Soupira-t-elle excédée.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle ne répondit rien, trop lasse pour simplement réfléchir aux intentions de Malefoy à son égard, de sa prévenance étrange. Non pire, elle ne voulait pas voir la réalité : le fait que le serpentard semble tenir à elle plus que nécessaire. Quand il lui tendit la main :

\- Danse avec moi, au moins une fois, sinon je serais vraiment un cavalier en carton.

\- Tu t'es auto-proclamé mon cavalier je te rappelle. Mon premier choix, dit-elle moqueuse... Je te jure.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être ton cavalier ? Fit-il semblant de se vexer, pourtant, je ne pense pas être en reste physiquement, regarde-moi bien.

\- Et modeste par-dessus le marché.

Il eut un petit rire qui la décontenança sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Il continuait à lui tendre la main alors elle lui donna la sienne. Il l'entraîna dans un recoin de la piste de danse avant de la tirer doucement vers lui.

\- Rho pourquoi cette tête ? Ça fait pas plaisir ! Tu me trouves laid ou quoi ? La charria-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire amusée, il la sentit se détendre.

\- Non, tu sais bien que tu es beau garçon, d'ailleurs, ta poufsouffle n'arrête pas de me regarder méchamment.

\- Ha oui ? J'avais pas vu... dit-il en essayant de la repérer dans la foule.

Ne la voyant pas, il approcha un peu Azèle de son corps et se mit à danser doucement. Elle se laissa faire, le regard perdu, dans le vague. Lui essayait de profiter de ce moment, sentir sa main sur sa taille fine, la chaleur et la douceur de sa main dans la sienne, ou son autre main posée sur son épaule délicatement. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, les fleurs sauvages. Il aimait qu'elle ne se parfume jamais et qu'ainsi elle ne dénature jamais sa flagrance naturelle. Mais il n'aimait pas la voir si mal. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait particulièrement mal dans sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec le plus de douceur possible.

Elle releva sa tête vers et il se sentit défaillir face à son regard, trop intense, si près, trop près qui le consumait.

\- C'est à cause de Potter ?

Elle dit non de la tête.

\- J'ai cauchemardé cette nuit. J'ai revu Voldemort et cette femme. Ça m'a un peu niquée la journée.

Alors sans réfléchir, il la serra dans ses bras et il fut surpris car elle se laissa faire. Elle posa même ses mains dans son dos. Il était un peu gêné car il était persuadé, que posée ainsi sur lui, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, fort et saccadé.

 _ **La chamade de son pouls**_

\- Tu le penses vraiment que je viens d'une famille de prêtresse ? Demanda-t-elle tout contre lui.

\- Il y a de fortes chances oui. Les visions c'est un don très rare. Regarde même Trelawney en a que très peu. Une fois tous les 10 ans peut-être. C'est une forme de magie complexe donnée qu'à très peu d'individu, lui expliqua-t-il tout en continuant de la faire tourner contre lui au son de la musique.

\- Il faudrait que je questionne Dumbledore, dit-elle en chuchotant plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

\- Tu veux que je fasse des recherches ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, on passe suffisamment de temps à préparer tu sais quoi.

Lorsque la musique se fit plus rythmée, Azèle se décolla de lui non sans lui jeter un regard quelque peu gêné.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait danser.

\- Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir... dit-il sur un ton incertain.

Il dégagea alors quelques flocons du dessus de sa tête. Elle le regardait sourcils froncés, comme presqu'inquiète, perdue, mais resta ainsi.

\- Et pas que ce soir, continua-t-il en chuchotant.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent un élève se plaindre, ils se retournèrent. Drago avait visiblement bousculé un premier année et regardait son frère avec intensité, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, avant de partir en colère. C'est alors qu'ils prirent conscience que beaucoup d'élèves les regardaient étrangement, comme s'ils étaient la meilleure attraction du moment.

\- On fait sensation, commenta Azèle.

Elle le laissa quelques instants afin d'aller se rafraîchir. Draughar en profita pour s'installer dans un recoin de la grande salle, sur un pouf, tout en mangeant des flocons de fraise. Quand Hermione Granger déboula sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, aussi vite que lui permettait sa robe. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et lui fit son meilleur regard inquisiteur, ce regard qui vous donne la sensation d'avoir fait une connerie. Il la regarda sourcil levé, tout en gobant un flocon.

\- Tu t'amuses bien Granger ? A ce que j'ai vu Weasley ne t'a pas encore marché sur les pieds.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et continua de le regarder comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en lui.

\- Tu es attiré par Azèle, finit-elle par dire.

Draughar commença à ouvrir la bouche mais elle fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Ne le nie pas, Malefoy, dit-elle en levant une main pour l'arrêter. Ça fait un moment que j'observe ton comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Dernière preuve, tout le monde t'a vu la prendre dans tes bras, même si vous étiez dans un coin, ça se voyait. La question est : crois-tu vraiment que tu vas pouvoir l'emporter avec toi dans tes travers ?

Il plissa des yeux, n'étant pas certain de savoir de quoi parlait la brune. Le plus étrange est que sa déclaration ne ressemblait pas à une menace, mais à une réelle interrogation. Granger se posait sincèrement la question.

\- Je t'invite à être plus claire, l'enjoignit Draughar froid.

\- Tu le sais bien, dit-elle sombrement, presqu'attristée. Ce que je n'arrive néanmoins pas à comprendre c'est... Qu'est-ce que tu lui apportes toi pour qu'elle continue à se rapprocher de toi ainsi ?

Il respira un grand coup avant de lui répondre :

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas Granger ? Et pourquoi tu ne poses pas la question dans l'autre sens ?

Elle le regarda perplexe, il s'expliqua alors :

\- Qu'est-ce que _vous_ , vous ne lui apportez pas ?

Ce fut comme une claque pour la gryffondor qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

\- Continue Granger. Continue à être son amie, c'est tout, lui dit-il simplement.

Il se leva prêt à partir, quand il entendit la gryffondor dire derrière son dos :

\- Elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer, Draughar Malefoy. Peu importe l'attrait qu'elle te porte aujourd'hui, quand elle saura, elle ne pourra juste pas.

Il se retourna, lui lança un regard presque perdu et s'en alla. Les paroles de Granger avaient réussi à lui faire revenir ce sentiment de sens unique insupportable, cette tristesse que peut-être après, il ne pourrait plus la côtoyer, qu'elle le rejetterait purement et simplement. Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir de quoi elle parlait, elle semblait s'imaginer un truc sur lui mais la seule chose qui le préoccupait était Azèle, l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Tout d'un coup, le bal lui sembla oppressant et il partit comme un voleur de la grande salle, c'est alors qu'il heurta Azèle.

\- Tu pars ?

Face à son regard vert et son visage perplexe, comme si elle était déçue qu'il parte, il se radoucit immédiatement.

\- Ça dépend de toi, si tu veux que je reste, je reste. Si tu en as marre, je te raccompagne.

\- J'ai envie de boire et un cavalier ne laisse pas sa cavalière faire ça seule, si ?

Il sourit timidement.

\- Enfin, tu me considères comme ton cavalier.

\- Tu ne m'en as pas donnée le choix.

\- On ne peut jamais rien t'imposer, ou alors seulement si tu en as envie, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Elle le regarda silencieusement, sans en dire plus. Puis l'entraîna avec elle. Elle chipa dans les cuisines une bouteille de champagne et elle trouva un salon commun inoccupé. Elle enleva ses talons non sans émettre un soupir de soulagement bruyant et s'installa mollement, allongée, ses longues jambes fines croisées. Il s'assit en face, non sans la contempler longuement. Dieu que c'était dur de ne rien faire, alors qu'elle était si divine ! Elle ouvrit rapidement la bouteille avant d'en boire une goulée.

\- Je te prêterais bien la bouteille mais toi et le champagne, c'est bizarre.

\- A qui le dis tu ?

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des professeurs, de la soirée, de la salle commune pendant un long moment. Azèle buvait toute la bouteille et il la vit devenir de plus en plus pompette.

\- Peut-être ne devrais-tu pas finir cette bouteille ? Dit-il sagement en s'approchant d'elle pour lui chiper.

Elle se releva en faisant la moue.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, je n'ai pas l'alcool étrange moi. J'ai le droit.

Il se mit à rire doucement.

\- Oui ses paroles en attestent, c'est très intelligent.

Il se rassit mais déjà elle était à ses côtés pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains. Après en avoir rebut une gorgée, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu es défoncé ce soir ?

Elle le regarda intensément, curieuse de toute évidence. Draughar se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise qu'elle parle de son travers de but en blanc. En réalité, personne ne savait et il n'avait jamais dû en parler.

\- Pour moi être défoncé et consommer, sont deux choses différentes. Et pour répondre à ta question non, je ne suis pas défoncé ce soir.

\- Hum... dit-elle car elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, il s'était drogué mais pas suffisamment pour planer au septième ciel ou dans un coma sombre. Pourquoi tu as été en France ?

Il lui prit la bouteille de champagne et finit la moitié de la bouteille en un temps record. Il avait lui aussi besoin de s'enivrer tout d'un coup. L'avoir si près de lui, penchée sur lui comme ça, à le regarder intensément pendant qu'elle posait toutes ses questions, c'était beaucoup trop lui demander.

\- A mes 15 ans, pendant les vacances d'été, je suis parti en France, pour les deux mois. Paris d'abord, puis la Méditerranée, près de Marseille.

\- Je viens de la Ciotat, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et ses yeux s'attardèrent une fois de plus sur ses lèvres. Il vit le sien mourir doucement et elle commença à le regarder intensément.

\- J'étais à Cassis, finit-il par dire.

\- C'est magnifique là-bas, commenta-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'y suis resté. J'ai trouvé un logement secondaire au bord de la mer inoccupée et j'ai squatté.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça dans ta famille ?

Il ferma les yeux, contracta sa mâchoire, mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche tout seul.

\- Je crois qu'en fin de compte on m'a reproché d'être dissemblable. De m'interroger, de questionner, et d'être... puissant. Il n'a pas réussi à me mater. J'étais vu comme de la mauvaise graine qu'il fallait plier pour sa volonté, pour la lignée Malefoy, pour Voldemort.

\- Et pas Drago, continua-t-elle.

\- C'est ça. Lui, il est le fils idéal.

\- Pas pour moi, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Elle lui prit la mâchoire dans sa main et l'attira vers elle. Ses yeux verts l'inondaient tandis que ses pupilles se promenaient sur son visage et surtout ses lèvres. Il sentit son corps parcouru d'un courant électrique tandis qu'elle se penchait toujours plus vers lui. Les lèvres entrouvertes elle l'embrassa alors. Son cœur explosa, il ferma instantanément ses yeux tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, la serrant un peu trop fort, de ce désir trop longtemps contenu qui s'échappait soudain. Le baiser se fit rapidement plus passionné, leur souffle se raccourcirent déjà. Il enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche, approfondissant le baiser qu'elle accueillait avec vigueur. La seconde d'après, elle cessa le contact de leurs lèvres pour s'asseoir sur lui, à califourchon, le tenant par le cou, sauvage, les yeux emplis de désir.

\- Je te veux tellement, grogna-t-il en l'attirant à lui violemment pour recommencer ce baiser, tandis que leur corps commençaient à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre.

Un gémissement de plaisir vint mourir dans sa bouche, tandis qu'elle le déshabillait de sa veste. Il remonta le long de ses cuisses, soulevant quelque peu sa robe, agrippant ses fesses avant de remonter le long de son dos, finissant sur sa nuque. Il la pencha en arrière et cessa le baiser à son tour pour lui couvrir de baiser langoureux la gorge. Elle se mit à gémir instantanément. Perdue contre lui, contre son désir, rendit son érection douloureuse.

Les mains d'Azèle étaient prostrée dans sa crinière qu'elle décoiffait par la même occasion, était comme une invitation, une supplication à continuer. Il s'attarda à une de ses clavicules avant de baiser la naissance de ses seins. Elle releva la tête, pendant qu'il mit ses mains sur son ventre avant de remonter sensuellement sur sa poitrine. Elle respirait fortement, les joues rougies par le désir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 ** _Intensité, vertige_ **

Elle le regarda avec férocité avant d'ouvrir violemment sa chemise. Il sentit la magie dans cette acte, dans ce déchirement de tissu, ce qui l'excita davantage. Il ne se contrôla pas non plus et descendit sèchement sa robe sur ses cuisses, laissant apparaitre sa poitrine parfaite. Ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, voulant absolument goûter la peau de l'autre contre la sienne. Quand il sentit sa main descendre le long de son corps, avant d'arriver à l'entrejambe.

Il ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Il resta une seconde perdu, ne sachant où il était. Il tourna la tête et vit Azèle endormie dans sa robe de soirée aux couleurs serpentard à ses côtés. Il se releva, hébété par la puissance de ce rêve. Il semblait si réel, et l'érection douloureuse qu'il ressentait à l'entrejambe ne contredisait pas cette sensation. Il était même en sueur et son cœur battait la chamade. Il remerciait le ciel qu'elle soit endormie pour ne pas le voir dans cet état plus que douteux. Il essaya de se remémorer de ses derniers souvenirs avant de tomber de fatigue. Il avait dû s'endormir peu après lui avoir lui parler de sa famille... Il la regarda endormi, elle semblait une fois de plus avoir le sommeil difficile, elle avait les sourcils froncés. D'un coup de baguette habile qu'il sortit de sa poche, il fit apparaitre un gros plaid douillet et la couvrit de sorte à ne pas la réveiller. Puis il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui caressa la joue avec la plus grande douceur et le plus grand soin afin d'apaiser sa nuit. Il fut pris d'une si grande bouffée d'amour qu'il crut tomber dans un puits sans fond. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel de toute sa vie et il voulait conserver cela, car il savait que c'était précieux.

\- Tout va bien, Azèle, chuchota-t-il.

Il passa une main sur son front bougeant par la même occasion des mèches de cheveux. Elle sembla se détendre. Il aurait pu passer toute sa vie à la contempler ainsi, à être celui qui réchaufferait ses nuits, celui qui la calmerait lorsque ses pouvoirs se feraient trop lourds à porter, lorsque son sang de prêtresse serait trop exigeant pour elle. Il pourrait passer sa vie à la protéger. Oui, il le pourrait. Vraiment.


	19. Chapitre dix-neuvième

**_Un long chapitre concernant la trame : un événement qui va chambouler l'avenir de tous et des réactions de certains personnages assez inattendues._ **

* * *

**La vengeance des lions et la chute du royaume  
**

* * *

Le réveil sonna d'un cri strident. Les cinq élèves de sixième année de serpentard se réveillèrent avec peine. Draughar Malefoy se retourna, ses jambes emmêlés dans ses jambes, vaincu après une énième nuit sous le signe du cauchemar. Le jeune blond s'éveilla mais refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, trop épuisé. Ses nuits ne lui laissaient à présent aucuns répits depuis quelques jours, Azèle n'avait jamais eu le monopole des nuits difficiles.

Le même rêve venait le posséder à chaque fois que son corps meurtri par les drogues et par la Bête s'abandonnait à Morphée. Mais jamais aucune de ses nuits n'apportait le repos tant attendu, tant espéré.

 _ **Labyrinthe infernal** _

Sans cesse, il tournait dans un labyrinthe à la recherche de l'homme à la capuche. Il n'avait jamais pu entrapercevoir son visage, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait nommé ainsi. Non, il ne l'avait vu, jusqu'à cette nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui courrait après tous les soirs, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il espérait apprendre quelque chose de capital sur cet homme.

Mais l'homme était une ombre furtive, plus rapide et plus svelte que lui. Il lui échappait comme l'eau que l'on essaie de retenir entre ses doigts, mais qui jamais, ô grand jamais n'y demeure. Et pourtant, cette nuit, il était parvenu à être le plus rapide et le plus souple. Il avait enfin réussi à coincer l'homme dans son propre labyrinthe, toutes ces nuits avaient appris à Draughar tous les recoins du lieu, bien que l'homme n'empruntait jamais le même chemin. Mais il se mouvait selon une logique particulière que le jeune étudiant était parvenu à décrypter. Le chemin que l'inconnu empruntait semblait d'une incohérence quasi-absurde au premier abord mais Draughar était un œil aguerri et avait percé à jour la logique à laquelle il répondait. Dans un éclair d'intelligence, alors qu'il avait couru après lui pendant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, il avait anticipé sa trajectoire et à un tournant s'était retrouvé face à l'homme encapuchonnée.

Il n'avait pu voir qu'un fragment de son visage, voilé dans sa partie inférieure par un foulard blanc. Un tatouage figurait sur sa tempe gauche, noir et complexe. L'encre noire noire se jointait à ses veines, elles-mêmes d'un noir de jais. Cela lui faisait penser aux veines trop sollicitées des drogués d'héroïnes sur leur avant-bras.

Draughar fut arraché à sa contemplation car l'homme déguerpissait encore, et il avait passé le reste de la nuit à le pourchasser dans ce maudit labyrinthe à la con.

 ** _Le serpent faufilant dans les ténèbres_**

La nuit fut entrecoupée par des mini-réveils dans lesquels il se retournait en sueur, agacé de passer une si mauvaise nuit.

De son visage, il n'avait rien aperçu d'autre que le tatouage, il aurait eu grand peine à dire à quoi ressemblait la forme de ses yeux ou de son front. Rien. Le tatouage avait absorbé son attention toute entière, comme s'il n'y avait rien que cela à voir.

Agacé et épuisé par cette énième nuit de chasse, Draughar ne voulait donc pas se lever. D'autant plus que pour mener à bien sa mission dans le non-Monde, il avait pris l'habitude depuis la rentrée, il y a deux semaines, de se lever plus tôt et de passer tout son temps libre avec Azèle dans la salle de bain des préfets désertée. Ajouté à cela les devoirs habituels que les professeurs leur donnaient, les cauchemars n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans son planning chargé. Les préparatifs pour le Néant étaient lourds et compliqués, de ce fait, il n'avait que très superficiellement augmenté les doses de drogue qu'il s'injectait lui-même dans le bras.

Mais le fait de ne pouvoir se reposer convenablement risquait de faire pâtir sa mission et cela aussi était inacceptable. Il consentit alors à ouvrir les yeux et prit une décision : il allait augmenter les doses que le soir afin de passer une nuit paisible, ou alors il essaierait les somnifères de Madame Pomfresh. Après tout, Azèle en disait du bien mais les pilules semblaient avoir de gros effets secondaires comme le fait d'avoir du mal à émerger. Et ça, il n'aimait pas. D'un geste énervé, il ouvrit son long rideau de velours vert et tomba nez à nez avec son jumeau. Ce dernier lui lança un regard furieux avant de disparaître comme un fou. « Calme-toi frère, je vais t'empêcher de faire de la merde » pensa-t-il.

Il se leva et alla pour s'enfermer dans l'une des salles de bain de son dortoir. Il s'injecta un peu du liquide noirâtre afin d'affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait au plus haut point irritante puis se doucha pour se détendre.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la Grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Draughar soumit à son nouveau rituel auquel il ne dérogeait plus depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant : regarder à la table des gryffondors pour voir si Azèle était là. Et c'était le cas. Elle mangeait un bol de corn flakes en compagnie de Granger. Cette dernière avaient retrouvé la folie de ses cheveux habituels et avait les yeux fixés sur la Gazette des sorciers l'air sombre, quant à Azèle elle regardait droit devant elle, le visage impassible, perdue dans ses méandres. Méandres que désormais, qu'il souhaitait désormais ardemment partager avec elle, s'y perdre à jamais. Il pensait trouver une meilleure ambiance dans la salle après le bal, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'atmosphère n'était pas apaisée mais bien plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumée depuis l'annonce de l'état d'urgence par le ministère de la magie et portait dans son souffle un air d'inquiétude. Il détacha alors son regard de sa gryffondor et constata que la majorité des élèves ne mangeaient pas mais étaient penchés sur le journal, en discutant nerveusement. Sans une ni deux, il se pencha par-dessus un serpentard pour lire ce qu'il semblait causer tant d'émoi chez les élèves de Poudlard :

« _Cornelius Fudge est mort assassiné par les sbires de Voldemort : le ministère est tombé_ »

Cette nouvelle lui fit comme un choc, il ne s'attendait pas à une progression si rapide de la part de Voldemort et les conséquences de cette nouvelle serait énorme. Si le ministère tombait, ce serait tout le monde de la magie qui tombait aussi sous sa coupe. Poudlard resterait alors l'un de seuls bastions institutionnels à tenir face au maître des ténèbres grâce à Dumbledore.

Tout d'un coup, sans qu'il le sentit venir, un mouvement de panique commença à enfler dans la salle. Certains élèves criaient qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux dans l'heure. Plus personne n'était en sécurité, la seule chose qui comptait était de retrouver sa famille pour fuir tant qu'il était encore temps. Des gryffondors et des poufsouffles commencèrent à invectiver des serpentards. Une bagarre générale se déclencha aussitôt.

 _ **Des furies, des furies** _

Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et il dut se baisser à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas se prendre le sort du saucisson en plein visage. Des premières et deuxièmes années pleuraient et se cachaient sous les grandes tables. Le sablier des serdaigles fut fendus laissant tomber ses précieux saphirs au sol, mais le bruit était étouffé par la cohue générale. Draughar vit son frère s'éloigner de la grande salle. Ayant peur que le moment soit venu, il se précipita vers lui mais une mare d'élève l'empêchait de se frayer un chemin. Un élève de Serdaigle de dernière année, batteur de son équipe de Quidditch essaya de le frapper mais le serpentard l'esquiva de justesse.

\- C'est à cause de gens comme toi, de ta famille que le monde court à sa perte, cria l'imposant joueur tout en levant à nouveau sa baguette sur lui.

\- Expelliarmus, prononça le jeune blond et la baguette du serdaigle s'envola dans les airs.

Il essaya alors de se frayer à nouveau un chemin, le temps était compté mais le joueur de Quidditch ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui. Il lui lança un violent coup de poing, qu'une fois de plus, dans le désordre ambiant, Draughar ne faillit pas éviter. Enervé, il lança le sort de stupéfix sans le prononcer en plein dans son visage et le serdaigle fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres du sol, emportant dans sa chute plusieurs poufsouffles. Il ne s'en soucia guère et reprit bon gré mal gré le chemin vers la sortie lorsqu'il vit Azèle, statut dans le chaos, qui regardait la scène un air dépité au visage, quand un gryffondor lançant un sort sur lui visa mal. Le sort allait toucher la jeune femme mais sans se retourner le contra de sa main. Il n'avait nul besoin de s'en faire pour elle, il continua à se frayer un chemin.

Il arriva enfin dans le grand escalier et commença à le monter 4 à 4. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ? Peut-être arrivera-t-il à temps afin d'empêcher Drago de faire la pire erreur de sa vie. Il ne pensait qu'à cela, il montait si vite qu'il sentait ses poumons s'enflammer, la respiration devenir difficile.

Quand un coup sur la tête le tomber au sol lourdement et sans qu'il est eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il sentit une sensation familière dans son épaule : la sensation d'une seringue s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Alors tout devint confus, sa réalité devint floue et il fut comme dépossédé de son corps. Son cerveau ne répondait plus. Lorsqu'il fut moins hébété, il comprit que des cordes l'enserraient et Potter le dominait de toute sa hauteur et il tenait sa baguette dans sa sale main !

Draughar, bien qu'il reprenait conscience avec la réalité se sentait sonné, et il ne voyait clair que par intermittence. Il vit néanmoins Granger à sa droite, une seringue à la main et Weasley à sa gauche, le menaçant de sa baguette.

\- On bouge, on est trop à découvert, décréta Potter.

D'un coup de baguette, Weasley le traîna par les pieds derrière eux pendant ce qui lui sembla de longues minutes à travers tout le château. Sa tête cogna à deux reprises violemment le sol, et il se sentit presque s'évanouir la seconde fois. Quand enfin, ils entrèrent dans une salle ne possédant que deux fenêtres et rien d'autre.

\- Ron, assied-le ce connard, ordonna Potter.

Ce dernier lui obéit et brutalement le remit sur son séant non sans lui mettre un coup de poing dans le visage, ce qui lui rendit la réalité encore plus confuse. Draughar cracha mollement le sang au sol tout en essayant de regarder Potter dans les yeux mais il le voyait dans un nuage. Ce dernier avança vers lui.

\- Où allais-tu comme ça Malefoy ? Tu me semblais bien pressé.

Le brun s'agenouilla en face de lui, sa baguette menaçant sa carotide.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ? Arriva à prononcer le serpentard qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

\- On a chipé un petit neutralisant dans la réserve de Rogue. Comme ça tu seras un peu plus docile pour changer, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

\- Petit ? Ironisa le blond. Je préfère crever que d'être ton toutou Potter, articula-t-il en y mettant toute sa haine.

Alors Potter lui tira les cheveux en arrière afin qu'il le regarde bien de face. Dans la brutalité du geste, Draughar ne put empêcher un son plaintif sortir de sa bouche, un simple souffle court, meurtri.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, chuchota le survivant plein de haine également. Ron, Hermione, je reste ici pour le surveiller, allez chercher son frère.

Il lança à Hermione un étrange parchemin et ces derniers disparurent aussitôt. Alors Potter se releva et lui mit un violent coup de pied dans le visage avant d'enchaîner dans le ventre.

\- Ça c'est pour m'avoir quasi assommé dans le train ! éructa-t-il en lui donnant un deuxième coup de pied.

\- Et ça pour être à la botte de Voldemort ! Et ça pour Azèle !

Il ne sut combien de temps dura la mise à tabac mais il s'était écroulé au sol. Quand ce fut finit, il essaya de reprendre son souffle dans un bruit atroce, comme si ses poumons s'étaient replié sur eux-mêmes. Il sentait le sang couler de sa bouche allègrement, finir sur la pierre du sol, épais et sirupeux. Il entendait les pas de Potter dans le pièce, tout autour de lui.

 ** _Un chien prêt à finir le travail_ **

Draughar attendait, prêt, à ce qu'un nouveau coup arrive, alors à terre, il parvint à prononcer :

\- Ça ne te la fera pas revenir, Potter.

Un énième coup le retourna sur le dos. Draughar toussota maladroitement, les yeux fermés, comme pour mieux supporter le traitement des coups sur son corps. Quand, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Granger et Weasley. Le serpentard souffla à l'intérieur de lui, Drago n'était pas avec eux.

\- On ne l'a pas trouvé Harry ! S'énerva le rouquin.

\- Et la carte ? S'emporta ce dernier.

\- C'est la cohue là-dessus, tout le monde est plus ou moins dans les mêmes endroits, c'est illisible !

\- Merde !

\- Putain Harry, tu n'étais pas obligé d'y aller aussi fort avec Malefoy, s'énerva à son tour la brune en le désignant du doigt. S'il n'est plus en état de parler...

\- Tu le guériras suffisamment pour qu'il parle Hermione et puis c'est tout, la coupa-t-il autoritaire.

\- La blague ! ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Draughar affalé sur le sol, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres malgré tout.

Alors Weasley le remit debout et en profita pour lui mettre une gifle monumentale. Potter s'agenouilla à nouveau vers lui.

\- On sait que toi et ton frère préparez un mauvais coup. Comme tu nous diras rien et que l'on n'a pas pu faucher du veritaserum, tu vas nous révéler toi-même le plan avec l'aide de l'imperium. Ô je sais, ce n'est pas ça qui te fera parler mais tu peux nous mener à votre cachette et ce sera largement suffisant.

Draughar eut alors un rire sarcastique.

\- Potter se la joue gros bras. Merde, quand est-ce déjà que tu t'es acheté une virilité ?

Ce dernier le gifla à son tour avec une force inouïe. Draughar voyait des chandelles mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau.

\- C'est que le Quidditch sembla t'avoir un peu musclé, connard.

Il allait réitérer mais Granger l'en empêcha :

\- Arrête tes conneries, on n'a pas le temps Harry, lance le sort.

\- Vous vous trompez d'ennemi. Relâchez-moi, si vous ne le faites pas, quelque chose de grave pourrait arriver.

\- Oui effectivement quelque chose de grave va arriver si on vous laisse faire tranquillement. Mais c'est fini, tu en as déjà trop fait.

Draughar sourit alors, franchement.

 _ **La Bête se délectait de la souffrance de son hôte**_

\- Il ne s'agit que d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Azèle... Seule ton désir de vengeance t'anime à mon égard, parce que tu supportes pas que je puisse être plus proche d'elle que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Il se prit à nouveau un coup de pied dans le visage qui le fit tomber au sol.

\- Lance le sort maintenant, ordonna à son tour la gryffondor. Ou je le fais !

Le survivant brandit alors sa baguette vers lui et ouvrit la bouche. Draughar essaya de reprendre possession de son corps, d'appeler sa baguette à lui mais il était trop faible. Il essaya de se tortiller pour éviter le sort mais Weasley l'avait saisi et le maintenait fermement. Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tous se retournèrent. Draughar ne voyait pas suffisamment bien pour reconnaître la silhouette mais il reconnut sa présence, son aura, sa puissance : Azèle. Les quatre amis se toisèrent quelques secondes, baguettes brandies, lorsqu'elle prit la parole intraitable :

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sa voix était implacable, elle était devenue incontestablement menaçante.

\- Azèle, on sait de façon certaine que Drago et lui prépare un mauvais coup, s'expliqua rapidement Granger. Ron les a vu tous les deux sortir de la salle sur demande peu après la rentrée.

\- Tu es peut-être aveugle Azèle, mais pas nous. Ils vont faire quelque chose de grave, on ne peut pas sciemment laisser faire cela. Alors laisse-nous faire, lui ordonna Weasley.

Azèle ne dit rien pendant un moment qui sembla trop long à Draughar. L'auraient-ils convaincus ? Doutait-elle de lui ? Allait-elle les laisser faire voir participer ? Il sentit le désespoir gagner ses entrailles. Il ne pourrait donc pas aller dans le Néant. Mais ce qui l'accablait davantage était qu'Azèle puisse penser cela de lui elle aurait alors toutes les raisons du monde de le rejeter comme un malpropre.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Le ton rêche qu'elle employait rassura quelque peu le serpentard.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, laisse-nous nous occuper de cette histoire, lâcha le survivant d'un ton plus dur encore.

\- Azèle, je t'en prie, crois-nous. On n'agit pas à la légère, dit alors sa meilleure amie d'un ton conciliant. Tu le sais, tu es la première à savoir comme il est puissant et dangereux, on ne peut pas le laisser faire ce qu'il a prévu de faire. Il est un trop bon pion pour Voldemort.

\- La ferme Hermione ! Éructa Azèle colérique.

Cette phrase sembla glacer le sang de Potter clique. Elle fit quelques pas en avant.

\- Maintenant, commença-t-elle sur un ton grave, tout en décortiquant chaque mot, vous allez le lâcher ou vous aurez à faire à moi.

\- Azèle, commença Harry sur un ton tout aussi sombre, ne nous oblige pas à te faire du mal.

\- Si tu veux recommencer à toucher à un seul de ses cheveux Harry, il te faudra me faire du mal justement, dit-elle la voix pleine de dégoût.

\- Maintenant ! Cria Potter.

Alors Granger lança le sort de désarmement à Azèle, tandis que Weasley se jetait sur elle avec une nouvelle seringue, Potter lui, lança un stupefix corsé. De sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un mur de lumière qui contra les sorts et de sa main libre ferma le poing en direction du rouquin, ce qui détruisit la seringue. Elle respirait fortement, folle de haine qu'ils aient pu s'en prendre ainsi à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de seringue ? Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Mais les trois gryffondors avaient toujours baguette levée à l'affût, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Comme personne ne lui répondit, elle lança un sort fulgurant tout en s'approchant de Draughar. Ils furent tous trois éjectés contre le mur et pendant ce temps elle créa une bulle de protection autour de eux deux. Potter qui s'était cogné la tête sous le coup de sort, hurla à son tour, les yeux injecté de sang et de haine :

\- Alors c'est lui que tu choisis ! Un Malefoy ! Tu te complais à être la putain d'un mangemort !

\- Je préfère être sa putain comme tu dis plutôt que d'avoir des amis comme vous, prêts à m'attaquer alors que vous disiez m'aimer, vociféra-t-elle la voix cassée par la colère.

La remarque sembla heurter le survivant, qui respira longuement avant de reprendre plus calmement :

\- On fait peut-être ça mais c'est parce que toi tu as changé. Avant, tu n'aurais jamais fait cela. Tu aurais tout fait pour savoir toi aussi, surtout si le monde en dépend comme aujourd'hui. Et tu sais que je dis vrai, dit-il s'emportant à nouveau en pointant le doigt au sol comme pour souligner ce fait. Alors réfléchis bien Azèle, réfléchis. Car si tu fais ça, pour moi c'est comme si tu choisissais ton camp.

Azèle répondit aussitôt, ne prenant nullement le temps de la réflexion comme l'enjoignait son interlocuteur :

\- Alors mon choix est fait.

Ils restèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence pendant ce qu'il sembla une heure entière à Draughar. L'ambiance était tellement lourde qu'il aurait pu la trancher au couteau, littéralement. Au bout d'un moment, ils partirent non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ce qui avait été pour eux une meilleure amie et lancer la baguette de Draughar à travers la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, elle s'agenouilla face à lui et lui prit sa tête dans ses mains et le regarda inquiète :

\- Que t'ont-ils fait ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus doux mais qui ne trahissait pas son émoi.

\- Ils m'ont injecté un neutralisant de Rogue, expliqua-t-il mollement. Sans parler des coups.

Elle ferma les yeux fugacement et hocha de la tête négativement dépitée. Elle récita alors deux formules afin de refermer les plaies sur son visage et son crâne. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'elle imbiba à l'aide d'une autre formule d'eau afin de nettoyer le sang qui s'échappait de son visage. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ses gestes d'une extrême attention après ce passage à tabac. Quand, il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou en fermant les yeux.

 ** _Rechercher la chaleur_ **

Il respira son odeur, sentit sa peau douce contre le sienne, frissonna.

 ** _Rechercher sa chaleur après la froideur_ **

\- Allez, viens, on va à la salle de bain te guérir, dit-elle en le repoussant avec douceur. Agrippe toi bien à moi.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire soutenir trop son poids. Avec un sort, elle fit venir sa baguette avant de la lui restituer dans sa poche. Mais il ne pouvait marcher seul sans s'effondrer. Il réfléchissait néanmoins à toute allure : devait-il mettre Azèle au courant pour son frère ? Quelque chose l'en retenait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se subtiliser à la présence de la jeune femme. De plus, sans elle, il n'était pas même capable d'aligner un pas sur deux et sa magie semblait encore neutralisée. S'il retombait sous la coupe de Potter bande, il serait dans le pétrin et bonjour le sort d'Imperium. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour Potter soit capable d'arriver à une telle extrémité, il devait vraiment se faire dessus. Un tour dans le couloir calma les tergiversions de Draughar. En effet, la panique qui s'était logée dans la grande salle s'était déplacée dans les couloirs du château. Beaucoup d'élèves courraient, d'autres déplaçaient de grandes valises, tandis que certains se frappaient encore dessus et ce qui était étonnant était qu'il n'y avait pas toujours un serpentard dans la bagarre. Des gryffondors se frappaient entre eux, des serdaigles contre des poufsouffles, des poufsouffles contre des gryffondors...

\- Ils sont vraiment tous devenus très cons, pestiféra Azèle dans sa barbe, agacée.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondait plus, il était soulagé. Il venait de voir son jumeau dans la foule et parlait à Zabini. Nulle trace de Bellatrix ou d'un quelconque mangemort. L'heure n'était pas encore venue en fin de compte. Quand la voix d'Albus Dumbledore se fit entendre, tonitruante, à chaque recoin du château :

\- SILLLEEEEENNNNCE ! Tous les élèves se calment et cessent toute bagarre sous peine de punition sévère. Les professeurs arrivent pour vous neutraliser si le calme ne revient pas dans les trente secondes. Je sais que vous avez peurs mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter comme des animaux sauvages. Tous les élèves devront se rendre dans la grande salle à midi pile, les cours sont levés d'ici-là. Je vous y attendrais avec des nouvelles ainsi que de l'espoir. Les élèves aux portes du château ne seront pas autorisés à partir tant qu'un plan d'évacuation ne sera pas mis en place.

Draughar et Azèle se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Ainsi, tout serait changé.  
Le calme revint suffisamment vite dans les couloirs, les professeurs pliant sous leur volonté les plus récalcitrants. Quant à eux, ils se frayaient discrètement un chemin vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivée, elle le posa contre un mur, le plus doucement possible.

\- Je vais devoir enlever tes vêtements, du moins, ceux du haut.

Elle prononça une formule et il se retrouva une fois de plus torse nu face à elle. Il en profita pour regarder son corps qui ne semblait qu'une ecchymose géante. Elle toucha un bleu impressionnant sur ses côtes, il grimaça de douleur.

\- C'est quoi déjà la formule pour savoir si tu as un truc de cassé ?

\- Ossisgrafo, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Alors, elle prononça la formule et constata qu'il avait deux côtes cassées. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait une hémorragie interne au niveau du ventre. Alors, elle posa ses mains sur ses abdos et ferma les yeux. Sourcils froncés, il la regardait faire, fasciné. Il sentait sa magie opérer, changer, plier l'atmosphère à sa volonté autour d'eux. Comme si toutes les molécules d'oxygènes avaient cessé de bouger. Alors elle fut prise d'une mini spasme, prit une grande inspiration et prononça à voix basse une formule. Une lumière apparut sous ses mains et il se sentit subitement bien mieux. Elle reprit sa baguette et prononça une énième formule de guérison et dans un crac il entendit ses os se remettent à leur place et se souder.

\- Ho putain, pouffa-t-il de douleur en serrant les dents.

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien dans cette histoire, c'est que je suis en train de m'entraîner, dit-elle en le regardant conciliante.

En effet, pour aller dans le Non-Monde, il s'était mis à apprendre un maximum de sorts de guérisons.

\- Tu es bonne élève, souffla-t-il soulagé de ne plus souffrir. En même temps, si ce que je pense de ta famille se révèle vrai, cela est...

\- Logique, le coupa-t-elle subitement. Les prêtresses sont réputées pour être de grandes guérisseuses.

Elle leva ses yeux pour plonger dans les siens.

\- Le mieux serait que tu boives de ta potion magique, dit-elle avec un regard de connivence, pour être sûr et que tu guérisses complètement.

\- Je le ferai.

Il s'étala un peu plus, allongeant ses jambes sur le carrelage, pencha sa tête en arrière pour respirer un grand coup.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça va mieux mais je me sens encore sur la Lune.

Il tendit sa main près de sa hanche et commanda à sa baguette de s'y loger, ce qu'elle fit. Il lui fit un sourire ravi.

\- Mieux que je le croyais. Comment as-tu su au fait ?

\- Un pressentiment puis...

Elle se pencha vers lui et enfonça sa main dans ses cheveux avant de la retirer et de lui montrer le sang.

\- Ta tête a laissé une traînée de sang jusqu'à la salle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ho putain, ils sont vraiment pas pros dans le kidnapping.

Mais Azèle ne riait pas, elle baissa les yeux avant de se relever, dépitée. Il s'arrêta, il savait comme ce moment devait être difficile pour elle. Après tout, elle venait de mettre définitivement un terme à ses amitiés. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un froid mais bel et bien d'une rupture conventionnelle des deux parties.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Elle hocha rapidement de la tête tout en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main.

\- Tu dis ce que tu veux. Après tout ils t'ont cassé la gueule, tu as bien ce droit.

Il se releva alors et se surprit à tenir bien sur ses pieds. Elle s'avança vers lui, tout d'un coup froide et le visage dur. Une fois tout près, elle lui dit, le regard fermé :

\- Tu ne riposteras pas, Draughar ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur lui mauvaise.

Elle ne rigolait pas du tout et lui montrait son côté menaçant. Face à sa subite colère contre sa personne, il ne put contenir son propre énervement. Il fit une grimace tout en lançant un regard noir.

\- Soit ! Dit-il en levant les bras dans un geste théâtrale, pas la peine de me faire ta mauvaise tête. Tu croyais quoi ? Que si près du but j'allais me foutre dans la merde pour ces abrutis ?

\- Même après, dit-elle intraitable.

Ils se toisèrent ainsi, pendant quelques secondes, aucuns des deux ne voulant lâcher le morceau. Il avait envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités, de lui crier dessus, de lui dire qu'elle ne leur devait plus rien. Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas, pourquoi cherchait-elle à les protéger après ce qu'ils avaient essayé de lui faire ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Fut la seule réponse qu'il put lui donner afin de ne pas envenimer la situation tout en la bousculant pour sortir de là.

Mais elle le retint et le forcer à se mettre contre le mur en le tenant par les poignets. Elle enfonça ses yeux dans les siens, suppliantes.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Draughar.

Il la dévisagea silencieusement, en vérité, il n'avait qu'une envie rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce connard, pour d'une avoir oser le frapper et le droguer et de deux pour avoir failli faire la même chose à Azèle. Et elle, était là, à le supplier presque de le laisser tranquille.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait et a failli te faire ? La questionna-t-il abasourdie qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de cela.

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla bruyamment.

\- Fais ça pour moi.

Il contracta la mâchoire, elle venait de dire l'argument imparable qui lui fit tomber toutes ses défenses.

\- Un regard plus haut que l'autre et je lui défonce sa gueule, mais s'il se tient correct, je ne ferai rien. Promis, lâcha-t-il presque malgré lui.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui et souffla un « merci » de soulagement.

\- C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, rajouta-t-elle. Ignorons-les, c'est tout.

Bien avant midi ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, la plupart des élèves y étaient et plusieurs avaient des bleus ou des yeux aux beurre noir. Tout avait été réparé et fixé par les professeurs, rien ne semblait s'y être produit. Un silence lourd y régnait, des jeunes regardaient le sol honteux, d'autres pleuraient.

 _ **Pleurer la fin de leur monde**_

Azèle et Draughar s'assirent à la table des poufsouffles, tout d'un coup il ne semblait plus avoir de maisons, seul un profond désespoir unissait la foule. Lorsqu'Harry, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la salle, ils regardèrent lourdement Azèle qui ne leur renvoyait qu'un visage fier. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva et prononça :

\- Les agissements de ce matin sont inacceptables. N'est-ce pas ce que voudrait vous voir faire l'ennemi ? Vous diviser afin de mieux régner sur vous ? Si vous vous entre-déchirez, qui pourra faire face à Voldemort ? Personne. Je comprends la nécessité de partir pour la plupart des élèves. Quiconque veut partir peut rentrer. Seulement, vous ne le ferez pas par vos propres moyens, ni par le Poudlard Express. Nous allons étudier la question, vous pourrez évacuer les lieux dans une semaine. Pour ceux qui souhaitent rester, vous pouvez. Les cours ne seront pas annulés, seulement sachez que rester ici comporte des dangers. Ainsi aucun de première et deuxième année n'est autorisé à rester dans le château sauf dérogation spéciale. Nous ferons tout pour que le château reste un endroit sûr, soyez en certain, mais nul n'est exempt du danger désormais.


	20. Chapitre vingtième

_Voilà, à partir de maintenant, les choses se corsent. On rentre dans le vif du sujet, tant préparé. Ça m'émoustille moi-même._  
 _Je n'ai jamais dit jusqu'à présent quel genre de musique je verrais pour cette histoire, ni même invité à écouter un morceau particulier par chapitre (j'adore l'idée). J'ai écrit les tome 2, 3 et 4 en écoutant pratiquement qu'une seule artiste. Pour ce tome là, pour être honnête, son écriture a été la plus difficile pour moi. Je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'avoir écouté de la musique. Pourquoi cette difficulté ? Peut-être parce que c'est dur de commencer une histoire longue et compliquée, ou alors dur de coller à l'univers d'Harry Potter (sachant que le tome 1 se passe à Poudlard). Je ne suis pas sûre._

 _Ces derniers temps j'écoute une chanson en boucle, qui je trouve, colle très bien à mes trois persos : Azèle, Draughar et Demether. C'est sombre : Eths – Anatemnein._

 _J'ai toujours créé et inventé mes histoires grâce à la musique. La plupart du temps, avant d'écrire, je passe de longs moments à mûrir mes histoires en écoutant de la musique. Ça me transporte instantanément et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de chansons avec de gros univers. Je créé également beaucoup avant de dormir, quand je m'ennuie... Il m'arrive, lorsqu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle histoire, d'écrire sans trop avoir réfléchit mais en général y ressort ce qui me fait rêver dans les personnages de fantasy._  
 _Pour Et le Ciel nous pleurera un jour... C'est une histoire qui a été longtemps mûrit avant que je l'écrive. Lorsque je relis les chapitre 20 et suivants, je suis amusée de voir comme tout n'était pas exactement en place. Je me rappelle en avoir parlé autour de moi, à mon entourage :_

 _"Tu en penses quoi si en fait Azèle c'est ça ou plutôt ci ? J'hésite, je ne sais pas trop."_

 _Je retrouve ces indécisions, ces premiers choix que je n'ai pas gardé en fin de compte. Et je préfère l'histoire comme ça. En même temps, c'est bien plus simple lorsque l'on a tout écrit et que l'on sait exactement ce que font nos personnages et ce qu'ils vont devenir dans le moindre détail. Même si j'avais une grande idée pour tous, certaines choses n'étaient pas sûres._

 _Bref, je me permets de blablater car ici je vous offre un mini chapitre, moi qui ait l'habitude de bien les fournir ! Et je voulais partager un peu de mon univers (encore plus d'univers pour être précise) avec vous, mes lecteurs que je ne remercierais jamais assez de lire cette histoire :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : L'autel de son nom**

J'avance jusqu'à l'autel mais me heurte à un bloc de pierre placé ici afin de condamner le lieu. D'une simple pensée de ma part je le brise en poussière et poursuis ma lente ascension jusqu'à la croix sur laquelle le Christ continue de saigner, inexorablement.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fasciné par ce personnage, si grand, si puissant et si pitoyable.

 _ **Pourquoi s'arnacher du mauvais combat ?**_

Au pied de la croix dorée, un simple dallage de pierre. Me sachant si près du but, l'énervement me gagne. D'un coup de baguette, je brise l'imposante dalle et fait léviter ce qu'il en reste plus loin. Je m'abaisse et vois un coffre en bois. Impatient, je le sors de son tombeau et l'ouvre d'une simple torsion de mon doigt. Les protections magiques sont si ridicules. L'humain est si faible de nature...

 _ **Enfin, la Vérité s'imposera**_

Enfin je saurai qui elle est. Enfin, je pourrai mettre mes mains sur sa gorge et serrer si fort afin qu'elle m'habite. Elle va me donner la force nécessaire, sceller à jamais mon immortalité.

 _ **Tout purifier.**_

Pour cela, il faudra d'abord que je m'unisse à elle, de façon totale et parfaite.

Il me faut son nom. J'ai passé ces dernières semaines à traquer sa mère naturelle, celle qui est une infamie au sein des sorciers. Une traîtresse, une honte à notre sang pur. Lorsque je pense à elle, j'en ai toujours la nausée.

 _ **Occulter cela, occulter pour toujours**_

Elle repose à présent dans mes cachots. Elle ne m'aura rien dit, rien appris, même par la légilimancie. Il m'aura fallu du veritaserum fourni par Severus pour la faire cracher. Sa fille, sa monstruosité, elle ne sait rien d'elle, l'a abandonné peu après sa naissance, lorsque je la cherchais déjà.

Elle l'a déposée à un prêtre catholique sorcier de France. Elle l'avait mis au courant quelque semaines plus tôt qu'il se pourrait que sa fille soit en grand danger et qu'il lui faudrait la protéger au couvert d'un anonymat total. L'arracher de toute ses origines magiques, en faire une parfaite moldue. Quel sacrilège... Le nom, son nom est dans les registres de cette vieille paroisse abandonnée depuis plus d'une décennie. Dans le coffre repose le fameux registre, je me jette sur lui, l'ouvre et lit à toute allure, recherche la date de l'abandon.

Je me retiens de respirer, lis lentement comme pour me délecter et ris à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Bientôt, je la volerai, la pillerai et seulement alors je serai si puissant que quiconque osera me regarder dans les yeux brûlera instantanément dans les Enfers.

 _ **Pupilles damnées**_


	21. Chapitre Vingt et Unième

_Merci une fois de plus pour vos lectures et vos mots :)_  
 _Givre, concernant Azèle et le damné, pour répondre, elle ne le tue pas volontairement, seulement en lisant dans sa tête, en prenant ses souvenirs, elle l'achève, car bien trop faible. Ce qui est pas un mal car ainsi il n'est plus damné. Pour Vilère, oui, effectivement il a vu quelque chose entre les deux ;) Merci pour tes compliments._  
 _Rouge-365 merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, effectivement, il apporte plus de mystère encore._

 _Pour info : sur mon blog, je vais poster ou poste déjà des images de ce à quoi ressemble mes persos pour moi, si ça intéresse :)_

 _Encore un petit chapitre, le 22ème sera aussi court mais intense :) Sous peu le Néant !_ **  
**

* * *

**FRAGMENT DE JOURNAL D'HERMIONE GRANGER**

Cher journal,

Je n'ai pas pris le temps d4écrire ces derniers jours qui furent riches depuis l'annonce de la Chute du Ministère de la Magie. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, le château s'est vidé de ses élèves de façon drastique. Sur 400 élèves que comptent Poudlard, il doit n'en rester qu'une quarantaine.

Dumbledore s'est assuré, bien évidemment, que la sécurité des élèves retrouvant leur foyer ait été maximale. L'évacuation s'est faite par groupe de vingt qui devait emprunter un couloir souterrain menant à une maison au Pré-au-Lard. De là, les élèves partaient à l'aide d'un portoloin dans un lieu secret tenu secret même pour les parents. Des billets de bus et de train étaient alors distribués à chacun afin de retourner dans leur ville respective.

Au vue de l'organisation lourde et du nombre d'élèves concernés, cela a pris deux semaines. Cela va sans dire que certains parents paniqués faisaient le pied de grue devant les grilles de l'école réclamant leur progéniture. Les sorts de protections étant au maximum, ils étaient priés d'attendre dans la maison au Pré-au-Lard.

Malgré quelques échauffourées entre parents paniqués et professeurs débordés, il n'y eut aucunes attaques ou incident provoqués par le camp ennemi à déplorer.

Ces deux semaines d'évacuation furent électriques et éprouvantes : Dumbledore ayant confié aux sixièmes et septièmes années le rôle de gardien afin qu'aucune bagarre n'éclate plus entre les différentes maisons. Ce qui n'était pas toujours un franc succès lorsque l'on sait que la plupart des sixièmes et septièmes années furent des plus virulents dans la rixe, qui sera désormais inscrite dans les annales de Poudlard de par son ampleur.

Ce qui me chagrine le plus est que dans les rangs des participants à cette débandade de violence, on peut compter Harry, Ron et moi-même. Je me sens honteuse comme jamais, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier la sensation de l'aiguille s'enfonçant dans l'épaule de Draughar Malefoy comme dans du beurre mou. De plus, je n'étais pas plus gênée que cela par le déchaînement de violence d'Harry et de Ron contre sa personne. Pas même la vue de son sang m'avait troublé. Pour achever ma culpabilité déjà bien trop chargée, c'est moi qui avait eu l'idée du plan et du sort de l'imperium. Harry avait absolument voulu s'en charger.

Le pire de tout dans cette affreuse histoire avait été l'apparition inopportune d'Azèle lors de notre méfait. J'avais de toute manière prévu cette possibilité, c'est pour cela qu'on l'a aussi attaquée. Je m'étais doutée qu'elle ne nous laisserait pas faire. Pas depuis ce que j'ai vu au bal. Elle est bien plus proche de lui que je le pensais jusqu'à présent.

Ses paroles ont résonné en moi comme un coup de massue et Harry déjà trop ébranlé depuis l'épisode du train est devenu encore plus renfrogné et sauvage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Tout cela le change littéralement. Il mûrit de jour en jour. Je le ne reconnais plus. Il arbore cet air grave en permanence et ne rit quasiment plus. Il semblerait que les nouvelles dont l'accablent Dumbledore sur Voldemort et ses horcruxes ont fait réalisé Harry que tout ceci était grave et que le Monde entier attendait de lui un héros.

Les multiples incidents avec Azèle ont ouvert la boîte de Pandore déjà bien trop entrouverte : Harry se sent acculé de tous les malheurs du Monde et malheureusement à cause de la prophétie le liant à Voldemort, cela est vrai.

Mais celui qui m'inquiète le plus n'est pas lui. Je sais qu'il est assez fort pour affronter cette situation, surtout que Ron et moi ne le laisseront pas tomber. Non.  
C'est Azèle. J'avais donc bien perçu son rapprochement avec Draughar Malefoy, mais ce qu'il s'était produit était bien plus grave. Les preuves sont évidentes et accablantes : les jumeaux se sont vu attribués une mission par Voldemort. Le fait que, malgré cette information, Azèle ait choisi le côté de Draughar m'est totalement incompréhensible et me plonge dans la perplexité la plus grande. Bien que je m'attendais à son opposition, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle confiance aveugle en son nouvel acolyte.

Mais j'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas.  
Quand bien même, elle serait tombé amoureuse de lui, Azèle est bien trop entière pour accepter sans rien qu'il accomplisse quelque chose pour l'ennemi. Il y a autre chose qui les unit tous les deux et ce n'est pas les probables sentiments de l'un pour l'autre et encore moins leur punition.

J'ai pu constater comme le comportement d'Azèle s'est mué ces derniers mois. De la jeune femme sauvage et violente que je connaissais est apparue quelque chose que je n'avais jamais perçu chez elle auparavant : la Foi.

C'est comme si elle ne virevoltait plus comme une feuille morte au bon plaisir du vent mais que quelque chose s'était ancrée en elle, comme si elle croyait désormais en un nouveau je-ne-sais-quoi. Et cela, elle le doit à Draughar Malefoy, comme s'il avait insufflé en elle un peu de sa propre détermination. Ce qui est certain est que ce gars a toujours l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait.  
Mais que veut-il qu'elle veuille également ? Que partagent-ils de si important qu'elle prenne le risque conscient de laisser se perpétrer un crime ?  
C'est ce que je m'efforce de découvrir, mais depuis que le château s'est vidé de sa dernière salve d'élèves à évacuer, Azèle est devenue personne difficile à localiser.

Elle ne dort plus avec moi dans le dortoir, toutes nos camarades sont rentrées chez elles, il ne reste plus que nous deux et elle a préféré déguerpir. Depuis l'incident, elle ne me parle plus du tout. J'ai tenté un contact mais sa seule réponse fut le silence.

La seule chose que je sais est qu'elle ne dort plus dans la maison Gryffondor. Elle a emporté avec elle sa valise. Il ne reste plus aucune de ses affaires dans notre dortoir. Les seules fois où la chance m'est donnée de la voir sont parfois pendant les repas de la Grande Salle. Elle mange parfois seule, plongée dans un carnet dans lequel elle ne cesse de gribouiller sauvagement. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de la suivre mais elle est passée maîtresse dans le sort d'invisibilité qu'elle a créé et étrangement la carte du Maraudeur ne la détecte plus. Concernant Draughar c'est la même chose, la carte ne le détecte pas. C'est de leur fait à eux deux, c'est certain. J'ai remarqué cette anomalie il y a peu mais je me demande si elle n'est pas plus ancienne. Harry me dit qu'il n'avait pas fait attention pour Azèle mais qu'effectivement Draughar n'apparaissait plus. Mais son jumeau oui.

C'est à cause de cela que j'ai compris hier qu'Azèle et Draughar préparaient quelque chose et leur magie grande pouvait effacer leur trace d'une carte créée par plusieurs adolescents il y a cela plusieurs décennies.

En tout cas si Draughar et Drago sont liés, pourquoi Draughar n'aurait pas effacé les traces de son frère ? Je commence à me demander si l'on ne s'est pas trompé à son compte. Peut-être que Drago agit seul. Après tout, c'est bien connu, les jumeaux Malefoy ne sont pas proches. On a basé cette hypothèse sur le simple fait que Ron avait vu les jumeaux rentrer dans la salle sur Demande. D'ordinaire, Drago s'y rend seul.

De plus, si l'on s'est trompé, cela expliquerait pourquoi Azèle le défend autant.

Ce soir, Draughar a rejoint Azèle pour dîner dans la grande salle, ils leur arrivent souvent de manger en compagnie de l'autre. Ils ont passé leur temps à discuter à voix basse. J'ai même vu Draughar plusieurs fois sourire. Il est absolument certain qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Quant à elle, c'est difficile à dire, elle est moins expansive que lui. Azèle lui a montré ses notes dans son carnet et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il a lui-même écrit quelque chose à l'intérieur. Encore une fois, toujours des preuves qu'ils fomentent quelque chose et je trouverai ce que c'est...


	22. Chapitre vingt-deuxième

Haha tu m'as fait rire Rouge-365 avec ta review ! C'est vrai, Hermione ne sait pas dans quoi elle met les pieds. N'empêche, c'est la seule à avoir saisi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui les liait ! :)

* * *

 **LE SUICIDE ANATHÈME**

* * *

**Pour ne pas mourir, j'ai tout avalé**

 **Pour ne pas mourir, je me suis composée Eolim**

 **Pour ne pas sombrer, je t'ai Embrassé, ô Toi,**

 **Le Grand Néant**

 **Un petit tour en Enfer, dans ton Enfer,**

 **Amalthée, regarde-nous**

 **On brise**

 **Nous brisons tes chaînes**

 **Libère ta haine**

 **Et**

 **Ton langage**

 **Que ta langue soit sanctifiée,**

 **Celui qui n'a pas de nom**

 **Si ce n'est l'apocalypse dans ton cœur**

 **Et nos bras veinés**

 **Libérer le Néant,**

 **Notre puissance...**

* * *

Elle regarda à ses pied l'enchevêtrement complexe que formait leur ultime préparation de potions. Leurs semaines d'efforts allaient enfin toucher à leur fin. Bientôt, tout allait commencer dans l'achèvement. Une tension traversait de façon entêtante sa colonne vertébrale, pourtant le calme s'était installée au-dedans d'elle-même.

Elle s'était faite une raison : la perte de ses amis n'avait été que le prix à payer pour la Vérité sur son passé qui allait se dévoiler, impudique, à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Draughar aux mains de ses amis, elle avait à peine réfléchi : elle savait qu'elle signait la rupture définitive. Pire encore, elle créerait par ce fait des soupçons légitimes sur ses intentions.

Les intentions... Celles de Draughar lui apparaissaient toujours sous un ciel accusateur, néanmoins elle décida sans ciller de partir avec lui. Elle aurait pu encore tout arrêter, cesser cette marche qui l'a conduisait inextricablement à la dernière limite d'elle-même. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle pensait savoir d'elle.

Accepter son offre, c'était accepter ce face à face, accepter toute cette magie qui l'a consumait, toute cette violence qui l'animait chaque seconde maudite qui passait. C'était enfin admettre qu'il y avait en elle de la magie noire. Accepter l'idée d'avoir une lignée atroce ou mauvaise. Accepter son offre c'était s'offrir entièrement à elle-même.

Plus les jours et les semaines s'égrenaient, plus il lui était inconcevable de tout stopper. Peu importe le prix à payer, même si celui lui aurait coûté l'exil, elle l'aurait accepté sans rechigner. Ce fut sans une larme qu'elle avait renoncé à la seule famille qu'elle ait connu ici-bas, ces être qui l'avait nourri d'Amour, elle qui en fut privé dès la première heure. Elle avait renié son père, sa mère, ses frères et ses sœurs à l'avantage de ses réels liens du Sang.

La potion s'acheva, elle ramassa la petite fiole au contenu pourpre, en avala une gorgée et la tendit au jeune homme blond à ses côté qui l'imita.

Puis solennellement, lourdement, ils se firent face.

Elle sortit une double dague de sa cape qu'elle plaça entre eux. Ils se rapprochèrent de l'extrémité de l'objet jusqu'à ce que leur pointe respective, d'épines, effleurèrent leurs vêtements. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent la pointe s'enfoncer dans leur peau.

Ils ne regardaient pas la dague. Non. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, l'émeraude brûlant l'acier, l'acier se noyant dans l'émeraude.

Draughar tendit sa main, main dans laquelle lia la sienne Azèle. Elle sentit son pouce caresser ses doigts. Nul ne souriait. L'instant était grave. Dans quelques secondes, ils allaient mourir.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, déclara le serpentard d'une voix sûre et singulièrement intense.

Elle cligna doucement des yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle consentait à ce dernier aveu sentimental de sa part.

C'était la dernière fois, si tout se passait bien, qu'ils vivaient ainsi. Une partie d'eux allaient mourir pour toujours.

\- Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle avec une douceur dans la voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, comme pour atténuer ce suicide si proche.

Il hocha de la tête. Ensemble ils récitèrent :

\- Nihil invocato magno nihil suscipit animas

Le vent se leva autour d'eux, balayant leur chevelure avec force.

\- Nos sacrifons nos ad te basia, ut virtus nostra nos ad te pertinent

Un tourbillon se créa autour d'eux deux, ils n'entendaient presque plus rien mais avec force finirent la formule :

\- Nihils autem fends.

Alors tout cessa subitement.

Ils se regardèrent comme pour recueillir le dernier consentement de l'autre avant l'acte.

\- Un, deux, trois, décompta doucement Draughar.

D'un seul mouvement, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la dague.

Ils furent tous deux pris d'un spasme respiratoire, yeux écarquillés sous la douleur mais ne se lâchèrent ni la main, ni le regard. Ensemble, ils s'accroupirent au sol. La douleur était trop intense, elle se sentit tomber. Quand le vent revint, subitement, violent, finissant de la faire tomber au sol. Une brèche spectaculaire s'ouvrit, rouge, profonde, bestiale. Un monstre, un démon en sortit. Les regarda de ses yeux jaunes plissés, avant d'observer silencieusement Azèle. Elle soutint son regard, cette discussion silencieuse, sentant une partie d'elle faire un pacte, une partie inconsciente, profondément logée. Puis plus rien.

Le Non-Monde


	23. Chapitre vingt-troisième

Coucou, étonnamment aujourd'hui, j'avais envie d'écrire hourrraaaa ! La petite baisse de morale étant dû à des soucis de santé... Et comme je suis prise en main pour ces derniers, et bien, l'envie revient :)  
En fait, ce n'était pas du tout incohérent, cette partie était écrite sur le pc et moi j'avais lu le chapitre d'après (donc oui c'est sûr dans cet ordre ce n'était pas super logique). J'ai un peu réécrit, c'est mieux ainsi. Donc voilà, le début de leur aventure. Un peu gore par moment je préviens. Des bisous, en espérant que ce monde étrange et ce qu'ils y vivent vous plaise :)  
Merci à LaLoupe d'avoir rajouté mon histoire dans ses favorites, ça me touche beaucoup :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Les méandres de la folie**

Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid, ni beau, ni ensoleillé, ni nuageux, ni brumeux, rien de tout cela. L'endroit semblait dévasté, esseulé, témoin d'une guerre de plus de mille ans, une guerre ayant impliqué tous les mondes, tous les univers, les multivers, tous les êtres que le cosmos aient pu porter en son antre, comme une mère jalouse, qui regarde ses enfants se déchirer pour mieux boire à son sein. Voici le lieu désolé dans lequel leurs yeux s'immergeaient d'une réalité qu'aucun être vivant n'est autorisé à voir.

 _ **Lieu des malédictions**_

Les voilà, désormais au milieu d'un champ de bataille qui ne semble pas en finir. Des ombres rouges et inquiétantes se mouvent, de façon hachée et saccadée, comme si elle ne répondaient pas à la même notion de temps de celles dont ils sont habitués. Draughar vit une coulée noire et gluante descendre du ciel et s'écraser dans un fracas assourdissant dans le sol, s'enfonçant petit à petit, jusqu'à ne plus être. Il se sentait chaos, tout semblait dur et lent ici. Il était harassé, se sentait acculé de milliards d'émotions trop lourdes.

\- Tu vois ce que je vois ?

Il se tourna vers Azèle. Elle était encore elle-même, bien que sa peau était plus diaphane qu'ordinaire. Elle portait une sorte de vêtement neutre lui collant à la peau, ou alors était-ce sa peau ? Il n'aurait su dire. Il regarda son propre corps, il portait la même chose, il essaya de se toucher l'étrange tissu qui semblait être fait de ses propres cellules mais le tout était lisse et glissant comme de l'eau. Il ne comprenait pas, mais savait qu'il ne devait pas se concentrer sur ce genre de détails. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir et s'ils devaient s'émouvoir de chaque changement, ils en perdraient la tête et resteraient coincés dans cet endroit à tout jamais. Azèle regardait droit devant elle, l'air renfrogné et inquiet.

\- Je crois pas que l'on voit la même chose, Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il réfléchissait à toute allure.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Elle se tourna doucement vers lui, le regard comme épuisé d'avoir vu ce monde durant ces quelques secondes.

\- Parce que nous n'y sommes pas encore. Nous ne sommes pas dans le Néant. Nous sommes dans notre monde intérieur. Comme un sas, il faut mériter notre entrée.

* * *

Azèle voyait des choses atroces. Elle voyait un être ténébreux dans un désert de sable. Le Soleil semblait brûler tout de ses rayons pourtant elle ne ressentait pas la chaleur. L'être de l'ombre avait des pieds de boucs et ses sabots fondaient dans un bruit atroce sous le contact du sable ardent. Sa peau semblait calcinée, craquait. Sous les craquements, il semblait constitué de feu, de lave. Un volcan l'habitait. Il était le Diable. Et le Diable l'accueillait.

Pourtant, l'être ténébreux, ombre malfaisante aux contours incertains, ne rechignait pas à sa besogne. Non. Il prenait dans ses mains une petite lumière magnifique. De ses doigts crochus la manipula délicatement. Azèle plissa des yeux, la lumière s'intensifia jusqu'à prendre forme humaine. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Son portait, ses airs, ses mimiques, ses longs cheveux, c'était elle. Satan la tenait, comme amoureusement et alors la viola. Elle aurait voulu regarder ailleurs tant la scène était horrible mais elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux, comme sous le choc. Ce qui la perturba était son visage. Son double semblait y prendre du plaisir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un viol mais d'une union contre nature voulue et consentit. D'ailleurs, la scène est d'une barbarie sans nom, le démon ne cessait de la lacérer, de la faire saigner. Le double aime cette destruction.

A chaque pénétration, son double se changeait, se mouvait, sa peau noircissait, ses yeux devenaient noirs. Elle absorbait l'essence du Mal en elle et en était ravie.

\- Tu vois ce que je vois ?

Une voix lointaine à ses côtés. Draughar. Elle parvint enfin à décrocher son regard de ce tableau immonde. Elle a envie de vomir mais dans la barbarie ressent comme une étrange sérénité qui la terrifie plus encore. Draughar porte un habit étrange, il se touche et ne comprend pas.

\- Je crois que l'on ne voit pas la même chose, Draughar, arrive-t-elle a articuler.

\- Pourquoi ?

Parce que nous n'y sommes pas encore. Nous sommes dans notre monde intérieur. Comme un sas, il faut mériter notre entrée.

* * *

Le choc causé par la phrase d'Azèle le paralyse, il est à deux doigts de défaillir.

\- Mais on a fait ce qu'il fallait faire ! On aurait du arriver dans le non-Monde.

Voilà qu'il devient débile. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir, il sent son esprit paniquer, il ne peut réfléchir. Il se somme de réfléchir, mais la réflexion est partie. Quand un homme apparait devant lui, les cheveux ébouriffés, lui agrippe le bras tout en le regardant fixement, les yeux écarquillé, le regard ahurie, le regard fou. Draughar veut reculer d'un pas, mais il ne peut pas. Son "corps" ne réagit plus, tétanisé par la peur.

\- Tue l'enfant, Draughar, regarde, je te montre la meilleure façon de t'y prendre, tu ne peux être que ça, un destructeur de l'enfant, hurle l'homme.

Un hache gigantesque apparait alors dans sa main, il tient un enfant de l'autre. Sans crier gare, il enfonce la hache dans le ventre du petit, le fissurant en un douloureux double qui tombe dans un bruit de succion insupportable sur le sol.

\- NON ! Ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler Draughar au bord de l'évanouissement face à cette atrocité.

Il tenta alors d'agripper à son tour l'homme afin de l'empêcher de continuer son abominable œuvre mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il disparut, laissant l'enfant divisé à ses pieds. Draughar fixe ce spectacle, il ne peut continuer à respirer, son estomac se tord en un million de nœuds. Un autre enfant, le même marche vers lui, celui-ci vivant. Il fronce des sourcils, cet enfant serait-ce lui ? Pourtant, la ressemblance n'est pas parfaite. Ses cheveux semblent plus lisses, ses yeux sont trop bleus. Il lui sourit, lui tend une main.

\- Papa.

Il ne respire plus, les yeux écarquillés. Cet enfant est son fils. Il le ressent au fond de lui. Sûr et certain. Mais l'homme réapparait déjà à quelques mètres devant lui, toujours sa maudite hache ensanglantée dans la main. Il veut tuer son enfant. Draughar ne réfléchissant plus, devant cesser cette barbarie, cesser le meurtre de sa chair, tenta alors de courir vers l'homme mais le liquide noir, qui venait également de réapparaitre, engluait ses pieds et l'empêchait d'avancer.

\- Azèle, aide-moi, arrive-t-il à dire, mais sa demande n'était plus qu'un cri de désespoir.

Mais Azèle n'était plus là, plus à ses côtés, avait simplement disparu. Et ce sombre liquide qui continuait, inextricablement, à grimper sur ses jambes, courir le long de son mollet, lentement.

\- AZELE !

L'homme tua l'enfant qui tomba mollement au sol, le crâne fendu en deux, le cerveau se répandant sur la terre.

 _ **Traînée de Lune dans les Enfers** _

Face au choc causé par la vision de ce nouvel infanticide, Draughar se figea. Il se figea dans les méandres de son monde intérieur, ne sachant comment lui échapper, il perd la raison. Et cette douleur, la douleur de la perte d'un enfant, immense trou, il est brisé, veut le rejoindre. L'homme apparu à nouveau face à lui. Un tressautement de ses muscles, de sa magie il fit apparaitre une dague et essaya de le poignarder. Mais il ne put l'atteindre. L'homme est déjà derrière lui, l'encerclait de ses bras, robuste, criait son prénom.

\- Draughar ! Draughar ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas que ton monde intérieur, ce n'est pas vraiment réel !

Il entendait comme une douce litanie mais ne les comprenait pas, tous ces mots n'avaient aucuns sens, même son prénom il ne le reconnaissaient pas, phonèmes mortes dans son esprit. Il essayait en vain de se débattre, son ennemi continuait de chanter tout en l'encerclant à lui en faire mal à ses os, ou était-ce autre chose, pouvait-ils nommer son enveloppe de corps, alors qu'ils ne vivaient à proprement parler plus.

\- Draughar ! Arrête ! C'est Azèle !

Azèle. Azèle. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, ce nom créait en lui un fil blanc surchauffé au sein de son échine. Azèle. Mais oui, il savait qui elle était, il se rappelait à présent les mots, les sons, les phonèmes. Il vit son visage, ses longs cheveux châtains, ses yeux si verts, tellement verts qu'il avait toujours considéré un phare dans la nuit. Et voilà que le phare prenait toute son ampleur. Il tourna sa tête et la vit, c'était elle qui l'encerclait avec tant de véhémence. Pas l'homme. Paniqué, il le chercha partout du regard, un autre meurtre allait avoir lieu.

\- Azèle, lâche-moi, on doit le rechercher, il va encore le tuer, je dois l'en empêcher.

\- Draughar, non ! Regarde-moi, Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle tout en le retournant vers elle.

Il l'a regarda ahuri, presque fou.

\- Reprend-toi ! Tout ce que tu vois n'est pas la réalité !

\- Mais...

\- Non, ici ce sont nos mondes intérieurs, propres à chacun, je ne vois pas ce que tu vois pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est ton inconscient dans lequel tu es plongé.

\- Tout ceci n'est pas vraiment réel... répéta-t-il d'une petite voix comme pour mieux se convaincre, s'imprégner des mots de la gryffondor.

\- Non.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait prit son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

\- Ne regarde que moi, il ne faut pas que tu repartes dans tes profondeurs, car si tu fais cela je ne sais pas si tu pourrais en sortir, ça rend fou. Ok ? Regarde que moi.

\- Oui, oui d'accord. Explique-moi, je comprend pas ce que l'on fait ci et pourquoi je te vois dans mon propre inconscient. Tu n'as pas l'air d'un mirage, l'es-tu ?

\- Non, nous sommes arrivés ensemble mais nous ne voyons pas la même chose, moi je vois un désert.

\- Un désert ? Répéta-t-il en regardant autour de lui, les yeux inquiets. Mais il n'y a pas de désert...

\- Non, regarde-moi, oui comme ça. Je pensais pas que cela se produirait mais maintenant que nous sommes là, cela me semble logique. On est mort, nous on s'est suicidé, alors on finit dans l'endroit qui nous a poussé à ce geste. Nos profondeurs, ce qu'il y a de plus horrible au fond de nous, nos désespoirs les plus inavoués, les violences les plus cachées, ...

Draughar ne savait que répondre, il était complètement abasourdi et ne comprenait pas tout, son esprit marchait à deux à l'heure. Ce que disait Azèle lui semblait être des heures d'informations dont son esprit devait emmagasiner en une seconde.

\- On a tout raté alors ? Dit-il après un effort considérable pour réfléchir.

\- Non du tout. Écoute, c'est logique ! Pour aller dans le non-monde, on ne doit plus exister du tout, on a tué notre enveloppe charnel mais on n'a pas tué notre esprit et tu sais que c'est pratiquement que l'inconscient qui nous fait agir dans notre monde. On doit le tuer à son tour.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ? J'ai essayé de tuer ce psychopathe mais il s'est enfuit.

Il avait l'impression d'être complètement à la ramasse, Azèle semblait si froide, si calculatrice, si maîtresse d'elle-même et lui semblait une chose en proie au plus violent combat intérieur. Mais c'était exactement cela, il commençait à réaliser enfin. Sa réflexion se teintait enfin d'une lumière de conscience. Il sentait qu'il reprenait le dessus.

\- C'est moi que tu as failli tuer avec tes conneries ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton patient.

\- Toi ?

Il la regardait maintenant à nouveau avec un regard paniqué, paniqué par ce qu'il avait failli faire.

\- Oui, enfin je doute que tu aurais pu vraiment me blesser, je ne suis pas vraiment vivante.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Azèle et fit les cents pas. Il devait redevenir ce qu'il était de mieux, l'être froid et imperturbable, dans cet était il ne pouvait pas réfléchir convenablement. Ils n'allaient pas rester coincés comme des connards ici parce qu'il se la jouait petite chose, merde. Il regarda sur le côté, et vit encore cet enculé avec sa putain de hache. Il grimaça mais détourna le regard. Tout ceci n'était pas réel. Mais cet enfant qu'il voyait au loin, il ne pouvait pas se dire que ce n'était pas le sien, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Pardon d'avoir essayer de te tuer. Comment fait-on pour tuer notre inconscient et surtout comment fait-on pour le tuer tout en gardant un fil rouge jusqu'à notre réalité ?

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, fière d'elle. Elle avait la solution.

\- On n'a rien à faire qu'à la tuer et emporter quelque chose d'ici avec nous.

Il cessa ces cents pas et la regarda perplexe. Mais après une seconde de réflexion cela lui semblait plus que logique. Il eut un petit rictus de satisfaction.

\- Alors c'est parti !

Il s'éloigna alors vers l'homme à la hache.

Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent une minute plus tard, Draughar arborait une hache titanesque, mais malgré l'imposant objet d'acier, il ne semblait pas en peine à la porter. Azèle quant à elle avait réussi à arracher un ongle noir et épais à l'immonde bouc. Elle était rassurée de voir Draughar en pleine possession de ses moyens, lui qui avait perdu pied si vite. Pourtant, il avait cette mine inquiète qu'elle ne lui avait que peu vu de son vivant. Quelque chose le tracassait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce que contenait de si atroce son inconscient. Elle avait également avait eu des difficultés monstres à ne pas céder à la peur et à la folie de son monde intérieur. Mais sa détermination avait décuplé ces dernières semaines, et son suicide l'avait comme galvanisée. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, pas même elle-même.

\- Alors tuons nous une seconde fois, Draughar.

Déclaration solennelle. Il était encore l'heure du suicide. Finir dans le nulle part c'était détruire chaque atome, chaque parcelle de souvenirs, chaque larme qui avait coulé. Tout. Arriver au plus rien ou presque était leur but. Ils levèrent leur bras, tout en se souriant. Azèle fit apparaitre de sa main une mer d'eau afin de tout enfouir et de tuer l'ardence de son inconscient. L'inquiétante silhouette bouc émit un cri horrible et plaintif et son double disparut sous les flots. Quand elle se sentit aspirée.

* * *

 **O toi, le plus grand de tous**

 **La sanctification de ton cœur broyé**

 **S'entend, se noircit**

 **C'est dans ce qui n'est pas nommable**

 **Que tout se brisera**

 **Que tu plieras sous mon échine**

 **Tu t'offres à moi**

 **Viens te transformer en mes mains poisseuses**

 **Afin que plus jamais**

 **O grand jamais tu ne sois**


	24. Chapitre vingt-quatrième

**_Haha oui Rouge tu me fais bien marrer :D ça détend un peu l'atmosphère de cette histoire pas si drôle que ça XD Effectivement, ils ont un sacré subconscient, en même temps quand on voit comment ils vivent (drogue, auto-destruction, pensées suicidaires), ce n'est pas étonnant._**  
 ** _Givre merci, je suis super contente que cette histoire te plaise au point de vouloir connaître la suite. Merci aussi pour les incantations et les poèmes, ça me touche beaucoup que tu les aimes et que tu y sois sensible, j'adore ça aussi._**  
 ** _Vos revieuws et vos lectures me font tellement plaisir !_**  
 ** _Donc voilà, après une préparation intense (les chapitres précédents), voici LE chapitre sur le Néant. En vrai, il n'est pas si long et ce n'est qu'un chapitre. Mais vous verrez, il n'achève pas l'histoire, au contraire, va la complexifier de par ses révélations et ce n'est que le début._**  
 ** _Le passage sur Draughar pourra sembler "trop court" mais tout ceci est pensé et voulu._**  
 ** _J'espère que ça vous plaira :D (comme à moi ça me plaît hihi)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Apocalypsis**

Azèle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils erraient dans le Non-Monde. L'espace-temps n'existait pas dans le Néant mais malgré tous ses efforts d'imagination, elle n'avait réussi à imaginer l'effet que ce serait de ne ressentir le temps et pire encore, aucune notion d'espace. Mais personne le le pourrait, l'humain étant un être de cette dimension, une telle expérience n'était pas concevable pour l'esprit terrien.

Malgré tous ses efforts d'imagination, elle n'avait réussi à imaginer l'effet que ce serait de ne ressentir le temps. Bien sûr, elle avait vécu l'expérience du non-Monde en volant les souvenirs du maudit des limbes. Pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer cette curieuse impression.

Tout ce qui a existé un jour est venu périr lentement, à l'agonie dans cet endroit, tout ce qui fut frapper par le Sceau des Enfers est venu être là où l'on ne peut être. Le pire châtiment, car on n'existe plus vraiment dans ce monde. Draughar en avait discuté avec Azèle : il ne savait absolument ce qu'il trouverait de sa grand-mère. En bon esprit cartésien il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas sa grand-mère sous l'aspect d'un fantôme, une d'une quelconque forme spectrale. En fait, tout ce qui fut vivant n'est pas censé finir ici, de ce fait les livres sont silencieux, les légendes se font muettes : personne ne sait ce que devient un être qui a eu un jour un cœur battant dans l'un des mondes. Mais peu importait, peu importait ce qu'elle était devenue, ou ce qu'il trouverait aussi effrayant que cela pouvait paraître, il devait lever son exil, afin qu'elle puisse à nouveau marcher, si ce n'est dans son monde, dans celui des morts. Ils s'étaient imaginés au pire avant de venir, mais ils savaient pertinemment que leur cerveau conditionné d'humain et de terrien ne pourrait même pas concevoir ce qu'ils allaient trouvé.

Ils n'étaient à présent que des esprits, des fantômes comme on en croise souvent dans Poudlard. Ils avaient gardé leur apparence et même les habits qu'ils portaient au moment de leur mort. Mais il n'y avait que cela qui leur rappelait leur vie sur Terre. Ils ne voyaient ni ne percevaient comme des êtres humains. Ils avaient une vision à 360 degrés.

Ce qui étonnait la jeune femme étaient la présence de ses émotions, qui lui semblaient bien trop lourdes tout d'un coup à porter alors que son corps ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant cela était d'une logique implacable. Le Néant est notoire pour garder en son sein les émotions et souvenirs que les Humains n'avaient voulu conserver. Ce lieu a donc la capacité à retenir des contenues émotionnelles.

Elle avait mal comme elle n'avait jamais eu mal de son vivant. La douleur de son abandon ou de son mal être avait tendance à s'installer dans sa poitrine sur Terre ou alors à s'instiller dans tout son corps. Ce qui l'a rendait incroyablement irritable voire violente. Mais là son corps ne faisait plus tampon.

C'était comme si son subconscient n'existait plus et avait grand ouvert les portes. Tout ressortait. Elle ne ressentait plus l'émotion de l'abandon, elle baignait dedans, devenait l'essence de l'abandon même.

 _ **Elle était entièrement abandon**_

Le monde physique et de la forme qu'est la dimension terrienne rendaient ses émotions diffuses, noyées dans la forme, dans l'énergie condensée, ici Azèle touchait à l'essence même de ces dernières. Elle jonglait alors entre diverses émotions dont certaines qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il lui était extrêmement difficile de penser à leur mission, elle était tellement perdue dan ses méandres qu'elle oubliait régulièrement ce qu'elle faisait ici. C'était donc cela la force du Néant : retenir ses hôtes à cause de leur vécu, tout ce qu'ils avaient généré comme sentiments et émotions de leur vivant.

Si Azèle avait eu encore un corps, elle serait morte d'avoir ressenti autant en si peu de temps. L'être humain est un animal bien fragile, prit-elle conscience. Elle réalisa comme Demether devait prendre des gants avec elle, comme il l'avait toujours protégé.

Elle ressentait la présence de Draughar non loin d'elle, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle se félicita d'avoir eu l'idée de la potion de liance. Grâce à elle, ils étaient liés dans toutes les dimensions, ils ne pouvaient pas se perdre, mais ceci avait une durée limitée. Elle espérait que cela suffirait.

* * *

Je regarde mais je ne comprends pas grand chose. Je peux voir partout : à gauche, à droite, en bas et en haut à la fois. Je suis chamboulée. Rien ne ressemble à quelque chose de connu. J'ai cette affreuse sensation d'être dans un tourbillon violent et destructeur mais sans le son. Il n'y a aucun bruit et s'il y en avait l'entendrais-je de mes oreilles ou à l'instar de mes yeux, elles deviendraient inutiles ? Je vois des objets, aussi divers qu'étranges autour de moi mais à peine je regarde l'un d'eux qu'il disparaît aussitôt. Le tourbillon ne cesse de les changer de place.

 _ **Avancer coûte que coûte. Se raisonner. Ne pas laisser la peur m'envahir**_

Tu ne peux pas rompre sous le poids de ton mal-être, tu n'as plus de corps, Azèle. Aller.

 _ **Se raisonner, avancer**_

Mais pourquoi faire ? J'ai si mal. Et si je restais ici à me laisse porter par le tourbillon comme tous ces objets ? La léthargie me semble si délicieuse, une si bonne idée, la plus logique. Je sens tout d'un coup une présence, une présence qui m'appelle. Est-ce un objet ? Un esprit ? J'ai si mal. J'avance un peu. Pleurer me manque. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas plus pleurer de mon vivant pour expier mes douleurs ? Pourquoi avoir tout gardé pour moi à ce point ?

Quel est donc cet objet... Une boîte à musique. J'ai envie de l'ouvrir, elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. La petite ballerine danse sur le son d'une musique inquiétante.

 _ **Piano désaccordé** _

La boîte pleure et exsude la perte d'une enfant. Mais ce n'est pas mon souvenir, ce n'est pas de mon passé. Je ressens la perte immense, mon cœur métaphysique saigne. S'en éloigner vite. Le tourbillon emporte la ballerine et ses souvenirs maudits accrochés. Ça y est je ne suis plus l'objet. Le sentiment horrible et familier de l'abandon me regagne, comme un réconfort. Quelle ironie !

Je sens une présence, encore... Elle est là, indubitablement, comme mes douleurs. Je ne suis pas seule. Est-ce un quelconque Dieu ?

 _ **Se trancher les veines**_

Je ne peux pas. Où est mon corps déjà ? Je le vois subitement. Il est mort, allongé sur un carrelage, pitoyable. Du sang coule de mon abdomen et coule dans les rainures. Je vois alors le corps mort de Draughar, je souffre de le voir ainsi. Une douleur vive et aiguë.

Pourquoi sommes-nous morts ? Cela me semble un problème subsidiaire car j'ai envie de hurler, que quelqu'un vienne retirer ma souffrance ! C'est insupportable.

 _ **Abandonnée, abandonnée pour toujours**_

Un bracelet, je le contemple léviter devant moi. Orange. La coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Harry, Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley.

 _ **Je n'ai plus rien**_

Tout me revient violemment. C'était eux ma famille, ma famille et ils m'ont tous abandonnés. Et ce bracelet je l'avais perdu durant le retour au Terrier. Il était parti ici.

Je hurle. Le tourbillon se fait tout d'un coup plus violent, plus féroce que jamais mais le bracelet reste là, chevillé à mon esprit. Abandonnée, seule pour l'éternité avec les reliques de mon passé heureux.

Une petite fiole appairait devant moi alors. Je ne la connais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ce doit être le souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre, comme la boîte à musique, pourtant je n'en suis pas sûre. Est-ce à ma famille ? La fiole est belle, finement ouvragé, d'un violet translucide comme si elle brillait d'elle-même. C'est un objet incroyable avec des formes tribales dessinées dessus. Il ne doit pas être mon souvenir mais l'envie de communion avec cet objet est plus fort. Dans un éclair des images me happent, s'imposent à moi et me racontent une histoire.

* * *

\- Le garçon l'a déjà bu, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, à sa naissance pour être précis, dit un homme en regardant une vieille femme comme pour avoir sa confirmation.

Cette dernière hoche de la tête doucement, confirme une vérité qui semble la faire souffrir. Une jeune femme aux grosses boucles blondes, se tient près d'un berceau et regarde les larmes aux yeux un bébé endormi. Ce enfant vient de naître, hier.

\- Et alors ? S'indigne la mère. Sous couvert, Alicia, que votre petit-fils a bu ce poison, je devrais en faire autant pou ma fille ?

La colère est immense. La vieille femme ne vacille pas pour autant et tient le regard vert sans cligner.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile Persephona. Croyez-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur, j'aurais préféré mourir sous le sort doloris que de lui faire boire... Cette chose.

Des larmes apparaissent alors dans ses vieux yeux gris fatigués, sa voix se casse.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, reprend-elle d'une voix plus assurée. C'est ce qu'il recherche et nous l'avons en notre possession. Il nous est impossible de le protéger convenablement sous cette forme !

\- Chéri, intervint l'homme grand, châtain, élancé et élégant aux yeux noisettes. On a tout essayé, on ne peut le détruire et nous ne pouvons le cacher, il le trouvera à coup sûr. Il est le plus grand sorcier de ce Monde. Tôt ou tard, il le retrouvera.

Il s'approche de sa femme tout en la prenant doucement par la taille et regarde à son tour le bébé qui dort paisiblement.

\- Il sait, rajoute Alicia Malefoy. Le temps nous est compté.

\- Mais c'est si dur, gémit Persephona, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lui faire cela, c'est... Et si elle en mourrait ?

La doyenne se lève alors, s'avance également vers le berceau, contemple l'enfant, lui caresse la joue avec délicatesse.

\- Elle est si forte, et vous le savez. Une grande sorcière doublée de la magie de votre famille, la magie des prêtresses. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a été choisi comme Draughar. Ils sont de puissants sorciers. Elle va survivre. Regardez, mon petit-fils se porte comme un charme. Il en sera de même pour elle. Ils grandiront avec, c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir supporter l'Ultem.

Tout le monde se tait alors en regardant le bébé. Persephona pleure en continue, ne pouvant plus davantage se contenir. Quand un tremblement surgit. Ils se regardent tous trois, une leur de panique dans les iris.

\- C'est lui ! S'écrit Alicia.

Elle fouille alors précipitamment dans sa poche et en ressort une fiole violette qu'elle met avec précipitation dans la main de la sorcière blonde.

\- Fuyez avec le bébé et faites-le ! Je vous en supplie Persephona ne laissez pas une telle chose dans la Nature. Vous avez l'avenir de notre Monde dans vos mains.

Un second tremblement fait bouger les murs de la pièce. La veille femme disparait alors en transplanant. Un autre tremblement fait tomber de la poussière de plâtre du plafond.

\- Je vais le retenir ! Fuis ! Crie à présent Jean.

Avec précipitation, il embrasse Persephona qui le serre contre elle avec force, signe d'adieu. Il caresse à son tour la joue du bébé, le regardant avec amour brièvement.

Une porte claque à l'étage d'en-dessous le sort de sa contemplation. Prenant sa baguette, il sort de la pièce. Persephona entend des bruits de combat et la lumière que créé les sortilèges arrivent jusqu'à elle. Avec panique, elle prend le bébé dans ses linges. Quand elle entend sa voix crier "Avada Kedevra" suivi d'un bruit sourd. Son cœur manque un battement, sa vie s'arrête un millième de seconde. Voldemort est désormais devant l'encadrement de la porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il la regarde, puis le bébé avant de poser son regard sur la fiole. Des mèches brunes barrent son front, signe qu'il s'est battu et n'a aucune égratignure. Tout se passa alors très vite, Voldemort se rua vers elle, mais Persephona transplana avant qu'il ne la touche.

Elle se retrouva dans un port, il faisait nuit et le vent transperçaient ses os. Elle ne portait que sa robe de sorcière verte émeraude. Elle a peur pour sa fille mais elle est emmitoufler dans plusieurs couvertures. Elle la posa contre son cœur et transplana à nouveau.

Elles étaient à présent au milieu des montagnes dans la nuit.

« Lumia ». Une petite lumière apparaît au-dessus d'elles. Le bébé réveillé la regardait virevolter. Persephona s'assied alors en tailleur, le bébé dans ses bras, le regardant gravement.

\- Pardon ma puce, pardon.

Elle prend alors le flacon qu'elle avait rangé dans sa poche, le débouchonna. Il était rempli qu'à moitié.

\- Que sommes-nous faibles pour faire porter de tels fardeaux à nos enfants, dit-elle, une larme coulant à nouveau sur sa joue.

Alors avec douceur et précaution, elle fit avaler le contenu de la fiole au bébé qui ne rechigna pas et eut simplement un petit hoquet. Persephona observa sa fille à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qui prouveraient qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle regardait avec intensité l'enfant, de peur que son cœur cesse subitement de battre. Mais il n'y eut aucun changement durant de longues minutes. Lorsque tout d'un coup, les petits yeux verts du bébé devinrent noirs. Mais le phénomène disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La sorcière apeurée observa encore quelques temps sa fille mais plus rien ne se produisit.

\- Pardon, réitéra-t-elle en la portant à nouveau sur son cœur.

Mais elle ne pleurait plus, sa peine allait au-delà des larmes. Elle transplana une fois de plus.

Elles étaient à présent sur une plage sur laquelle le vent soufflait fort. La lumière d'un phare les éclairait par intermittence. Il y avait tout près une abbaye, de la lumière s'échappait d'une fenêtre. Persephona frappa avec fracas à la porte en bois, le père Franck apparut. Il regarda avec effroi le visage déconfit de la jeune femme et le bébé qu'elle portait.

\- C'est le moment ? Questionna-t-il triste.

Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre, elle lui tendit simplement l'enfant.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, je vous fais confiance, faites-en sorte que ses origines soient intraçable.

Elle se penche sur sa fille et m'embrassa. Le bébé serra alors de sa petite main droite un doigt de sa mère. De son autre main, elle serrait une gomme rouge avec laquelle elle s'était endormie quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque son père l'avait bordé, cessant pour l'occasion son activité d'écriture.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime tant.

Puis elle lui tendit la fiole violette et disparut aussitôt dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière, fuyant un acte qui la briserait à jamais.

Le père Franck ne préféra rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire face à un tel destin. Seulement à agir. Il ferma la porte, posa l'enfant dans un couffin qu'il avait acheté quelques jours pour elle. Il prit la fiole et la lança dans son feu de cheminée. Et la fiole disparut.

* * *

Il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait mille fois. C'était comme s'il revivait en permanence tous les sorts doloris et de torture que ses parents lui avaient infligé durant toute son enfance jusqu'à ce qu'il fuit, un jour d'été. Il avait alors 14 ans. La haine et la douleur de n'avoir jamais été aimé de ses parents étaient ressentis avec une clarté aveuglante.

 _ **Il était cette haine et ce désamour parental**_

Il n'y avait plus que ça. Il se remémorait sans cesse son enfant, les coups, les sortilèges, les mots durs. Il revoyait les yeux de Drago éplorés mais qui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Si petit, si fragile, si corrompu... Encore un sort doloris l'électrisa, le fait souffrir. Pourtant il n'a pas de corps. Non, ce sont tous les sorts qu'on lui avait infligé que le prenaient entièrement. Il remercie sa mort, jamais son corps n'aurait pu survivre à tant de déferlement. Lui, survit, souffre mais survit. Mais peut-on parler de survivance ? Qu'il aimerait en fin de compte mourir une dernière fois, n'avoir conscience de rien, devenir le rien.

« Je veux mourir ».

« Sois courageux ». Grand-mère. Là, face à lui, ou si ce n'est sur sa gauche, ou même en haut. Elle est partout, il ne la voit pas mais la sent. Une essence, son essence. Alors tout lui revint : Azèle. Le serment inviolable. Leur suicide. La sauver elle, le seul être aimant qui lui fut donné.

« Je viens pour te sortir de là ».

Ils ne parlent pas avec leurs bouches comme sur Terre, mais par télépathie. « L'Enfer est fini pour toi grand-mère ».

Il sent son amour pour lui, sa compassion irradier d'elle et l'atteindre, se propager en lui, éclipsant un instant la souffrance.

« J'aurais voulu empêcher cela, continue-t-il à dire. Pardon ».

« Tu ne pouvais pas mon petit, c'était mon destin, pour t'avoir profané ».

Draughar ne comprend pas, se perd dans la perplexité. Mais il ne peut pas se soucier de ce qu'elle vient de dire car déjà elle disparaît, s'éloigne de lui. Elle ne l'étreint plus. Comme si ils leur étaient impossibles, eux deux damnés, de rester ensemble trop longtemps.

Un tourbillon se lève, hargneux, pour les séparer pour de bon. Il sentit la panique s'instiller en lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir dans le Néant. Il n'avait qu'une chance, il le savait. Alors il lance la formule magique avec toute son énergie du désespoir. Tout se stoppe, le tourbillon disparaît. La présence de sa grand-mère résonne dans sa tête tonitruante avant de disparaître. Il a réussi, il le sait.

L'instant d'après si ce n'est au même moment, il sent une autre présence près de lui. Une chaleur irradie alors tout son être. C'est Azèle. Fantôme étrange tout comme il doit l'être. Un puissant sentiment d'une brûlure sans commune mesure l'envahit. Un sentiment aussi agréable que l'amour qu'il partage avec sa grand-mère mais plus bien plus ardent, plus impétueux. Elle devenait de plus en plus présente, comme si elle s'approchait de lui, et la brûlure de ses sentiment occultait toute la haine et toute la douleur. Elle semblait sous le choc, avait près d'elle d'étranges objets, un bracelet et une fiole. Elle était d'une intensité effarouchée, il sentit alors en lui la même brûlure qui émanait d'elle pour lui.

\- Il faut rentrer, dit-elle dans une pensée fragile.

* * *

Elle se réveilla avec difficulté, comme si elle avait réuni toutes ses forces pour ouvrir ses paupières. Le retour dans son corps était difficile : il était lourd et se mouvoir dans cet espace solide demandait beaucoup d'effort et d'énergie. Le pire était la douleur fulgurante qu'elle ressentait à l'abdomen.

Elle regarda à l'endroit où elle était poignardée. Le sang avait imprégné sa chemise blanche, il avait coulé dans les rainures du carrelage épais. Comme elle l'avait observé dans le Néant.

Instinctivement, elle se mit une main sur sa blessure. Elle tremblait de façon violente. Elle était en état de choc. Il en était de même pour Draughar qui venait de se réveiller dans un spasme, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Dans un effort surhumain, Azèle arriva à articuler :

\- La potion...

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu.

Difficilement et fébrilement, elle cherchait de son autre main la potion de guérison. Elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité passait. Elle se mit à tousser et faillit s'étouffer avec du sang au fond de sa gorge. La potion pour épaissir avait incroyablement fonctionné. Elle n'eut plus de forces et s'écroula au sol. C'est à ce moment là, que sa main sur ferma sur la flacon qui allait la guérir et l'empêcher de vraiment mourir. Elle se mit sur le côté en lâchant un affreux gémissement de douleur et de ses deux mains débouchonna le flacon. Maladroitement, elle le porta à ses lèvres et but d'une traite le liquide. Elle essaya de regarder Draughar mais il n'était plus dans son angle et elle n'avait plus la force de se retourner. Elle entendit alors le bouchon de sa potion rebondir sur le carrelage. Elle s'évanouit.


	25. Chapitre Vingt-Cinquième

_**Bonjour à tous :) Après un bon moment d'absence et j'en suis désolée, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre du tome 1. Un chapitre haut en couleurs où il se passe pleins de choses. Ca prépare l'intrigue pour le tome 2 :) D'ailleurs, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que le tome 2 se situera dans une ellipse assez conséquente.**_

 _ **Désolée pour ce retard, comme je l'ai déjà un peu dit, j'ai des problèmes de santé qui m'ont assez handicapé ces dernières semaines.**_

 _ **C'est avec un plaisir non contenu que j'ai retrouvé mon histoire ce matin, la retaper sur l'ordi et me rendre compte que ce chapitre est vraiment super (dans mon souvenir je lui reprochais des trucs que je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé à la relecture). J'en suis assez fière. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.**_

 _ **Avertissement : Lemon en milieu de chapitre.** _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25 : La perdition des sentiments**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut prise de nausée. Machinalement, elle mit la main sur sa blessure. Elle s'était endormie en soutien gorge, de ce fait elle avait un accès direct à sa plaie sur son bas ventre. La peau s'était déjà refermée et les picotements qu'elle ressentait l'informait que son corps cicatrisait le trou créé par le poignard. Elle était en sueur et fiévreuse.

Elle regarde sur sa gauche : Draughar Malefoy était encore endormi, la couverture à ses pieds, en sueur et fiévreux comme elle, une imposante cicatrice trônant également sur son ventre. Il avait dormi torse nu.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chefs vides, lieu dans lequel Azèle dormait depuis l'évacuation massive des élèves de Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas fait dans la demi-mesure pour se soigner. Ils avaient enlevé avec douleur leurs chemises afin de se badigeonner d'un onguent cicatrisant.

Ils s'étaient écroulés chacun dans un lit, la fièvre commençant à les gagner. Azèle ne s'en inquiétait pas, cela faisait parti du processus de guérison. Ils seraient plus faibles les jours à venir. Mais ils étaient jeunes et forts, ils s'en remettraient vite.

Après avoir ingurgité la potion dans la salle de bain, ils s'étaient tous deux évanouis. Quand Azèle était sorti de son état comateux, il faisait déjà nuit. Daughar se réveilla peu après à son tour. Elle regarda hébétée la salle de bain éclairée par un faible rayon de Lune. Elle voyait floue mais aperçut un petit objet qui réfléchissait dans un halo violet la lumière de Lune. Non sans un grognement de douleur, elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper. C'était la fiole du Non-Monde, celle qui lui avait révélé son passé. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

Déglutissant difficilement, elle regarda le serpentard qui s'asseyait avec une grimace. Il posa alors son regard sur elle. Il lui avait demandé d'une voix roque comme elle se sentait. Elle n'avait réussi à répondre, toujours en état de choc par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et de ce que cela impliquait. Il avait pris son silence pour de la faiblesse physique et ne l'avait plus questionné pour la ménager.

Elle ne se rappelait plus exactement comment ils avaient réussi à se lever et à se traîner jusqu'à la nouvelle chambre d'Azèle. D'ailleurs, était-ce elle qui avait eu l'idée de l'emmener se reposer ici ? Les seuls souvenirs qui lui restaient avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un profond sommeil était de s'être appliqué maladroitement et en tremblant de l'onguent.

Les rideaux de la chambre étaient fermés, laissant la pièce dans la pénombre mais laissant deviner qu'au-dehors il faisait jour. Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil : il était plus de 15h. Elle se mit doucement sur son séant afin de ne pas réveiller la douleur et Draughar dont quelques mèches blondes étaient collées à son front en sueur. Elle avait ni soif, ni faim mais devait se forcer si elle voulait guérir au plus vite. Quand Draughar se réveilla dans un sursaut en criant "Drago". Mais l'instant d'après, il criait de douleur, se tenant la blessure.

\- Putain ! lâcha-t-il.

* * *

Pendant une seconde, il ne se rappelait pas où il était. Il tourna la tête et vit Azèle assise sur son lit, une couverture sur les genoux, une bouteille d'eau à la main qui le regardait d'un air interdit.

Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient dans une cascade d'ondulation emmêlés le long de son dos, terminant leur course sur le lit. Une mèche était collée à sa tempe. Elle était en sueur, ne portait en haut qu'un soutien gorge qui dessinait parfaitement la courbure de ses seins. Il vit la cicatrice sur son ventre. La sueur sur son corps lui donnait un aspect encore plus sauvage qu'à l'accoutumée, ainsi que le regard que lui lançaient ses yeux verts en amande.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il méfiant.

Il avait l'impression que sa voix sortait d'outre-tombe. Azèle leva un sourcil inquisiteur, elle sembla hésiter, avala sa salive et après quelques secondes demanda avec une assurance à toute épreuve :

\- Dis-moi, que faisais-tu avec Drago dans la salle sur demande ?

Il la regarda à son tour interdit. Son visage se ferma. Il avait imaginé bien des réponses à cette question qu'il savait qu'elle poserait. Mais ce moment n'était pas venu. Jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça que maintenant ? Ça fait trois semaines que tu as l'info et tu...

\- Parce que j'avais peur de la raison pour laquelle vous y êtes allé. Et si j'avais appris que vous fomentiez un truc avec Voldemort, je n'aurais pas pu partir avec toi dans le Non-Monde, partir sciemment avec un ennemi. Alors, j'ai préféré ne rien savoir. Comme je savais que notre excursion n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort, j'ai été tout de même ok pour partir.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix forte et avec colère. Était-elle fâchée contre lui ou elle-même ? Il n'aurait su dire. Il fut décontenancé par cette réponse si honnête. IL garda le silence, yeux ronds face à la gryffondor.

\- J'attends, que foutiez-vous là-dedans ?

En guise de réponse, il leva une main et balbutia. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Aucun mensonge ne tiendrait face à elle mais il ne pouvait pas délibérément lui dire ce qu'il se tramait. Il mettrait trop Drago en danger.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien à voir avec Voldemort, Azèle, arriva-t-il à dire d'un ton grave et solennel comme pour mieux la convaincre.

\- Non, je ne suis plus sûre de rien, répondit-elle presque triste.

\- Et la fois où je me suis fait attaquer à Pré-au-Lard !

\- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Que me caches-tu ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Confiance ? Explosa subitement Azèle qui se leva de son lit par la même occasion. Te faire confiance à toi ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire un truc sûrement atroce sans même réagir ?

C'en fut trop pour Draughar qui explosa à son tour, se levant de son lit pour lui faire face. La tête lui tournait.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent, Keller ! Tu n'as rien fait, tu as laissé peut-être quelque chose d'horrible se préparer par pur égoïsme, pour connaître ton passé. Tu es ce genre de personne, alors cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre parce que dans ce cas-là nous sommes deux...

Elle le regardait de biais, respirant fortement, les traits tirés par la haine.

\- D'être sortie avec Potter t'est montée à la tête ! Continua-t-il hargneux. Tu te prend pour une héroïne mais tu en es loin.

Elle lui mit une claque qu'il ne vit pas venir. La tête sur le côté, il se demanda d'où lui venait cette force malgré sa blessure.

\- Non, Malefoy, prit-elle soin d'articuler comme si c'était une insulte, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis peut-être pas une héroïne, peut-être que je ne suis pas toute rose mais moi au moins je ne sers pas l'ennemi sciemment.

\- Donc à toi aussi je dois m'excuser d'être un Malefoy, cria-t-il piqué à vif, écœuré, retenant la violence qui montait en lui. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

\- Nous ?! Exulta Azèle. Quel nous ? Il n'y a pas de putain de nous Malefoy et il n'y en aura jamais. Je t'ai utilisé pour accéder à mon passé, c'est tout

Il la considéra quelques secondes, le regard gris déconfit, ne sachant comment réagir à la douleur qu'elle venait d'instiller en lui. Elle brandit sa baguette sur lui.

\- Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Pour que tu ailles courir dans les bras de Potter le suppliant de te pardonner ? Pitoyable, rajouta-t-il en mimant de cracher par terre.

Elle leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort mais il fut plus rapide. Il prit la baguette d'une main pour que le sort finisse au plafond et de son autre main lui pris son poignet libre pour le maîtriser. Mais elle se débattit, elle lâcha sa baguette afin de lui asséner un violent coup qu'il ne prit sur le nez.

\- Arrête ! hurla-t-il excédé en lui prenant son deux poignet et dans un mouvement irréfléchi et violent la plaqua contre le mur.

Elle se cogna la tête avec force et lâcha un cri de douleur.

Elle souffrait visiblement de sa blessure. Elle ne se débattit qu'une fois, que pour constater qu'elle n'avait pas la force pour se dégager face à lui. Elle plongea son regard vert de chat dans les siens, regard de haine mais aussi empli de tristesse.

Alors, une fois de plus, ne sachant ce qu'il faisait, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais à peine était-elle posée, qu'Azèle détournait la tête en se débattant à nouveau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ! Ne me touche pas, je te déteste !

Il sentait son corps contre le sien. Sa peau si douce, si chaude contre son torse. Elle avait la force d'une lionne contre lui et il ne retint pas un spasme de douleur de devoir faire intervenir autant de sa force pour la maintenir en place.

Il lâcha un de ses poignets, colla avec plus de force son corps au sien et attrapa son menton pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Ses pupilles allaient de haut en bas, elle le regardait interdite.

\- Dégage ! Lui intima-t-elle.

Elle réussit alors à lui enfoncer sa main libre sur sa propre blessure. Il recula en criant de douleur. Mais elle se lançait à nouveau sur lui, prête à le frapper. Il reçut un coup sur le bras, se releva à temps pour ne pas subir la seconde salve. Avec force, il réussit à lui prendre le bras tandis qu'il recevait une seconde gifle.

Alors dans un réflexe, il la prit par la taille et la colla à nouveau contre lui. Ils grimacèrent tous deux de douleur. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue, et cette fois-ci, elle répondit à son baiser. Le désir le consuma instantanément, il passa une main dans ses cheveux serrant avec passion sa crinière, son autre posé dans le creux de son dos. Quand il sentit sa langue contre la sienne, il crut devenir fou. Mais elle lui mordit avec force sa lèvre inférieur avant de se retirer de ses bras.

* * *

Essoufflée, elle se touchait les lèvres comme pour mieux réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais aussi un peu le goût de sang. Le sien, qu'elle avait fait jaillir en le mordant. Non, elle ne voulait pas de ça avec lui. Peu importe à quel point elle était liée à lui par la force des choses ou leur récent vécu commun, elle ne pouvait pas.

Il était si violent, sans être du côté de Voldemort, enfin c'est ce qu'elle espérait, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment contre non plus. Il tue sans remords et c'était certain il cachait un truc avec son frère.

Toutes ses réponses éludaient la question et ce comportement était une preuve. Elle le hait vraiment de tout son corps, n'a qu'une envie : le frapper. Pourtant elle s'était abandonnée à son baiser. Elle ressentait du désir pour lui. Et ce qu'elle avait ressenti au Néant. Non ! Elle ne préférait même pas y penser.

Si seulement... Si seulement il était plus clair. Et elle, pourquoi n'était-elle pas si claire que cela pour être attirée par lui à ce point ? Elle s'était sentie prendre feu dans son étreinte.

Il se séchait la lèvre du revers de sa main, regardant le sang occasionné par la morsure d'Azèle, avant de la regarder avec colère et une pointe d'incompréhension.

\- Si seulement tu étais plus franc, Malefoy, dit-elle.

\- Si seulement tu me faisais un minimum confiance, répondit-il blasé.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regardait arriver méfiante, il était à moitié nu et elle avait envie d'être contre lui. Le sentir à nouveau. Elle maudissait son corps et le sien ! Partir. Elle tourna les talons. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Mais il la rattrapait par le poignet et avec force la fit venir à lui.

\- Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Ce nouveau contact physique doublé de cette supplique lui fit perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. Elle se colla alors à lui et l'embrassa avec une fougue plus du tout contenue.

Elle le plaqua à son tour contre le mur afin de mieux le sentir, caressant son corps, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne cessait de se décoller de lui que pour mieux le serrer la seconde d'après. Sa tête ne répondait plus, seul son corps rassasiait un désir trop longtemps ignoré.

Elle sentait ses bras musclés la serrer contre lui, il l'agrippait avec la même fougue, la même violence qu'elle lui avait toujours connue. Il passa une main sous sa jupe pour agripper cette fois-ci ses fesses. Aucuns des deux ne cachaient leurs râles de plaisirs et gémissements. Ses baisers étaient divins.

Elle avait tellement envie de lui qu'elle crut qu'elle allait exploser. Elle se décolla quelques peu de lui et de ses pouvoirs ouvrit sa braguette, enfonça sa main pour ressortir son sexe en érection qu'elle entreprit de caresser avec vigueur. Il émit un cri de plaisir intense, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il passa alors sa propre main dans sa culotte pour la caresser. Ce fut comme un moment de délivrance pour elle. Le désir rendait douloureux ses parties intimes. Sentir ses doigts glissés sur son sexe était un plaisir à peine nommable.

Alors toujours avec la même brutalité, il la plaqua contre le mur, elle serra plus fort son cuir chevelu, d'un même mouvement, il lui prit les jambes et elle l'encercla à la taille. Tous deux se fichaient de la douleur de leurs blessures, ou de leurs têtes qui tournaient. Seul le désir comptait à ses cet instant. Il mit de côté sa culotte et la pénétra alors. Tous deux eurent un cri de plaisir intense, il s'arrêta et la regarda de ses yeux gris. Ils s'observèrent une seconde comme pour mieux prendre la mesure de ce qu'il se passait. Elle mit une main sur la mur de derrière pour mieux l'aider à accompagner le mouvement, alors il repartit.

Quand la porte de la chambre de l'autre côté de la pièce explosa en mille morceaux. Draughar se tourna sans la lâcher, tout en commandant à sa baguette de se loger dans main droite. Azèle en fit de même. Il n'y eut aucuns bruits durant deux secondes. Les deux secondes les plus interminables dans la vie de la jeune sorcière. Quand ils entendirent un cri dans le couloir.

" MANGEMORTS DANS LE CHATEAU ! MANGEMORTS "

L'explosion d'un sort se fit entendre et une alarme retentit. Les deux sorciers se détachèrent l'un de l'autre avec une rapidité extrême.

\- Merde ! Maugréa le serpentard tout en remettant son pantalon en place.

Azèle quant à elle mit le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva, un pull gris aux armoiries de l'école.

\- Au secours ! Non !

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put vers le couloir pour venir en aide à la jeune fille qui hurlait. Draughar sortit en même temps, sa chemise tâchée de sang à la main. En vérité, il n'avait que ça à se mettre.

Dans le couloir, elle vit un hybride, un homme à l'allure d'une bête sauvage s'élancer sur une jeune fille qui devait avoir 13 ans.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Elle avait lancé le sort sans réfléchir, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. L'hybride tomba à terre raide mort pendant qu'une amie de la victime l'aidait à s'enfuir. Elle resta bloquée quelques instants quand elle sentit un sort lui fendre dessus. De sa main libre, elle le contra avant d'envoyer un puissant stupefix qui assomma le mangemort. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Draughar monter quatre à quatre des escaliers. Elle partit à sa poursuite pour découvrir ce vers quoi il courait.

Elle monta les escaliers et s'engouffra dans le couloir dans lequel elle l'avait vu tourner. Mais tomba sur trois mangemorts en train de se battre avec deux professeurs. Un mangemort la visa de son sort de la mort mais elle lui renvoya en plein dans le visage. L'un des professeurs la regarda interloqué mais il n'eut le temps de la contempler plus longtemps car l'un des ennemis l'attaquait. Quand à elle, elle courut à l'autre extrémité du couloir, évitant avec une souplesse de chat les multiples sorts qui fusaient.

Elle regard à droite et à gauche mais ne le vit pas. Elle ne vit sur sa gauche qu'un autre hybride en train de perdre son sang. C'était sûrement de son fait, alors elle prit cette direction. Mais elle peinait à courir, sa blessure s'était rouverte depuis qu'elle cavalait dans le château. Mais elle ne s'en occupa guère, seul retrouver Draughar comptait, elle devait en avoir le coeur net. Elle arriva au bout du couloir qui donnait sur un balcon. Elle entendit beaucoup de voix sur le balcon du dessus parler nerveusement, hurlant même, quand elle entendit "Avada Kedavra !". Elle crut reconnâitre la voi particulière de Severus Rogue. Elle commençait à vouloir repartir pour prendre les escaliers quand elle vit Dumbledore tomber. Ce fut comme si le temps était ralenti. Elle voyait tout avec une infime précision. Sa longue barbe volant au vent, ses lunettes à demi-lunes tombant à ses côtés, sa longue robe de sorcier bleue pâles, presque grise. Elle s'arrêta nette. Les yeux écarquillés.

Elle n'eut pas la force de regarder sa chute, son regard posé à l'endroit elle elle l'avait vu. Quand elle entendit un bruit sourd, elle savait que c'était son corps qui finissait sa chute. Elle n'entendit presque pas les voix hurler de nouveau sur le balcon d'au-dessus, ou le bruit de leur pas précipité, ou le rire de Bellatrix, ou le marque de Voldemort dans le ciel.

\- Rogue ! Vous allez payer !

Seule la voix de Harry la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle se mit en branle. Elle le vit descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers qu'elle voulait monter quelques secondes auparavant. Elle le suivit alors mais elle était moins rapide, elle perdait à présent beaucoup de sang.

Elle crut qu'ils descendaient tous deux les escaliers pendant des années. Elle arriva enfin dans le parc. Harry lançait un sort à Rogue qu'il stoppa aussi net. Derrière lui se tenait Bellatrix et un autre mangemort dont elle ne connait pas le nom. Ils fuyaient, cela était incontestable.

\- Harry ! Cria-t-elle à bout de souffle en venant vers lui pour lui prêter main forte.

Quand son corps cessa une fois de plus de répondre. Plus loin se tenait Drago et Draughar. Ce dernier soutenait son jumeau à moitié inconscient. Le temps se ralentit à nouveau.

\- Severus, vite, il faut y aller ! L'interpela Bellatrix avant de transplaner.

Le mangemort à ses côté l'imita. Azèle posa son regard sur les jumeaux Malefoy, Draughar la regarda et transplana. Elle ne vit pas Harry attaquer à nouveau Rogue, ce dernier le mettant à terre et lui disant qu'il était "le Prince de sang mêlé". Elle ne vit pas arriver Hermione et Ron derrière elle qui venait d'arriver et Rogue partir comme les autres, comme Draughar. Draughar qui était partit avec les assassins de Dumbledore.


	26. Chapitre Vingt Sixième

**Voici le dernier chapitre du tome 1. Ensuite viendra l'épilogue et hop on entame le tome 2 huhu !  
Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant si ce n'est plus !  
Bisous **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26 : La chrysalide de l'Emeraude**

Le vent s'était levé, faisant danser ses longs cheveux, comme annonciateur d'une fin. La danse macabre allait prendre le pas sur la danse de la Vie. La vie telle qu'elle l'avait vécue, c'était peu. Elle ne perdait pas tant que ça mais suffisamment pour serrer son cœur.

Tous ses gestes depuis la matinée était teintés de rites, marqués par un étrange manège cérémonieux. Elle avait revêtue sa longue cape de sorcière en satin verte, celle-là même dont se moquait Ron l'année dernière car trop proche du vert serpentard. Le khôl qui soulignait son regard de chat ne cachait pas le désabus marqué par ses traits. Une aura mystérieuse se dégageait d'elle. Elle avait accepté. Enfin. La connaissance avait eu pour seul bagage un total abandon à ce qu'elle était.

Elle savait que ce qui fut sa famille un jour ne l'était plus. Plus jamais. Elle se rappellerait toute sa vie le regard qu'Harry lui avait lancé une fois les jumeaux Malefoy et Rogue disparu. Ce regard qui lui reprochait tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé : la mort de Dumbledore, la trahison de Rogue, celle de Draughar...  
Et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il avait tort.

Après tout, elle avait sciemment passer sous silence les véritables desseins de Draughar. Draughar... A cette pensée, elle serra un peu plus fort la fiole dans sa poche.

Elle allait bientôt arrivée. Il en était convenu. Azèle devait partir vite, elle avait une mission à accomplir. Son cœur lui faisait mal, si fort. Elle qui avait vécu telle une morte-vivante jusqu'à présent, ressentait avec une puissance désagréable tous ses sentiments, toutes ses émotions. Un reste du Néant, sûrement. Elle n'avait pas fini de découvrir les effets secondaires et conséquence de cette escapade sur ses pouvoirs et son quotidien.

Le château était encore sans dessus-dessous, deux élèves et un professeur avaient péri dans l'attaque, sans compter son directeur. Dans sa liste de regret, celle de ne pouvoir assister aux obsèques de Dumbledore figurait en bonne place.

Sous les longues manches de sa robe de sorcière était dissimulé son petit sac contenant grâce à un sort toute sa vie : vêtements, potions, livres, divers objets. L'orpheline allait reprendre sa route.

Elle sentit sa présence, ne se retourna pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Hermione Granger s'immobilisa enfin. Azèle se tenait sur le pont principal du château, regardant la nature luxuriante en bas. Aucune ne prit la parole durant de longues secondes.

\- Comment cela s'est-il déroulé alors ? Demanda enfin Azèle avec douceur.

Elle se rappelait lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée du groupe des élèves et professeurs contemplant défaits Harry pleurant sur le corps de Dumbledore, Hermione l'avait rattrapée, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. Azèle n'avait alors plus de volonté et se laissa emporter par la jeune femme à l'intérieur du château. Abruptement, Azèle lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé sans retenir plusieurs jurons. Mains Hermione ne savait pas encore, bientôt elle saurait, seulement si elle lui donnait un peu de temps. Puis elle avait rajouté qu'elle devait lui parler. Elles avaient alors convenu d'un rendez-vous.

Peu après, Azèle s'était dirigée en silence vers l'infirmerie, se tenant sa blessure de sa main ensanglantée. Elle aurait pu se soigner seule, il lui restait suffisamment de potion et d'onguent mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle avait étrangement bien dormi cette nuit-là, comme si son corps savait qu'elle devait se préparer à un grand voyage.

Lentement, délicatement, elle avait rangé ses affaires, s'était nettoyée, peignée, maquillée, avait regardé les pierres du château avec plus d'intensité. Le "au revoir" de ce lieu se devait être solennel, à jamais. Mais pour l'heure, seule la réponse d'Hermione comptait.

\- Et bien, Azèle... Harry revenait avec Dumbledore de...

Sa réponse mourut dans sa bouche. Azèle se tourna sa tête vers elle, le regard plein de contrition. Ses anciens amis en étaient arrivés à un stade où ils n'osaient plus leur dire des informations cruciales sur la guerre, la lutte contre Voldemort.

\- Malgré ta réticence à m'en toucher morts, j'ai bien saisi qu'ils étaient sûrement partis chasser un horcruxe. Je ne serai pas un danger dans vos recherches Hermione. Et pour répondre à une question que vous vous posez tous, je n'ai jamais parlé de cela à Draughar.

Hermione détourna le regard, se racla la gorge pour se donner consistance.

\- Oui... Et... quand ils revenus donc, Dumbledore entendant l'attaque des mangemorts a demandé à Harry de se cacher, ce qu'il fit. Et c'est alors que Drago Malefoy est apparu, il l'a désarmé. Puis a avoué que Voldemort lui avait donné la mission de le tuer. Ensuite, Bellatrix et d'autres sont arrivés pour prêter main forte. Rogue est apparu aussi. Tous criaient à Drago de le faire, que tout serait pardonné pour son père. Il est resté tétanisé. Harry pense qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait et je l'en crois également incapable. Puis Draughar est arrivé...

Hermione interrompit son récit, gênée, ne sachant comment annoncer ce qu'il y avait à annoncer.

Azèle, quant à elle, regardait de nouveau le vide, fermant les yeux comme pour mieux supporter la suite.

\- Et ? L'encouragea-t-elle à continuer.

\- Il était blessé, sa chemise était pleine de sang et il ne semblait pas en grande force, Azèle.

Son ancienne meilleure amie s'approcha d'elle, guettant à l'évidence une réaction qui ne vint pas.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Tous le regardaient comme un revenant, visiblement surpris. Ce sont les mots d'Harry. Puis Rogue a lancé le sort de la mort.

Elle ravala un sanglot dans sa voix.

\- Alors Harry a perdu son sang froid et a lancé de multiples sorts, l'un d'eux a touché Drago et l'a assommé. Alors Draughar a riposté avant d'aider son frère à fuir, avec... avec tous les autres. Et la suite, tu la connais.

Elle regardait désormais droit devant elle, la fiole toujours dans sa main, la serrant au point de s'en faire mal.

\- Azèle, si j'ai voulu te voir est parce que j'ai dérobé ton carnet, rajoute Hermione avec plus de conviction tout d'un coup. Celui dans lequel tu n'arrêtais pas d'écrire ces dernières semaines.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Hermione qui, doucement, sortait son carnet de note dans lequel elle avait noté de nombreuses formules mathématiques et physiques pour les potions. Elle pensait que Draughar l'avait dans ses affaires. Ainsi, la révélation serait simplifiée.

\- Écoute, commença Hermione avait tact. Vous avez voulu, Draughar et toi aller dans le Néant. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à comprendre car je ne pensais pas cela concevable. Mais... mais oui vous deux, réunis aviez des chances de pouvoir le faire. Pfiou ! C'est donc ça que tu nous cachais. Azèle, tu voulais juste connaître tes origines ! Je faisais des recherches dans la bibliothèque à n'en plus finir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tant de formules complexes qui semblent si contradictoire. Puis un jour Harry m'a parlé de toi et m'a relayé une discussion que vous avez eu. Tu lui demandais s'il serait prêt à tout pour connaître ses origines s'il ne les connaissait pas. Ça a fait tilt.

La jeune femme exultait et retenait de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir su être là pour celle qui partageait sa vie depuis cinq ans.

\- Pourquoi nous l'as tu pas dit ? Reprit-elle. Au moins, juste à moi.

Azèle ne répondit rien, toujours liée par les serments inviolables qui l'empêchaient même de répondre à l'affirmatif à la découverte d'Hermione.

\- Peut-être ne peux-tu rien dire, rajouta la brune perspicace. Et... et je sais que vous y êtes allés. En étudiant vos notes et en apprenant que Draughar était blessé sans parler de toi qui saignait de l'abdomen, j'ai compris comment vous avez procédé. Vous vous êtes suicidés, y êtes allés et êtes revenus. C'était hier ou avant-hier maximum. C'est à peine croyable...

Elle semblait effectivement stupéfaite. Azèle se contenta de la regarder et en guise de toute réponse sortit le flacon violet de sa poche et lui montra. Cette dernière s'approcha de quelques centimètres, sourcils froncés puis ouvrit la bouche béate.

\- Est-ce que c'est... ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant l'objet du doigt et regardant son interlocutrice mi-paniquée, mi-crédule.

Azèle affirma de la tête, l'air toujours aussi contrit.

\- Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi ! C'est trop... trop dangereux. Puis comment ? Pourquoi as tu cela en ta possession ? Je t'en prie, reviens. Je savais qu'avec Harry c'est compliqué mais tout ce que tu as fait, bien que ce soit de la folie est compréhensible et...

\- C'est trop tard, Hermione.

Azèle ouvrit la fiole et fit mine de boire son contenu, vidé il y a de cela 16 ans plus tôt.

\- Non ! Cria la gryffondor en fondant sur la jeune femme mais le mal était déjà fait.

Elle s'arrêta près d'elle, méfiante par ce qu'il allait se produire. Quand les yeux d'Azèle devinrent entièrement noirs durant une seconde avant de reprendre leur teinte verte habituelle. Hermione semblait effrayée et paralysée par l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Alors, Azèle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire aux éclairs violettes.


	27. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

**PARTIE 1**

Les gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol créaient une résonance assourdissante dans le long couloir de fers rouillés. Elle marchait, plus furtive qu'une ombre, le pas plus léger qu'un félin, à l'affût de ce vrombissement. Ce bruit sourd qui vivaient dans ses oreilles et dans son coeur depuis qu'elle la recherchait. De jour en jour, il devenait de plus en plus fort, preuve qu'elle se rapprochait de son but. De jour en jour, il semblait a contrario plus ténu, comme si ses forces s'amenuisaient. Elle prenait beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas succomber à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. Elle en avait visité des endroits étranges et glauques, tous ayant la particularité de se situer dans les endroits les plus reculés d'Angleterre ou d'Europe.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait été assez habile pour ne pas à avoir abattre un mangemort où l'un des suppôts de Voldemort. Mais elle devait se faire discrète parce que s'il savait ce qu'elle cherchait, elle aurait encore moins de chance de la trouver. Ajouté à cela qu'elle était désormais activement traquée par Voldemort. Elle avait entendu l'un des gardiens d'une ancienne prison désaffectée de l'est du pays, aujourd'hui à la botte du mage noir, en discuter avec son collègue.

Cela ne l'avait pas surprise. Après tout, il avait tué son père et pourchassé sa mère pour obtenir le contenu de la fiole. Et ses visions lui avait montré qu'il la cherchait semant la cruauté sur son passage. Tout cela l'avait préparé à accepter son avenir qui se dessinait compliqué et morose.

La bonne nouvelle de tout cela est qu'il ne semblait pas du tout douter qu'ils étaient deux à porter ce fardeau. Quelle chance qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'en toucher mot à Draughar. Elle espérait qu'il continue de vivre sans s'apercevoir de rien afin de ne pas donner de soupçons au mage noir. Il en serait fini pour lui sinon, mais surtout pour cette planète. Personne n'a envie de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de tous si ces pouvoirs étaient amplifiés par cette force. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter cela avec une inquiétude inouïe. Si Draughar était aux côtés de Voldemort, il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il comprenne.

Depuis qu'elle était partie de Poudlard de façon spectaculaire, elle le concédait, deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Elle avait appris grâce à la radio de la résistance, qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient dû s'enfuir suite à une attaque au mariage de Fleur et Bill. Elle avait mis de côté ses multiples pincements au cœur et s'était concentrée sur sa recherche. L'émotion dans sa poitrine ne mentait pas. Elle était ici. Une chaleur étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti s'insinuait dans tous ses membres, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Elle ferma les yeux afin de lancer sa vision prospecter le bateau abandonné dans la mer froide du nord de l'Angleterre. Quelques secondes après, sa double vision lui montra trois gardiens réunis autour d'une table en bois miteux, jouant à un jeu de carte, un faible lumos illuminant leurs visages carnassiers. Elle continua sa visite, se réengagea dans le couloir lugubre. Parfois le bateau émettait une plainte inquiétante tout en tanguant doucement. Une à une elle visita les cabines. Jamais sa vision ne lui avait permis d'aller aussi loin. Son pouvoir se renforçait. Quand elle la vit.

La minute d'après, elle tua les trois gardiens sans même bouger le petit doigt. Les yeux noirs, les cheveux voletant presque autour d'elle, tranchant leur gorge sans même s'émouvoir de la quantité de sang qui coulaient sur le sol de façon pitoyable.

Elle marcha sans ciller jusqu'à la porte de la cabine. Seule porte en meilleure état que les autres. D'une simple volonté, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, le vent faisant gicler ses cheveux et sa robe. La femme la sentant venir s'était assise du mieux qu'elle put sur le sol, sale, ses longs cheveux blonds collant sur son visage. Azèle la voyant pour la première fois de sa vie dans la réalité eut un mouvement de mâchoire, ravala l'Ultem, ses yeux redevinrent verts, tout comme ceux de sa mère à bout de force dans un coin de la cabine vide.

" Mon bébé" articula-t-elle difficilement d'une voix d'outre-tombe, de ces voix qui n'ont pas parlé depuis des semaines. Elle leva ses bras bien trop maigres vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Azèle se précipita vers elle, s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se retint de la serrer avec force, se retint de ces presque dix-sept ans d'absence de n'avoir eu les bras chauds d'une mère pour la réconforter. Cette dernière semblait si menue qu'un rien semblait pouvoir la casser.

* * *

 **PARTIE 2**

Elle était en train de couper pleins de légumes en petits morceaux, les jetant les uns après les autres dans l'eau bouillante à sa droite. La cuisine n'était pas son fort mais elle faisait tout afin que sa mère recouvre ses forces. En vain. Mais Azèle refusait cette idée. Elle n'était pas prête à la perdre à nouveau et cette fois-ci définitivement.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle prenait soin d'elle dans ce petit cottage au sud de l'Angleterre. Sa mère avait beaucoup dormi, elle l'avait nettoyé. Elle n'avait pas pu encore se parler. Leur seule parole se résumant "s'il-te-plait mange un petit peu, juste un petit peu" ou à des "je vais essayer ma puce". Mais à peine mâchouillait-elle quelque chose qu'elle s'endormait aussitôt. Une fois, sa mère, plus fiévreuse que jamais, lui avait susurré des excuses à n'en plus finir. Azèle avait beau les accepter, la rassurer, elle ne cessait d'essayer de se faire pardonner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement.

La jeune femme avait concocté toute sorte de potions, avait soigné son traumatisme crânien, ses multiples plaies et bleus, ses os brisés, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa mère semblait en proie à un mal qui l'emportait malgré tout. Elle avait pensé l'emmener à Madame Pomfresh mais les risques étaient tels que c'en était suicidaire. Le château et Saint-Mangouste était dans les mains de Voldemort désormais. Rogue devenait même directeur de Poudlard. Les choses allaient de mal en pis.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait été prête à tenter la folie, poser sa mère dans les mains d'un médecin compétent mais pouvait-elle seulement mettre en péril ce qui coulait dans ses veines ? Alors c'était soit sa mère soit son destin ? C'en était ridicule. Et tous ces pouvoirs de prêtresse semblait tant inutiles ! N'est-elle pas censée être une grande guérisseuse ? Hormis soulager ses douleurs, elle n'arrivait à rien.

Lorsque la soupe fut prête, elle monta un bol à l'étage. Elle s'assit tranquillement à ses côtés, la regarda s'éveiller difficilement. La lumière de la fin d'été perforait les rideaux et rendait mille éclat à sa chevelure. Azèle fut surprise de voir comme leurs expressions faciales se ressemblaient, sans parler de leurs yeux. Les mêmes. Elle posa une main sur son front brûlant, grimaçant de son impuissance.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas la brusquer.

Après des mois de prison et de torture, un rien devenait douloureux pour la femme. Elle la regarda tourner son visage vers le sien. Malgré la maladie et la maigreur, elle était une femme superbe. Azèle pressentait comme elle devait être puissante, auparavant. Si elle avait vécu à ses côtés, nul doute qu'elle aurait été la petite fille admirant sa mère, voulant être comme elle un jour.

Elle ne lui répondit qu'en lui prenant sa main dans la sienne, le regard désolé. Ce soir-là elle ne réussit même pas à avaler une cuillère, recrachant mollement le contenu, à la limite de l'étouffement.

\- Dis moi, comment faire pour te guérir ! Tu dois bien le savoir, tu sais plus de choses que moi sur nos pouvoirs de guérison, supplia presque la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux en lui tenant les mains.

Sa mère ferma les yeux, respirant fortement avant de répondre :

\- Non je le crains.

\- Si ! Insista sa fille. Nous sommes capable de tout, on a cette magie en nous, on peut tout guérir, faire pousser des membres, même relever un mort si ça nous chante ! Dis moi et je le ferai. Tu sais que je peux le faire.

Persephona regarda sa fille longuement, ne sachant trop comment retenir cette fougue, ni comment lui dire l'inéluctable.

\- Non, ma toute douce.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Azèle mais avant que sa mère ait pu la réconforter elle se leva d'un bond, faisant les cent pas.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle presque, tout d'un coup autoritaire voire effrayante. Je refuse de te laisser mourir. Je trouverai le moyen avec ou sans ton aide.

\- Et tu n'en feras rien, dit Persephona avec une force qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, avec toute l'autorité que peut avoir une mère.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de pouvoir recadrer sa fille, de jouer son rôle et elle en fut toute décontenancée. Quant à Azèle c'eut le mérite de la calmer. Elle cessa sa marche machinale et regarda la femme avec un regard d'enfant. Tout était enfin revenu à sa place après ses longues années.

\- Écoute, reprit la femme fatiguée par ce regain d'énergie. Viens ici.

Une fois que sa fille fut à nouveau à son chevet elle prit sa main et la tint fermement en lui expliquant l'histoire de leur famille :

\- Les prêtresses comme tu sais c'est quelque chose de tabou, de rejeté. Et à juste titre. Craintes en Orient, elles sont irrespectées en Occident. Les différentes lignées se sont battus à travers les temps, à la recherche du pouvoir absolu, après tout, notre magie permet de faire notre celles des autres et des autres créatures. C'est pour cela qu'elles sont si rares de nos jours. Notre lignée fut l'une des plus virulentes à travers les âges. Notre magie était très noire, les femmes n'ont reculé devant rien pendant très longtemps. Jusqu'à ton arrière arrière grand-mère qui est venue vivre en France.

Elle se mit à tousser cachant sans succès le sang sur son mouchoir.

\- Ça va, ça va, rassura-t-elle sa fille.

Elle fit un dernier effort pour se mettre sur ses coudes et plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa progéniture.

\- Écoute, il y a plusieurs façon d'être prêtresse. Pas besoin de tourmenter les démons et d'avaler leur magie pour cela. On peut être de grandes guérisseuses sans cela. Désormais on suit ce chemin. Je sais... Je sais ce que tu portes en toi mais promets-moi, promets-moi de ne pas choisir la mauvaise voie.

Azèle la regarda gravement mais ne répondit rien. Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue, des méfaits, des mauvais choix qu'elle avait déjà pu faire dans sa vie. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de vivre avec l'Ultem en soi. Tous ces moments où elle avait eu envie de s'arracher la peau tant la magie transpirait d'elle, violente, immonde, ou tous ces moments où elle perdait le contrôle prête à tout détruire sans raison valable, tout ceci avait été expliqué lorsqu'elle avait su ce qu'il se tramait en elle. Sa mère ne savait pas et personne ne savait. Jamais cette chose n'avait été absorbé par un être vivant et pour cause, c'était l'insoutenable. De plus, elle n'aurait pas une vie normale, elle est une fugitive et le restera aussi longtemps que Voldemort sera de ce monde. Sa vie est vouée à la violence parce qu'un jour elle lui a fait boire ce flacon. Persephona se remit à tousser longuement, se reposa malgré elle sur le lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle difficilement. Azèle la contempla avant de répondre solennellement :

\- Je te promets maman.

Cette dernière sembla soulagée au point de lui faire un sourire franc et tout d'un coup s'éteignit.

* * *

 **PARTIE 3**

Un craquement sourd survient, dérange sa nuit, l'amplifie, la met en mouvement. Un être apparaît, impétueux, dangereux. Azèle se tient devant lui. Tout son corps émet une puissance non voilée, un vrombissement sourd. Cela le happe, émoustille sa peau. Ça y est, elle ne se contient plus. Cette vision n'est pas obscurcit par son visage. Elle pleure en silence, elle semble un roc et pourtant tout se démolit soudainement en elle. Il s'approche, ne s'étonne même pas qu'elle ait pu le retrouver, la prend dans ses bras. Elle le sert fort, éclate encore en sanglot et alors elle ouvre les portes de son esprit qu'elle tient habituellement fermement close. Il lit ce qu'elle n'a pas la force de lui dire. Il voit sa mère, sa mort, Dumbledore, ...

Demether la tint plus fermement contre lui. Si tous lui ont failli, lui saura se montrer digne d'elle.


	28. Lien tome 2

**Lien :  
**

 **Et le Ciel nous pleurera un jour... Tome 2 : s/12555503/1/Et-le-Ciel-nous-pleurera-un-jour-Tome-2**


End file.
